MLP: Rise of the Dragonking (Book 1 of 3, Prince of the Changelings)
by Scotticus012276
Summary: Prince of the Changelings Trilogy Book 1 of 3. An ancient dragon is defeated. Queen Chrysalis becomes the guardian of a strange foundling. Equestria experiences fifteen years of peace, the Mane Six having families of their own. Until signs begin to appear the dragon is not dead. Expect updates as the story progresses in the future books. Chapters 3 and 6 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**MLP**

**The Eye of the Scar**

**Chapter 1 **

Zekk the Diamond Dog worked with his pick furiously at the stone, the sweat of his day's labor mixing with the grime and dirt caking his brown fur. His yellow eyes were well suited for working in low light environments, so having just one lone lamp was enough for him to see what he was doing. This was a new section of tunnel and his pack leader had assigned him to search for gems there.

He ran the back of his furry hand across his pug face, his ragged sleeve catching on one of his fangs jutting up from his lower jaw. Zekk took a moment to unhinge the wool, grumbling irritably until it was free. Casting a suspicious glance over his shoulder, he checked to see if anyone had seen him get caught up on his teeth again. Of course he was alone, but he always had the sensation he was being watched. He was born nervous, grew up nervous, and was now a nervous adult who preferred to work alone.

Satisfied there was no strings in his mouth, he switched his pickaxe to his other hand and wiped his other arm across his face and promptly did the same thing. "Stupid sleeves," he muttered as he spat.

Back to work. Dig, dig, dig! So far this day, he had found nothing, but his instincts told him to keep going, to keep picking. If there was one thing he was really good at compared to his brethren, it was finding gems and gold and silver. Diamond dog society was centered around collecting gems for trade with the other races. Especially ponies. There were sometimes the occasional dragon client, but they were fairly unreliable as they had a tendency to just take what they wanted when it came to hoarding. Not only were they greedy, they had little tolerance for neighbors of any kind. They barely tolerated each other save during the migrations.

After several hours, Zekk still found nothing. After a poor attempt at a mental calculation (he admittedly was not very bright), he decided to let his stomach determine what time it was. Time for lunch! Rooting his food out from his pack, he found a rock and plunked down on it. He had a sandwich his mother had made for him and munched while staring at the section of the tunnel he was working on. He did not mind coming up empty, but he was beginning to think his natural instinct for finding gems was failing him in a way he simply did not understand. Still, that sense was telling him to keep doing what he had been doing. Having belief in his gem finding skills, Zekk finished his lunch quickly, loudly, and none too cleanly. With a belch he rubbed his hands together and set back to work.

He sang an old song that had been passed down from his family for generations.

Digging for a ruby, ho!

Where the gems? We don't know!

Dig 'em up, haul 'em out!

Shiny to find and shout!

Digging for sapphires, ho!

Where the gems? We don't know!

Dig 'em up, haul 'em out!

Shiny to find and shout!

Digging for diamonds, ho!

Where the gems? We don't know!

Dig 'em up, haul 'em out!

Shiny to find and shout!

Zekk gonna find the goodies

Zekk gonna dig dig dig dig

Zekk gonna find the shinies

Zekk gonna find 'em big big big!

Dig 'em up, haul 'em out!

Shiny to find and shout!

Somewhere back from where he came he could hear someone to shut up and stop singing. It was echoed by a lot of other diamond dogs who heard it. There was even howling. Outright threats to his personal health were made. Zekk had never claimed to be a good singer, but it irritated him his pack would not know a good song if it bit them on the nose! He snorted, went back to work, and sang his favorite song under his breath, adding a few choice words at his critics between verses.

Zekk's pick broke through into a hidden tunnel. Surprised at this, the diamond dog first looked at his tool to see if it was somehow responsible for this. He then dug the hole a little bit bigger and set his tool aside. He bent to one side and picked up his lamp and held it out into the hole, his head following his outstretched arm. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but Zekk managed to get enough of his body through so his upper torso past the shoulders dangled from the hole he had dug.

He realized this was not another tunnel. The cave was vast, its ceiling stretching up into the darkness hiding behind stalactites. The insignifcant lamp was a dot in a stretch of pitch black feeling as though it went on forever. Slowly the diamond dog waved his lamp from one side to the other, trying to catch something beyond the range of his little light.

"Big cave," he observed sagely, wondering if he should pull himself forward or back up or something, because he was really getting uncomfortable in this position. Zekk decided to go forward after several minutes of debating with himself (and losing), falling instead of the old adage of what would his mother want him to do. A warm wind kissed his face as he made up his mind.

With a few grunts and some flailing, Zekk managed to fall unceremoniously on to the floor of this new cave, landing on top of his head and promptly biting his tongue for his efforts. His lamp clattered away from his grip forward, but managed to remain lit. It sounded very loud. As it bounced down a slight slope, Zekk closed his eyes and waited for his lamp to stop bouncing away. When it did stop, he cracked on eye open, then the other before righting himself with a flop over to one side. Rubbing his sore head as he stood, Zekk grumbled to himself and shuffled towards his lamp.

As he drew closer to it, his beady eyes caught sight of something glinting just beyond the edge of the light on the other side. Zekk bent and scooped up his lamp, raising his arm over his head and peering intently. His instincts were telling him he had hit the **Mother of All Loads**. Suddenly he burst forward as fast as his legs could carry him, his eyes growing larger and larger as he realized what he had found had just effectively established his family for life. Before him lay the largest pile of gold and gems and treasures he had ever seen. A low hissing wind washed warm air over him. It smelled of sulphur, but he reasoned it had to be due to the volcanos in this mountain range. Diamond dogs knew where the fissures and vents for the toxic gasses were, but this was a new one. It was a new cave, after all.

The register never did occur in his tiny little brain as his greed easily overtook what little common sense he had. He was rummaging through the treasure, filling his pockets, squealing with giddy delight at his fantastic discovery. Of course, he could not tell his leader about this nor anyone else! How was he going to sneak these treasures past them?

Zekk was busy pondering over what to put in his pockets already overflowing with loot to notice behind him a very long thin red line come to life like coals being stoked. It paused for a moment as an ear focused on the noise somewhere to the front and to the left. Slowly, ever so slowly the ember slit grew wider and wider, the flames within growing brighter and brighter. A vertical slit widened, narrowed, lifted up and down before the pupil zeroed in on the diamond dog. Zekk was still oblivious as the eye maintained a lock on him and began to rise from within a great black shadow. Higher and higher it rose behind the greedy little creature, considering him at first with some curiosity and marveling at the lack of awareness. This suddenly became amusing as the great skull came to rest on a clawed fist while Zekk would empty his pockets for shiny treasure only to empty them when he found something more appealing to replace them with.

There was only one eye in the skull of the great black dragon Flamespyre. His massive form was lost deep within the darkness and the little lamp was not near enough to catch any of his ebony scales and their glossy glint. Over his socket where the right eye had once been was three very deep and very old wounds long since healed into jagged scars. It always throbbed, even while the dragon slept. The legacy still sang to him and had started pulling from his long sleep even before Zekk had stumbled into the lair. The diamond dog has quickened the awakening. Flamespyre set the calling song to the back of his mind and focused on his unwelcome guest. The dragon's tapered snout exhaled a deliberate blast of hot breath at the diamond dog to see just how oblivious it was.

Zekk straightened, the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up (and a bit singed) from the hot air rolling over him. His mouth hung open for a moment as a dreadful feeling washed over him. He slowly turned, his lamp leading the way. Not seeing anything at first, he did notice everything seemed to have a bit of a red glow to it. Glaring suspiciously at his lamp, he shook it a couple of times to make sure it wasn't broken. His observer went unnoticed.

The dragon rolled his one eye and covered it with a claw, wanting to both laugh and pity the stupid thing. In his younger days, he would have certainly devoured the intruder right there on the spot, but he sensed he had been asleep for a very long time indeed. He shifted his mass to a sitting position as silently as possible. Remarkably enough, the dragon was pleased to discover he was capable of being nimble still after...how many years was it?

Zekk jumped when he heard some of the treasure move where he had been facing. Thinking some of his pack had found him, he called out, "Go away! There no treasure here!" _Mine! All mine you fools! _

"None belonging to you," corrected a rumbling voice...above?

Zekk's head tilted back...and back...and back, his jaw hanging lower...and lower...and lower. Then he saw the unmistakable eye of a dragon. A very large dragon who was so large his body was still hidden by the natural darkness. The diamond dog's eyes bulged unnaturally and he immediately began flinging things from his pockets.

"Zekk sorry! Zekk not know this dragon treasure! No eat Zekk!" he blubbered. "Me no has gems of nice dragon. See?" Pockets were physically turned inside out as proof. The poor creature was shaking from fear, his features pale as a ghost.

"I will not eat you, Zekk," said the dragon. "One moment, if you please." He recalled a spell and focused it on a nearby stalactite. With a thought and a bit of focus, it blazed with a soft light. The dragon repeated the spell on another one a hundred feet away.

Zekk shielded his eyes from the light. It was almost as intense as sunlight. While not overly fond of bright lights, the diamond dog was not about to complain given the circumstances. Maybe the dragon wanted to eat him with light. Maybe he wanted to watch as he tore his victim apart with his bare claws. Black dragons were evil, weren't they? Well, all dragons were greedy, chaotic, and usually not the most sociable of creatures.

"A bit much for you? Let me fix that," said the dragon as he went about making his light spell not quite so bright. Having done just that, the lone burning eye flickered.

Flamespyre was not large for an adult dragon, at least not when compared to dragons of younger generations. As he could not tell how long he had been asleep, it was difficult to determine his age, though the term 'venerable' said to his face might elicit an unkind glare or a likewise witty retort. Dragons could sleep for centuries, or even a thousand years or longer. Age meant nothing to them as it was just another number to add to their considerable life spans. He was already old when he had first gone to sleep, the treasure of his horde an accumulation starting as sheer greed early in his life.

Among the first things he hoarded was a simple book. Being an unusual dragon in regards to dragon habits and tendencies, he found his hunger for knowledge burying his inborn greed. In a sense, his love to learn pushed his greed to the wayside and he learned to control it. This still did not prevent him from amassing what he had and he did jealously guard it in those years past. Now when he had just moments ago watched Zekk pilfering through his hard earned treasure, he was not angry. Irritated at being awaken, yes. He had even considered for the briefest of moments, but there were many questions he wanted answered. Besides, if this one who called himself Zekk could run a few errands for him, it might buy a few more days for snoozing.

"What year is it?" Flamespyre asked Zekk. "I have been asleep for a very long time."

The diamond dog thought for a moment, his mental calender not exactly organized. He brightened and nervously told the dragon the year. He thought more, forgetting what month it was. June? "It's Tuesday," he added as an afterthought, but with a confident nod. "Zekk's supposed to be digging here all day today. Zekk not know about cave and nice dragon and pretty shinies and gems."

"Heavens, I've slept through at least an era," groaned Flamespyre. He rose to his claws and shook himself. Treasure that had wedged between his scales flew in every direction. Those great bat wings of his stretched out, joints and sinew protesting while great muscles rippled beneath armored scale and thick skin. "Are you sure it is June?" he asked Zekk.

"Zekk been underground for months," replied the diamond dog with a nervous shrug. Was the dragon going to eat him? "Not really matter when digging under earth."

"Zekk," the dragon said after noting the diamond dog was still terrified of him. "I am not going to eat you. I am not going to smash you, squish, eviscerate, lacerate, decapitate, or defenestrate you. My name is Flamespyre Battlesinger, but you may call me Flamespyre, or just Spyre for short. I'm interested in making friends and learning about what has changed in this world." He spoke patiently and gently with Zekk.

Zekk stared at him. Zekk blinked. Zekk tilted his head to one side, confused. "What mean 'defenestrate'?"

"It's the act of throwing someone or something out of a window high off the ground," replied the dragon, somewhat amused.

This confused the diamond dog even more. "Why would dragon Flamespyre want throw poor Zekk out window? Dragon that mad at Zekk to want find window and throw out?"

_Surely he could not be this dense! _Flamespyre rubbed his temple again. "No, no, no. Nothing like that. I only wanted you to know I will not hurt you. I am your friend. Friends do not eat friends. Do you understand?" he spoke the last two sentences deliberately, slowing down his speech.

It sank through. Zekk bobbed his head eagerly, relief clearly etched on his canine features. "Yes! Zekk and dragon Flamespyre friends! Friends good! What can Zekk do for friend?" he rubbed his hands together. Perhaps he might get something for helping? A gem, perhaps? A nice big shiny one to make his leader shut up.

"What is the nearest town from here?" the dragon asked as he tapped a claw on his chin thoughtfully. "And where might it be located?"

Zekk thought, scratching the top of his dead with a dirty claw of his own. "Hm. Zekk think it Ponyville. Not far. Maybe two, three days."

"Ponyville?" asked Flamespyre curiously. He looked around at the mounds of treasure and furrowed his brow. Given the centuries he had slept, it was not surprising his books were more than likey buried under most of it. Still, he knew exactly what he wanted and sent out a searching spell. Once located, a map appeared hovering in front of him. It was ancient, but magic had preserved it. Flamespyre carefully unfurled it and rolled it before the diamond dog so Zekk could see it. "Show me where, please." Ponyville?

Zekk knew maps. He had dozens of them in his pack back in the mining tunnel. This one was beautiful to behold. The pictures upon it moved and he could see the waters of the lakes and rivers flow and lap against shore and stone. Mountain ranges bore clouds to conceal their peaks and mist settled in forested valleys. "Zekk no ever see map like this before," he admitted with wistful words. "Very pretty. How you get this map?"

"I made it," said the dragon with a touch of pride. Flamspyre shook the map gently. "Ponyville. If you would be so kind as to point out its general area, I will be able to do the rest."

"What would dragon Flamespyre give Zekk for place on map?" asked the diamond dog shrewdly. "Information not cheap."

The dragon smiled. "Indeed it is not." His single eye gazed over his great horde. For a brief moment he was in conflict with his natural desire to not want to give anything to anyone and keep everything for himself, but he then smiled at Zekk and said, "You may fill your pockets with whatever you can carry. After that, you must promise me you will leave and never return to my lair ever again."

Zekk's eyes went round. He could not believe his good fortune. "Promise?" he asked warily. His greedy eyes kept going to the map as well as the treasure he was imagining in his pockets already.

The dragon held up his right claw. "I solomnly swear on my one remaining good eye." The crimson life within the socket flared around the widened pupil. "Will you show me where Ponyville is?" he asked as deep within his chest came a rumble. The diamond dog had a more than generous offer and was not about to be given more. Scareye smiled, revealing his great fangs, some as long as Zekk's arms.

Zekk got the point. "Here," he said in a hurried squeak, looking at the map and pointing with a claw on a spot. He tapped the enchanted parchment rapidly. "Ponyville here. Look for castle in side of mountain. Alicorn princesses live there. Very pretty! Zekk never see them before, but Zekk told they are more beautiful than gems. Zekk find that hard to believe. Zekk love gems more than ponies with wings and horns." He spoke rapidly, knowing he had come dangerously close to killing the deal and perhaps himself.

Flamespyre snatched the map away from the diamond dog's frantic tapping and examined the spot worriedly. Thankfully the magic deflected such little abuses, as it was intended, but the dragon still worried. "Alicorns, you say?" This could be a problem. He could understand ponies finally discovering fire and establishing a civilization, but Alicorns as he remembered were less than forgiving to dragons like himself.

Zekk was looking at him expectantly. "Zekk get gems now?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm a dragon of my word," Scarheart said. He swept a claw over his horde. "Take as much as your pockets can hold. If you see any books or scrolls, you are not to have them. They are my most prized possessions. Understood?" Dragon generosity was unheard of to this degree, but Scarheart's magic was already beginning to work it's way into the diamond dog's heart and mind for future use. There was a long way to go to reach the goal in mind.

Zekk nodded eagerly and promptly began to fill his pockets, his mind already planning a dozen more trips once the dragon was gone. At least he hoped the dragon was leaving. This was starting to become a dilemma for the diamond dog. What if the dragon was only trying to trick him and would lie in wait? Dragons never left their treasure horde unguarded. It was unheard of. As he pondered this, his head began to hurt and he almost forgot to keep packing his pockets with his payment until the dragon politely reminded him with a cloud of smoke from his nostrils to hurry up. More fur was singed in the process and Zekk found the motivation to do just that.

Flamespyre escorted his small guest to the hold in his wall and gave him a helpful push through it when Zekk became stuck as he did when he first entered the lair. Zekk heard the dragon ask if he was unharmed and did not answer for a while as he was busy gathering up the treasure that had fallen out of his clothing. The dragon's voice repeated the question a bit more forcibly, which made Zekk jump and yelp. The voices from his pack members once again yelled from down the tunnel for him to stop singing and that it was, if possible, worse than the singing he had been doing earlier.

"Yes! Yes! Zekk fine!" snapped the diamond dog as he threw ugly glares down the tunnel and then back at the hole where a massive red glowing eye was staring in expectantly.

"Excellent." The red glow intensified and Zekk found himself staring, his body suddenly going slack. It changed to a swirling green, reflecting in the diamond dog's eyes until they turned the same color. "Now, fill in the hole. Once you have done this, you will never have any memory of our meeting. You will tell the others there is a fissure here and not to dig here. Too dangerous for mining operations. If you understand my instructions perfectly, please repeat them to me." Unseen and unfelt was the plant deep within the mind of the diamond dog to come at the dragon's bidding should Scarheart demand it. There would be a price to pay yet for trespassing in a dragon's lair.

Zekk did so, obeying the commands as if they were his own thoughts. He whistled merrily, worked tirelessly, and even double checked to make sure he was filling the hole properly (he had previously never double checked his work ever before in his life). Once that was done, the magic in his eyes flared brightly for a moment, then disappeared. The diamond dog was then staring at a tunnel wall. His mind registered his nostrils picking up the smell of sulphur.

Satisfied his magic had done its job and that he still had the right touch for manipulating minds (albeit a simple one), Scarheart surveyed his lair, digging up a ruby between two claws and turning it over slowly. The map floated before him and unfurled until it was flat and at an angle easy for him to read. Into his mouth went the gem, glinting in the light of his magic infused stalactites. He chewed on it a couple of times, wondering how much the world had changed. How many years again? Why was the legacy calling to him now? Was it time? He had never anticipated sleeping this long. Something terrible must have happened. So much history missed! The legacy should still be sleeping. The map had shown him something else, yet being this far beneath the earth obscured the reading.

"Pity," he sighed as he rolled up the map. A rolled up end tapped against his bearded chin as a pile of gold not far from where he sat shifted. Snoozing would have to be set aside. He was wide awake now. Zekk would have been a poor choice to use for gathering information. True, he was simple minded, but the dragon felt some instructions would have gone over as well with him as oil and water.

He raised his tail over the moving mount of treasure and held it for a moment while he munched on a couple more gems. "Wake up," he said after swallowing the last bite.

The sound of gold coins rolling down a slope of various treasures filled his ears as a wing rolled up from beneath it. It was red with charcoal gray tips and stretched up into the air. A groan accompanied a scaly head of a smaller dragon poking from the treasure. A golden eye opened and blearily blinked in the light. A yawn followed, the wing folded, and the head disappeared beneath the treasure bed. He did not know of the legacy. Nor would he until it was rightfully where it belonged.

"Last warning," Flamespyre said with a smile as he chuckled.

Incomprehensible mumbling drifted up, a dark red clawed forearm emerging and waving for the black dragon to go away. With a slight shrug, the dragon brought his tail down forcefully, sending a spray of gems and gold flying everywhere. The target upon which it fell yelped, a crimson tail with a charcoal gray tip flopped up as well as a sputtering young face of an outraged dragon. His large golden eyes were wide from the rude awakening.

"Poppa!" he whined and started rubbing the sleep from his face. The sleep had not aged him. He was still the same as he was before he went to sleep. Only a third the size of his much other sire, he was still a formidable sight. Flamespyre Battlesinger was almost a perfect copy of his father in terms of body shape. The rest of him took after his mother. She was no longer with them. The young dragon shook himself free of anything that might have gotten stuck under his scales like a dog might do after emerging from a swim.

"Did you sleep through my conversation with the diamond dog, my son?" asked the black dragon as his eye swirled with amusement. He tucked his map beneath the fold of one of his wings. The amusement faded as he was reminded of whom his son took after. Pity the price she had paid had been for nothing.

The smaller dragon was digging a golden statue from his ear, tilting his head to one side as he looked at his father. "I caught a little bit of it. Was trying to sleep." He finally fished it out and examined it before setting it down carefully. "Ponyville?" he asked without much enthusiasm. Scarheart was still groggy and was idly popping gems into his mouth as his stomach started rumbling. "Sounds exciting," came the groan.

"We missed a great deal of the world while we slept. I'd like to know what."

His son smacked his mouth as he scratched an itch under an arm pit. "Eh, kingdoms falling, kingdoms rising, war, more war, followed by unsustainable moments of peace," he said through a mouthful of gems. "History never changes, Poppa."

"We're going to this Ponyville," stated Flamespyre firmly. "What I need lies near there."

"But Poppa!" Scarheart yawned out the last word.

"Don't you 'but Poppa' me, young drake. I didn't raise you to sleep your life away. You've already done that by leaps and bounds!"Flamespyre went to his son and hooked a forearm over his neck. "We can't do that. There's a world out there just begging to be explored. There are races to learn from! New things to see! You're young and you should be enjoying these experiences." He began dragging his offspring forward. "Come. Let us see the skies with our own eyes. Let's see if we have a moon or a sun above us."

"All right, Poppa. I'll humor you," said Scarheart with a grin. He was still sleepy and dragged his feet through the dragon hoard as he let his father lead him. "Shouldn't we be looking for other dragons?"

"If I know our own species,"Flamespyre said as they began working their way up the main passage leading outside, "They are unchanged and have completely forgotten how to use magic and have adopted their more primal natures. I fear they have regressed." He slid around a boulder he clearly had not placed in the middle of the tunnel. Peering up, he saw the signs of an old cave in, his magical enchantments having enough to keep the whole thing from collapsing. "Bollocks," he grumped at the damage. Using his front claws, he crushed the limestone easily until the passage was more managable to traverse.

"Regressed? You mean remained free,"Scarheart helped move some of the rock aside. "A happy dragon is a free dragon."

"I won't argue that," agreed Flamespyre as they continued upward. "But a simple minded dragon relying far too much on instinct forgets all about the pursuit of knowledge. Why do you think I insisted you learn magic?" A happy dragon was a dragon empowered with magic, he thought to himself.

His son sighed, recollecting the memory with sadness. "Mother's wish."

"As well as my own," added the black dragon, his eye flickering back to the smaller dragon. "We want you to always know a dragon's true potential by exploring the possibilities most other dragons would not consider. Take into account shape shifting. How many species are capable of that sort of magic?"

"Changelings," Scarheart replied automatically. "And I think Alicorns, too."

"Tsk, tsk," his father said as they came to a wall. "Unicorns, too. There are plenty of other creatures who can do it, but it all comes down to how well you can learn and control the magic required to sustain and hold a form that is not your own for an extended period of time." Flamespyre sat on his haunches, studying the rock thoughtfully. "Now where did I put the latch?"

"Lower left beneath the granite rock shaped like a sitting unicorn. You remember? The one that looks like half its horn was broken off," reminded Scarheart as he reached past his father and pointed with a claw. "Here, I'll get it!" He did so, his claw touching a lever hidden beneath the stone formation he had mentioned. There was an audible click and the magic took care of the rest. There was a rumbling sound, the rock split in two and slid apart. Flamespyre was bathed in sunlight as he stepped outside. Scarheart followed.

Spreading his wings into the sun, the black dragon smiled and closed his one eye. "Oh, my to feel that sun. Wonderful! Simply wonderful!"

Scarheart strode next to him, imitating his father's stance. He grinned openly at the feeling, smelling the fresh air, hearing the birds. Without thinking, he unleashed the loudest and longest roar he could, sharing his joy with the world and everything within a twenty mile radius. He repeated that roar, and was joined by his laughing father. Both dragons echoed their voices, trumpeting their triumphant return to a world that had fogotten their kind. The very mountain shook from the weight of the echoes, the valley below felt as though it held every collective breath of every living being within it. The family name of Battlesinger was well-earned.

Scarheart lifted off, testing his wings for the first time in, well ever. "Which way, Poppa?" he asked as he touched down and bounced from one rear leg to the other.

"One moment," Flamespyre said with a grin. "I couldn't get you out of bed a moment ago. Now you've got energy to spare." He pulled out his map from his wing and unfurled it. "Let's give the map a chance to feel the earth and adjust to any changes that might have happened." He almost immediately saw something he had been hoping for. Could it still exist?

Scarheart stopped what he was doing and padded over next to his father. He wanted to see the changes happen as much as his father and peered over his father's left forearm. Having only heard his father describe how the map worked, this was going to be a highlight to the day indeed.

"Son?"Flamespyre asked, his eye blinking.

"Yes?"

"Go close the front door. You opened it. You go lock it."

"But-"

"The map's not going anywhere, my drake." The black dragon tossed his snout towards the opening and shooed Flamespyre to close the lair entrance. "You DO remember how to close the entrance, don't you?"

"Yes, Poppa I remember," grumbled the red dragon. Scarheart wanted to watch the map change! It just wasn't fair. Still, the rules were the rules. If you were the one who opened the lair, then you had to be the one to close it. Sitting before the entrance, he curled his tail around his feet as he crossed his forearms over his chest. "To close the door, look to the floor, seek the fire's score. Close the eyes, look to the skies, as a dragon flies," he recited the words of magic, placing a claw over a burnt out blackened stone at the base of the wall. As he did this, he closed his eyes and turned his snout skyward and spread his wings, beating the air with measured and powerful strokes. The magic took hold and accepted the ritual, starting the stones to close together.

"Well done!" praised Flamespyre with a proud grin. He waved the back of a claw over the map as if wiping away something.

"I feel stupid doing it," snorted Scarheart sourly. "Like I'm a hatchling again."

"Bah! Nonesense. Some day all of this will be yours. Everything in that lair is my legacy to you. You're the only other dragon other than me who knows how to get in." The black dragon motioned his son over. "Come, the map is starting to change."

Scarheart eagerly rejoined his father after making sure the lair was sealed. Adjusting his wings, he arched his neck to see around his father. Flamespyre laid the map on the ground, using stones on the corners to prevent the wind from blowing it away. The images fluctuated, blurred, then flattened as the paper began to glow a light blue.

"Show me where we are now," commanded the one eyed dragon to the map. The map blurred as if thinking, then flared a white-hot mark like hot metal writing on the side of a mountain range. The mark turned to a reddish brown, mimicking old ink. A small scribble next to the mark informed them who was at that spot. In this case, the names of both dragons appeared in draconic script the same way the mark had appeared. The map held those marking for a moment while the landscape beneath adjusted from what it once was long ago to what it was now.

"A few minor changes," observed Flamespyre mildly. He spoke again to the enchanted map. "Show me Ponyville." The map paused with its realistic depictions and flattened the images, then seemed to move as the ground does when a dragon flies over it. It slowed, then stopped, a new mark appearing. The name appeared as well in the ancient language of the dragons. The map then made a query where the map legend was kept. "Yes please, I would like the distance between here and there," replied the dragon.

Shifting is view, the map seemed to pull away from the land, going up like a climbing hawk into the air until both marks could be seen at the same time. Weather patterns, the jet stream, barometric pressure, and humidity were taken into account for planning the route, as were a hundred other minor details. One could take the map and either plan for flying or walking to find the best route possible. There was good reason for Scarheart to take particular pride in this magical invention of his. It had taken him over a hundred years to get the map to do what he needed it to do. To that extent, it worked beautifully, as intended, and even offered some pleasant surprises. Paths to a forgotten powers. Reconnections to glory.

It was the perfect map.

"We can be there in less than two days if we take our time," announced the black dragon, quite pleased with Zekk's assessment. The diamond dog was only off by about ten miles when he had first poked at the map with his finger. "If we go east for a day then angle northeast the rest of the way, it should be fairly easy and we won't have to contend with mountain ranges."

"Have we figured what time it is now?" Scarheart looked at the sun's angle in the sky. "Would you say a little past half the day gone?"

Flamespyre squinted, using a foreclaw to shield his eye. "I believe so."

"So roughly mid-morning the day after tomorrow?"

"If we take our time. We could race it and get there by tonight." Scarheart was grinning.

"Not so fast, Flame." The elder dragon held up a claw. "There are some things you and I need to plan for. The last thing we're going to do is run headlong into something we are not prepared for. We need to find out if we'll even be accepted as we are now." He had doubts, but an idea was already in its infancy in his mind. Time and thinking would create for him something to work with.

"What have you in mind, Poppa?"

"Well, first of all," the dragon said abashed. "I don't know much about ponies, I'm afraid. It would appear they becams civilized while we were sleeping. Alicorns, however, I'm a bit more familiar with, as you should be as well." Scarheart lied, knowing full well about ponies and their accursed Alicorn rulers.

Scarheart frowned, his mood deflated a bit. "Oh. I suppose they would be around still, wouldn't they? Do you think they've changed since...then?"

The black dragon shook his head. "I don't know. We will need to find out." It was so easy to tell him anything and be believed. Children could be so gullible.

"So what do you have in mind?" Scarheart repeated the question with emphasis. "You're holding me in suspense. Are we going to disguise ourselves?"

Flamespyre nodded.

"As ponies?"

Again, Flamespyre nodded, amused at the thought process playing out in his son's head and exhibiting itself on his face. "It will be an adventure!" he promised. "Besides, you need an education, up to date and current. I want you to make friends. I want you to be surrounded by books!"

Scarheart assumed a pained look. "Books? As in reading?"

"You'd rather be sleeping?"

"Poppa," his son said, sweeping a claw around him grandly. "Being out here beats a musty old book any time. I'd forgotten how much this feels good to be under."

Flamespyre scrunched his scaly brows slightly. "Well, being under the sun does feel nice. I'll tell you what, son. We'll compromise once we get there and settled in. We'll need to set some ground rules."

"Rules?"

"Of course! We simply can't just assume any form we like and expect to blend it. We'll need to think like ponies. They are very specialized creatures. There are the Earth ponies, the Pegasus, and the Unicorns. We'll each have to chose one and try to stay within those boundaries."

"Can I be an Alicorn?" Scarheart asked eagerly. "They seem to be just the right fit!"

"Absolutely not!" barked his father sternly. The very thought made him ill. "We are not going to go about imitating royalty. We're going to fit in, not stand out." Seeing his son cringe from him, he smiled and patted him on the head. "We can't be Alicorns because they are the most powerful of all ponies. I'm also convinced they are chosen by powers even I cannot comprehend, perhaps even along the same lines how dragons such as you and I are different from other dragons."

"I guess I'll be a Pegasus," Flamespyre said with a resigned sigh. "I like magic, but I like flying better."

"We'll both be Earth ponies," said his father with a note of finality. "Just good, honest and down to earth regular ponies."

"Poppa," his son said wryly. "We're dragons that are going to be posing as ponies. What's so honest about that?"

"I-," Flamespyre paused, then arched an eyebrow at Scarheart. "You and that clever mouth of yours. We'll buy some property after we've scouted the area, learn a bit about how everything works and go from there."

"Yes, but Earth ponies?" protested Scarheart. "That sounds boring!" He assumed an expression of comical indignation, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at his clawed feet.

"Don't ever underestimate what you cannot understand. Perhaps being one will give you an understanding of what it is like to live as one. Not only will you appreciate them, but perhaps you will gain an insight to yourself." He poked a claw at the young dragon's chest, knocking him back slightly and offering a knowing smile.

"A life lesson?"

"Every day is a lesson," the black dragon said philosophically. His eyes drifted towards where the cave entrance had been. "Well," he added. "At least when you're awake to experience it."

"All right," Scarheart said. "Your way it is, Poppa. Just one thing?"

"Yes?" asked his father.

"What does a pony look like?"

Flamespyre hissed a sharp intake of breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, you have never seen one, have you?"

"No, Poppa, I have not."

"Fair enough. We'll start with illusions. I'll have to go research a few spells, look up pony anatomy, study bone structures." Flamespyre was ticking off his list on his claws. "So much to do!"

"Can't we just watch them as birds for a bit?" suggested Scarheart.

The one eyed dragon caught himself and started chuckling. "That's actually a brilliant idea. Observe before we actually observe, eh?" His red eye rolled up into its socket as he said to himself, "It must be my age getting to me. Keep it simple, keep it easy. No over thinking." Birds? Seriously? There was too much of the young drake's mother in him.

"Poppa?"

The dragon smiled. "Your father's mind is just starting to slip, my boy. We'll do as you suggest. Birds are readily available around here to find something suitable." He stretched his wings and peered over the ledge. "What bird will you be looking for?" he cast his eye over his shoulder and asked his son.

"Probably the one you're going to declare we're both going to be," replied his son dryly.

"How droll," mused Flamespyre. "Come along. Let's go see what's out there." With that, he tipped over the side, his tail snapping like a whip. Scarheart followed after, pausing a moment to watch the massive wings of his father snap open and catch an updraft of air.

"You call that flying?" he called down, gathering his legs under him. The red dragon did a mental calculation, tested the air, and dove after the larger dragon with a gleeful roar. Hugging his wings close to his sides, he fell like a streaking arrow, the side of the mountain a blur as he closed in on his father. At the last possible moment, he veered slightly to his father's good side with the eye so he could see him when he passed. Father was always leery of anyone approaching him on his blind side and tended to be sensitive if someone did.

He shot past Flamespyre, flaring his wings out and leveling. The wind whistled past his ears and he banked hard to pass in front of the larger dragon.

"Stay within earshot!" he heard Flamespyre yell. "And do not start any forest fires! You hear me? No forest fires! And find a common bird! Nothing rare or endangered or pigeons! They're the bird kingdom's flying rats, for pity's sake!"

Scarheart waved back at him and began to look for a bird. But what kind? He had to first remember what one looked like. Having not even seen a living thing since awakening other than his father, it was going to take some jostling for his mind.

Something blue streaked past him on the right and high in the sky. The dragon blinked, turned and noticed with some awe a rainbow streak in the air. Hovering on measured wing beats, he followed the trail to its source and had to squint to make sure he was seeing what he and his father had talked about before the subject of birds. This one appeared to be a, what was the word? Pegasus! A blue one at that, with a chromatic mane and tail, like the very rainbow it was creating.

"Pony!" he cried happily. There was not way this was just a coincidence. Naturally he had to give chase and greet the Pegasus, not aware he had just bellowed the word loud enough to be heard across the valley below.

The Pegasus stopped in mid flight and turned towards Scarheart. She hovered, watching him with an expression of surprise. Large eyes fixed on the huge red dragon charging at her. Rainbow Dash wondered for what reason any dragon would want to yell at her. What was one doing out here anyways? There had been no reports of any dragon living out here. They had their territories far from Equestria. This one was probably lost and probably hungry.

"What does he want?" she asked out loud. Other than Spike, Twilight Sparkle's assistant, her only other experience with dragons had been the one she had tried to kick in the snout a couple of years back. That had not ended well. This one looked about half the size of the other dragon, maybe a little cooler. She thought about running, but maybe she could have fun with this one. She wasn't really expected anywhere at this particular time.

The dragon slowed, his wings snapping out as his large golden eyes drank her in with insatiable curiosity. "You're a Pegasus, aren't you?" he asked excitedly. "What's it like being one? How fast can you fly? What's your terminal velocity in a dive? Can you turn on your wingtip?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Rainbow Dash hurriedly said, holding her hooves out in front of her and backing away from the barrage of sudden questions. "Slow your role, who ever you are." It didn't look like the dragon was interested in devouring her. He did stoke at her interest by asking good questions.

"Sorry," apologized the dragon. "I just haven't seen any living thing in ages. And I do mean literally ages. My name is Scarheart Battlesinger. You're the first pony I've ever seen. I've heard of ponies, but never seen one."

"I'm Rainbow Dash," she said proudly. She tilted her head to one side and arched an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be hanging around other dragons?" Pointedly she leveled a hoof at him. "You'll scare everypony if you get seen."

"I would like to learn how not to do that," he said. "My father and I are trying to work on a way to where ponies won't be scared of us. We more or less woke up with our home right in the middle of this kingdom called," he struggled to remember the name the map had shown him. "Equestria?"

"You're kind of on the border," Dash said. "But to answer your questions, yes. It's awesome. I can fly faster than any pony in all of Equestria. I can break the sound barrier and am the only pony that can do a rainbow boom. Last but not least, yes, I can turn on a wingtip." She was suddenly being held by some unseen force. "Hey! What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take you to see my Poppa!"Scarheart said, not really grasping the concept he was in the process of ponynapping. He wrapped a claw around Rainbow Dash, who was protesting loudly.

"Hey! You can use magic?" Dragons use magic? Since when did dragons start using magic? "Let me go, you big jerk! You can't do this!" Rainbow Dash struggled against the dragon's grip, even resorting to chewing on his armored skin.

Scarheart did not listen, already wondering how pleased his father would be at this lucky fortune of finding a pony. A colorful and feisty one, at that! Once she was securely in his grip, the young dragon let out a roar to his father, letting him know he was returning to the lair. Rainbow Dash, having resigned for the moment she was a captive (and not a happy one at all) clamped her hooves over her ears and glaring up at her captor. She continued calling him names relentlessly, not minding she was running out of words and repeating herself.

"Not fair using magic!" she said at the end of her tirade as he swung around on his landing approach. "Not fair and _not _cool! What do you want me for, anyway? I can't even be a half a bite to something as big as you!"

Then she saw Flamespyre. He was the most frightening monster she had ever seen and he was just sitting there, doing nothing but glowering with that one glowing crimson eye that was positively livid with rage. It was probably the livid rage part that made her clamp her mouth shut and think of how evil he looked. On top of that, he was covered from snout to tail tip with black scales that gleamed in the sun.

"Holy mother of Celestia," she whimpered once she had several seconds for her eyes to soak in this new dragon. "My life is over."

That one lone eye fixed on her before flashing up towards Scarheart. "What do you think you are doing, son?" he rumbled in a terrible low voice.

"Poppa?" the young dragon said in confusion.

Flamespyre calmed himself from his fury and reminded himself this was his son's excitement and lack of social skills combining into one horrible decision to capture the pegasus. "Put the Pegasus down, Scarheart."

"But-"

Flamespyre advanced, his voice dropping to a low and angry whisper. "I am about one second from losing what little is left of my temper. Put. The. Pegasus. Down. Now."

Scarheart did so quickly, setting Rainbow Dash on the ground gently. "I'm sorry," he said to her. He then firmly set his legs under him, wrapping his tail around them tightly. "I just wanted to learn about ponies."

Collecting his wits and his thoughts, Flamespyre took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, taking an apologetic tone as he addressed Rainbow Dash. "My apologies, miss," he said to her. "Did my son harm you? He's not exactly ready for socializing. I was hoping to get him started on learning how to interact with other species."

Rainbow stuttered, "I'm fine. No big deal." She tried hiding her trembling hooves. Dealing with Spike had been less frightening. Not that she would ever admit to being scared of anything. "Can I go now? I've got somewhere I need to be."

The black dragon shifted uncomfortably. "If it's not too much trouble, we are in need of your help."

"Yeah," Dash observed wryly. "You've got a funny way of asking for it."

The dragon sighed. "Well, I cannot say I blame you. We were going to go about this a different way, but your appearance might be of great help."

Dash was about to take off, but her curiosity somehow convinced her to hold her ground. "I'm listening," she said defensively. "Can you keep it quick? I really don't want to be here for some reason."

After introducing himself, Flamespyre quickly summarized how he and Scarheart woke up to a different world, leaving out his plan to assume the guises of ponies. He shelved it for now, keeping his intentions honest and sincere. Stressing his desire to learn about the new world, he used logic and reasoning for selecting Ponyville as a place to start learning and reacquainting himself and his son with the world. However, he wanted to do it in a way that would not have panicking ponies running amok. By the time he had finished, Rainbow Dash actually felt sorry for the two dragons and was mulling over his story.

"So, do you know someone who might be able to help us?"

The Pegasus suddenly smiled, stamping a hoof firmly on the ground. "I think I know just the pony you want to talk to!" Her fear had melted away, though she was still distrustful.

She was dealing with dragons, after all. Everyone knew dragons were a pain in the flank to deal with. Except for Spike, of course. Spike was pretty cool for a dragon. Scarheart was certainly not cool. He now officially held jerk status for ponynapping so far as Rainbow Dash was concerned. As for the big black dragon with the wicked red eye, he simply terrified the color out of her mane. Flamespyre had the appearance of a living nightmare anypony would dread. But his voice was silky smooth, enticing, inviting. She knew she couldn't vouch for anypony in particular, but she did have one in mind. "I know a pony who would love to meet you," she promised. "She's kind of an expert on dragons. Sort of."

"Is she reasonable?" asked Flamespyre.

"She's real big on logic and other egghead stuff," Rainbow Dash said slowly. "Does that count?"

"That's a start," agreed the dragon. "What do you have in mind?"

The Pegasus furrowed her head in thought. How as she going to do this? "Well, I could ask her to come here, but she would have to have ponies with her to keep an eye on you guys. Have you tried just going to Canterlot and announcing yourselves? I really don't think the princess would have a problem with you guys."

"I have issues with pony royals," said the dragon flatly. "They're personal, but have nothing to do with my desire to co-exist peacefully. Besides, our appearance would cause a great deal of fear and confusion. My own memories of how my kind affected the other races are quite fresh in my mind." Flamespyre flickered his eyes to his son, who had sat very still and did not move since being chastised. "Very well. I shall wait here. I fear there will be no compromise, but I would at like to at least assure you ponies my son and I mean you no harm. When do you think you can return with your friend?"

Dash gave it a thought. "How about sunset two days from now? Right here okay with you? It's not hard to get to for us. What makes you so sure she'll want to come?"

Flamespyre nodded. "Curiosity, I would imagine. Tell her I will be happy to answer any questions she might have in regards to dragons. I'm sure we're as mysterious to her as you ponies are to me. I would like to be able to call you friend and soon!" She was buying it, based on the expression on her face. Her distrust had started to soften up at least a little.

Rainbow Dash nodded, grinned at the terrifying black dragon who wasn't so terrifying after all and gave the smaller dragon a neutral look leaning towards not being too promising. Scarheart smiled apologetically and tried to make himself smaller, if that were possible. "Nice meeting you!" she called over her shoulder as her wings began to beat on the wind. "Don't you worry about a thing. Twilight Sparkle is the best pony at this sort of thing!" She then took a hoof, pointed it at her eyes and then jabbed it at Scarheart. Her expression clearly meant she was not going to be forgiving of him any time soon.

The two dragons watched as the cyan Pegasus zoomed away at increasing speed, leaving behind her a chromatic trail. Once her form had disappeared from view, Flamespyre slowly turned to his son, his single eye baleful and malicious. What humor he might have had was long gone now. Furious, he exploded on Flamespyre with incredible swiftness, grabbing the younger dragon by the thoat and slamming him to the ground with a spiteful hiss.

"Foolish whelp! Fortunate are you to not have damaged that pony. Do you have rocks for brains? Fool! Fool! Fool!" He shook Scarheart with each shout of 'fool'. "And now we shall have an Alicorn upon us. We will be seen for our power and attacked. Do you wish so badly to join your mother you would throw our lot in with an Alicorn? FOOL WHELP!" Flamespyre released the shaken dragon, his claws having cut through the thick skin and leaving thin red lines on Scarheart's neck.

"I'm sorry, Poppa," whispered the red dragon. "I wasn't thinking." He had seen his father fly into a range many times, almost as if he was a completely different dragon, but this was different.

"No! You certainly were not," screamed his father, his eye exploding again with his anger. "You have already planted the seed of fear within that Pegasus and she will spread it to her friends. They will come with the desire to remove us from our home. Our home!" Saliva flew from his jaws, glistening off his great fangs.

"But you wanted to be sneaky," said Scarheart. His own anger flared, but just for a brief moment. "I'm sorry, Poppa," he apologized again. Golden eyes rose and met with the angry red orb still ablaze. They did not flinch, but were submissive. Father did know best. He had kept them both out of the final battle, already knowing the outcome before it had been decided. He had kept the Alicorns from finishing them off.

Flamespyre stared at his son for a moment longer, then softened a bit. "I know you prefer to be seen, but this is an uncertain time. You should have let the pony alone and not made contact. I thought you would understand the need to be cautious." The tip of his tail slapped smartly against Scarheart's snout. "As it stands, we shall try something different. I cannot allow an Alicorn to see me. They do not know you, however." He thought of something his son had said earlier. An idea came to mind. It was ingenious. The wicked smile playing across his fangs made Scarheart suddenly very afraid.

"Poppa, what are you going to do?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"Oh," grinned the black dragon. "Nothing you'll remember." His eye flowed deep from within his magic as he began to call it up. "At least not until I have need of you." The black dragon advanced upon his son, now being held by his own magic as his darker half took completely over. "Let the madness begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**MLP**

**A Word Unknown**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm not kidding!" Rainbow Dash insisted before Twilight Sparkle from within the Golden Oaks Library. She was making wild gestures with her hooves as she described (and slightly exaggerated) the events that had happened to her less than an hour ago. "The red one used magic on me. Magic, Twilight! Since when do dragons use magic?" One of her hooves started pounding the table.

Twilight Sparkle had listened to her friend, her brow furrowed with worry. She never heard of any dragon being able to cast magic. Spike had been around her and she had never even see him try to attempt any even though he was constantly exposed to its use. The little dragon was bringing in a tray of tea, a worried expression on his little face. He had heard everything Dash had spent the last several minutes trying to sputter out in exhausted gasps. She had flown as fast as her wings could carry her, gulping down the glass of water Spike first rushed out to her as she tried to tell Twilight everything right away. After calming down and getting her breath back, she retold everything as best she could.

"I'm just glad you're all right," said the Alicorn. She was still getting used to being a princess. "They just let you go?" She was very surprised at hearing that and just as glad Rainbow Dash had gotten away with little more than a wounded pride.

Rainbow Dash nodded as if she could not believe it herself. "Yeah. The big one with the creepy red eye yelled at the little dragon and apologized to me." She shuddered as she remembered. "You never forget an eye like that, Twilight. Never. It was like he could see right into my soul and burn it with just one look."

Twilight laughed. "Now you're starting to sound like Pinkie!"

"Well, are you thinking of meeting them?" Spike asked Twilight curiously. "I wouldn't mind seeing them."

"Right," teased Dash, nudging him with an elbow. "You have great luck with other dragons. Remember?" She was referring to the adolescent dragons Spike had tried to impress a couple of years ago while trying to discover his heritage. He turned his back on them when they wanted him to destroy phoenix eggs. At least he learned who was his real family.

"It might be too dangerous for you, Spike," said Twilight gently.

Spike sighed and began setting out the teacups. "That's not fair," he grumbled.

"Well I am certainly not going anywhere without first asking Princess Celestia," said Twilight as she gave her assistant a playful tug on his tail with her magic. "Take a letter, Spike."

He produced quill and paper. She recounted Dash's story in a more abbreviated form, included her faith in her friend's story. Twilight included her own personal thoughts of not trusting the dragon. She gave the same descriptions Rainbow Dash had given (who kept trying to emphasize the red eye with a comical interpretation) of the dragons thinking they might be important. It might have possibly been put off until morning, but something in her friend's voice told her to take the initiative. She didn't want to admit it, but Twilight felt an ominous premonition. When she was done, she waited until Spike had crossed the last 't' and dotted the last 'i'. He rolled it up and looked at her expectantly. Twilight nodded with a smile. The little dragon tossed the letter in the air and huffed his green flame, burning it to ashes. The ashes then quickly dissolved into tiny sparkles of magic. Then it was off, to rematerialize before Princess Celestia.

Twilight Sparkle smiled at her little assistant. "Thanks, Spike," she said.

"Eh, it's my job," he said with a shrug.

Everyone sat down to tea, changing the subject as there was really nothing else to be done about it until Celestia had a chance to read the message. She might have even been asleep or encumbered with other issues concerning Equestria. Ruling had many responsiblities tied to it. Twilight Sparkle was learning and knew she had a very long way to go indeed if she hoped to even be half the princess her mentor was. The subject of the evening reverted to Applejack's upcoming birthday. Pinke Pie was the main planner behind the festivities, naturally. The plan was to throw a surprise party in her barn after having her spend the day with Twilight who was to keep her distracted while everything was set up.

"You're seriously going to take her to the spa?" Rainbow Dash chortled. "I thought that would be something Rarity would want to do for her!"

"Rarity is working on that new dress," Twilight explained as she slurped her tea. "She's been wanting to make something extra special for our favorite country filly. She won't even let me see what it is, but she promises it's going to be great."

Rainbow Dash was glad for the change of subject. "I'm looking forward to the party! I got AJ a really cool present."

"Oh?" asked Spike. "What did you get her?"

The chromatic maned mare grinned, "Only tickets for everyone to the next Wonderbolts show!" She leaned back, closed her eyes, and nodded at her own awesomeness. "Oh yeah. Wonderbolts!"

The lavender Alicorn was impressed. "That's actually a very nice gift, Rainbow."

"Eh, no big deal when you're as cool as me." She looked at Spike. "Did you get her anything?"

Spike winced. "Not yet."

"You've got a month. I'm sure you'll find something."

"Actually," Twilight spoke up with a smile. "Spike has this gem that's shaped like an apple he's been thinking of giving to her. Isn't that right, Spike?"

"You got it for me to give to her," he said sullenly. "It doesn't really count."

Twilight hooked him with a hoof and brought him in for a hug. "It's from both of us, you silly dragon!"

Just about then Spike began hacking as if he had a hairball. Princess Celestia was responding to the letter just sent moments ago. After a fit of coughing followed by a burp, Twilight's assistant spat up a complete scroll bearing the seal of Princess Celestia upon it.

Rainbow Dash started giggling. "That's always kind of gross when you do that, Spike," she said as Twilight picked up the letter with her magic.

"Part of the job, Rainbow Dash. Part of the job." Spike was used to it, even if it did seem a bit embarassing.

Twilight's smile faded as she started reading the message. Out of habit, she read it out loud. "My dearest Twilight Sparkle. I do not want you going near him. Please come to the palace immediately. I will explain everything I can. Make haste! Celestia."

"Whoa," exclaimed Rainbow Dash as she suddenly found herself on her hooves. "I don't think she's ever told us to stay away from somepony." Her face had gone unusually serious and a bit worried.

Twilight was speechless. No, there was no other time she could remember where the princess specifically told them not to face a danger. She read the letter a second time. Then a third, her eyes scanning as if searching for a hidden meaning behind it. Lowering the letter slowly, she turned first to Spike and then to Rainbow Dash. "We'll have to go and see what she has to say about this," she said as she waved the message.

"Do I have to go?" asked Spike. "I'm kind of getting tired and there's some cleaning up that needs to be done before I turn in."

She considered her assistant, then shook her head. "No, you don't have to come."

"But I have to," complained Rainbow Dash sourly. "I'm not exactly full of energy right now." She sighed and headed for the door. "C'mon, Twilight, let's get this over with. The sooner we see the princess, the sooner I can get to bed." A big yawn suddenly erupted, leaving her smiling sheepishly.

Twilight Sparkle trotted past Spike. "Don't wait up," she told him. "I don't know how long we'll be." She adjusted her wings as she caught up to Dash just as the rainbow maned filly stepped outside.

"I hope it's not as bad as Celestia's makes it out to be," he called softly after her.

She paused, holding the door open as she tossed a glance over her shoulder at him. "I hope so, too," she replied gamely. "Good night, Spike." Closing the door behind her, she nodded to the waiting Rainbow Dash. The two spread their wings and launched themselves into the night sky where the moon was just beginning to clear the mountains.

"How serious do you think this is?" Dash called out to her once they had ascended high enough for Twilight to not need as much attention to what was in front of her. She was still a bit shaky on her flying skills. Flying at night was a completely new creature to her. The pegasus realized this and flew a little ahead of the alicorn to act as a guide.

"What do you think?" Twilight yelled back through the wind. She flew as fast as she dared, her eyes not used to having a constant wind in her face when flying. She had considered flight goggles, but never had the time to grab them. Rainbow Dash laughed at her when she suggested she might start wearing them.

Her friend shouted, but the wind carried it away.

"What?"

"I said I think it's pretty bad if she's wanting us to see her in the middle of the night."

* * *

The one and only Princess of the Sun Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria and guardian of its ponies sat upon her throne, a look of contemplation upon her perfect yet worried face. She was an alicorn of pure white, her mane and tail holding the colors of the morning. Her cutie mark was of the golden sun upon her flanks. Twilight's note had troubled her greatly. She had thought him dead long ago. How many had fallen to this beast? If ever there was a personification of evil, Flamespyre was it. He might not have been as cunning as Discord, but there were other ways he schemed and manipulated. If he was awake after being gone for so long and made himself known, then for what purpose? She would have expected him to be a bit more subtle. Celestia also knew exactly why he would want to come to Ponyville. Specifically he would want to come to the place where a secret lay forgotten in the tunnels deep beneath Canterlot. They were the very tunnels Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence had been trapped the day Queen Chrysalis had attempted to take the castle.

The red dragon with him was a new one. A child? Since when did Flamespyre have offspring of any sort? This was more of a puzzle than something she considered a threat, but there was the possibility he was grooming an eventual successor. If this was indeed the case, then the note was more troublesome with the mention of magic. Dragons and magic were a lethal combination. The world had nearly perished because of them. Almost all the alicorns had been destroyed in the war. Even mother and father...

Celestia had been too young to remember. She and her sister Luna had spent most of the time within the protection of the family castle, the very place now a ruin in the Everfree forest. How long had it been? It had been easily over a thousand years since Celestia had been forced to banish Luna to the moon. So easy to lose track of the years. So many actions of the past were returning to haunt the present. Thus far, they had been resolved. Princess Luna was once again the loving sister she had once been before becoming Nightmare Moon. Twilight Sparkle and her friends had freed her from that manifestation of evil. The Mare Six had even brought Discord, the Lord of Chaos over to their side. The old trickster had not been seen as of late, but Celestia thought he could be depended on to some degree for help, though he was not to be trusted completely.

But Flamespyre? No, he was a living nightmare who sought power and control over everything. He would let the world burn to achieve a goal. His greed had gone beyond physical treasures. Gold and jewels meant nothing to him. He craved magic. It was his addiction and his madness. Nothing else mattered. Friends and family meant nothing to him. Loyalty only served him for so long as he found it useful. Kindness was a tool until Flamespyre felt it no longer gave him an advantage. Generosity served the dragon as a means to an end. Honesty only came when the dragon reveled in his enemy's defeat. Laughter came at the expense of others. However magic was his one true desire. It was not love. He would never understand such a thing.

One of the guards announced the arrival of Princess Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Celestia broke from her musings and smiled as the two approached. She was very glad to see them both and rose to greet them. As she trotted down, she noted how tired Rainbow Dash appeared. Twilight Sparkle appeared breathless but happy as always to see her mentor.

Rainbow Dash was very surprised when Princess Celestia came straight to her, a warm smile and concerned eyes focusing squarely upon her. "Please hold still, Rainbow Dash," said the Alicorn. "I need to see if he placed any magic upon you."

Confused, the Pegasus took a step back. "What? On me? What magic?"

"This is a harmless spell. I need to know if he planted something within your mind." Celestia's pearly white horn glowed. Rainbow Dash laid her ears back for a moment just as the horn touched her forehead, her expression one of curiosity now. She blinked as the tip lightly brushed her. Celestia pulled up, regarding the mare with a relieved smile. "He did use a little on you, but only to influence your thoughts. There is no mental control upon your mind."

"What are you talking about, princess?" asked Dash. She looked at Twilight who was also offering the same quizzical look at the white Alicorn.

"Flamespyre is a dangerous enemy, my little pony," Celestia sighed. "I've never seen him myself, but he is part of the reason there are so few Alicorns to this day, just as he is perhaps the only one of his kind left in all the world due to us." She began to walk towards the great doors of the throne room. "You are tired, Rainbow Dash. You are welcome to stay here the night if you wish. I would like to watch over you to make sure Flamespyre did not influence you, just in case."

"All right," sighed Dash. "He just had that creepy eye. I thought he was pretty cool."

"You should have run screaming for him. Did you not want to do that? Was that not your first instinct? Flamespyre is as twisted and scarred physically as he is from within." Celestia regarded Dash. "A normal instinct of any pony when they see him is to run and for good reason."

"I did want to run," admitted Rainbow Dash. Quickly she added, "Not that I was scared or anything."

"If you looked into his eye, he can hold you if even for a moment with but a glance." Celestia's ears flicked back and forth.

Twilight took a step towards her mentor, tilting her head curiously to one side. "What kind of dragon is this Flamespyre? Why do I get the feeling you are afraid of him?"

"Twilight!" gasped Rainbow Dash.

"Be still, my good friend," said Celestia with a smile. "Twlight, you are right in your feeling. But not because of what he is, but because of what he can do to those I care most about." She paused, furrowed in thought for a moment as she tried to recall something from her vast wellspring of knowledge. "As for what kind of dragon he is, there is not type per say in any of the books in the Royal Library, but he would be the equivalent of an Alicorn. No, this is a threat Luna and I should face, but since we were separated from the Elements of Harmony, I may have to rely upon you and your friends to help us with this, Twilight."

"Did you want me to go get the others?" Twilight asked, ready to leap into action. If there was a threat to her friends, to Ponyville, or to Equestria, she was more than willing to step up to the challenge. He friends would readily do the same.

"I've already taken the liberty of asking them to come tonight. We have much to do and so little time. If Flamespyre is giving a time frame for us to work with, I have no idea what to expect." Celestia narrowed her magenta eyes, her mane rippling as she tried to understand the meaning behind all of this. Why did he have to return? Stories of him had given her nightmares as a filly. It had been worse for Princess Luna. "I don't know what he plans for the present, but his goal is very clear."

"Indeed, sister," called out a formal yet familiar voice. Celestia turned to see her sister entering the throne room, a smaller Alicorn mare with a mane and tail like the starry night sky. They flowed upon magical energies, giving them the appearance of having a life of their own. Her coat was of deep sapphire blue, her cutie mark a crescent moon upon her darker flanks. Deep cyan eyes regarded everyone warmly. "The night does hold a foreboding. The skies themselves have started to tremble. The world holds its breath and wonders what is to come." There was a hardness to her, an edge masking her own fears.

"What of the dreams? Have you seen anything unusual about them?" Celestia asked as she greeted her sister with a warm nuzzle.

Luna accepted her sister's welcome with a shy smile before nodding to her friends Twilight and Rainbow Dash. She admitted to herself she needed to get to know the Pegasus with the rainbow mane and tail a bit more. "Nothing as of yet," she replied with a shake of her head. "I looked for the things you described, any taint on the minds of ponies that might indicate some sort of control over them. Nothing." She looked at the two other mares. "Greetings, my friends! It is good to see the both of you."

"Hi Princess Luna!" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight smiled and nodded. "You look well, Princess."

Luna gave Celestia an arched eyebrow.

"She's fine. I've checked her." Celestia returned the gesture. "Rainbow Dash has complete control over her thoughts and actions. There is no need to be concerned for her safety."

Smiling with relief, Luna place a hoof on Dash's shoulder. "I am very glad to hear that. I would have not enjoyed taking action against a friend that might have harmed you."

"Don't tell me it might have been that bad!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash as she sucked in a deep breath, her eyes suddenly darting to each of the princesses.

"So why would this Flamespyre want to meet anypony?" ventured Twilight as she wanted to set focus her attention on this proposed meeting. "Could it be he just wants to see us?"

Celestia gave a little frown, "It's possible he wants to measure our strengths and probe for weaknesses. He understands it's a different world, but he's also not sure if he is remembered. If we go, he will be ready for us."

"Should we go?" asked Luna. She stepped in front of Twilight and regarded her niece-in-law with a practiced eye. "And if we do, whom will be tasked with recieving this creature?"

Twilight Sparkle opened her mouth to protest, stamping a hoof. "Now just wait-"

"If I may continue without interruption," said Luna firmly. "This is nothing against you, but none of us knows any more of Flamespyre than he does of us. There is a very good chance he does not know the Elements of Harmony are no longer a part of Celestia and myself, or if they even exist at all." She nudged the sputtering alicorn with the tip of her wing. "Nor am I going to suggest you not go."

"A show of force?" Celestia suggested, a bit surprised and pleased at her sister's thinking. "One of us plus the Mare Six?"

"Um," Rainbow Dash started, rearing up excitedly, "I remember that black dragon saying he didn't like pony royalty."

"He's expecting one to make an appearance," mused Celestia. She began pacing towards one of the stained glass windows depicting the victory of the Mane Six over Twilight Moon three years ago. "He's trying to draw us out. But why? To attack? That would be foalish of him."

"I'm going to go with my gut and agree with Twilight on this," blurted Rainbow Dash. "He's just as curious about ponies as I'm sure you are about him, princess!"

"A simple approach," remarked Luna.

"A dangerous one for anypony attending," added Celestia.

"There's going to be a fight, isn't there?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash flattened her ears. "If he's a bad guy, I want to be there to bring him down!"

"Brashly spoken," chuckled Luna. "I like this one, sister."

Twilight was bugged by a question that popped from her mind and rolled from her tongue. "What if he's not there?"

"Pardon?" Celestia focused on her student. "Go on, Twilight."

"Well, the way I see it," Twilight began after clearing her voice nervously. "If I were in his hooves, I would try and be where I'm not going to be or use myself as a decoy while I use the red dragon to do the behind the scenes work." She tried smiling though her nerves, waiting for the reaction from both of her Alicorn peers.

"I find her words sound," said Luna as she broke into a rare grin.

"I agree." Celestia was impressed. It also made perfect sense. "Let's keep that in mind as a possibility for now. I think we should focus on Scarheart's companion."

"He's an idiot," Rainbow Dash growled without hesitation. "Scarheart, I think was his name? I forget. Wasn't really that important."

"Oh, that's helpful," said Twilight rolling her eyes. "Tell them what he looked like, Dash."

Rainbow Dash blinked for a moment, looking a bit sheepish. rubbing the back of her head, she cleared her throat. "Right. Sorry! Well, he's probably three or four times bigger than you, Princess Celestia, so for a dragon he's not big. He's got red scales and his horns are tipped with black. I think he's a kid. Definitely a jerk. And he uses magic. Stupid pony holding magic." She sniffed as she gave it a thought and added, "Oh yeah, he seemed really excited to see me. Asked me all sorts of questions. Now that I think about it, it seems like he was big on flying. Come to think of it, he had some pretty cool moves for being as big as he was. I was mildly impressed. Other than that, he's a jerk. Plain and simple."

"Thanks, Dash," Twilight groaned. "Thanks a lot. You make a great witness."

"No problem, Twilight!"

Luna frowned. "I was expecting the younger dragon to be well, older. But a drake?"

"Totally acted like some kid getting yelled at by his dad when Flamespyre started yelling at him. It was awesome!" She thought of what she said and winced. "Erm, at least it was until I found out Flamespyre's an evil dragon bent on whatever he's bent on doing that's probably going to be evil."

The Princess of the Moon tried wrapping her mind around that, but gave up and deferred to Celestia, who was giggling. "That's perfect, Rainbow Dash. At least it gives us a little insight from your own unique perspective," said the Princess of the Sun. "And it's not difficult to follow."

"So are we going to do?" asked Twilight.

"We'll put the guard on alerts," replied Celestia. "We'll have to divide our strength. I'll have to notify Cadence and Shining Armor and let them know what's going on. If there's an attack here, you will be able to defend against it. Myself and the Mare Six will meet Flamespyre and his friend at the site designated the evening after next." Luna was not happy to hear she was going to be left behind, but considered the options. "We're not ready for a war, but let's at least prepare for one."

War. There was a word no one had expected to hear. It was a foreign word, only found in history books. Peace and prosperity reigned, with a few disagreements here and there flaring up. These were settled peacably. The greatest threats had the perils of simply living, learning, and experiencing life. True, there were tragedies, but nothing on the scale to the prospect facing them now. With war came death. Always death. Always sorrow.

"Sister," Luna began worriedly. "Our ponies are not ready for this. War has been just a word in the history books. What you are proposing is-"

"Unthinkable, I know." Celestia sighed, her gaze settling on Rainbow Dash and then Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash was trying to understand the concept. Twilight Sparkle bore an expression of confusion herself, knowing the discussion had turned into something dark and foreboding. "I will do everything I can to make sure it does not come to war. This I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Queen's Torment**

Queen Chrysalis watched the world from beneath the strands of her spiderweb mane, her large harlequin eyes flickering as her dark and slender form drifted through the throng of her agitated changelings. She appeared as a dark Alicorn, her single horn as crooked and twisted as her heart. If there was warmth still within it, she hid it well. Chitinous armor covered her back. At her shoulders were gossamer wings like those of a dragonfly instead of the lovely wings of a Pegasus. All four of her legs bore holes in them near the hooves. Just behind her horn and tilting off to one side was a tall and narrow black crown topped with four blue and round gems.

Her home was a castle of stone built not by changeling hooves, but by some other race long ago in another age. At some point, the changelings simply moved in and took control. Over the years, changeling architecture and techniques had slowly altered the original shape of the fortress until it had the twisted appearance of a wasp nest with great stone turrets jutting out of them. The great walls were still solid and largely untouched by time. It was a massive structure, perhaps one of the largest standing ruins left in the world and it was the heart of the Emerald Kingdom. It was not a place an outsider would willing want to visit as it loomed as a squat ugly place with no room for cheer even between the great stones it was built of. No sane army would dare attempt to lay siege. Tens of thousands of changelings could comfortably live within, though currently their numbers were only a third of what they had once been. Since the discovery of the ruins so long ago, other cities and towns had sprung up throughout the kingdom, each one overseen by a powerful matriarch who pledged her house to the sitting queen.

Her dark majesty was unquestioned among her children, those of whom were the only beings she felt any responsibility for. Chrysalis saw them as her children as they were her subjects - blue blooded or of common stock - having not yet borne a heir to the throne herself. It would be a daughter and she was already eyeing the prospective father to provide for her the means to produce such a child. Ever since her humiliation in Canterlot defeat was snatched from the jaws of victory. She had reassessed the needs of her changelings and had sought out softer targets. She bade the matriarchs of the other houses to go forth with their armies and seek out easier targets of opportunity. Now the kingdom was abuzz as something ancient had hummed to life deep within the bowels of the changeling kingdom's navel. It had nearly been forgotten, but Chrysalis somehow knew exactly what it was.

It was first heard as a dull buzz, at first brushed off as an annoyance by the queen. Over the course of hours since it first became noticed, at first a few, then more, then all of the changelings could hear the buzzing sound. All activity in castle ground to a halt as changelings bumped into each other, confused, calling out to Chrysalis. They simply could not do their assigned tasks, stayed in one place and buzzed their wings. The confusion was profound as they asked each other what that strange noise was. Worse of all was the paralysis incurred upon them from the buzzing noise. Rather, it was the vibration resonating throughout the grounds of keep and castle and great stone walls.

She responded, first by examining one of her changelings, an noble she knew as one of the finance ministers then moving among them and noticing the correlation between the buzzing sound and its affect on the hive. His eyes were frozen wide with fear as he confirmed her inquiries of his frozen body, apologizing at his inability to move at all. Other changelings were simply standing, frozen in whatever task or movement they were in the middle of. Some were clutching their heads, others simply lay on the ground pathetically. They could still speak and many cries went out to the Queen as she appeared unaffected by this accursed buzzing!

Chrysalis found it difficult to concentrate as the buzzing was also affecting her, though to a much smaller degree. For one thing, she could still move freely. It was almost too late when she shook herself of the sound, steeling her mind from it, and using her magic to form a sound proof barrier around her ears. Once she had control of her facilities, she was able to think clearly and suddenly knew what was causing the noise. The twisting corridors created by the minions of queens past, largely forgotten by all save the standing ruler of the changelings. Certain secrets of the Royal Family passed down generation to generation spoke of hidden tunnels and chambers deep beneath the castle.

An unusual sense of worry and fear, alien emotions to Chrysalis prevailed within her, yet she could not stop moving towards the buzzing sound. The catacombs made by ancient changelings sloped sharply downward, with sharp angles and slippery footing. Deeper and deeper into the darkness she dwelled, her horn glowing green and lighting the way before her. The air became stagnant, humid, and heavy. Sweat began to glisten on her coat as her hooves echoed into the darkness. After what felt an eternity, Chrysalis could finally make out a soft amber glow.

_Mother? She clearly heard a tiny voice call out as the corridor widened into a wide room with a low ceiling. Mother, why did you leave me? Why am I alone? Mother? Was it coming from within her?_

"Who is there?" demanded Chrysalis, her magic flaring within her. Her eyes scanned the room, quickly drawn to the source of the glow at the center of the room. They narrowed as she tried to make out the glowing object, hesitating hoof steps drawing her nearer and nearer to the focus of her attention. She realized it was some sort of orange crystal, a little smaller than herself with something moving slightly in its center. As she drew nearer, but buzzing died down, to be replaced by the unmistakable sound of a beating heart. The changeling queen tilted her head first to one side, then the other, curious and wary of the thing calling to her. Before she knew it, Chrysalis stood within a few feet of it, her magic at the ready should some threat emerge.

It was a relic of a forgotten age, a legacy left here for changelings to guard. Though they had spread over a vast kingdom over time, contracted, expanded again and lately contracted, this fortress had been a constant, the center of the kingdom. The nobility sent their sons and daughters to the castle yearly to receive a blessing from the Queen. Over time, the creator had been forgotten until the dragon Flamespyre had stumbled across this amber crystal and used it to gift to the changelings the ability to mimic almost any creature they came across. Some of the history was obscure, so there was no certainty Flamespyre was indeed responsible despite his power. There was much he had done, some of them being twisting natural things with forced use of magic had created ancient abominations even Chrysalis shuddered to think of. Yet here it was, no longer forgotten and apparently very much alive.

Just above the amber object appeared a black cloud. Within it grew a red slit eye glowing with malevolence. Chrysalis lept back with a gasp, startled with the sudden appearance of the eye, her wings flaring out. Her mane slipped, covering one of her eyes. She did not bother to move it out of the way, peering through the strands with narrow and dangerous eyes blazing with fury at this intrusion. The eye found her and focused. A terrible voice dripping with evil beneath its honey fell upon the queen's ears.

"Know you who I am, Queen of the Changelings?" came the question.

She could feel her very soul shrivel with every syllable he uttered. Chrysalis felt small, weak, and utterly powerless. The queen faltered for a moment as frantic thoughts sought out the answer to the question. Old recollections from queens long past began to fill her memory until she saw a dark form of a one-eyed black dragon standing upon the embers of destruction. Shivering, she nodded, struggling to find the words.

"I know of what you once were, Flamespyre Battlesinger," she replied, finding strength in her voice. Chrysalis straightened, defiant in the face of a being that had once terrorized a world. "I know you have but a fraction of the power you once held." The queen focused her gaze on that eye and immediately regretted it. Once locked with the baleful orb, she felt shock waves of fear and terror course through her body, driving her to her knees.

"Very true, o wise and beautiful majesty!" The laugh was pleasant, even conversational as the pain buffeting Chrysalis increased. "But as you can see, I have more than enough to deal with the likes of you." To prove a point, the next wave of energy set every nerve ending within Chrysalis on fire. She screamed, throwing her head back and writhing in uncontrollable agony. For several agonizing seconds the assault was relentless, unwavering, and unforgiving.

"Please!" Chrysalis begged through her tears, feeling more humiliated than remorseful. Already she wanted vengeance, to strike back at this monster. How dare he? She grit her teeth, her fangs glinting.

Then the pain was gone. "That's better," said the voice happily. "Now, I'm sure you're eager to know exactly what is in this little legacy crystal, aren't you?" The eye turned down and gazed at the still glowing object. "The thing inside needs to be delivered to the Everfree forest at a point I will designate. Night has fallen and your minions must make haste."

Chrysalis looked at the obscured object within the crystal. It was moving. Was the heartbeat coming from it? It had to be. Other than herself and the damnable eye, there was nothing else in the room. On top of that, the crystal was starting to pulsate its glow to match the beating of the mysterious heart. "What is it?" she asked curiously, not able to help herself.

"A reset. The last incarnation was not to my taste. Perhaps it will fill a useful purpose in another way." The voice shifted, focusing on the queen squarely. "All you have to do is watch over it for a few days, let it finish growing. Further instructions will follow from there."

_Mother, please answer me! I'm scared. It's dark. Mother! Why did you leave me?_

Chrysalis felt a lurch in her chest, slight and barely noticeable. Her expression was unreadable as she continued to stare at the thing in the amber. It appeared to be vaguely pony-like in appearance. Great magic seemed hidden within.

"Oh, that voice will drive me insane. I'll be glad when its memory is erased and I can start again with it. Far too much work and effort to simply cast it aside," sighed the eye as it glared at the amber. To Chrysalis it turned and said, "Do as I ask and your changelings will be rewarded with your righful place in this world at my side."

"And if I fail?" she asked in a forced voice and through clenched teeth. Chrysalis dared not look directly at the eye again, having figured out her first mistake.

"I do not give second chances," warned the voice of the eye. "I took the liberty of examining your memories, Chrys. Most interesting." It whispered phantom like into the queen's ear. "Tell me what you know of the Alicorn known as Celestia. I have already felt your hatred towards her, but I want to hear it from your tongue how much you despise her and why."

"Hatred?" Chrysalis was surprised. "Of course I hate her. I had her in my hooves." She stamped angrily nearly looking at the eye until she caught herself. Seething more at her near mistake, she said, "I had no one to blame for the failure than myself. I made the mistake of underestimating the power of love. I intend not to repeat the same mistake." She chuckled in spite of herself. "It was that accursed Cadence and that Shining Armor who defeated us."

"Explain," demanded the voice, taking a flat tone.

"I have no intention of rising against Celestia again anytime soon," Chrysalis sniffed. "I lost most of my changelings in my last attempt. I will risk another debacle!"

"But you will do as I order you."

Howling in anger, she reared, buzzing her wings and stomped hard on the floor. His hold on her mind tightened. Chrysalis tried to battle back, her mind being her own. The vice upon her free thoughts tightened, twisted, and tore at her. The Queen of the Changelings fought as hard as she could, her denial repeating over and over. She gathered her will and retaliated, only to be laughed at, scorned, and mocked.

"Little foal. Ceaseless nag. You try to match your feeble mind to that of the Dragonking?" The laughter echoing through the room was drunk from the pleasure at seeing another suffer. "Please, entertain me with your struggles!"

"But I am not looking at you! How-!" she forced out the words through clenched teeth, determined to make sense of this. "Impossible!"

"One glance is all it takes for me to have you," crooned the voice like a tender lover. "One brush of a tip to your thoughts and you are mine. Perhaps one day you might even learn the secret of how it works, if you have the intelligence for it. But I doubt it, as you are but a single minded creature, driven by your greed."

And yet, something blocked the full assault meant to break the queen's mind. The feeling in her heart swelled, a sensation she barely remembered and thought little of other than as a source of nourishment. Mother, I won't let the monster get you! She felt herself drawn into herself, sensing the presence of somepony else trying to protect her, though feebly. Chrysalis found herself pushing against two foes, one bent on crushing her mind and the other wanting to smother her with protective affection. _Mother? Are you there? Where did you go? MOTHER!?_

Then, she was alone, laying on her side and panting heavily at the base of the amber crystal. The eye was gone and she was alone. Yet she could feel something reaching for her. Opening her eyes, the queen sat up, her head throbbing with nauseating pain. Clamping both hooves to the sides of her head, she waited a few moments for the throbbing to subside. She could feel it, something else. Chrysalis could feel the warmth from this new thing, knowing it came from within the crystal and was searching for her blindly, like a stumbling foal in the dark. Chrysalis felt the power and marveled at the magic behind it. This emotion she felt was pure and untainted, innocent and eager. She was unprepared for it.

The eye was gone, its voice still echoing in her mind. He had made his point. There was no reason for Flamespyre to continue. He needed Chrysalis and her full facilities for reasons he chose not to reveal at this time. She would do as she was told. The taint was upon her and would be so for the foreseeable future. The queen felt violated and angry.

_I can take it away._

"What?" she snipped, not in the mood for games.

_The bad stuff in your head. I can take it away. I have to hurry or else I'll forget everything when I go to sleep. I can feel it coming. I know what will happen. Can you help me find my mother? She promised she would always be there for me. Then she went away. _It was a terrified little voice speaking quickly not into her mind, but into her heart. Chrysalis felt a lurch. It was worse than the pain caused by Flamespyre's mind. The confusion darted here and there, untrackable and random.

Her irritation was replaced with curiosity. "Who are you?" she asked.

_I'm not sure anymore. Father says I have to be something else now. I made him mad and now I'm being punished. He touched you. Can I take that away? It won't be much trouble, I promise. Mother would have wanted me to set things right. Your mind isn't right. Can I fix it? Please?_

Chrysalis reeled, both mentally and physically away from the amber crystal. "Don't you go in my mind! Stay out!" she cried furiously.

The little voice in her heart was suddenly sad. _If I don't do it, it will kill you._

Another lurch to her heart. The pang made the queen wobble on uncertain feet. Forward she stumbled until a hoof came up and braced her against falling down. "I don't believe you," she hissed, glaring at the form within the amber. Instinctively, for reasons forever to be a mystery to her, Chrysalis inadvertently began feeding on this emotion coming from the thing whose shape was distorted by the cloudy color of the petrified resin. It was the sweetest emotion she had ever tasted, forcing her to tremble. She had tasted something like it before and it reminded her of a certain failure. Slowly, she stopped feeding, aware the presence was beginning to weaken. "Your love of life is powerful," she remarked in a trembling voice.

_Please let me help you. There is not much time. Will you help me find my mother?_

Chrysalis shook her head, her voice gentle and almost kindly. "I do not know your mother, child." Was it a child to which she was having this strange conversation with? "I find I also do not believe you wish to help me. This love of yours convinces me." She was simply too afraid of Flamespyre, the Dragonking.

She felt weeping. It was not her. Sharply her eyes darted towards the form._ As you wish. There may not...be another chance to save you. The sleep comes...it...is...getting...dark..._

The amber crystal dimmed in radiance until it was like the light of a dying fire. Its pulsing slowed, like a heartbeat going into a deep rest. For what seemed like hours, Chrysalis stood and watched the thing in the amber, listening to its heart and wondering. Soon her changelings guards found her, having followed the corridor that had appeared as an entrance in the back of the throne room. They fanned out, seeking a threat.

"Majesty, are you hurt?"

She pondered this, her eyes drifting down to the light solid blue eyes of one of her minions, a creation of her magic as they all were. The eyes were pleased to see her safe and unharmed. Perhaps one day it would understand what it meant to be loved. Chrysalis found the questioned wondered in regards to herself once she gave it a little more thought. Without thinking, she realized she was gently rubbing the changeling on top of its head with a hoof, an unusually gentle smile on her fanged mouth.

"I'm fine," she told the guard. Only when she looked at him did she see it was her hulking Captain of the Guard, Myzanum. He appeared as the other changelings, only he was massive, bearing scars from many battles before his valor in the field earned him a spot as the Queen's Champion, or simply the Captain of the Guard.

Relieved she was all right and even more relieved she was not angry, he stepped back and awaited orders.

Catching herself smiling, the Queen of the Changelings shook her head and stamped an imperious hoof, casting a glare at the living creature within the amber crystal. "Don't you dare!" she warned. Do not dare to do what? Disgusted, she flicked an irritating strand of her hair from her eyes. "Watch this," she waved a hoof at it as she commanded Captain Myzanum, faltering in her words as she struggled for a word to describe it. "Thing. Notify me if it changes. I want it monitored at all times. Guard it as you would guard me."

"Yes, your Majesty!" replied the captain.

Chrysalis turned and started up the tunnel back to her throne room with her royal escorts trailing in her wake. She had much on her mind, most of it troubling as the feeling in her heart hardened as it had been before speaking with the thing back there. She could feel a dark presence in the corner of her mind, lurking there like a leech impossible to get at. It felt unclean, invasive, and controlling.

"Is the castle returning to normal?" she asked, not addressing either directly.

"Yes, your Majesty. Reports are coming in changelings are returning to their duties. No ill effects. It appears those outside of the castle were unaffected. They are terribly frightened, of course." One of the guards spoke after a nudge from his partner.

_It will kill you._ The words came unbidden as the memory echoed like a forgotten song. Chrysalis shivered, continued to walk in her silence, her head high and proud, yet tilted forward with a sense of grim determination. She sensed she was not going to like what was going to happen. She finally stepped into her throne room, coming to a complete stop as she eyed the throne that served as her seat of power. There would eternally be a dislike for Celestia, Alicorns, Equestria, and ponies in general, but that was a moot point. To her, they were a source of food. Changelings fed on the emotions of others. Equestria was a buffet guarded by the most protective of protectors who could easily do just that. Was Flamespyre going to kill her? Was Celestia his ultimate goal? More importantly, would he discard her as soon as the Alicorn was no longer a threat?

"Yes," she found herself murmuring as she bypassed her throne and made her way to her private chambers. "I am not to be disturbed the rest of the day," she informed her startled chamberlain as he held a stack of papers for the day's work ahead. He was an old changeling, wearing a powdered wig and dressed in gray robes. A conical hat was nestled firmly if comically on his head.

There was murmuring from the group of changelings who had assembled for the meeting that had been oddly interrupted by the strange event. They were discussing what happened and had expected something from the Queen, but not a complete dismissal.

For a moment, she wished she had someone to discuss this with who had enough intelligence to provide thought provoking conversation. She could not trust her advisers as of late. They were always keeping things from her. Chrysalis had always acted on her own thinking without planning from a secondary voice or voices to offer their opinion. She issued orders to her changelings and they obeyed. Of course, she did have generals and advisers who had enough intelligence to speak with a hint of ingenuity, but they were not much for debating beyond the needs of the hive. It was sadly a close-minded society.

"How are my changelings, Phil? They appear to have returned to normal," she said, knowing her old chamberlain would hurry after her. Her gaze shifted towards the sounds of the castle, drifting towards the ceiling until she simply closed her eyes and listened with contentment. "They should be normal now."

"They are, my queen," came the reply from Phillip. He looked just like the other nobles, though the arrogance and sense of self importance was largely absent.

Her mind wandered again. Flamespyre had returned. He was imposing his will. The ancient dragon was assuming the fear he inflicted with his mind manipulations would be enough for him. If there was a war to begin, it was not going to go well for either side, no matter what reassurances or confidence the dragon had promised. Changeling soldiers would no doubt be the fodder for his war machine. Is that all he considered her and her changelings to be? Just something to throw at his enemies while he maneuvered from elsewhere? Now his will had a place in her thoughts. She was fully aware of the presence, minute as it was at the moment, capable of tapping her thoughts at any given time and giving Flamespyre an insight as to what she was thinking.

She entered her chambers after a while, ignoring the servants who bowed as she passed. Motioning for Phillip to follow, she went in and flopped on her over sized couch with a weary resignation the day was completely ruined. A dozen hoofmaidens awaited her patiently, sensing her mood was less than approachable.

The weak little thing had tried to reach out to her, seemingly insignificant. It could remove the touch of the dragon from her mind if she had just let it. It had begged to save her, pleaded in a voice tugging at the heart strings. Her! Queen of the Changelings! Offered amnesty by the likes of a tiny little spirit of a creature most likely created by Flamespyre for some nefarious scheme was a poor joke indeed. Oh, no, there would be none of that! Still there was the calls out to its mother, whoever she was. Perhaps the thing down there had one at some point in its existence, but it was none of Chrysalis' concern. What was a mother to a creature who had never known her own? It had felt out with its emotions, using no touch, no sight, no sense of smell. It was like the thing within the crystal was some sort of spirit. She could not explain it, but her accrued memory told it the history of changelings was tied into it somewhere.

"To blazes with him!" she suddenly shouted, rolling on her back and staring at the ceiling.

Bringing her forehooves to her chest, they dangled above her in cat like fashion, hanging limply as she slowly began to clap them together. She was thinking, rolling her eyes in the back of her head as she exhaled slowly, forcing herself to be calm. Chrysalis could not allow herself to crumble like this. She would not allow it.

"To blazes with-!" Her voice was less forced, more annoyed, perhaps a hint of desperation. It died before the last word could escape from her lips.

_It will kill you._ The small voice echoed one more time, sad.

Chrysalis clapped her hooves over her ears, inhaled deeply and held her breath, squeezing her eyes tightly. She would not listen. Forcibly she removed the tiny voice from her thoughts. Though she and her kind primarily fed on emotions, they still could eat more conventional foods. Why else would they have mouths and stomachs? Emotions fed their magic and made them stronger in it. Normal food served the same purpose as it did for other creatures. A platter of whole fruit was brought to her by one of the hoofmaidens. Languidly she reached out with her magic, lifting one, then another and so on until she found a pear meeting her fancy. The queen let it hover over her chest, slowly spinning as she considered it, not really hungry but wanting something to focus on.

As she observed the fruit and studied every inch of imperfection upon its skin, she wondered how such a short matter of time could have disrupted everything in such a fashion as to leave her a shivering mass of confusion. As much as she knew Flamespyre was truly a fiend and had effectively placed her life in his claw, the smaller voice had gone for her heart. She had not expected that. Chrysalis slowly rolled over until her legs were folded neatly under her body. She touched the tip of her tongue to the tips of her upper fangs.

_No. _"No!" she cried out, angry and frustrated. "My mind is my own, my changelings are not tools for another to use!"

All present in the room cringed, one or two ladies in waiting whimpered.

Phillip cleared his throat delicately. "My queen?" He was a bit disturbed her Majesty was talking to herself more than usual. The maniacal laughter he was used to, even joining in from time to time whenever Queen Chrysalis was scheming. But this? Was he supposed to agree with her or simply remain silent? Her mind was usually easy to understand, but this sudden change made Phillip pause. "Is there something wrong?"

She was suddenly glaring at him. "Mind your place!"

The pear was hurled at him, pinging of his blackened steel helmet with a dull clang. Half of it splattered, sending bits and juices flying in all sorts of directions. The other half skipped off and disappeared off into a corner somewhere. Her crooked horn flared again and the old stallion found himself bodily lifted by the scruff of his mangy old neck. His hooves flailed pitifully in the air as she regarded him in pent up anger. Those harlequin eyes flickered green with her magic until they matched the intensity of her horn and the outlining surrounding the chamberlain's body.

"My apologies, Majesty!" he cried, cringing as he could manage while hovering in midair, at the mercy of his furious and at that moment confusing queen.

Forcing herself calm, she released him, unceremoniously dropping the poor changeling to the ground and thankfully upon the plush carpeting beneath. "Leave me," she snapped, rolling over until she had her back to him.

It was going to be one of those days. What did that thing deep beneath the castle do to her? Perhaps it was better not to ask. When he looked up, Chrysalis was no longer paying attention to him. She lounged on her royal couch and staring at the floor in front of it. She lay there for several hours, motionless while the rest of the castle buzzed as normalcy slowly returned.

The angry queen seethed in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Glinting Steel in the Sun**

"I won't lie to you, my little ponies," Celestia said as she stood before six familiar mares who had all become dear to her. They stood in the courtyard of Canterlot Castle, preparing to leave. The morning sun was already warm, peeking in and out of the scattered clouds being moved in for a bit of rain just after noon by the Weather Ponies. Each of the six mares save one showed some nervousness as they looked upon their ruler with complete faith in her.

"This will be extremely dangerous. If any of you did not wield one of the spirits, I would certainly not have asked you to come with me," she went on, her gaze falling gravely upon each face turned up towards her. "So I will ask you one last time if any of you do not wish to come. I will not hold it against you. None of you are trained for combat."

Her eyes fell upon Rainbow Dash, who was about to open her mouth to protest, but fell silent when Celestia gave her an apologetic smile. Wonderbolts did train along the lines of a paramilitary organization, but past that, they were not trained for war. They were essentially stunt ponies. As she collected herself with a deep intake of breath, she regarded these mares, knowing them perhaps better than they knew themselves. Why else would she have spent the past three years allowing them to face dangers no normal pony could hope to face? But this threat was completely unexpected. She feared the future.

The Mane Six stood before her; Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity, all looking up at her expectantly, each one with her own thoughts about the day ahead. Each one carried with her saddlebags carrying whatever they felt might be useful in the battle to come. Perhaps even Pinkie Pie had her now famous party cannon readily available. She had a gift for doing inexplicable things. None knew what sort of danger they were in for. Celestia had to admit she had no idea what to expect either. Her own fears she masked well, as she had masked many fears while ruling alone for a thousand years without her sister. This was the unknown, like meeting the very monster that once hid under the bed when one was a foal.

Despite the strengths and weakness of each individual mare, the Elements of Harmony were nearly unbeatable when they were together. Nightmare Moon had been vanquished by its power, returning Princess Luna home where she ruled side-by-side with Celestia. Discord, the Lord of Chaos (some would say god) had fallen to the power of Harmony when he underestimated Twilight Sparkle.

He now lurked somewhere, somehow ignoring Celestia's summons for the past day and a half. Discord had a certain way of showing he was not interested. Princess Celestia had received a letter from him just this past evening and had opened it eagerly. It exploded as a rainbow beam in her face while drenching her with chocolate milk. Now she did not want anything to do with him at that moment. She appreciated a good prank as much as the next mare, but the timing was of course the worst. What was worse was it happened right in front of her sister, her advisors, and Twilight Sparkle. Twilight and Luna tried very hard to not laugh, but they kept looking at each other, saw each other fighting back the tears and the furious blushing, then back at Celestia before collapsing in a pair of heaps.

"It's not funny," she yelled at them, trying herself not to laugh and to remain the stern monarch trying to prepare for possible war. Once she gave in, her advisors joined.

She was still furious at him, but in hindsight, it had relieved a tense day. Tempers had flared and some words had been exchanged between Luna and Celestia with Twilight trying her best to not get involved and also serve as a referee of sorts (to be fair to her, she repeated 'please stop' early and often). In the past, she would have been excluded from such sisterly exchanges between the two, but since her elevation to Alicorn status, Twilight found herself becoming a part of a most exclusive group. Yet Discord had diffused the whole mess with a prank. Though Celestia still fumed, she was also grateful to him.

A Unicorn captain trotted up to her and smartly saluted. "Highness, it is my duty and my pleasure to report the troops are ready to move out on your word."

Celestia nodded and looked at the Mare Six as a whole. "Are you all ready?" All save Fluttershy gave an affirmative. She kept her head down and refused to look up, not really looking forward to going anywhere dangerous. Twilight Sparkle had to lean over and ask her to repeat her answer.

"She says yes," reported the lavender Alicorn as she tried to help her frightened friend into the back of a nearby chariot.

"Um...I'm not sure about this," whispered Fluttershy to Twilight. "You know how I feel about dragons, Twilight. I won't run away, but I'm really, really, really, really scared." She gave out a squeal when Applejack appeared out of nowhere to lend a hoof.

"Sorry, sugarcube," AJ said. "But we ain't got all day to pry your hooves out of the cobble stones." She gave her friend a healthy shove in the flanks and with a yelp, Fluttershy was in the chariot. The country mare smiled at her. "I'll keep you company, if you like. We can talk about those baby bunnies you were all excited about the other day! How are they doing, anyway?"

"Well," Fluttershy started, glad to be thinking about cute and furry things. "They're growing so fast and they're so adorable! Angel Bunny has been a good father to them."

"They're his?" Applejack smiled and winked at Twilight Sparkle before giving Fluttershy her undivided attention. "Tell me all about it. You have to have names for all them little fellers by now!"

There were three chariots in all. Each one was pulled by a pair of powerful armored Pegasus stallions. Of course, Fluttershy and Applejack rode together, Rarity and Pinkie Pie in another, and Twilight Sparkle riding with Princess Celestia. Rainbow Dash refused to be confined in a chariot and could fly circles around the best in Celestia's personal body guard. Once everyone was mounted, Celestia turned to the patiently waiting captain. "The word is given," she said crisply.

He bowed and trotted off, barking orders to his lieutenants, who in turn barked orders to their sergeants. Trumpets blared as a thousand armed and armored ponies took to the skies in a flashing display in the morning rays of the sun just as they began to peer out from behind the clouds. Cheers could be heard from the ground quickly falling away beneath them from those who had turned out to see loved ones off on this expedition. Officially, this was classified as an wargames excercise Princess Celestia had wanted to witness for herself for the day and evaluate the condition of her army.

The princess brushed away a troubling vision of mission chariots and gaping holes in the flying formations flying expertly around her.

"This is amazing!" cried out Twilight as she found herself in the middle of a large group of heavily armed ponies. It felt like one of those old stories she had read as a filly of armies of good going forth to vanquish the evil monsters. Her smile faded when she realized what their purpose was. One thousand soldiers had been tasked with protecting the Mane Six with their lives and they would do so without hesitation. Half were Unicorns, the others were Pegasi. She dearly hoped it would not come to that. There was a part of her who desperately wanted this Flamespyre creature to simply promise to never bother ponies again and to disappear to the other side of the world and do no harm to no pony the rest of his days.

Her recent ascension to the rarified Alicorn standing had not quite yet felt natural. Certainly she was slowly adjusting to having wings for the first time and she strongly remembered what could almost be described as a past life as just being a regular Unicorn who also happened to be the representative for the Element of Magic, the most powerful of the harmonies. Her cutie mark on her flanks bore a six pointed pink sparkle with five smaller sparkles surrounding it. She was the most intelligent of the Mare Six and easily the most magically gifted. Celestia still wanted to groom her new Alicorn princess (who was also her niece-in-law) for greater responsibilities, preferring to take the same approach as she took with Princess Cadence by allowing for Twilight to grow into her new position. Twilight fretted constantly if she was doing well learning her new role as an Alicorn princess. She did have a tendency to over react to some things, altering into a crazed personality stemming from her anxieties. The last incident involved her stuffed toy Smarty Pants, an enchantment spell going horribly wrong, and a sudden obsession for the doll by the whole of Ponyville. It did not end well, but Princess Celestia had arrived just in time thanks to a letter sent by Spike.

Celestia could see the change in mood on Twilight. "No need to be sad, my pupil," she said gently. Giving Twilight a comforting nudge to her neck, she added, "Just prepare yourself to do what you need to. You can't control what you have no control over."

"Isn't it our responsibility to protect them as much as it is for them to protect us?" Twilight asked. An ear flicked as her attention wandered from one tight formation to the next. The determination was etched like stone in every stallion face she looked at.

"Indeed," replied Celestia with a nod. She kept her gaze before her, expressing her understanding with her tone. Hardship lay ahead for Equestria, this she knew. The dread in her heart, however paled in the steel of her resolve. Celestia knew the Mare Six would do their best. They had to. "We'll be fine if we stay together. If there is a battle with Flamespyre, I shall face him myself. The guards are for any minor surprises that could distract us from our main purpose."

"Are you going to banish him?" asked Twilight. "Put him on the moon, maybe?"

Celestia drew silent for a moment. When she spoke, her voice hovered near a whisper. "I can't. You know it takes the Elements of Harmony to do that. That's why I need you and your friends. If I thought I could rely on my own magic alone, I would certainly not be putting you in danger. I could not bear to think of what I would do if I were to lose you and your friends. All of you are dear to me and always will be."

Twilight nodded and became silent as she lost herself into her thoughts.

"Oh, Twilight?" asked Celestia.

She looked up at her mentor. "Yes?"

"Am I invited to Applejack's birthday part? I was hoping to take a day from palace duties." There was a twinkle in Celestia's eye as she added with a chuckle, "They can be so stiff and formal."

Twilight Sparkle broke into a huge grin.

Behind the monarch and her student and to the left were Rarity and Pinkie Pie in their own chariot. They were having a very animated conversation in regards to Applejacks's upcoming birthday. The sat next to each other, both of them with their forehooves hooked on the front of the chariot while they cheerfully talked about the planned festivities with gleeful anticipation. Every now and then they would glance over towards Applejack and Fluttershy's chariot some distance behind them, hoping their voices (especially Pinkie Pie's) was not carrying to them.

Pinkie Pie was bouncing up and down on her hind legs, her pink hair animatedly following her movements. She was had, of course a pink coat to match her pink mane and tail. The cutie mark on her flanks were three colored balloons, signifying her gift for making ponies around her smile and be happy. She preferred showing off her talent by throwing lots of parties. She planned all sorts of parties; conventional birthday, surprise birthday, foal showers, graduation parties, pool parties, seasonal parties, holiday parties, milestone parties, weddings parties, and even funerals (this had not happened yet, but she had something set aside just in case). The fact she was the pony in charge of Applejack's party was never in question. No one could plan a surprise birthday party in a friend's own barn like Pinkie Pie. She had the energy, excitement, and joy to pull everything off with seemingly effortless ease. Excitable, always smiling and always looking to make others smile, Pinkie Pie was the very essence of laughter, the Harmony of which she represented. Around her throat rested the symbol of laughter, a red balloon gem attached to a golden choker.

Rarity, a beautiful snow white Unicorn with her delicately curled royal purple mane and tail listened to her friend with a bemused smile. Pinkie Pie was doing most of the talking, which was fine with the unicorn. She wanted to go over what was planned to make sure everything was ready on the day in question. Not only did she have a lovely dress in the making for Applejack, but she was also assisting Pinkie with the planning in her spare time. On her flanks were three lozenge diamonds. Her special talent was in finding gems, which added to her already considerable talent as a seamstress and dress maker. Though she could be at times selfish and unintentionally snooty at times, time and time again Rarity had proven herself to her friends and especially her sister Sweetie Belle. Her inner conflict with wanting to be accepted in the social circles of high society in Canterlot had been resolved when, during Twilight's Sparkle's birthday she had finally admitted to herself her friends were far more important than being accepted by boorish snobs. Nothing could ever replace them and she held their friendship near and dear to her heart. She was also willing to give her time and effort to her friends without asking for anything in return and did so happily. The harmony she embodied was of generosity. She also wore a choker, this one bearing a single diamond resembling similar to her cutie mark.

"Do you think we should go with the apple crumb cake or the triple stack apple pie with whipped cream?" Pinkie Pie was asking as she assumed a serious face. Her blue eyes were narrowed as the dilemma was wrestled with in her thoughts.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Why not do both and just be done with it, dear? There's no conflict if you give everyone a choice." She finished with a giggle, "Simple, really."

Pinkie's eyes went round. She stared off into space as the idea clicked in her mind. "Both? Could it be possible?" Inhaling excitedly, she turned to Rarity, an enormous ear splitting smile on her face. "And we haven't even gone over the birthday cake yet! Rarity, you're a genius." She crushed the unicorn in one of her signature hugs.

Through gasping for air to refill her lungs and returning the hug with an awkward attempt of her own, Rarity replied, "Just happy to offer any help I can." She feared her hair was going to be ruined, but there was little to stop that when Pinkie Pie was involved.

In the last chariot sat Fluttershy, who had managed to overcome her fear of being in a chariot and was beginning to enjoy the ride. Though she was a Pegasus, Fluttershy was not exactly a very strong pony. A gentle soul who loved small and cute animals, Fluttershy lived up to her name by being notoriously frightened of almost everything, but had improved since first getting to know Twilight Sparkle. She was gifted in communicating with animals which she would go out of her way to befriend. On the edge of the Everfree Forest she lived in a cottage with many animal friends she cared for. Her mane and tail were a rosy pink, her coat a light golden yellow. Her flanks bore three pink butterflies with blue bodies. Very slow to anger, Fluttershy could assert herself, though she had to be pushed very hard across that thresh hold. There was no kinder nor gentler pony in all of Equestria, hence she bore the element of kindness within her. Around her neck she wore the gem for kindness, as this was her harmony, it bearing the shape of one of her butterflies. With her was, of course Applejack. A butterfly gem hung as the others hung from the other mares.

The most athletically gifted of the Mare Six, it could easily be said she was also the most practical. Always upon her head was her battered Stetson hat over her pony tail blonde mane. Her tail was also bound in a pony tail. Her coat was a dull orange . Three red apples dressed her flanks as her cutie marks. Playful as she was hard working, Applejack was the pillar of honesty, her harmony. She was a country pony to the core and spoke with a drawl. Never one afraid to dirty work, she was used to it, running Sweet Apple Acres with her brother Big MacIntosh and her grandmother Granny Smith. It was a physically demanding job and it had molded the mare into a hard working and down to earth pony. As a result, she was not one for mincing a problem. She preferred to find the most practical solution and use it as quickly as possible. Besides Twilight Sparkle, she was a pillar of support upon which her friends could lean upon. Around her neck she wore her harmony in the shape of a red gem apple.

"And I want to name the last one Cutie," Fluttershy was saying with an adorable little happy face. "Because he's so tiny and cute and cuddly." She had her hooves up to her mouth as she imagined holding a baby bunny in them.

"Aw, well that does sound pretty nice," noted Applejack as she was enjoying the conversation about baby animals. She did have a soft side, after all. "Are you havin' any problems feedin' them? I mean, do you have enough feed for all them critters?"

"Oh my, they'll be fine," sighed Fluttershy in her soft little voice. "Spike promised he'd look after Angel Bunny and the baby rabbits while I was gone. They'll be fine. I hope." Her brow creased as a worried frown crept across her face.

"You're frettin' over things you ain't got no need to be frettin' over. Spike's in good with animals and he'll be fine with them." The Earth pony put a hoof on her friend's shoulder gently. "Sometimes you worry too much, Shy."

Fluttershy sighed again. "I know. I just can't help it. I worry. I miss my animals."

"You'll see them again, I promise," Applejack smiled with warm reassurance. "We'll go home at the end of the day and this will just be another adventure under our belts, you'll see!"

The shy little Pegasus tried to smile. "I hope you're right, Applejack. I really hope you are right."

As she said that, the streaking form of Rainbow Dash shot past their chariot, leaving behind her tell tale chromatic wake. The tough flyer rolled on her back with ease and waved at the two ponies. AJ waved back enthusiastically. Fluttershy mouthed the word 'yay' which made the blue Pegasus start laughing at a memory of giving the shy mare cheering lessons once. As the only living pony capable of doing the sonic Rainboom, Dash was already becoming something of a living legend among the flying enthusiasts in Equestria.

Brash, boastful, and fully capable of backing up her words with action, Rainbow Dash could best be described as the tip of the spear for the Mare Six. If there was a fight, she would be more than happy to put a pony in their place. None could match her fighting spirit, save for Applejack, and none could come close to her desire to always win at whatever she did. She was as competitive as any top notch athlete and very few ponies could come close to matching her flying skills. Rainbow Dash was the ultimate tomcolt, though she did have a soft side she rarely displayed. She had unofficially adopted a filly name Scootaloo as her little sister and enjoyed the hero worship. In return, she had started teaching Scootaloo about how to be the best flyer in Equestria (or at least second best in Dash's opinion). In all of this, she was also a bit lazy, loved pulling pranks, and absolutely hated losing at anything. Despite her faults, Rainbow Dash was as loyal a friend as one could find and was not a pony to let them down. Her flanks bore a white cloud with a rainbow thunderbolt shooting out from beneath it. She wore around her neck a red thunderbolt depicting the Element of Harmony loyalty.

She was supposed to be on point, leading the way, but Rainbow Dash soon found leading the way to be boring as a thousand Pegasi in formation behind her tended to fly too slow, even if they were supposed to be a quick strike unit. Still, they had an idea where they were going. She had pointed on a map several times to the captain where she had been the night before. At least it was nice to be outside and on wing. Even though the clouds were thickening around them, there would be a break in the sky as Celestia did not want to the region they were flying to peppered with rain. Light cloud cover would be there and nothing else but sunshine towards evening.

Dash rose up into the air, climbing rapidly with quick and powerful wingstrokes. Once she had reached a certain altitude, she paused and looked down at the world. Equestria sprawled around her, the splash of summer colors painting the earth in greens. Sunlight glinted off the armor of Princess Celestia's guard, the formation a large wedge formed around her Royal Highness with a couple of platoons bringing up the rear.

"That is so awesome," she breathed as the spectacle moved beneath her.

Several hours later, with the sun indicating noon the army stopped for a short rest. A lunch of military rations were served and Celestia ate the same food her troops were having, choosing to dine with a random group of enlisted Unicorns. She asked them about their families, where they were from, showing genuine interest in her subjects. Eagerly Twilight Sparkle came along at the insistence of the princess.

"How is the food?" she asked at one point as a tin plate was respectfully set before her by one of the low ranking soldiers. Suspiciously she eyed a biscuit setting on top of her food and levitated it with her magic until it was before her face.

"Beggin' yer pardon, ma'am," growled a grizzled Unicorn sergeant without batting an eye. "But we've been complainin' about the hard tack they been passin' off as food. Tastes like hard buffalo chips if ya ask me, ma'am." He was as polite as his humble upbringing allowed him to be.

Twilight bit into hers as soon as her plate was given to her, curious as to what the old soldier meant. "It can't be that bad," she told him right before she took a bite.

The sergeant grunted, unruffled. "If you say so, princess." He waited with a bored, expectant expression.

Twilight bit down on the hard tack. Rather, she tried to. Her teeth hit something she could only describe as crumbling concrete. The thing was tasteless and sucked all the moisture from her mouth. Bravely she finished her bite, chewing slowly with exaggerated jaw movement. She tried to smile through the tears, but the biscuit was simply too horrible.

Celestia, without so much as a blink as she stared at Twilight, slowly placed her biscuit back on top of her plate and politely pushed it away. "I see what you mean," she said with an absolute straight face. "Could someone please get the princess a glass of water?"

One was pressed into Twilight's hooves. It could not get to her lips fast enough. The hard tack was that awful. She had never tasted anything passing off as food leave her mouth preferring an endless stream of hot sauce poured in it than this biscuit. She gulped down a large swallow and was finally able to say something. "That's not food!" she rasped. "It's evil!" She threw the biscuit on her plate with disgust. "Evil!" she insisted as she gave it an angry glare.

The soldiers began to laugh. Celestia was stifling a giggle. "I tried to tell ya, princess," said the sergeant without any humor. "They've been feeding this manure to us for the past month. We've tried to complain, but we've been gettin' the same canned answer."

Celestia grew serious. "What sort of canned answer?"

"Well, princess," started the veteran. "The lieutenant -he's a good colt, mind you- tried to look into the deal with them field rations we been gettin'. He told us the provision officer had to receive food from one of those distributors we got on military contract and we had to eat what they gave us so long as they fit them nutritional minimum requirements. Ain't nobody bothered to look into it, princess. The mess hall at the guard house is good, but them field rations, well. You seen fer yerself that problem."

"Is that so?" Celestia glanced at Twilight and motioned to the sergeant. "My student, listen well when a good soldier tells you something they feel is wrong." Her attention went back to the sergeant. "I will certainly look into this, sergeant. I thank you for bringing this to me. No soldier will be forced to eat terrible fare under my rule."

"Quality control?" suggested Twilight Sparkle weakly.

"Indeed." Celestia inclined her horn in thanks to the soldier.

"Why, thankee, princess. I really don't want to impose on your ears for somethin' that's kinda beneath yer station." The veteran nodded, never having once changed his serious demeanor. Not once did he crack a smile nor give any indication of his personal feelings. His military bearing was impeccable.

"It will be dealt with, I promise you." She turned and went off to seek the Captain of the Guard who was meeting with his officers. Her biscuit rose and followed her.

Twilight Sparkle mumbled her thanks to the soldiers and turned to follow. As she did so, she could have sworn the sergeant give her the briefest of smiles and a sly wink. "You'll make a grand princess, princess," he said in a slightly gentler tone. When the young Alicorn paused to regard him, he gave her a nod, turned smartly, and went to bark at somepony.

Lunch went uneaten for her.

Trotting after Celestia, she found the round-eyed captain apologizing profusely to Princess Celestia. The offending biscuit hovered in the air between them, bouncing with every quiet and stern word she spoke. "Have you tasted this?" she asked him archly.

"No, Highness," he stammered. "I must admit I have not."

"Do you not eat what your soldiers eat?" She edged closer to him, not raising her voice, but applying more of a hardness to her tone. The captain shook his head. "Do you know who supplies my guard with their food?" Her eyes fell upon bowls of fresh fruit set on a field table where the officers were dining separated from their men.

"Not off the top of my head, Princess Celestia," he replied. "I can find out for you as soon as possible."

"Do that. I want the quality of food for my soldiers to be the same in the field as it is at home. I want to know why their food is sub par and who thought it would be a grand idea to feed them," she paused, settling on using the sergeant's term. "Buffalo chips."

The captain winced. "At once, your Highness! It will have to wait until we get home before I can start investigating the matter."

"Make it your first priority, captain," she said briskly, every bit the unquestioned ruler of Equestria. "Unhappy soldiers make for poor fighters. Each one of them volunteered for their duties and you know that as well as I. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!"

She nodded, satisfied the matter would be settled in proper time. "Good. Now you and your officers are going to eat what your ponies eat. There is no excuse for this oversight and this shall be the punishment I deem appropriate for now. Distribute your fruit among your lowest ranking colts. Preferably the recruits. That will be all, captain."

Indeed she was furious with the captain. She was furious with the lack of consideration for those who chose a life of defending Equestria. Even if times were peaceful, this still did not mean corners should have been cut. Somepony somewhere had decided to take certain liberties with the military budget, that was for certain. That was for another time. Twilight remained silent and watched. She was definitely doing to need to pay attention if she hoped to pick up on little things like this.

She caught herself. "Not so little when you think about it," she murmured to herself.

Celestia's face appeared next to hers. "No, it isn't, my student," she said gently. "Go be with your friends. We'll on the move again within the hour."

When they were on the move, word had spread among the soldiers. More than a few bore grins beneath their helmets. More than a few officers uttered choice oaths to the supplier, whoever it was. Those who did know who it was kept their mouths shut.

The sun began to set, they sky turing towards the inevitable dusk. Onwards the force traveled, their goal at last in site. Ahead the mountains began to loom like jagged teeth awaiting their prey.

"I can feel him," Celestia told Twilight Sparkle. "Flamespyre awaits. Can you feel him, Twilight? Can you feel his dark power? Search out with your magic."

Twilight did as she was told, focusing her magic to feel for other magic. What she encountered was subtle, taunting, and sickening. It was a sweet poison coating a blackness of being. "Such evil," she said as she drew in a sharp breath, her eyes wide.

Rainbow Dash darted into her view, frantic as she pointed her hoof in the direction of their as of yet unseen foe. "Storm!" she cried. "Look over the mountains, Twi! It's a big one!"

_Come. Let us meet, Alicorns to dragon._

Twilight looked sharply at Celestia. The Princess of the Sun narrowed her eyes. "I heard it. He's using his magic to speak to you and I. No other pony can hear him." She called for a halt. The units one by one did so as the orders were echoed across the sky.

_You brought an army! I am touched you feel I am as great a threat as you should rightly believe. However, my son shall be enough to deal with them. You two are what I am interested in._

The storm broiled over them with unnatural speed, growing larger and larger. Lightning flashed across the sky, followed by the rumbling of thunder. A wall of wind struck with gale force. All the fliers had to struggle to maintain their position. Before the Unicorns could put up their shields, several chariots were struck and sent tumbling to the earth trailing smoke and pieces after them. Their passengers were quickly snatched up by the Pegasi who were pulling them.

"Twi!" Rainbow Dash yelled over the howling wind. "I swear it wasn't like this last time I was here! It was so much better than this!" She was fighting to maintain herself and seemed to be having an easier time than the soldiers.

In front of the line appeared a red dragon with blazing golden eyes. He was not a large dragon, perhaps four or five times larger than Celestia.

"It's the jerk!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "He doesn't look right!"

"THE ALICORNS MAY PASS!" cried Scarheart to the host gathered before him. His voice boomed louder than the thunder. "ALL ELSE MUST WAIT HERE OR FACE ME!" There was an echo of doom.

Rainbow Dash felt her jaw drop. This was not the same dragon who had greeted her in a wierd and disturbingly friendly way two days ago. This was not the same creature who had joyfully waved at her, then ponynapped her to show his father excitedly. No, this Scarheart was clearly different. The innocence was gone. She could not understand it.

She turned to say something to the two princesses. Her eyes instead found an empty chariot. "Twilight!" she called. "Princess!"

The dragon Scarheart laughed at her. A thousand pair of eyes searched him. Most scorned how such a small dragon could dare to laugh at them. The blue Pegasus zipped over to the hovering dragon, angry at him and terrified to think of what might have happened to the two princesses.

"What have you done with Twilight and Celestia!" she demanded.

"Rainbow Dash," announced the dragon. "We meet again. Do not worry about your Alicorns. My father does not wish to fight them at this time. He seeks a private audience and both Celestia and Twilight Sparkle have accepted. I will say he was surprised only two Alicorns showed up."

"What's so different about you?" demanded Dash.

The dragon sniffed. "My father sought to remove my weakness from me. I'm surprised you noticed. You never struck me to be the sort to think before acting. Bravo, Rainbow Dash. Bravo."

"So what now?" she asked him, feeling extremely hostile. Her face suggested she was itching to do things the hard way.

"Father and the Alicorns fight. We can wait." The dragon's eyes narrowed. "Or we can fight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Through the Storm's Eye**

"Welcome, Alicorns," said a voice unfamiliar to Twilight Sparkle. "You came right on schedule. I do so admire mares who are punctual. Might I ask which of you two is the one Rainbow Dash referred to as Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight opened her eyes to find herself standing on a massive shelf of stone before the opening of a great cave. Around her a storm raged, she in its eye. She caught a glimpse of white to her right and found Celestia was next to her, as she had been in the chariot just moments before. Her eyes went to the massive writhing mass of black clouds swirling and she understood she was in the eye of this magical storm. This was very powerful magic. Her ears sought out the source of the voice and she found a single red glow coming from the cave, clawed feet visible in what little light there was.

"I am Twilight Sparkle," she said bravely.

Celestia stilled her with a gentle touch of shoulder to shoulder. "You'd better let me handle this, my student," she whispered. To the cave she called out, "I know who you are, Flamespyre. What is the meaning of this?"

The glowing eye blinked slowly, moving slightly down before bobbing up. It went down, then up again. The speaker was moving forward as his forelegs came into view. The scarred tapered snout of the dragon came into view as the monster studied them cautiously, great jaws slightly agape and twisted into a self-serving look of smugness. The neck and body following it was pitted with scars everywhere. In the right socket where an eye should have been was nothing but an empty pit. Twilight wanted to scream and run, but found her hooves unwilling to move.

"You have me at a disadvantage, Alicorn," rumbled Flamespyre as he came fully into view from the cave. He was as Rainbow Dash described, a least three times larger than Scarheart. "You have power. I smell it on you. I taste it on you. I hear the air about you crackle with it. Interesting. Might I have your name, child?" He appeared genuinely curious as he sat down demurely, curling his tail around his feet. The dragon made no further move to suggest aggressive behavior.

Twilight had never heard anyone refer to Princess Celestia as a child before. Celestia appeared unperturbed by this little jab. "I am Celestia, Princess of Equestria and co-ruler along with my sister, Princess Luna." She did not relax. "It would appear you wish to talk, so I will listen to what you have to say. Mind you, not magic, no mind control. I am aware and prepared to counter anything you can do."

The dragon held up a claw and smiled. "No doubt you are prepared, I'm sure, Princess Celestia. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. What think you of my son's work?" He cast his burning eye to the cloud wall. "Magnificent, isn't it? I had to adjust him, of course, but now I could not be a prouder father."

"This isn't him doing the storm?" Twilight looked up at Celestia in shock. "The amount of magical energy it takes to do something like this is enormous."

"Apparently not." Celestia set her jaw firmly, knowing right now she was in a disadvantage. She had not anticipated this storm. Inwardly she cursed her stupidity and said to Flamespyre, "It's a vulgar display of power, I think."

The dragon chuckled, bobbing his head as he replied, "Well, I see it as a preventative measure to keep your little army from interfering with our discussion. There is so we can talk about. Sophisticated monarchs such as ourselves have no need for the barbarism that is violence. I will not shy away from my past, but I will see to it I have a future."

"Bold words from one who hides behind a storm," snapped Celestia.

Immediately Flamespyre retorted, "As says one who comes with an army at her back." He straightened himself up and smiled as he adjusted his wings. "It would appear we both anticipated each other."

"Indeed," said Celestia. "But I wonder how long Scarheart can maintain his storm. It must be a strain on him."

"It shortens the time we have," admitted the black dragon. His eye flashed wickedly. "It would be a pity should it start to falter."

"So what is it you want?" asked the white Alicorn tersely.

"Indeed. What do I want?" the dragon mused seemingly to himself. He scratched his chin with a claw, the tip of his tail unfurling in a lazy twitch. His eye suddenly blazed, fixing on Twilight. "You stay put, young lady. We adults need to have a discussion."

Twilight could not even move. The fear from earlier had nothing to do with it. Magic was holding her in place! She was magically rooted. "Princess!" she shouted.

Celestia reared angrily. "Release her!" she cried, her horn suddenly aglow.

"Come, Alicorn. Let me see your power!" Flamspyre launched himself into the air in a single explosive leap from his hind legs. His great black wings snapped open and clawed at the air effortlessly as his fanged grin beckoned for Celestia to follow.

"I'll come back for you," Celestia promised her student and was then after him, her great white wings gracefully launching her skyward after the great ebony monster. Magical bolts shot from the tip of her horn at the dragon. They bounced harmlessly off an invisible shield surrounding him, flickering ripples across its surface for a moment before becoming invisible again.

Flamespre banked into the wind torn clouds, going with the wind and letting it propel him forward, continually spiralling upwards. Celestia found it difficult to keep track of him as his dark form blended with the churning mass. She only knew he was going up, so she followed suit, allowing her magic to track his own energies. Within moments, the energies were gone. Celestia quickly realized the dragon had stopped using magic. It began to dawn on her Flamespyre was indeed powerful. She was going to need the Elements along with her power to stop him. But the storm and the other dragon were hindering that help!

She spun around, waiting for the attack to come from anywhere. Flamespyre was stalking her, this much she was fully aware of. Gritting her teeth, she recalled his angle of ascent within the clouds, estimated his speed and began to fire into the cloud wall a wide pattern of magic bolts. She was rewarded with impacts flaring just inside and the massed outline of a great form writhing in pain. A sudden surge of magic could be felt. Twilight's voice called out from far below an alarm.

"Well played, Alicorn!" roared a voice behind her. Teleportation! She wheeled away, her own magic surging as she sought to get higher than the dragon. Talons flashed, missed just as she blinked away. Flamespyre hovered where she was, looking up at her, exposing his fangs in a wide grin.

"You're enjoying this," Celestia muttered under her breath. Her only hope was for Scarheart to be defeated and the storm to dissapate. Flamespyre would want this over quickly and the gleam in his eye suggested he was out for a permanent outcome.

* * *

Storm or no storm, Rainbow Dash was not about to let some giant red lizard keep her from finding and helping Celestia and Twilight. Not thinking, she charged straight at him, only wanting to get past the dragon. He wasn't as big as that one dragon she had kicked, so maybe he would actually feel her hooves in his face. Somepony called out behind her, but Dash paid no attention.

"Let me through!" she yelled.

Scarheart was not fast enough to dodge out of her way, his eyes widening in surprise and shock as she spun, coiled up both her hind legs and kicked as hard as she could. Her hooves struck him in the left eye and he reeled back with a roar of pain and rage.

"What are you guys waiting for?" she called out to everypony. The force moved at once as orders began to sound out. "Come on, let's get this dragon and show him what a loser he is!" When she turned around, she caught sight of Scarheart's lower half of his body going up into the clouds.

It started to rain.

"Perfect," she grumbled miserably. Dash went after him, of course and nearly went headlong into a fireball. "Whoa! Dragon fire!" The Pegasus darted to one side, the flames licking the tips of one wing as it blasted past.

The expeditionary force moved towards the heart of the storm, fanning out as they approached on multiple altitudes. They reasoned the dragon was their primary threat and needed to be eliminated quickly. The detachment assigned to protecting the Mare Six assumed a loose box formation around them, pausing to account for all ponies. Naturally they were missing Twilight Sparkle. Also Rainbow Dash was playing an odd game of cat and mouse, not realizing she was now the mouse. They were all now mice.

The closer the force came to the mountains, the greater the threat it became for ponies to be caught up in the winds and dashed upon the faces of the jagged mountains. The storm became stronger, deadlier. The rain was now falling sideways, the wind howling. Formations quickly fell apart and it was becoming too dangerous for anypony to stay in the air. Already there were injuries, some severe before the captain ordered everyone to the ground. By the time he had made that decision, ponies were scattered across dozens of miles of boulder strewn forests. Common sense and the desire to live drove the ponies out of view into the trees.

Only Rainbow Dash remained aloft, determined to bring down Scarheart. She felt somehow all of this weather was his doing. Being a weather pony gave her a learned knowledge of how air patterns and clouds work and she was very good and cloud busting.

"Stop cheating!" she yelled up at the clouds. "How can I find you if you're hiding like a scared foal in the clouds? Show yourself and fight me, you coward! Yeah, you're chicken. Can't handle the one and only Rainbow Dash because I am _that_ awesome."

She blinked into the rain and suddenly found a dark shape drop right in front of her. An open maw filled with razor sharp teeth was coming right at her. She dodged once more, the dragon's eye rolling with her as he shot past. The back of a foreclaw clipped her shoulder, sending the chromatic maned mare spiraling out of control. Dash spun wildly, her momentum carrying her into an angled descent.

Scarheart described a graceful arc down, twisting his serpentine form as his head followed Rainbow Dash. His wings snapped out as he leveled himself, then started clawing at the air as he rushed at her with yet another roar. Father had commanded. Father had to be obeyed. The punishment was too terrible to consider if the storm could not hold long enough for him to deal with the Alicorns. His golden eyes were locked on the out of control Rainbow Dash, her body a tight bundle of soaked rainbow.

* * *

"Can't you fellers get up there and help Dash?" yelled Applejack at the captain. She had a hoof firmly planted on her Stetson as the wind tore away her words. The officer started at her blankly, not hearing. She repeated her words again, louder, her mouth practically in his ear.

He wildly shook his head. "We can't! The wind is too much for our wings to handle! I'm losing soldiers to this storm as it is." The captain had a look of helplessness. "I've got my command scattered all over the place. You need to find shelter, miss!"

Desperate, Applejack screamed for someone to go help Rainbow Dash. Officers ignored her, tending to their ponies and trying to find some sort of shelter from the storm.

Rarity appeared at a trot. She spied Applejack, went over to her and gave her a hug. "Thank goodness I've found you, AJ!" she yelled in the howling wind. "The others are safe. Where's Rainbow?" She was soaked from tip to tail, but her blue eyes were on her friend and on the verge of tears at being so glad to find her safe and sound.

Applejack's hat flew off, her cord keeping the storm from carrying off. "Where?"

Rarity turned. "Grab my tail! I'll take you to them!"

The Earth pony did so, clamping her teeth on her friend's sodden tail. She thought to herself how this would probably never happen again. One simply did not mess with Rarity's lovely locks.

An older Pegasus joined them. With him was an equally grizzled Unicorn. They were part of the unit assigned specifically to guard the Mane Six. Applejack had not thought to introduce herself to them save for briefly last night. What was his name again? She wondered as he and his fellow guard placed themselves between the wind and the mares.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" he asked her over the storm.

"I'm fine," she said. "Rainbow needs help up there. She can't beat that dragon by herself. None of them bucking officers are gonna lift a hoof to help the gal. I'd do it myself, but I ain't got no wings." Applejack squinted at him. "Ain't you the pony that was with Twi and the princess earlier at lunch?" she asked with a mouthful of tail.

"No ma'am," he shook his head as he lifted a wing over her. "That would be our other sergeant, that Unicorn talking to the pretty mare you've got a hold of right now. I've taken a shine to that new princess of ours. The sergeant was the one that did all the talking."

Applejack was glad to hear that. Within moments they were under a makeshift shelter consisting of a pile of steep boulders overgrown with bushes. A great tree leaned over, partially fallen but deemed secure enough to serve its chosen purpose. Applejack was reunited with her friends, noting a dozen or so guards standing out in the rain while the mares had what little space there was. The Pegasus who escorted her gave her a nod and a smile and trotted over towards the gathered stallions.

"Give me a blasted status report," he bellowed at them. Rarity's escort joined him within seconds.

"How is everypony?" Applejack asked the group.

"Wet!" chirped Pinkie Pie. She was actually the only one not in the shelter and was leaning into the wind with her mouth open.

"Scared," whispered Fluttershy. She was a little huddled ball of frightened trying to hide under a log. Of course, nopony could hear her.

"Where's Dashie?" asked Pinkie, craning her neck into the sky. "Last I saw her, she was charging at that meanie mean dragon!"

"Not the best decision she's ever made," murmured Rarity. All the mares turned their faces skyward as another peal of thunder rumbled ominously. Worried expressions were set through the falling rain.

The Unicorn sergeant poked his head into the group. "I just figured I'd tell you ladies we're gonna try and get yer friend some help. I've got my stallions who are more than eager to get up there. Our standin' orders bein' to protect you fillies, we're gonna get that thick headed one and save her."

"Oh, thank you!" cried out Rarity. "Please do tell your boys to be careful. I would be simply crushed if any of you fine stallions were hurt." She batted her eyelashes at him. It was difficult to tell if she was being genuine or dramatic or both.

Applejack settled for genuinely dramatic. "Thanks, partner," she said to the soldier.

He nodded, trotted over to his winged counterpart, speaking one word. The Pegasus turned, and roared, "All right you gelded mother buckers. There's a filly up there who needs your wings to save her flank. Let's get up there and get it done!" Without another word, they took off into the storm, one, two, three, four, five sets of wings battling the winds to get aloft.

Rarity was suddenly blushing at that outburst. "Oh, my."

A younger Pegasus joined him, speaking quietly. The old soldier respectfully nodded as he listened. The Pegasus then returned the nod and then went after the other five.

Applejack figured the young Pegasus had to be one of the officers. Lightning flashed as she caught a brief view of the winged guards battling their way into the sky.

* * *

Celestia was drenched in her own sweat as she and Flamespyre circled each other. The massive dragon was panting heavily, but grinning at her. Was he trying to string her along? She was not sure. Part of her wanted Luna to be here to fight this monster, the other part wishing Twilight did not have to witness this. Superficial wounds covered her coat, giving blends of red smearing her here and there from getting too close to the dragon. Her magic had deflected most of the blows and she felt the advantage was in her favor. Twice already her horn had scored deep wounds, but what were they to the huge monster eager to continue? There was no way she could match him physically. She knew her magic bolts were affecting him. Flamespyre could say the same about his magic.

"Enjoying yourself?" Flamespyre jeered, ignoring his own blood bright red thin lines against his black scales. "I enjoy exercise like this. It really gets the blood flowing, don't you think?" His one eye gleamed with a madness found in those who lusted after power.

"You never intended to talk, did you?" retorted Celestia, stealing a moment to catch her breath. She maintained her magic at the ready. "Your request was a ruse."

"I did give it serious consideration to negotiate with you. But then I delved into the mind of one of your foes." The dragon smiled broadly. His tail swished in his excitement. "Three Alicorns in all the world are all that stood between myself and the restoration of my kingdom." His eye flickered down to Twilight Sparkle, a tiny dot far below the two combatants. "She's very young. Not much of a threat, I'll wager and not much of an Alicorn. But, an Alicorn is still an Alicorn, leaving the total at four."

"You underestimate her, dragon," Celestia warned. "But this day, she is not your opponent. I am."

She took the initiative, leveling her horn and firing a continuous beam of magic from her horn at Flamespyre's chest. The dragon held out a claw, his own magic forming a shield and deflecting most of the beam away. A portion did get through, striking the outstretched paw. Flamespyre withdrew it with a cry of pain. He retaliated with a blast of his dragon fire, but Celestia was too quick and dodged easily to one side.

So long as she maintained her distance, she believed she had a chance against this monster. Celestia continued to fire away, hoping her magic would not exhaust her before her enemy could be brought down.

Flamespyre suddenly disappeared. Teleported! Celestia spun around, finding her vision filled with the massive frame of Flamespyre bearing down upon her. His tail whipped around and caught her fully in the side. The explosion of pain sent her reeling, the air also blasted from her lungs. She heard Twilight Sparkle call out to her. Celestia was flung into the cloud wall, her body limp and unresponsive. Flamespyre watched her disappear.

His eye fell upon Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Rainbow Dash broke out of her free fall, knowing exactly where she was and where Scarheart was approaching from. She reversed her spin with a twist of her body and the flaring of her wings. She found she was enjoying this challenge, though she wished her rough housing partner didn't outweigh her a hundred times over. Easily she avoided the dragon's attempt at snapping at her, laughing at him and his slow movements. No pony and no dragon could ever match her flying skills. Rainbow Dash could simply not be beaten in the air. The poor dragon facing her had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

Until he used that same spell to hold her as he had the first time they had met.

"Lame! So_ lame_! So very lame in the most uncool way!" she protested, flailing with her hooves as her wings were being held in place by Scarheart's magic. "Can't you do anything original?" She noted the storm appeared to have died down a little.

Scarheart flew through the wind, taking a moment to simply look down at her and smile. He reached out and plucked her from the storm torn air, holding her with both foreclaws. "I win," said the dragon with a hiss. "Doesn't matter how you win so long as you do win."

"You're a rotten cheat! You used magic!"

Scarheart sniffed. "I don't recall any ground rules being established."

"I'm gonna pound you good, you big jerk," she promised.

Six armored forms appeared out of nowhere, hooves connecting with dragon scale simultaneously from different directions. A pair of hooves grabbed Rainbow Dash just as Scarheart released her as he cried out in pain and alarm. The dragon fell away, surrounded by attacking guards. "You're safe, Miss Dash," said a reassuring voice. It was one of Celestia's guards. "I need to get you away from the combat zone. You should let the professionals take over from here."

The drenched mare watched the battle unfolding, hating she was being denied a chance to finish it. Her eyes drifted to the clouds. "I can clear those clouds," she said to the guard.

"I doubt that," said the soldier as he tugged her towards the ground where the others waited. His markings on his armor indicated he was an officer.

"No, I'm _serious_. I can totally get rid for this storm for everypony so we can get to the princesses, I swear!" Rainbow Dash struggled away from the Pegasus' grasp and pointed up. "One Sonic Rainboom should disrupt the air patterns enough for the storm to lose cohesion. I know storms, soldier. Let me do what I know!"

He considered her for a moment, casting his eyes into the rain before relinquishing his grip. "All right. I remember you doing one at Best Young Flyer Competition." He pointed at his fellow guards. "They should give you enough time. Go and be quick!"

Scarheart grabbed one Pegasus guard in his talons and flung him away, his claws screeching against the pony's armor. Repeated blows had him staggering and the kicks were relentless, bruising flesh beneath his scales and thick hide. His first act of retaliation after several seconds was to reach out and take hold of something. The dragon somersaulted forward, tucking his wings in as he selected a suitable target. At the last moment, he unleashed his tail, smashing it across the armored back of a Pegasus. There was a cry and the soldier fell away, wings still flapping, but becoming a victim to the winds.

Rainbow Dash darted up and past him not far away, ignoring the dragon as he turned on his next opponent. Battered and in pain now, he shook off the last of assailants if for a moment and immediately tore after her. The main focus of the hooves had been on his shoulders and wings. Effectively sore in those areas and even bleeding a bit where the skin had split, the resiliant dragon pushed onward, his golden gaze locked on the small mare and her rainbow contrail. A guard tried to bar his path, but the dragon blasted him with a short burst of flame. The Pegasus fell away, frantically trying to put his burning wings out.

Three down.

Furious from the pain and enraged by the mere sight of Rainbow Dash as she taunted him by simply being a better flyer than him, Scarheart began to his magic to propel him, unaware his reserves were beginning to run dry. Somewhere in the clouds, he lost track of her, but he knew she was going up. Perhaps above the clouds? He pressed on.

The air began to grow colder the higher he went. He was physically in more pain than he had first thought and mentally he was beginning to struggle in holding the storm together. Father had asked him for ten minutes. Had it been ten minutes yet? Had that time elapsed? The dragon's head finally found a break in the clouds and he was above the storm at last, surrounded by billowing clouds lit the colors of sunset. He swiveled his head to and fro in an upward arch, searching for the little winged mare.

"There you are!" he hissed when he did spot her. Diving straight at him.

"Catch me if you can!" she sang at him as she went by.

Snarling, he did just that, folding his wings and going into his own dive. With an ear-shattering roar, he was after her. With his mass, he thought the advantage in speed would be his. What was she doing, using her wings in a dive? What was the purpose of that much speed? The air around her was beginning to bend, the unseen barrier beginning to mold itself around her tiny form as she became a speeding blue bullet of chromatic epicness.

It happened. The boom. The ring of magical colors. The very air shocked back at him as the leading edge was suddenly washing over his body. His concentration on his magic faltered. The storm began to break apart. The mental anguish of his spell suddenly breaking made Scarheart howl and clutch at his skull with his claws. He spun in the air, losing all cohesive control over his ablitiy to fly and fell screaming to the earth far, far below. The pain overcame him. The world faded and he went limp, rolling onto his back as his head, tail, and wings trailing like tattered rags as the storm abruptly gave up its strength.

* * *

The Rainboom shattered the storm, sent a mind into a coma, and caught Flamespyre completely by surprise. His head turned upwards when he heard the breaking of the sound barrier and towards the source. The cloud wall rippled, faltered, then broke. A rainbow wall of moving air rolled through it as easily as a knife though butter. Curious at first, the black dragon's eye narrowed to a narrow slit as he realized his son had failed him yet again.

"Weak minded fool," he spat. Flamespyre returned his attention to Twilight Sparkle. "Let's see," said the dragon as he landed in front of her. "If I were to start harming you or raise a claw against you thusly." Black talons menaced the young Alicorn.

Twilight screamed for Celestia as she tried to fire bolts of magic from her horn at the approaching monster. They struck home, but appeared to do little effect. In desperation, she tried a teleportation spell and put all of her strength into it.

"Get away from her!" screamed the Princess of the Sun, unleashing unbridled fury upon the dragon. She appeared, leaping out from behind Twilight and unleashing every ounce of power she had at Flamespyre, who was not expecting it at all. It completely enveloped him in a fire like the surface of the sun. Her magic crackled in her fury, the entirety of her form bathed in her aura of white and gold and purity. For that one moment, Twilight beheld a goddess who was beyond a princess, beyond her mentor.

Flamespyre unleashed a scream the likes of which had never been heard. Nearby stones shattered as Celestia's magic enveloped the one eyed monster. Talons tore madly at the stones, digging deeply and savagely. Every moment of pain, every sense of loss, every rage the great black dragon had ever felt in his ancient life reverberated like a tidal force. Scrambling to stay upright, the dragon splayed his legs as the heavy damage began to be seen. His entire chest smoked and was charred as his head hung low to the ground, panting and fighting to keep his one eye on the shining Celestia. The membranes of his wings were pitted with great holes. Blood began to pool in his shadow. After a moment of silence, the dragon began to laugh brokenly, spitting up blood.

"Yes, Alicorn, show me your true power," he rasped with burnt lungs. "So beautiful to look upon. Yes, the pain is worth seeing this.

Celestia landed, saw what she had done and felt ashamed for having to resort to this. It was necessary to go to this extreme, though she never imagined the dragon would survive her attempt at banishing him. She was going to need the Harmonies. Oh, how her side hurt! How it was so hard for her to breathe! Twilight was finally able to move as the dragon no longer could hold her. She immediately went to Celestia's side, not wanting to look at Flamespyre, but finding she could not turn her eyes away from his broken body.

"It's over, Flamespyre," Celestia said gently. "Your forgotten war was over long ago. Surrender and I promise you just treatment."

"Surrender?" The dragon spat the word. "The war may have been forgotten, but it never ended, Alicorn. I am eternal. I am forever." A wave of pain shook his massive frame.

Celestia pitied him. "You are mad."

The dragon grinned demonically. "Oh, no my lovely. I am prepared for this!" He rolled his eye into its socket and uttered a single word. His body turned to ash, crumbled.

Upon the wind could be heard a dreadful promise. _It has begun..._

Stunned by this outcome and not sure what exactly happened, Twilight's thoughts were interrupted as Celestia began leaning heavily against her.

"Twilight, I-" she began before her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

Twilight caught her with her magic just before her head could strike the ground. "Princess!" she cried frantically. "Celestia!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash pulled up from her Rainboom and noticed the falling form of the dragon. She knew he was in trouble. After him were four of the soldiers. Well, if they thought the dragon was still alive, they would do what they could to make sure he stayed that way if it was possible. Protecting life was paramount. Just before he hit the ground, several Unicorns on the ground caught him in a levitation spell and gently lowered Scarheart to the ground. They had a prisoner.

Glad to have that taken care of, Dash found her friends. The force was reassembled and several scouts went on ahead to find the two lost princesses. Rainbow Dash, of course led the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The River of Time**

Fifteen years passed. During this time, the Mare Six moved on with their lives, peaceful and secure in the knowledge they had taken part in defeating a terrible foe, but at a price. In addition to a dozen guards killed and another four score suffering various injuries, the most devastating blow was the Princess of the Sun Celestia. Flamespyre's blow from his tail had broken her back, her magic the only thing allowing her to remain upright until the end of the battle. It took her a year to recover, despite the best potions and magics available to her. For the rest of her life she would walk with a pronounced limp. Or so the official announcement was made publicly known. She took in in stride and spent her time instructing Twilight further in her duties at being an Alicorn princess. Her exploit against the dread black dragon Flamespyre was almost as celebrated as Luna's redemption.

Slightly less spectacular but more loved by the common soldier was the story of how Celestia brought in ponies responsible for seeing to provisioning the troops with the proper field rations into her throne room and systematically tore them apart. It became an urban legend. She did not refute it and often would simply smile and wink if anypony asked her what really happened that day in the throne room.

She never blamed Twilight or her friends for not being able to utilize the Elements of Harmony and continued to treat them no differently than she had before. If anything, she loved them more than ever. She even sent a gift to Applejack on her birthday, a new Stetson hat for formal functions. It was adorned with white diamonds and sported a griffon's feather. Rarity designed it so it would match the dress she had secretly made for her farmpony friend.

Twilight Sparkle remained in Ponyville for two years, refusing personal guards until Luna appeared one night and told her under no certain terms was a princess ever to not have at least two guards with her at all times. This erupted into a terrible row between the two princesses. It was resolved over cake the next week at Celestia's insistence. Reluctantly, Twilight realized she would have to move back to Canterlot and did so tearfully, promising to keep in touch with her friends. She continued her studies, married and soon had a foal of her within another two years. To date, she never missed a birthday or special function of any of her friends, enjoying every minute with them.

Spike remained her number one assistant, though he would often find an excuse to go visit Rarity in his spare time. Their relationship was an odd one, as he was the only dragon in all of Equestria, but the friendship was accepted, though there were rumors other things were going on behind the scenes. Nothing was ever substantiated.

Rarity became too successful a fashionista to remain in Ponyville for long. Instead of moving to Canterlot, she simply opened up a second shop there so she could remain close to her friends and family. Though many of the nobles still snubbed her for turning her nose up to their high society in favor of the things she felt really mattered, the average everypony came to embrace her for her complex generosity. She never did find her special pony, but did adopt three orphans and proved to be a very good mother.

Pinkie Pie soon became partners with the owners of Sugarcube Corner and opened her own store in Canterlot with their store name and their blessing. She continued to cater parties and serve up sweet treats. She was loved by all fillies and colts because she always made them laugh. As always, her party cannon was a huge hit. Pinkie found a stallion who was oddly her opposite and married him and bore twins. Naturally, motherhood became a party for her as she had already first hand knowledge on how to handle twins thanks to Pound and Pumpkin Cake. She remained close to her friends and always remembered their birthdays.

Fluttershy remained in her cottage, caring for her beloved small animals. She kept to herself, still needing her friends to coax her out of her comfort zone. Over the years, she grew a little better interacting with other ponies, but always remained the same, sweet Pegasus pony all had come to know and love. Rainbow Dash made it a personal crusade to teach Fluttershy to be at least a louder pony and a better flyer. They make weekly flights with Scootaloo on Sundays just to be Pegasus sisters.

Rainbow Dash eventually became nominated and accepted the coveted position as captain of the Wonderbolts after an unfortunate accident left Spitfire physically unable to perform her duties five years after her battle with Scarheart. She and Soarin had a colt a year after her battle. They never did marry. The relationship became strained and eventually failed as Soarin failed to reveal his dalliances with several other fillies. She was content to not hold a grudge and even forgave him, but never let him forget. The story of her storm breaking Rainboom spread like wildfire and she was generally credited with pushing over the first domino in the chain of events leading to the fall of Flamespyre. Her name was known well beyond the borders of Equestria. Steadfastly loyal to her friends, she was always there for them whenever she needed them. Scootaloo followed in her footsteps and joined the Wonderbolts when she was ready.

Applejack continued to work her family farm at Sweet Apple Acres with her family. Shortly after coming home from the battle, she met a familiar veteran at her gate who had just retired from the military and was asking for part time work to supplement his retirement. She ended up marrying that Pegasus and bore him three colts and a filly. Granny Smith lived long enough to hold her great-grandfilly before the years caught up to her and the creator called her home. Applejack remained on the farm, teaching her husband how to be a farmer. He once exclaimed at one of the many Mare Six gatherings his twenty years in the military was only to prepare him to be a farmer. It was said with a straight face and while bouncing two of his colts on his knees. He and MacIntosh got along grandly.

The dragon Scarheart was taken back to Equestria and placed deep within the catacombs of Canterlot, still in a catatonic state. Never once in that time did he stir, his mind gone as if it had never been. Celestia believed it had been utterly destroyed in the battle and decided to assume responsibility for her fallen foe, her compassion believing he could not have made the choices he did if he had full control of his mind. She believed the first dragon Rainbow Dash described was the true Scarheart. There the dragon slumbers, perhaps for all eternity.

Thus did fifteen years flow by as the lazy waters upon a meandering river for the Mare Six. They knew peace and contentment and were happy. All was well in Equestria.

_If it was indeed a storybook ending._

* * *

In the Emerald Kingdom of the Changelings, there was indeed a strange wind brewing. Upon the day Flamespyre fell, a messenger came to Queen Chrysalis to tell her the strange crystal was glowing with living energy. She knew this already, feeling the magic pulsing, far different than the first time she had dealt with the great amber gem. The thing that had lingered in her mind for since the dark dragon's unwanted visit the day before began whispering, whispering, whispering to her. Her mind was no longer her own for a moment as the instructions were given, ingrained, and set. They were the seeds of vengeance and she knew them well, accepting them as there was no choice she could make. The vice upon her was too great and too powerful.

All she had to do was destroy the creature within the crystal.

Woodenly she went to the same chamber she had been to the day before, impassive to her subjects who scrambled to get out of her way. She moved with the swiftness of a wraith, as if the timing had to be perfect, the voices screaming at her to do as she had been commanded. In the back of her mind, a tiny part of her screamed in defiance and rage, knowing once the act was done, her mind would be shredded and death would be her reward.

She cleared the round room with a commanding voice that was her own. Bitterly she realized there were mere minutes left to her life, her hopes and dreams unrealized. All her scheming, cruelty, and desire to empower her changelings would come to nothing as soon as she ended the life of the creature within the crystal.

There it was before her, bathing her charcoal gray body with its amber light, as warm as it was the first time she had encountered it. The sensation again washed over her, pure and as close to ecstasy as she ever dreamed, an epiphany happened at a certain moment, after the crystal cracked open, the warm fluids splashing around her hooves, and seeing the tiny form within. It happened when her crooked horn glowed its phosphorescent dark green and picked up the little thing within. It appeared a changeling in the eyes, nearly matching her harlequin orbs, but were instead golden. No horn lay upon his head and his wings were those of a Pegasus. His mane and tail were predominantly fiery red. Between his ears was a thick silvery black lock of hair and a similar stripe in his tail. His coat the color of a sunrise as seen through a light fog.

The minute his eyes locked with hers, the shrieking voices within her stopped. The dark thing within her mind felt as though it had been bathed away in the little foal's gaze. Clearly, he was a mix of changeling and pony and something else. What fear did Flamespyre have of this one? Chrysalis wondered, the realization she would not die dawning upon her like a new age.

Still holding the infant, she wobbled on suddenly unsteady legs, bringing the precious little thing to her chest. Chrysalis wondered if she should kill it, as it had served its purpose. It was a passing thought, brief, but enough to make her feel immediate guilt for thinking it.

_These thoughts were weak!_ She steeled herself, drew resolve from her own convictions and reconsidered this tiny little bundle of wiggling hooves and wet mane and tail regarding her with bright golden eyes. Within this foal she sensed an odd strength within, something she could not identify but understood as something with potential should she choose to be patient and encourage it.

The Queen rose to her hooves, up off her knees, holding the foal before her as one might hold a kitten with her magic. "What should I call you? _Hm?_ What name would fit you in a place like this, _my little morsel_?" she smiled hungrily as she turned and started to her throne.

The little foal blinked and yawned, his eyes not quite able to focus.

She looked at his wings, using her magic to feel them for her. They were soft, like an owl's feathers. "Silent Wing, I shall call you," she purred, flashing her fangs at her little prize. "Please me, and you shall be rewarded. Defy me and I shall gobble you up! Would you like that, my Silent Wing?"

Her Majesty's Morsel, as the generals and advisers would come to know him as over the years grew quickly and acted every bit the changeling, save he could not feed off emotions. She treated him as though he was a page, a rank very few changeling males could attain or ever had in the kingdom's history. Usually mares attended their queen, not some strange mixed breed male. Stallions were chosen for key government positions to prevent animosity between rival matriarchs, as males were considered far less important in standing than a mare. Changeling mares naturally attended the queen, usually chosen from common stock.

Four years later, the Queen bore a daughter and named her Atalanta. Changelings laid eggs, but they hatched a day after being laid, with the mother holding them close to her body for warmth. After that, they were raised in a fashion very similar to regular ponies. The father was presumed dead and devoured. An unfortunate side effect male changelings had when consorting with the queen, it was the only known permissible use of cannibalism in changeling society, since an impregnated queen became hormonally inclined to eat the one who placed her in a motherly way. Silent Wing naturally adored his new sister, oblivious to this disturbing fact.

Changeling society was simple in the old days; one was either a worker, a soldier, or a scholar for those not of noble lineage. It could be argued (and often was) the common changelings were actually the evolutionary masters to the old blood changelings who still clung ferociously to their matriarchal beliefs and traditions. Some were quite barbaric in the eyes of the normal changeling; infanticide involving the deaths of malformed males by means of abandonment in the wilderness or simply smothering them. The noble houses pursued the perfect changeling form, where as the regular Joe changeling was more apt to accept his or her offspring as is (orphanages did exist, but were often exploited for child labor). The tension between the old and the new ideas of changeling society had been simmering for the better part of a century. Ugly little 'purgings' occurred between houses and the respective changelings living within their lands and working them. The past three hundred years had been a sort of evolutionary explosion for the race as a whole.

One by one nations were sealing their borders they shared with the changelings. Chrysalis had allowed her generals too much reign and they very nearly started several unintended wars with their neighbors. Ever since her failure at Canterlot, she had been desperately seeking a victory to restore the status of her kingdom.

When Silent Wing was six, word reached Queen Chrysalis of a crushing defeat of her armies against a unified army of three kingdoms. The cost of surrendering meant the war was lost. Changeling land went to the victors. Not only were they outmatched and outnumbered, but the tactics they used were stagnant and antiquated. Credit had to be given to the soldiers for fighting long and hard, earning the grudging respect of their better trained and equipped adversaries. Word had already reached her and the surviving generals were brought before her(5).

She sat regally upon her throne, her black crown tipped back and to one side behind her menacing crooked horn. Chrysalis raged behind her eyes the minute she saw the first defeated general enter her throne room and bare himself before her majesty. He was an older changeling, having seen decades on the front lines. Clearly the years and his duties had not looked favorably upon him. Nor did he appear to have actually participated in any of the fighting. Everything was pristine, clean, neat, and perfect. Here was a desk general.

Usually, Silent Wing would be told to leave during this sort of talks, but no such command came from the queen. She tilted her head slightly to him, regarding with expressionless eyes, her lids sliding over them for a brief moment. "No," she told him as they snapped open. "You are old enough for this. Watch. Do not turn away from the general. I command you to not take your eyes off of him until I say so. Do you understand me, my little morsel?"

Terrified, but a good little colt, Silent Wing nodded. "Yes, your Majesty," he squeaked. The colt was not permitted to call her mother in public.

Without paying him further heed, Chrysalis turned towards the cowering general, who was on his knees with his head bent towards the floor. "Why is my kingdom smaller, General Kaxx? How could you lose half of one of my armies in a battle where you outnumbered your opponents three to one?" Her voice was calm, almost as if the questions she asked were off hand.

"I apologize, my Queen!" he replied in a quavering voice. "I blame the incompetence on my officers for not executing my orders."

"Oh do you now?" Chrysalis settled back in her black velvet throne. "There seems to be a lot of that going on in my army." She cast her blazing harlequin eyes over her throne room. No pony dared to look at her. "There's only one way to fix that, isn't there?"

Her horn slowly began to blaze the green color Silent Wing knew meant she was going to use her magic. He had seen her do it before, to show him how she used it to levitate things, pick up little colts during private time and play. The little colt half expected...no, he had no idea what the queen was going to do. Curiously he leaned towards her, tilting his little head to one side, the mess of red hair rising as her power did.

"General Kaxx, look at me," she commanded without making any movement. Her horn glowed brighter, ever brighter. Slowly, shaking visibly with fear, the condemned changeling lifted his head from the floor until his aged eyes met hers. Once their eyes met, Chrysalis gave a small squint. "You are dismissed."

His head abruptly snapped violently around completely with a sickening dull snap. All save the queen jumped, a few changelings even screaming. The dead general's body held still for a moment before heeling over to a side, a leg twitching.

The Queen stared mutely at the body, her face clouded with fury. "No more waste of soldiers in pointless conflicts. We are in no condition to wage a campaign in a paper bag as it is!" she declared in a dangerously low voice. She lifted her chin, tilting her head to one side as she studied every expression in the room. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

One could have heard a pin drop.

Slowly the stunned silence crumbled. Heads bowed quickly, quiet murmurings of "Yes, your Majesty" or "Yes, my Queen" reached imploringly to her ears, coming from terrified changelings who had not seen the queen do such a display since after Canterlot.

"I demand a meeting with the matriarchs tomorrow morning at nine. See to it," she snapped to Phillip, her chamberlain.

She found her attention going to Silent Wing. He was staring, wide-eyed, and trembling with tears streaming down his cheeks. His little teeth were clenched as he fought the whimper threatening to force its way from his throat. Silent Wing had obeyed. An obedient colt, pleasing the one he regarded as his mother was the one important thing in his life. She rewarded him for doing as she bade him. Silent Wing did not always like doing what he was told. This was one of those moments. He found he hated what he saw, his little mind not exactly comprehending death, but knowing something bad had just happened. Her eyes softened half the bat of an eyelash before announcing she was retiring and to have the mess cleaned up.

"Come, my little morsel. You don't have to look at that anymore," she told him as she ghosted by.

Terribly frightened, the little colt had to trot quickly to keep up with her long legged strides as they departed the throne room, disappearing down a corridor to the left. He had to flare his wings out, flapping them for an awkward speed boost as he really didn't want to be alone. It was so hard to keep up with Chrysalis when she walked like that. He whimpered again, sniffling, taking in a gulp of air, and trying to stifle even that. Chrysalis hated to hear him cry. Normally he would be with his governess, but the Queen thought it would be a good day for him to start learning about life in her court. He was still tiny next to her, not even tall enough for the top of his head to reach half way up her legs.

Eventually she guided him to Atalanta's room, having gone up several flights of stairs and through several more corridors. Servants slid aside and groveled as she glided past them, not paying them any heed. She would pause at corners to make sure the colt was keeping up on his stubby little legs, her expression neither pleased nor angry at him. It was as though she was measuring him, this little colt, perhaps even unsure. Once he caught up with her, Chrysalis was just outside his sister's door, waiting. With a toss of her head and jut of her chin, she said nothing, but he knew she wanted him to go.

Was this the end of the day he was supposed to have with her? Despite what he had seen in the throne room, he still treasured what little time she set aside for him. Though he was not supposed to, he brushed up against her leg, butting his head against it before trudging dejectedly inside. Chrysalis was not exactly a kindly mother, nor was she fair. Silent Wing knew her as the only one he would ever have. He was imprinted on her.

"Brudda!" cried out a tiny little voice. "Momma!"

"Leave us," she commanded the governess holding a little filly version of her mother. Chrysalis took her daughter gently and pressed Atalanta in Silent Wing's hooves. The governess mumbled her apologies, bowing over and over as she departed. He was more than happy to hold the foal he considered his little sister. She seemed to like him just as much and giggled upon seeing her big brother.

"You're here!" she squealed with delight.

"What did you learn in the throne room?" he heard the disjointed voice ask him softly as the door closed behind her with a thump.

He spun around so fast he fell on his rump. What did he learn? His little face scrunched in thought as he tried to think what it was he was supposed to have learned. Little brows quivered as he tried to figure it out. Then he fluttered his eyes and looked up at her, his answer ready. Atalanta batted his snout with a hoof playfully.

"Don't make the queen angry?" he presented in his little voice.

She regarded him through her silken teal mane, arching a brow. Her fangs flashed for a moment as she smiled, pleased with the answer. The Queen circled around the little colt like a hawk circles a mouse before diving in. "Very good. You must never fail me in any task I give you, Silent."

The little colt asked a question she was expecting. "Are you mad at me?"

"Should I be mad at you?" Chrysalis asked him slyly. She stopped circling him and lowered her head to his eye level. "Hm?" With her snout, she nuzzled her daughter who squealed again with delight.

"I cried. You don't like it when I cry." Tears welled up when he thought about it.

"No cry!" commanded Atalanta in her little imperial voice.

Uncharacteristically, Chrysalis lay down in front of him, facing the little colt and his filly sister. With a hoof, she hooked them both and drew them to her chest, her chin resting upon the top of Silent Wing's head. "That was a hard thing for you to see. But it was necessary and We - I am pleased you handled it as well as you did. You'll see as you get older. You need a cold heart, my little morsel. Always remember that."

"Cold hearts can't hug like this," he said as he buried his face in her neck happily, the tears forgotten.

That threw the changeling queen off guard. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked him curiously.

Atalanta grabbed a hold of her mother's hair and tugged on it. "Pwease stay, mama!"

The Queen did so for five minutes, simply indulging in the moment. She rarely allowed herself moments like this, thinking they made her soft and weak. A queen had to be strong, even if she was sensing the matriarchs moving against her to undermine her powers. She should care, be angry at this, but she found she did not care. No matter how she tried to fathom this, Chrysalis could not find the will to resist. It was very odd and troubled her, yet she found she could do nothing about it. Was she indifferent? Was it something else?

Shortly after, when she was on her way to another of her countless responsibilities, she had summoned her captain of the guard. His name was Myzanum and was an occasional lover to Her Majesty's more primal needs. She did not break stride when he found her. The veteran simply fell in step behind her, waiting for her command.

"My Queen?"

"Silent Wing is about that age where changeling officer candidates begin combat training, is he not?" she asked without looking at him. Servants bowed to her as she passed, quaking in her presence.

"He is not a change..," his voice trailed off as he realized he was not answering the question. Clearing his throat, he restated, "Yes, he is old enough."

Chrysalis had turned her head slightly to the side, annoyed at first, but that faded when the big soldier corrected himself and answered the simple query. "Good. Get him started. Work out something with his teachers so it does not interfere with his intellectual development. That is all."

So began the colt's introduction to military training. He would spent the next several years of his colthood splitting his day between having his nose in the books and out in the field learning physical skills along with other changeling hopefuls vying for future positions as officers in the Queen's Army. The adjustment to having a harsh regimen was naturally difficult at first for Silent Wing. For one thing, there was a lot more yelling. The young colt was also placed into an environment where the other colts about his age stared at him. Older changelings teased him for being different. The training officers did little to help. Even Chrysalis snubbed his complaints until she finally told him to consider it an order to bear all of it, to learn, to grow strong, and to harden his heart. To show her displeasure at his complaining, she slapped him in front of every changeling and told him under no certain terms was he to expect special treatment simply because the colt lived at her whim and amusement.

He refused to do the latter. Of all the things he readily did for the one he considered his mother, his heart remained the one thing he simply could not change even if he wanted to. Silent Wing proved he could be stubborn when it came to pleasing Chrysalis.

Eventually Queen Chrysalis sought to find a potential arrangement for her adopted son with a young filly of reasonable age in relation to his, not so much as to seek out future happiness for him as to secure for herself a pleasing arrangement of both a political and agreeable with another matriarch. After some months of searching, she discovered the houses who hated her son had influenced others to deny permission for initiating a courtship, which is to mean to seek out compatibility between Silent Wing and a possible Intended. Males in changeling society had always been dominated by the female half and would always be so. Finding a suitable mate for the colt proved to be a challenge, but eventually, Chrysalis was delighted to find a matriarch of a lesser house, almost common, respond to her request positively, offering up her youngest daughter. Arrangements were made for the two to meet with families and friends of both sides gathering to see how the couple would react to each other. Amazingly, the two hit it off and were allowed to sit together and talk while Chrysalis and the filly's mother observed from a respectful distance. It was a stroke of luck and Chrysalis gave her consent for the daughter to enter into a courtship with the prince.

That night, the filly and her whole family were murdered, leaving the matriarch without a family and shattered. The five most powerful matriarchs had shown their displeasure at the union in the cruelest of ways. They denied Silent Wing his heart. This changed the colt. By changeling law, only he could respond to her death. As a thirteen-year-old male, what could he possibly do to avenge the death of his Intended? For one night, he did indeed seem to change, become darker, brooding, and intent. He went forth, his path chosen, telling only one other his intentions. Captain Myzanum was sent to follow, to keep the colt safe from doing harm to himself or getting himself killed by other means.

That night the heads of five favored consorts from the five major houses and a sixth one from a collaborator were placed at the threshold of the gates of a shattered home where a mother mourned the loss of everything. The means by which the prince achieved vengeance had never been explained, the colt himself not sure and unwilling to speak of the events of that night. Five hours of his life had seemingly been replaced by something so out of character and dark from his demeanor, it shook the nobility to the core as wails of anguish greeted Celestia's glory the next morning.

Six heads were proudly displayed in the light of dawn upon the spires of a broken home.

On the day he learned to fly, it happened on the first attempt on his life. It was also the day after his chilling revenge.

Of all the changelings in his military training class, only ten out of the one hundred who had devoted the last seven years of training with high enough scores could progress to the next tier of training for the officer hopefuls. Silent Wing was one of the top ten. Chrysalis was very pleased and decided to hold a banquet to honor his achievement. The families of the other students were invited to attend, creating quite a buzz for the upper society. Although never recognized as a prince for obvious reasons, the notion he was the Queen's Morsel had shrunk as it was beginning to dawn in the minds of the shrewder changelings she had very big plans for the young colt.

That evening the colt stood with his sister the Princess Atalanta, playing games young changelings of that age found enjoyable in the magically lit gardens. With them were the other colts (and one filly) who had graduated. It was a silly, unimportant game no changeling would remember who was the winner or loser.

The garden was on a plateau overlooking a cliff leading to the rocky shores below. The rolling sound of crashing waves and the smell of the salt air made the late spring night all the more pleasant. There the colts and filles mingled and stopped their game to admire the sunset. Celestia was ending this day in spectacular fashion.

The adults were content to watch the colts and the filly princess be themselves and not succumb to the rigors of what was expected of them, if even for one night. Queen Chrysalis found the conversation to be interesting, as she forbade any discussion of politics or state matters, or anything remotely hearing of something 'requiring her immediate attention'. This was as much her night to simply relax and enjoy and she expected her guests to do the same. She was wary, worried for her son, yet he betrayed nothing to indicate he even remembered what had happened just one night before. Considering it a berserker act, she was willing to let it go at that, but something would always nag her. Something as young and unskilled such as Silent Wing should not have been able to do what he did. The Queen would have been satisfied with the intent, but the executions were a shock even to her. No house would respond to her inquiries now, even in the aftermath.

Those were trying times. No war had been fought since her declaration, but the clouds were forming on the proverbial horizon. Nations were amassing, determined to right past wrongs. Her ambassadors were doing their best, but the demands made to them were simply insulting to the Queen when she read her correspondences from them. It didn't matter how many envoys she replaced, the demands were the same, simply reworded.

She looked at Silent Wing and only needed five more years before he and the army was trained and ready. Chrysalis knew she would be lucky if she got six months. Admittedly, she intended to lead the army herself, but she needed some changeling she knew she could trust without reservation in case the worst happened.

The attack came from the direction of the castle. A changeling, dressed in black armor and bearing his family crest dove straight at Silent Wing as he and his sister were laughing at a very funny joke one of the colts had heard a peasant speak. His motives were silent, swift, and deadly with intent.

Before any changeling could react, the dark form crashed into Silent Wing, who had noticed the intruder and instinctively stepped in front of Atalanta. The three were too close to the edge. Even as shouts of alarm and outrage went up, they went over and down.

Queen Chrysalis shrieked with fury, the contentment shattered by this attack upon her children. Her children! Her insectiod wings were already abuzz as she sprang into the air, her fangs bared and her eyes wide with fear. "No!" she drew out in a high pitched shriek.

Yet there was Silent Wing, his wings pumping madly as he held his crying sister in his hooves. Already guards were after the attacker, others guiding the colt and the princess to safety and to an anxiously approaching queen.

The young colt was bleeding heavily in his chest, just to the right and next to his foreleg. It was deeply gouged from the assassin's horn. It was not noticed until Atalanta was on the ground and in her mother's hooves and the chilling words came from his mouth. It was not so much what he said, but how he said it.

"I do believe I am injured," he remarked plainly, with honest acceptance he was going to die.

He collapsed as the shock overtook his senses. Servants swarmed to him, cries for a doctor made. Another servant scrambled away to find one. Everything was chaos.

Chrysalis was stunned, mutely staring at the body lying on the grass. The guards captured the assassin and had him waiting off to the side, his smile of self-satisfaction evident. Openly he gloated at the still form bleeding on the lawn. He was proud of his actions.

"No ill bred _abomination _will take my son's rightful place!" he declared stiffly, oblivious to the pair of murderous harlequin eyes approaching him. "No pet of the Queen is worthy of a station meant for nobility!_Die_, you pitiful whelp scum!"

With nary a word, but a terrifying shriek that shook the very trees to their foundation, Queen Chrysalis exploded with maddened fury and was upon the noble assassin in a flash, her hooves flailing, fangs ripping and tearing. He shrieked, tried to put up a feeble defense. Even after the life had been trampled from him, Chrysalis continued to mutilate the noble's corpse. In her madness for vengeance, she very nearly forgot about Silent Wing until her daughter called out to her.

She heaved hard, heavy breaths, laboring from exhaustion. She stared down at the gooey puddle of blood, flesh, and bone, gasping hard and wanting more. This was not enough. "Find out who he is and bring his entire family before my court first thing in the morning," she spat angrily.

"Mother?" Atalanta called out.

Chrysalis looked up and through her mane at her only daughter. She looked like a deranged animal, fangs dripping with blood and gore splattered all over her. Turning stiffly, she remembered who lay on the grass and shambled over, a low moan escaping her lips. Tears formed.

"My little morsel," she whispered. She was hovering over him now, Atalanta trying to console her.

A golden eye fluttered open. "_Momma?_" It was the little voice she remembered when he was a foal.

Chrysalis forced a smile. "I am here." She nuzzled his cheek.

"I flew," he smiled. "I flew! For you. For Ata. I flew!" Silent Wing sounded so happy and so proud of himself.

The Queen began to weep. "Yes. Yes, you did."

But the young colt did not die. He made a full recovery in a few months. His only personal request he ever made to Queen Chrysalis was to forgive the family of the changeling who had attacked him. She had a hard time arguing with a colt who was willing to burst open his stitches for a changeling he had barely got along with in the first place. Instead, she stripped them of their land and titles and sent them to an iron mine in the most remote part of the kingdom.

He rarely saw her after that. With a thirst for knowledge born from an innate curiosity he had always displayed, his bed rest was accompanied by books, books, and more books. Intellectual pursuits would not be halted because of a mere goring. As soon as he was able, his training resumed. Over his right breast was the scar left by a crooked horn, an ugly purple thing and a badge of honor.

Atalanta spent her free time with Silent. The two were as close as a brother and sister could get. She adored him. It was rare for changeling siblings to get along so well, so this odd friendship was regarded much as one might observe a pony with a changeling, which this was. It was simply...weird.

The Princess did take a secret delight in trying to arrange for changeling fillies to meet her brother. Around them, he was a social mess, clumsy with his words and his manners. He had closed himself off from the opposite sex, a dreadful fear ever present in the back of his mind. It haunted him. Atalanta did not understand this and only wanted to help. She tried to find the prettiest ones for him, even going to her mother the Queen for suggestions as to what sort of fillies he might like.

Chrysalis heard the posed question and simply started laughing hysterically. She hugged her daughter, thanked her for the laugh, and dismissed her, wiping the tears from her eyes as she went to her next meeting.

Truth be told, Silent Wing had many admirers among the common changelings. None openly advertised it as they were likely to wind up dead and lying in a gutter. Class and racial prejudices were rampant in changeling society. Purists who had told him to flat out die before word of his actions had ceased all together. Fear of the Queen's wrath and word of her reaction to the assassination attempt had placed an invisible 'do not touch' sign around the young colt. Nopony had expected her to react so violently in his defense. Chrysalis might not have named him her son in voice or proclamation, but her actions were like a thunderstorm bursting suddenly overhead. Even though he was proving to be a capable officer candidate and showed a great deal of promise, he was still not a changeling. There was speculation he wasn't even a pony, for that matter. He had a small circle of friends consisting entirely of his sister and two or three changelings he had grown up with in the schools he attended.

Silent Wing had an unusually positive outlook. He was calm, stubborn, and willing to fight at the drop of a hat. When angry, he did not have the wild temper of his adoptive mother. Even then, he had an erratic temper. It did flare irrationally on occasion. When it did, those around him would immediately think of that night and cringe visibly from him, as if they expected him to become Cerebus and begin devouring all those around him. He had molded her request he develop a cold heart into one for his anger so he could channel it in a more constructive way than trampling some poor changeling to death. A wise old master had noticed this and steered the colt in his training to be able to focus away from his anger and control it. The only drawback he had was his inability to use magic. It was no problem to him. Not having magic meant never knowing what it was like to have it.

It did appear as he approached adolescence he was developing some sort of resistance to magic. It was slowly costing his natural ability to shape change. This upset Queen Chrysalis greatly, but for the moment nothing could be done about it. Strange dreams began to pop up in his sleep. He could never put a hoof on what they were or what they meant as he could never remember them. Slowly though, it became more confusing as flashed of those dreams became a part of his waking memory.

Another interesting discovery was his flight speed. Be it due to him not being a changeling or some lucky roll of the cosmic dice, Silent Wing was incredibly fast. It was rumored he was Rainbow Dash fast. He was humbled by the comparison, thinking there could be no faster flyer in the world than the legendary Pegasus. Queen Chrysalis sniffed at the notion. She had heard of the Wonderbolts and knew who the chromatic maned mare was. Displeasure inevitably would creep into her voice to go with the sneer of contempt she had for a member of the Mare Six. Mostly this was due to her hatred of a certain Alicorn princess.

Upon his fifteen birthday, the Queen held a private party with just herself, her daughter, and the birthday colt himself. There would be a public gathering, of course but that would be the next day on an official level. This was a spur of the moment idea put together by Princess Atalanta who managed to browbeat her mother into agreeing to attend, if only for a short time. There was a small cake.

A personal gift from Atalanta consisted of a simple necklace bearing a golden dagger beautifully curved like a crescent moon. The present had a single red ruby upon its hilt. Engraved on the blade's face were the words 'For family and honor'. Silent Wing loved it and quickly put it on, thanking his sister endlessly.

The Queen's gift was perhaps less practical from a political standpoint, but in its impact alone conveyed a great deal more meaning. Using her magic, she produced a simple scroll bearing her royal seal and floated it over to him. Before she released it to his grip, she growled, half serious and half jokingly, "Don't make me regret this."

Silent Wing hesitated before taking it gently between his teeth, wondering what it could be. Delicately with his hooves he broke the seal and unrolled it. Slowly he read the letters, his golden emerald eyes flickering down the page and growing wider and wider.

"What is it?" asked Atalanta curiously.

Chrysalis smiled, inclining her head slightly. "Let him finish reading, my dear."

"I'm adopted?" stammered the colt. His chin came up. He turned to his sister first, his hoof pounding the parchment as he repeated the words. "I'm adopted!" he was up, excited as a huge grin went to his mother.

Chrysalis hid her grin under a hoof and whispered sidelong to Atalanta. "I'm regretting this!"

She was bowled over by a very happy colt and enveloped in a hug that left his sister laughing helplessly at the two. Naturally she had to join in on the fun!

* * *

Fifteen years. A lazy river in the summer for some, a journey down wintery rapids for others. All heading for the same place in time. Truths, half truths, and lies would soon unravel beneath the relentless flow for all to see. For with time, remembered things become forgotten and forgotten things become remembered. Everything else, all things else were but subjects to the endless meandering, for good or ill or indifference.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Ways of Tseng Tzu**

Silent Wing stretched his pale orange feathers in the light of the morning sun, wondering if Celestia actually did pull the sun into the sky or if it was just another legend. Often he had wondered. Perhaps one day he would get to see the wondrous event he had only heard rumors of. The Changeling Kingdom was an isolated land politically.

Having just woken up, his vision had not quite relieved itself the remnants of sleep. He stood on the balcony outside his room, a pair of servants waiting for him patiently by the double wide glass doors. Breakfast waiting on a small table covered beneath a silver lid. He wondered if some changeling had finally received the change in the menu he wanted. Flicking his tail, the young prince turned and decided it was time to inspect his breakfast.

The servants were new, as the newly adopted prince liked to rotate the servants assigned to his wing of the castle. No favorites were played and he expected them to not only serve him, but to help each other out. These two were new. They were also fillies about his own age. Inwardly the colt groaned. Mother had taken Atalanta's suggestion to a different level and thought her little morsel might like to enjoy himself. Silent Wing was far from stupid, knowing his mother did this on purpose just so he could react the way he was doing so now.

He didn't mind the pranks. Mother simply loved to include everything and the kitchen sink just to make him feel uncomfortable. She was also encouraging him to be a male. Something to tell the daughters of the nobles when arrangements would eventually be made. Silent Wing rolled his eyes behind closed lids. Political pranks. Everyone would be involved in her little joke. Just to make him squirm because he was not ready for fillies. They made him uncomfortable. He liked them, but his social skills were non existant when it came to fillies. Mother was probably on her balcony right now with her spy glass watching.

The colt looked up and over where his thoughts took him. Sure enough, there was Queen Chrysalis peering through her telescope while having her breakfast. She waved at him.

"Mother, you shouldn't have," he muttered under his breath.

"Your Highness!" breathed the tall one on the right. She batted her eyes prettily at him and curtsied. She had a mane like Mother's but black as a raven's feather.

The other one was a little bit shorter with a narrow face. "We're happy to serve in any way you wish, my prince!" She turned slightly to show off the curve of her flank, smiling demurely. Her mane was braided intricately and was the warm color of milk.

Silent Wing sighed again, pawing with a back hoof nervously at the floor. "Um, not right now, thank you," he said moderately well. His voice didn't seem to be squeaking as badly as it did last time. "Can I, er, have my breakfast first? I'm kind of hungry." The nervous smile he offered felt odd as he was blushing furiously already.

"Of course!" they cried in unison, pushing out a cart as if on cue.

Breakfast was an assortment of grains and fruit. It was considered a pony fare, but the prince had never taken meat with his breakfast, only partaking during formal functions and state dinners. He preferred fish when it was available.

A few times he had actually feasted on love directly from the source, using his fangs to suck it directly out of a victim under the influence of a changeling's control. As he had no magic to empower, there was no need for him to feed on love. There were times he wondered if it had something to do with his strange ability to nullify magic thrown at him. It had been suggested if he fed on love, it might overpower the anti magic affecting him. Certainly it was something worth exploring, but right now it was not a priority.

In uncomfortable silence he ate as the two fillies doted over him. Time and time again one or the other would 'accidentally' bump him. Two things were bound to happen. Either he was going to lose his temper or he would finally get around his timidness with fillies and do something about it.

Or he could just sit there and listen to his mother howling with laughter from her balcony across the courtyard, which his ears caught drifting across the morning breeze.

Finally, either because she took pity on her adopted son or had enough fun, Queen Chrysalis buzzed over lazily and landed on his balcony, chuckling wickedly while the serving fillies bowed and scraped at her arrival. "Leave us," she commanded.

The giggling changelings left, whispering to each other and peering over their shoulders, their flanks high in the air as a final farewell to the fiercely blushing colt.

"Good morning, my little morsel," she cooed. "So nice to see a little color in your cheeks." She playfully leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, still giving her evil little laugh. Adding insult to injury, she patted him on the head as if he were a foal.

Silent Wings worked his jaw in a circle, biting his tongue. "Good morning, my Queen. How are you?" Politely he smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek she offered.

"Not looking forward to my day," she answered, poking at his plate with a hoof. "What is that?" she demanded as she sniffed his oatmeal.

"It's healthy food, mother. You'd hate it," the colt replied dryly. "Will you have time to see my training today? You asked me to remind you the next time I saw you. It's at nine this morning over in the garrison training ground."

In eight years she had never seen him once conduct his hour long sessions three days out of the week. He had never missed time save for the first three weeks after being gored. That had been just shy of two years ago.

By now, it had been a ritual. He would ask and she would decline. There had been a lot of waspish retorts as her mood was usually not inclined towards things that did not interest her, including looking into the hopeful eyes of a young colt who just wanted to show her what he could do. Always he took it in stride, convincing himself she was busy since everyone kept telling him she was busy.

"Why not?" she said with a shrug. "I suppose I told our good captain to train you, I should see if he found the right changeling to do it. I hope this won't be a waste of my time, my little morsel."

Silent nearly toppled over. "Really? You'll come?"

She lifted his chin with a hoof. "Have I ever lied to you?" Her disjointed voice purred as she released him and gave him a rare genuine smile. "You've never disppointed me, Silent. You and Atalanta have been bright spots in this dreary castle. Too many pompous idiots who think they know better." Her voice rose with anger as just talking about court politics easily brought up her usual bad mood. "Enough talk. I don't want to get angry at you because of what I think of foals and their constant power positioning."

Her adopted son nodded, holding up both hooves apologetically.

Queen Chrysalis departed soon after, leaving the colt to finish his now cold breakfast without being interrupted by precocious fillies and a mother who had a twisted sense of humor. There was a matter of some paperwork the Queen had delegated to him; minor treaties to introduce him to foreign policies, lists of names suggested for ambassadorial positions, and a matter of organizing the order and dates in which certain foreign dignitaries could have an audience with her. He went over to his desk and found a rolled up scroll. It was very large, almost as wide as the desk itself. It had not been there last night. Perhaps one of the servant fillies had brought it up with them along with breakfast.

He noted the seal. It was from Equestria. Strange. The Changeling Kingdom and Equestria were not exactly on speaking terms and had not been so for a very long time. Why would Mother allow him access to documents with a nation still technically in a state of war against the Queen?

"This has to be a mistake," he muttered to himself as he turned the unopened scroll over in his hooves. It was too big to be some sort of official paperwork. For one thing, the parchment felt wrong, too thick.

Should he open it?

"Buck it," he muttered and broke the seal. Eagerly he unrolled it until he discovered it was a very large map. A strange thing happened as he did so. The map began to shrink in his hooves! The astonished prince was frozen in open mouth shock as the details literally lept from the pages. A sheet of paper fell from the rolls and at his hooves. Setting the map on the desk, Silent Wing bent and picked it up. It read:

"_Hey kid,_

_ You might need this. Just tell it what you're looking for and it'll do the rest._

_D."_

Who was D?

There was a polite knock at his door. "Your Highness? Are you ready for your morning session?"

"One moment!" Quickly he rolled the map back up, sliding the note back in place in the rolls. Satisfied no one would take it, he adjusted his wings and made for the door, pausing only to grab his coat and throw it on. Throwing open the door, he noted the pudgy little changeling servant as one he knew.

His eyes flared their annoyance, but he offered a clenched smile. "Did you see those two fillies, Marek?"

"Why, yes I did, Highness. Weren't they lovely?" responded the changeling pleasantly. Wistful blue eyes drifted in the direction they had gone and Merek gave a lusty sigh. "Did your highness enjoy himself?"

The colt lied. "Why yes. As a matter in fact, I did enjoy myself. Is my sister ready?" Silent changed the subject abruptly, even rudely to let Marek know the discussion on fillies and their habits was not going to happen.

The fat changeling winced, not used to seeing his prince in a sour mood. "My apologies. She should be ready by the time we get there." If needed, Silent could mimic his mother's temper almost to a T but never followed through with her wild rage swings.

"Daylight's wasting." Silent Wing strode down the winding staircase to the next floor down. There was a short corridor to the next tower where his sister resided. She had the whole thing to herself. Mother's tower was on the other side and through another corridor.

Unlike the fear displayed in the presence of the Queen, those changelings who happened to come across the prince were greeted warmly or at least given a smile and at worst a nod. Only Atalanta was more beloved as she was secretly viewed as the pleasant version of Queen Chrysalis. Since she was around her adopted brother most of her free time, she naturally copied his mannerisms. This was not to suggest the Queen was despised, far from it. True, she terrified her subjects, was indeed a tyrant, and often threw legendary temper tantrums. Since Silent's introduction to the Royal Family fifteen years ago, she had softened. Since she had stopped all wars, there had been a short period of prosperity, albeit a small one. Plainly, she was still a bitch.

There were still disgruntled subjects, whispers of a rebellion. Nothing substantiated. The military and most of the nobility were still firmly behind their monarch. The past three years had felt to the colt like the whole kingdom was holding its collective breath and waiting for something to happen.

They entered the tower, following the shallow spiral steps to the top where a guard stood sentry. "Good morning, my prince!" he greeted with a bow. "The princess has been waiting for you."

"Thank you." Silent Wing poked his head in, noticing his adorable little sister fretting over another new dress of blue and green silk. She saw him and spun prettily.

"What do you think?" she asked. "It's from Equestria! It came in a box with a note."

That got Silent's attention. His ears perked forward. "It's a lovely dress, sister. It suits you perfectly!" It was indeed a magnificent little number, made to make a princess feel like a princess. The delicate stitching was immaculate, there were tiny emeralds sewn into the fabric along the hem of the dress. Sapphires were delicately placed around the soft collar. There was even a silver tiara adorned with more emeralds. "Mother will be jealous," she giggled, putting her hooves over her lips.

"I got something from Equestria, too,"

Her harlequin eyes went round. "Really? What did you get?"

"A map."

Her face fell. "That sounds boring."

"Can I see your note?" he asked. "The one that came with the dress?"

"Of course!" Atalanta's horn glowed and she closed her eyes as she concentrated. Slowly, as if held by an invisible shaking string, a little note the same size as the one in Silent's room emerged from a box on the bed and sloooooowly floated over to him.

The colt waited, giving an encouraging smile his sister could not see. He dared not to speak as it might break her concentration and upset her because she couldn't get the note where she wanted it to go. Finally, she opened her eyes, letting out an explosive exhale. "That was better than last time," he said as he took the note and began reading it.

_ "Hello princess,_

_ This is just a pretty dress for a pretty princess. Enjoy!_

_D."_

"We'll have to tell Mother about this," Silent informed his sister. Again, it was from "D".

"No!" she said with a pout. "It's so pretty! It's a present for me and it had my name on it. She'll just take it and throw it away."

"I'm not saying you'll have to take it off."

"I will if you tell Mother!" The little princess stamped an imperious hoof. "I'm Crown Princess and I command you not to tell her. There. Now you can't!" She stuck her tongue from between her little fangs at him.

Rolling his eyes imploringly to the heavens, Silent knew a Chrysalis-esque tantrum would explode if this argument escalated. Even the Queen did not quite have the pitch and range of her daughter. Eardrums had suffered greatly since the day she hatched. Still, when she wasn't having one of her moments, Atalanta was a sweet filly. She simply happened to have a penetrating voice to go with her bag of personality.

For the second time that morning, Silent lied. "All right, I won't tell her."

She beamed at him. "I win!"

"Let's get you to your lessons. You can wear your dress and show every changeling how pretty it is," he suggested. They would have to hurry to make it in time to their lessons. They might be royalty, but if they were late their teachers were quick to send word to Chrysalis.

"Are we going to fly?" she asked him hopefully, her ears flopping up. Her grin showed perfect little fangs. Any excuse to go outside made her excited.

"Not today. Mother put restrictions on where and when I can fly. Remember?"

She deflated dramatically and moped. "Okay."

They made it to their lessons on time. They were to learn about mathematics and history for the next two hours. As only two years separated colt and filly, they were nearly on the same level of schooling. Chrysalis started the colt the same year she arranged for tutoring her daughter. Soon Atalanta would be introduced to the same sort of minor paperwork Silent was already delving into. What remained to be seen was how patient she would be with reading boring documents.

Atalanta was a curious student and was admittedly smarter than Silent Wing, though she was lazy when it came to studying. She really didn't want to pay attention today. If the lesson was boring, she was quick to lose interest. The filly had the uncanny ability to daydream and recite word for word everything her tutor said right after the 'Well, what was I saying?' part of the student versus inattentive student routine.

It drove instructors mad.

This particular lesson ended with their tutor seriously considering applying for a job in some deep, dark mine. Preferably inhabited by changeling-eating spiders. Atalanta had a smug expression of supreme victory.

Silent Wing knew Chrysalis would probably take this badly. There would be yelling and screaming, possibly broken furniture because of the resources it took to find another tutor. The colt was usually blamed for not controlling the princess, to which he bit his tongue and apologized for it. He was used to dealing with the Queen. Silent Wing was probably the only soul in the palace who was not afraid of her.

He admitted it was stupid of him to not be. There were days he wished he was that same frightened little six year old colt, watching the general get his neck snapped like a twig under Chrysalis' rage. He had been mortified. Now, he knew her, respected her, but was not afraid of her.

Silent Wing was afraid for her.

He made his way to the garrison training grounds, taking wing much to the protests of his sister when she saw him glide through the blue mid morning sky. Silent had not lied to her in regards to the flying. Under no circumstances save for an emergency was he to fly the Princess Atalanta through the air like she were a sack of potatoes. It was embarrassing. The Crown Princess of the Changeling Kingdom simply was not carried through the air like a sack of potatoes! Queen Chrysalis had seen it once and covered her face with a hoof, begging someone to get that foalish idiot and his brainless sister on the ground.

Early to his lesson, the prince landed, greeting the soldiers who went about their business without bowing to him. Silent made it be known years earlier he wanted to be treated no different than the other guards. It had taken earning their respect to get that. He went into the changing room and found his locker. Removing his coat and hanging it up carefully, he pulled out a box containing his padded horseshoes. He put them on, adjusted them until they were comfortable. Satisfied they were firmly in place, he went to the fighting ring where he would spend the next two hours.

There waited an old griffon, his feathers white with age, his eagle forelegs gnarled and weathered. His eyes were milky white and he leaned on a staff. As he spoke, a long, thin white feather beard jiggled as he spoke. Currently he was giving instruction to a changeling shaking a sore hoof.

The training square itself was rather large, encompassing the center of the barracks in their entirety. It was a training ground with target dummies, training devices of all sorts, mechanical contraptions currently not in use and a large fighting ring forty feet in circumference. A simple red rope on the sandy floor marked it. Two changelings were sparring with wooden tipped spears within it at the moment.

"Master Tseng Tzu?" he greeted the old bird as he approached.

The old griffon brightened. "Ah, the wind brings my most humble of students. How are you this day, my son?" He spoke with a soft accent, regarding the changeling sightlessly. "You may go. Stop thinking your hoof can kick through steel."

The changeling bowed to the master and grinned at Silent. "Tried to kick through a shield," he said sheepishly. "A very thick one." He hopped off in search of treating his throbbing foot.

Tseng Tzu leaned towards the colt. "Truth be told, he does not listen. He never listens. Still I have hope for that one." He sighed and shook his snowy head.

"You still try, old master," said Silent. "How's the arthritis?"

"Very good of you to ask, my pupil," replied his teacher, smacking his beak and settling on his haunches. "This is one of my better days. The doctor you suggested did in fact have the remedies I described. Thank you for that."

"We're not all barbarians here, master."

"Ha!" The griffon threw his head back, his lean frame merrily bouncing. "So far you are the only civilized creature in this place. Ruffians, all of them," he said in a far more subdued tone. "Truth be told, I fear for your kingdom." Tseng Tzu idly scratched his belly with a talon. He tilted his head to one side, catching the wind in his nostrils with a single sniff. "Ah, the dark monarch approaches. Most interesting. Most interesting indeed."

"She accepted my invitation, master." Silent Wing said with a hint of excitement.

"Truth be told, I never thought she would come."

Queen Chrysalis arrived, spying the griffon with a doubtful glare. Her wings droned for a moment while she hovered, studying this old thing her adopted son was speaking with. Curious she landed and was immediately impressed at the graceful bow the old griffon gave her. It was worthy of a lord. "Who are you?" she asked as she approached.

"I am Tseng Tzu, glorious Majesty, a humble teacher."

She curled her lips up, tilting her head slightly and arching her chin towards Silent Wing. "I like him already."

By now her personal guard had landed. Curious onlookers noted she was here and there was mad scrambling as panicked soldiers tried to straighten the place up. Someone went to find the watch commander. Changelings who were in the middle of their exercises stopped everything and bowed in her presence.

Tseng Tzu chuckled. "You must forgive them, glorious Majesty. They are like mice before a hawk and forget their discipline."

She shifted her attention to him sharply. "Care to explain?"

"Truth be told, they fear you more than they fear their discipline." Tseng Tzu stroked his narrow feathery beard and nodded with a disapproving grunt. "It is the lack of discipline which has sickened your armies, glorious Majesty."

"I am aware of this," she said. Chrysalis blinked and squinted at him, leaning forward as she studied his eyes. "Not meaning to be rude, Tseng, but are you blind?"

"Truth be told, I have not had use of these eyes for over five decades."

She blinked. "And you're the one who's been teaching Silent?" For some reason, she felt she should be furious. "What happened to the instructor I authorized?"

The old griffon tapped his staff in the sand, making a circle. "I cared not for his methods, glorious Majesty. I could feel potential in Silent and thought it would be wasted if a close minded fool contaminated his chi. I challenged the foal to combat and beat him in five seconds. I followed the wind. It told me to come here to find my student."

The confused queen shook her head. "His...what? Wind? How?"

"Chi, glorious Majesty. It is the life force."

"I don't understand," she snapped testily.

Silent stepped in, reading the warning signs. "Master, may I?"

Tseng Tzu barred the colt with his staff. "Would your glorious Majesty like for me to give a demonstration? It would be but a simple thing to do. Truth be told, it would serve you better to see it rather than have an old fool such as myself explain it."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Chrysalis as he had her interest. She gave Silent Wing a dangerous glare as she wondered how long this little secret had been kept from her.

He mouthed back at her. _I invited you every day_.

Her eyes narrowed, her temper flaring once again, mouth opening and - clamped them shut as she realized Silent Wing had been trying to get her to meet his master since he was six. She puffed her cheeks, rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Nevermind!_

As that little exchange went on, the old griffon called for the ring to be cleared. It was done in quick order. During this time changeling heads began to appear from the windows, mostly to gawk and fawn at the Queen. She still cut a striking figure and unabashedly loved the attention.

Silent Wing went over to his master. "How many for me today?"

Tseng Tzu grunted. "We'll start with one. Are you ready, my pupil?"

"I am."

With a nod, the old bird raised his staff high. "Who among you is willing to spar with the prince? Her glorious Majesty would like a demonstration."

Chrysalis spoke up. "Might I choose the opponent?" she asked, really finding this interesting now.

"As you wish."

She had expected him to protest. Harlequin eyes sought out and found Silent. What was with that wolfish grin? For some reason, that aggressive look made her want to slap it off his face. It did not look right. Narrowing her eyes dangerously, she nearly offered herself, but paused just as she was to announce, catching her words before they could foalishly spill out. Instead, she turned to her guards. She leveled a hoof at one.

"You. Fight the prince."

"My Queen!" The guard stepped forward, his armor clanking as he bowed to her, honored she would chose him to finally put an end to the spoiled little half breed. This was like having someone offer to infuse fresh love straight into the veins.

Silent eyed him, shrugged and went to the ring. "You might want to remove your armor so you won't restrict your movements," he called over his shoulder. "Just a friendly suggestion."

Chrysalis found herself moving to the old griffon. Tseng Tzu inclined his head politely in her direction and even offering a smile on his old beak. As the guard removed his armor just outside the circle, the griffon turned to the Queen.

"Truth be told, glorious Majesty," he said almost regretfully. "Your warrior will not last one minute. You have no one warrior in your army who can best him in single combat. At least give the colt a challenge."

"You're kidding," she blurted at the griffon's gall, staring at him. "You can't be serious. Look at the size difference. That soldier is a hardened veteran of war. He was forged in the fires of combat."

"I do not make jokes when it comes to knowing my student and what he is and is not capable of doing, glorious Majesty. Any foal can fight in a battle."

"I still don -" Chrysalis was interrupted when the old bird let out a contemptuous laugh.

"Bah! If Silent Wing loses, I will gladly forfeit my life to you as I will have failed as a teacher. Truth be told, he is my greatest and last student." Tseng Tzu drew himself up proudly.

Hissing furiously, the queen spun on the other guard. "You! Get in there!"

"Majesty!" He strode forward confidently, removing his armor.

"What do you want if he wins?" she asked, having not considered it even a possibility

"Truth be told," Tseng Tzu replied in his strange way of speaking. "I have everything I need and require nothing. To continue teaching the colt is reward enough."

Both changelings stepped in the ring where Silent Wing awaited them. Both towered menacingly over them. Both anticipated an easy victory.

Silent faced his master and his adoptive mother and bowed. Then he turned to his opponents and bowed to them.

"What's that for?" Chrysalis asked, blinking at the odd ritual. She was dangling a hoof at it as Silent was in the middle of bowing to his opponents.

"One must respect and honor your teachers as well as honor and respect your opponent."

"Foalish," she sniffed disdainfully.

"BEGIN!" shouted Tseng Tzu.

Without using his wings, Silent Wing lept into the air, his body rising to the level of the two guards' heads, his right forehoof crossing over and smacking the left guard on the snout while his left leg swung up at an angle and caught the guard on the right under the chin. They staggered back as the colt landed, sweeping their forehooves with both of his hind legs. The black guards fell face first into the sand.

Chrysalis did a double-take.

Silent Wing dropped low as the guards sputtered sand from their mouths, choosing this moment to go ahead and take one of the guards out. Picking the one on the right, he darted in as holed hooves lashed out blindly. Using his own hooves, Silent deflected the blows aside easily, his movements a blur until he swept the changeling's back leg. The guard went down with a howl, earning an elbow in the face. One of his fangs chipped and flew off. One, two, three, four quick blows in rapids succession to the chest forced the guard to physically shrink from the assault. A right cross followed by a blinding uppercut finished the guard.

One down.

"Twelve seconds," remarked Tseng Tzu.

The other guard was furiously kicking at Silent Wing and snapping with his fangs. The colt blocked every attack, moving with such fluidity as to make the larger changeling look slow and clumsy. Those golden eyes never wavered from their opponent. The young prince fell back, no panic on his face. He was completely in control. For every blow the guard tried to get in, Silent Wing would block and counter.

"Thirty seconds."

The Queen was truly and rightfully humbled at what she was seeing. Had she ignored her son's pleas to see this for no other reason than to deny him? Already she was imagining whole regiments fighting like this. Mentally she was kicking herself.

Finally, the last guard was dropped by a roundhouse hoof to the head. Silent Wing panted heavily, plopping his rear in the sand. He had the appearance of just having the grandest time, grinning from ear to ear as he peered at the two guards groggily trying to figure out what just happened to them. His scar over his right breast ached. Tenderly he rubbed a hoof on it, wincing as the muscles ached terribly.

"You two put your uniforms back on and resume your posts," commanded Chrysalis, conveying disgust, but in actuality completely amazed at what she had just seen. Her attention was directed to the old griffon, who was chortling. "All right, I get the point. I am convinced. When can you start training my changelings to fight like that?"

"Truth be told, it is currently underway."

This was a surprise. "Beg pardon?"

Silent Wing had recovered and had joined them. As he drew nearer, he said loudly, "I've got a hundred changeling specialists training how to use the art. The screening process is pretty selective as I have to weed out the mindless killing machines that seem to dominate the ranks."

The Queen assumed a hurt expression. "Mindless killing machines?"

"I meant the officers. They've done a wonderful job of killing their own changelings over the years."

"And there goes my pride," sighed Chrysalis. "All right, so you've been trying to fix my army in front of me for years and I've completely ignored you." She straightened herself and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. "Who gave you the idea to start doing this?"

Tseng Tzu raised a claw. "That would be I, glorious Majesty. Truth be told, I could not stand by and watch a once noble race degenerate into such a sorry state of greedy self destruction."

"Noble? What nonsense is this?"

"Truth be told, your answers to your questions lie within Equestria."

Silent Wing stretched out a wing, then remembered something from earlier that morning. "Speaking of Equestria..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Wheels of Betrayal**

Her name was Draccaria. She appeared as a Unicorn, save for her large golden eyes like a dragon's. Her pale coat was shivering in the cold air as she waited in the darkness of a cave. Delicately she adjusted her bouncing fiery mane, maintained in a single large loose braid dangling over her right shoulder. Draccaria was a young mare, her eyes cold and her body rigid at having to wait in such a horrible place. Father had commanded she act as the contact for the pony on the inside. Draccaria obeyed.

She was in an old and forgotten mine, having last seen activity well over a century ago. It had once been worked by the changelings, mined out and abandoned. Now it was a place where she and a certain somepony would meet for scheduled reports to ensure the grand scheme was going according to plan.

The very moment Father's body disentigrated, it was a signal for all of his sleeping children to awaken. All would be serving, save one. The Failure. There were five other children of the Dragonking, each one making preparations in their region. The responsiblity fell upon his offspring to gather power while the world heaved with uncertaintly. Petty little wars flared up here and there, political sabotage, assassinations, and anything disruptive to the peace. It was hard work. Not everything had gone to plan.

The seventh child was split in two, one half sleeping while the other lived under the false presumption he was exactly where he needed to be. Indeed he was the Failure. Yet he had adapted remarkably, not even aware of what he was. Not that it mattered. His power was gone. He was a mere mortal, his form imperfect, impure. Still, he had enough power to save himself from death by imprinting himself to that bitch of a queen, Chrysalis.

Draccaria seethed as she thought of it.

Father had prized the changelings for the ruthlessness, their greed, their insatiable lust for love. Yet their queen had failed to perform her duty and now there was a danger of her heart softening. All because of the Failure. Unconditional love had shattered the remnant of Father's will from the queen, saving her life.

Now there was a Crown Princess.

This would not do.

Where was that contact? Mentally she sent a question to one of her body guards, asking if they could see anything. Any changeling willing to turn on his monarch was one not to be trusted. Though she was more than capable of defending herself, Draccaria felt such a creature was beneath her claw to bother with. The responce was an apologetic no.

Draccaria plucked at her mane with her magic, her horn glowing with a red aura. How she hated this form! She felt so small and insignificant in it. The only saving grace for it was the beauty. The mare so enjoyed looking beautiful. Turning this way and that, she peered over her shoulder and admired her own curves. They were perfect. She had forgone with the usual cutie mark all ponies had, seeing it as a blemish on her perfect coat. No, such a thing would not do on her perfect form.

An apologetic intrustion gently brushed in her mind. He was here.

"Finally," she muttered. Draccaria arrayed herself in a way to appeal to her guest, as he was easily distracted by her physcial charms and gave up information cheaply when he could ogle her. Stallions were such foals.

She heard hoof steps coming down the dark shaft, echoing as a green light preceeded them. Within moments a cloaked changeling emerged, his hood removed and his solid eyes glowing the soft blue most changelings had. The figure was large and powerful, a stallion projecting confident strength. He spied her and bowed.

"My apologies for the delay. The Queen was in rare form this evening," spoke Her Majesty's Captain of the Royal Guard and Most Trusted Protector. It was his official title. A bit windy, perhaps, but Myzanum had borne the mantle since Chrysalis had come to power.

He was among the first recuits to fall before Father's offer to restore the Changeling Kingdom to its rightful place as the most poweful nation in the world. The failure of the queen had started the slow downward spiral of the changelings. The good captain was easily influence and convinced perhaps another replacement should be made. A new queen had to be found.

"I do not want excuses," she snapped. "How goes the planning?"

"We're ready," he grunted, eyeing her greedily.

"Don't even think about it or I will geld you here on the spot," Draccaria warned with a sneer. "Then again, please do try something so I can geld you!"

Myzanum recoiled from her, his ears flattening. "Apologies."

Draccaria's voice became a dreadful whisper. "My dear captain, you are in a position both dangerous and potentially fatal if you do not play your cards correctly. You have two powerful mares who will utterly destroy you if it is discovered you betrayed either one of us. One would think this would require you to be on your best behavior at all times. Rest assured, anything Chrysalis can do, I can do far, far worse. Do I make myself clear?"

As she spoke, her horn glowed and her magic gripped the changeling by the throat, lifting him up into the air until the tip of his horn scraped the rocky ceiling. The cavern was too small for him to be lifted completely off the ground, but his forehooves wear easily a foot off the floor. There was a vice at his throat, the changeling gurgled as he choked. At the last possible moment she released him.

Captain Myzanum fell to the floor, rasping as he coughed violently. He lay there for a few seconds. Gasping heavily, he sat up and rubbed his throat with a hoof. "Crystal," he managed hoarsely.

"Good. Now with that stupidity out of the way, can we proceed or shall I show you the different ways a leg is not supposed to bend?"

"Prince Silent Wing was officially recognized as the Queen's adopted son last week," began the captain once he had recovered and was standing. "Her Majesty has started to take an interest in his activities other than those she assigned him. She has tasked him with aiding in overseeing the overhaul of the army. He intends to start with the officers."

Draccaria frowned at this. "Not the General Staff?"

"The Queen does not trust herself to give him that authority yet."

"That could be a problem." The mare chewed on her bottom lip. "Do nothing to him for now. Let him have his little victories for now, but hinder him. There is not enough time for him to make anything significant."

"He is remarkably intelligent and resourceful. No changeling thinks like he does." Myzanum was careful to keep his eyes on the mare's face as he spoke.

Draccaria barked out a short laugh. "That is to be expected."

The changeling knew the mare was not going to like what he was about to say. "Equestria has formally asked to begin negotiations to establish friendly relations with the Queen and her kingdom."

"WHAT!?" She caught herself, knowing Chrysalis -

"The Queen has accepted the proposal," he finished quickly and immediately began to physcially shrink from Draccaria.

- _would accept_?

Draccaria closed her eyes, her body trembling with rage. Her mind spun through a thousand scenarios, played a thousand possibilities. She caught herself with a short little gasp when the obvious answer appeared. Of course. This would be easier than she thought.

"Perfect," she practically purred as a smile danced across her face. Her teeth were perfect, white, and lovely. Draccaria regarded the good captain. "You will need to convince the whole Royal Family to go to Equestria."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Captain, what do you think would happen if there was suddenly a war with Equestria while the other nations invaded your kindom from the opposite side?"

"It would be enought to push the general populace to turn against the nobility." The captain and his other allies had done a remarkable job of hiding most of the civil unrest from. "The only reason they do not rebel now is because of the love they have for the Queen."

Draccaria began pacing, her delicate hooves tick-tacking beneath her lovely frame. She had the idea, but now she needed to refine it. Crude attempts were distasteful when it came to scheming. The obvious one appealed to her, but there could be no mistakes.

"What if the Royal Family were assassinated while within the walls of Canterlot?" she asked, tapping a tiny hoof to her perfect chin.

Myzanum shrugged. "War would have to be declared on Equestria."

"Would it be enought to push the nobles out of power if it also sparked a rebellion?"

"I believe it would be the final straw."

Her eyes narrowed. "Can you do it?"

"Murder the Royal Family?" the captain was visibly shocked by the idea. "I thought the Queen would remain as a figure head."

Myzanum dearly loved his queen and felt himself a true patriot. He had wanted the nobles swept aside as they were destroying the kingdom from the inside with their corruption and feeding their queen false information to make her believe all was well. She rarely left her castle anymore. There was always a reason to keep her home drummed up.

She had not been the same since Canterlot, for sure.

"But we would need a queen. The line has been unbroken for thousands of years."

"Spare neither the queen nor the princess. I'll take care of who to put on the throne. I don't care how you do it. In the meantime, the chamberlain will on the throne as regent until I place the new queen." Draccaria turned a hoof over and over as she spoke as if dealing with a colt, her tone dripping with contempt.

"Chamberlain Phillip?"

"You don't know everypony under my hoof," she said in a sweet mocking tone. There was nothing sweet about it. "Answer my question. Will you kill Queen Chrysalis?"

He hesitated, terrified of the prospect of bringing down one of the most powerful monarchs in the world. "I would if I but had the power to do so."

There. He had just commited an act of treason by conspiring to kill his Queen. Myzanum knew he had just crossed the line by even considering this proposal. Little did he know his mind was being manipulated by Draccaria. Though she was nowhere near the level of mental control her father had been, she could still worm her way in to a weak mind. All she had to do was find her victim's vice and exploit it.

She cursed under her breath. He was in conflict with her command and his loyalty to his Queen. Slowly she advanced on him, her eyes becoming heavily lidded as a seductive smile played across her lips. Nuzzling the startled stallion on his neck just under his ear, she whispered, "I'll make all your dreams come true if you do this for me." She took his ear in her teeth and nibbled playfully. "All of them," she promised.

The chamberlain stared at the stack of paperwork on his desk. It was getting late and he had done everything he could for the evening. The old changeling rubbed his temples, his pale blue and failing eyes flickering with the reflection of the lone candle lighting his room. Rising to all fours, he went over to a small table where a crystal decanter half filled with a cherry liquor awaited him. Turning over a glass, he filled it to the rim and quaffed it. Over the years his mane had fallen away, his tail nothing but a stub.

As much as he tried to tell his Queen about the corruption of the nobles, the more she pushed him off. She refused to believe it. Even that abomination she had recently adopted had spent years trying to tell her she was surrounded by self-serving power mongers who had spent the last two decades slowly siphoning the seat of power from beneath her.

All according to plan.

Everything had been set to utterly crush the nobility in the kingdom and prepare it for the master's return. Everything had been arranged. Everything was ready. All that remained was the straw to stir the drink. Silent Wing would have to be eliminated, of course. The little colt was being groomed by the Queen for reasons she had not felt free to divulge to her chamberlain, supposedly her closest and most trusted advisor.

Of course, shortly after the birth of Atalanta, Phillip shifted his original plan to include the possibility of using the Crown Princess instead. Her young mind was still not set in its ways, making her malleable. He had suggested this to Draccaria recently and she liked it enough to allow him to pursue it as an option. Layers must be placed upon layers.

The carefully crafted food shortages, encouraging the nobles to abuse their powers, slowly eroding the infrastructure of a nation already rife with corruption. It was not hard to push the peasantry towards completely washing themselves of the priviledged. Taking action to keep the Queen unaware had proven more difficult.

The solution had been simple.

Tired, wanting to go to bed, but unable, Phillip considered taking a walk down the darkened halls to clear his head. He did so, throwing on a light robe before heading out of his door. It had to be past midnight. Sighing to himself he slipped out and walked the stately walk of an old stallion, head bent as a thousand thoughts battled for his attention.

He nearly barrelled into Chrysalis. She stopped him by clearing her throat. Phillip looked up and immediately begain stammering his apologies. "I'm sorry, your Majesty! I'm so lost in my thoughts. So much going on. Very clumsy of me!" He bowed, scraped, fawned.

He realized then how much he had grown from loving her to hating her.

It was the expression she wore as she loomed over him, her harlequin eyes half open, her smile half a sneer of contempt, her fangs gleaming from the moonlight streaming in through the open air window. But there was the other half of her he could alos see, the one he had hated so much. He wanted his cruel queen back, the one who would stop at nothing to grind the weak beneath her hoof. This other part of her, grown the past fifteen years knew pity, showed compassion. Worst of all was kindness. This other side of the queen spoke of reform, to seek peace with all the enemies of the changelings.

Peace!

"Perhaps it is time I asked for your resignation, old friend," she said to him simply. The Queen's face was an unreadable mask, neither cruel nor kind.

Phillip straightened, stricken by the suggestion and insulted. "No, your Majesty!"

She regarded him for a moment, toying with a chuckle. Swiveling her hind quarters around and with a great swish of her long, straight spiderweb tail, she faced the same direction he had been going, coming along side him. It was a movement so smooth the old stallion caught a lump in his throat.

"Start walking and start talking," she said.

He shook his head, offering his smile apologetically. "Surely you have better things to do than talk to an old foal."

"Phil," she sighed, levelling him with a tired look and grinding her teeth. "Start walking. Even your Queen needs someone to speak with from time to time."

Knowing she had trapped him for what ever reason she had in mind, he had no choice but to play her filly game. "It's this Equestria matter, my Queen," he began, searching for something completely unrelated to what was really on his mind. "I do not think opening relations with Celestia and her ilk bodes well for our kingdom's future."

"Ah, I see," she replied as she walked with him, tall and regal, her narrowed eyes looking straight ahead. "Why is that?"

"Must I recount what happened at Canterlot, Majesty?"

"That was seventeen years ago, old friend." Chrysalis sighed. "The nobles are useless to me. I have incompetent generals. I can't get rid of the nobles because they've bought the generals, which means I have very few officers who are loyal to me. I'll admit, I need help."

"Are you suggesting a move is being made against you, Majesty?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know. Something is dreadfully wrong," she paused in her step, chewing on her bottom lip. "I can't quite put my hoof on it, but I don't like it. My head's been feeling so fuzzy during the meetings."

"So what does this have to do with Princess Celestia? She is not somepony you can trust. She could simply be trying to lure you into a trap." Phillip turned a corner, the Queen right next to him.

Chrysalis laughed harshly. "She is many things. A treacherous nag is not one of them."

"Surely your adopted son's little group of warriors should be able to server your needs," he suggested, remembering hearing about the little demonstration. Another reason to eliminate the little foal.

She shook her head. "They're years from being ready. You know as well as I do Silent is not ready for combat. He's too young. Far too young. I am not going to risk his life simply because I fear for my crown."

He suddenly stopped walking, his wrinkled old face contorting hatefully, remembering his queen for what she once was in his eyes. "Why do you cater to that foal, my queen? He is not of your blood and has tainted you, Majesty! I remember the way you once were, when you let nothing stop you!" Phillip burst out. He suddenly realized his mistake and shrank visibly from her.

The sudden outburst caught the Queen by surprise. Her eyes went wide, her pupils becoming pin points before she spoke. "What do you mean? I'm still the same mare I've always been."

Bitterly he spat, "No, you are most certainly not." Tears welled up in his solid blue eyes. "I miss the Queen Chrysalis who bathed in the blood of her enemies and sucked deeply the very love from their beings. I miss the mare who ruled through fear and power. I miss the mare who did not allow a- a- an ABOMINATION strip away her identity!"

He was suddenly lifted off the ground and slammed against the nearby wall. The Queen's face was in his, her eyes boring into him, swirling with fury. Her massive horn scraped agains his little one.

"Don't stop now, Phil," she whispered dangerously. "I think you were getting to the good part."

The old stallion swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. He knew his life depended on what came out of his mouth next.

"You are still a great queen and I adore you and have worked tirelessly to please you," he said, suddenly as calm as he had ever felt in his life. "I do not know what Silent Wing did to you, but when you first brought up from the forgotten depths of the castle all those years ago, we accepted your decision without question. You had a new plaything, something to amuse you while you waited for your changelings to recover from their losses. When we started going to war again, we hoped you would lead us again as you had in the past. You did not.

"You chose instead to become a mother to a...a...thing. We waited for you to lead us again to glory, but instead we were left with incompetent generals who only earned their station through their bloodlines. We begged you to change things, to see what the nobility was doing to your nation, yet you did nothing. Even that little bastard colt pet of yours could see it when he was old enough. Why could you not, my Queen? The old Chrysalis would have stamped out the foals who had allowed their own corruption infect the government!"

Crysalis drew back from him, her jaw locked open in shock. The old stallion was openly weeping now.

"And now you wish to run to the open arms of your greatest enemy. What is to become of the kingdom, my Queen? Please answer this old foal who has dedicated his life to serving you without question. Before you kill me and send me into that oblivion, please answer me. It is the last request I make of the only Queen I have ever loved."

She staggered back from him, every emotion imaginable dancing across her features. She worked her jaw soundlessly. Chrysalis found herself looking at a broken changeling who no longer cared if he lived or died. She hesitated, wondering what her old self would have done. A reflection of her violent tendancies flashed before her for a brief moment. Deeply she inhaled, calming herself. Exhale.

Phillip found himself set to the ground gently, his Queen regarding him thoughtfully. Her gaze was cold and unfeeling.

"I see a larger picture, chamberlain," she spoke, her voice a pit of vipers. "I leave for Equestria in a week. I will leave you in charge of the kingdom until I return. When I do, I want your resignation and a list of competent replacements on my desk. You'll have had ample time to tie up any loose ends. You've earned your retirement. Enjoy your sunset, old friend."

With that, Queen Chrysalis turned and stormed down the hall and into the darkness beyond.

All according to plan.

A sparrow flitted through the night air, its destination an open window in a round hive-like construction added on to the ancient fortress hundreds of years ago. It was nearly impossible to tell where the ancient construction ended and the changeling additions began. It might have appeared odd, but it was functional and had its own beauty about it. The window was round and had been left open on purpose despite the cold air.

She landed, hopped about the sill, peered in. Inside the sparrow went, regarding the old bald changeling with the bad eyes. Phillip was writing something, glasses perched precariously on the end of his muzzle. He heard the sound of little wings behind him and turned.

"Milady," he said to the golden eyed sparrow as she landed on the floor.

The bird shimmered, blurred, and grew, becoming a Unicorn. She took a moment to reaquaint herself with her surroundings. Draccaria hated coming to this dreary room. The whole changeling kingdom was dreary, for that matter. Why did everything have to be dark and funtional?

"Care for a drink?" Phillip indicated the second empty class by the decanter, turning it upright with his magic and filling it before she could reply.

Her horn glowed the color of her eyes as she accepted the offering. "Is it done?"

He filled his own glass and brought it up. "I am to turn in my resignation when she returns, make a list of suitable replacements, and retire into my sunset on the day she returns."

Draccaria touched her glass to his with a smile. "Good news."

"Indeed."

They both down their drinks and set their glasses aside.

"What of our good captain?" Phillip asked as he offered the mare a seat with a wave of his hoof. He would have stood, but his joints were flaring up again. Being slammed against a wall at his age tended to make certain parts of the body rather sore, he noted dryly.

"He'll do it. I had to pursuade him, but he'll see that it is done." She made a sour face.

The chamberlain blinked, his thoughts not exactly what he wanted burned in his imagination. "You didn't-"

"No! Of course not. Only he thinks anything like that is going to happen. Don't be absurd." Draccaria was blushing furiously. "You are a horrible changeling." She giggled.

"Considering I am about to overthrow the government, depose the queen, and start a war with Equestria, I suppose I am," he admitted. Phillip found himself looking anxiously at the door. Part of him expected Chrysalis to come tearing through the door with murder in her eyes.

"No one can hear us," Draccaria reassured him.

Nervously he nodded. "With what I've experienced in my life, one would think nerves would be the last thing I would fear losing."

She refilled his glass and floated it to him. "How long is the Royal Family scheduled to be in Canterlot?" Draccaria asked.

Phillip accepted the drink eagerly. "Seven days. They should be leaving in a week. I was hoping we could wait until the third or fourth day of their visit to start." He drained his glass again and rubbed his temples with his hooves. The mare was fascinated at watching his face through the holes in his legs.

"We'll go on the fourth day," she said firmly. "The good captain will have all day to find a prime time to strike in addition to the time needed to figure out the Queen's schedule by then."

"Wednesday it is, then." The changeling suddenly grinned, his old eyes twinkling with an evil gleam. "I feel like a colt again."

"It's not every day you get to watch a catastrophic collapse," she smiled at him. "Father will be pleased."

A curious thought passed by the chamberlain. "How is he, anyway? Will the master be returning to us anytime soon?"

Draccaria regarded him slyly. "That, my friend," she stated with a purr, "is a secret."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**This is How We Do It**

They would travel by airship, Silent Wing and Atalanta soon discovered. It was over a thousand feet long, on loan to Equestria from one of the other pony nations who was eager to see a peace agreement between Equestria and the Changeling Kingdom. She docked only after swarms of changeling soldiers inspected every inch of her lines. The great ship hovered over the castle. A basket was used to load supplies and hoist non-flying passengers. She was shaped like a great silver trout with windows for her passengers at her amidships. Eight evenly spaced stabilizer fins protruded from her tail. Four engines sprouted underneath the ship; two side-by-side ahead of the passenger cabins and two side-by-side behind it. The bridge was just above the nose of the great ship.

She was called the _Aurora_. Her canvas skin magically imitated one.

Queen Chrysalis was impressed with the size of the airship. Silent Wing and Atalanta both were eager to get aboard and explore. There was an envoy who arrived from Canterlot. Of course formalities would have to be made, as well as a dinner for the guest of honor and entourage. On the day the ship docked, the throne room was decorated modestly. Everything was made clean to a shine.

At her balcony, the Queen awaited for the dog and pony show to begin, not exactly pleased at the prospect of meeting a certain pony. She sighed as her maids continued to fuss over and put the finishing touches to her regalia, patterned after her daughter's dress and far more extravagant. She had loved Atalanta's dress so much she immediately put in an order to have one made like it. Save for the intricate interwoven gold and silver embroidery added to her version of her daughter's dress, they were nearly exact copies of each other. As a last touch, the queen wore a black mantle trimmed with white ermine.

Next to her an excited Crown Princess watched the throng of changelings in the courtyard below. Atalanta was glad to wear the new dress sent to her the week before. The princess was upset Silent Wing had lied to her, but she forgave him when her mother actually sounded excited to see her put it on. Chrysalis asked her to wear it, having been well pleased at how well it complimented everything about her daughter. The little filly was quite pleased when the Queen gave her blessing for her to wear it, sticking her tongue at Silent Wing.

Meanwhile, at his own balcony, Silent Wing had just put the finishing touches on his formal cadet military uniform, a dark suit with gold pleated braids and gold buttons. It was trimmed with red and looked very sharp on him. There were holes for his wings, which he was currently flexing and unflexing to make the coat fit a bit more comfortably. It felt a little tight and it itched, but the Queen had insisted he look smart.

As he stood on his balcony, he checked to see if she was watching him from her own perch. Luckily she was not, perhaps already downstairs making sure every changeling was doing everything right. No delegation had visited the Changleing Kingdom since the infamous Canterlot debacle. She had the whole castle in an uproar since the announcement a month ago to begin negotiations for normalized relations with Equestria.

The chamberlain avoided the young prince the whole time. The old changeling had never so much as given the colt the time of day, his disdain for him had never been a big secret. When he was little, Silent Wing had been terrified of the old changeling. If Chrysalis was the pinnacle of changeling beauty and power, Phillip was by definition a living picture of a dead stallion walking. He hobbled when he walked, spat drool everywhere when he talked, and always looked like he was up to something.

He was nowhere to be seen now. As a matter in fact, as Silent thought about it, good old Phil had not been seen for the past three days. Apparently he was not feeling well and was staying old. Part of Silent hoped the old stallion would just die of old age already. Rumors had bounced around Phillip had a terrific argument with the Queen and she had demanded his resignation. Silent hoped this was true. Maybe he would ask her the next time he had a chance.

"It's time to meet and escort the guests, you Highness." Marek trundled out, carrying Silent's ceremonial sword.

The colt turned, looking at the thing and sighed, "I hate wearing that."

Unruffled, the ponyservant clipped the sword on the belt around Silent's waist, the sword itself hanging over his left side. "Let's have a look at you," he said, taking a couple of hoofsteps back.

The prince stretched his wings, turning a little to his left, then to his right. "How do I look?"

"Like a prince." Marek grinned. "You look fine, your Highness. You'd best be off now before you delay your mother's guests. Do you have their names memorized?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? This is important, your Highness. You look unusually calm."

Silent chuckled. "All right, something's up. What is it?"

Marek produced a folded sheet of paper."The Queen asked me to give this to you before you went to welcome our esteemed guests," he said as he started to pale slightly.

The prince furrowed his brow suddenly feeling apprehensive. "What is it?" he asked as he took it.

Marek took a hoofstep back.

Silent opened the note and read it. He blinked, his eyes going wide. Pupils dilated as he jerked his head up from the paper. "Oh, no. She would not do this to me. This is a joke, right? Marek?"

"She told me not to tell you on pain of death, my prince!"

The colt began to pace back and forth from one end of the balcony to the other. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no!" His eyes went to his mother's balcony. Queen Chrysalis was there.

She waved at him.

Clenching his jaw, he waved back at her weakly, turned to Marek and handed the note to his servant. Silent Wing took in a deep breath, closed his eye, and blew out slowly. The colt straightened himself, stomping both his front hooves as a sort of self motivation before opening his eyes again.

Without a word, he stepped over the edge of the balcony and dropped. Halfway through his fall, his wings snapped out and he banked up hard and to the left. Powerful strokes of his wings brought his speed up, his forehooves close to his chest while his rear legs trailed behind. He zipped up within a few feet of the Queen's balcony, zooming past and startling the mares in waiting who attended to Chrysalis. A few of them screamed as they never heard him coming. Atalanta squealed in delight at seeing him. The Queen, however wore a taunting smile.

Silent Wing spun about and hovered in close to his mother. She watched, shaking her head slightly at him as she assumed an innocent expression. Chrysalis was sipping on a cup of tea. "You'll miss greeting our guests."

The colt hovered in, his face an unreadable mask.

Chrysalis arched a brow. "Well?"

"I'm furious with you," he growled, his ears flattening.

Atalanta wisely kept her mouth shut and stood as still as a statue.

The Queen sipped her tea delicately. "Oh? Do tell."

"Why?"

The Queen set her cup down calmly and brushed a strand of her mane from her eyes. "You'll have to face it sooner or later. I decided to make it sooner. Do be a good colt and don't make a fool of yourself."

"Fine!" he grumped.

"Look like a prince, my little morsel."

He straightened, feeling embarrassed.

Towards the gardens he went, the very same ones where the attempt on his life had been made years before. Guards were everywhere, lining the battlements and bearing great spears with bright pennons streaming in the breeze. They snapped to attention as the prince swooped in and under the great shadow of the airship. Hundreds of peasant changelings waited in eager anticipation, cheering loudly. As he landed, two of the Queen's guard took up positions on either side of Silent Wing.

By now he had time to think of his mother's antics and had worked himself up to a simmering anger. The prince was very upset at Chrysalis for putting him in this position, tricking him. The more he thought about it, the more he smouldered.

She wanted him to fail, he decided.

"Not going to happen," he growled under his breath.

He noted the basket slowly working its way down. A dozen Equestrian Royal Guardsmen were already in position, six to each side of the designated disembarkation zone. They timed it perfectly to be in position just as the basket touched down. Two crewponies opened it and out stepped the guest of honor and her entourage. There was a great fanfare and the crowd cheered politely, stomping holed hooves on the ground in applause and welcome for the newly arrived guest.

Before him stood an Alicorn with a mulberry coat. Her sapphire blue mane was as the pictures had it, straight, with a pair of violet and rose streaks. The tail was the same way. A golden tiara with a large gem within it was nestled neatly in front of her horn. Violet eyes regarded him guardedly.

Still thinking of his mother laughing at him, Silent Wing stepped forward as he had been instructed to do during rehearsal. "Princess Twilight Sparkle," he stated in a voice warbling between a colt and a stallion's, "I Prince Silent Wing welcome you to the Changeling Kingdom in the name of Chrysalis Regina. Please accept our humble hospitality." He bowed low, spreading his wings out stately as he bestowed the greatest honor any flyer could give at a formal event. It was very archaic and was rarely used anymore.

Twilight Sparkle appeared more apprehensive as she stared at the imposing fortress looming in front of them. However, the princess stepped forward gamely, appearing for all the world as though she belonged. She was clearly impressed with his display and returned the favor with a curtsey and a more reserved display with her wings.

"I, Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Equestria do accept the hospitality of our esteemed hosts and hope this is a beginning of friendship between our two nations." She gave him a strange look for a brief moment, before recovering with a smile.

Silent Wing realized he wasn't stuttering in the face of an Alicorn mare he had only heard stories of. Obviously she was fifteen years older than For him, this was beyond his wildest dreams. Each one of them was formally dressed and each one was equally lovely in her gown. He felt his heart skip a beat or two before he realized he was supposed to be angry at Chrysalis.

"Your Highness, I would be honored if you allowed me to escort you to my mother, the Queen." He stiffly offered a hoof, suddenly feeling nervous. Why were his legs getting rubbery.

She sensed his discomfort and smiled. Her own colt was like this. "You're doing fine, your Highness. Princess Celestia sends her warmest regards and hopes to meet you in person. She was right when she said you are a handsome colt. I hope we can be friends."

Silent Wing swallowed hard, settling his wings against his sides and sliding to the princess's right side and offered her his left hoof. "Shall we?" he asked.

Twilight wanted to give him a sympathetic smile, but was not sure if he would be insulted by it or not.

* * *

Chrysalis reached out and stroked her daughter's mane as she sat on her haunches, quite pleased with herself. Sometimes a mother had to do unpleasant things to get a certain young colt over his unreasonable fear of speaking to the fairer sex. The Queen knew the colt better than he knew himself, and why not? His problem was far from over. It would simply not do to have him thinking his anger would let him survive a filly who wanted to see more than his clumsy side.

"Are we going now, mother?" asked Atalanta, wanting to meet the pony. She liked it when Chrysalis was nice like this. Mother always looked prettiest when she was happy.

The Queen tapped her faithful spyglass and set it down on the table next to her and rose. "I suppose it would not do if we were late after I just reminded a little morsel to not do the same. Stand close to me, child."

The Crown Princess nodded and slid next to her mother, excited magic was going to be used. "This is fun!" she chirped.

"Behave yourself, child," her mother chided with the slight raising of an eyebrow. "Be a princess when we meet our guests. Best behavior. Remember!" Her horn glowed the familiar green and the two disappeared from the balcony in a flash of green flame and smoke.

They reappeared several hundred feet away in the Great Hall of the castle, a vast room capable of holding a thousand changelings easily. It was packed with the members of the noble houses at the front by the entrance. In the back of the hall sat the majority of the gathered changelings, commoners separated by a heavy line of guards in gleaming ceremonial armor. There was thunderous applause when she appeared with her daughter, all nobles rising from their seats and stamping their hooves politely while the common crowd simply went insane with love for their Queen and Crown Princess.

Atalanta had never seen so many changelings before in her life. The peasants had been allowed to attend the ceremony, much to the annoyance of some of the aristocrats. The noise of voices and buzzing wings hummed like a bee hive. She almost shied away from the sheer number of faces turned up at her mother. Hoofmaidens scurried up to her, straightening her mantle and arraying it arround the throne neatly until it appeared as a black lily around the monarch. Chrysalis stood, bringing her full majesty to bear as she was told the chariot was pulling up.

The Crown Princess emulated her mother as last minute adjustments were made to her gown. Her little heart was pounding in her chest as she felt tiny next to the regal queen. Her little chair was right behind her an on her mother's right hoof side. An empty one for Silent Wing waited for him on the left side of the queen.

Trumpets blared as a hoofpony announced the arrival or Princess Twilight Sparkle of Canterlot. The audience turned to watch as Silent Wing escorted her properly, his face remarkably calm and full of pride. As soon as the first hoof crossed the threshold, the Great Hall again resounded with applause in greeting to the princess from Equestria.

Queen Chrysalis allowed herself quick little smile of relief. Her little morsel was handling himself remarkably well. Perhaps the Alicorn had said something to him. The queen would not have been at all surprised at all if it were the case.

Behind the prince and the Alicorn princess strode two dozen guards, twelve each behind the pair. The bright golden armor of Celestia's Royal Guard marched in single file behind Twilight Sparkle while their counterparts did the same behind the colt. These were the very changelings whom had trained with the prince for the past eight years and shared his discipline. Each one of them was proud to be able to officially serve their prince.

"Wings do look good on her," Chrysalis marveled to herself. No, this was no longer the filly she had last seen fifteen years ago. Twilight Sparkle carried a sureness about her. The queen suspected the Alicorn had quite the magical punch, too.

The stately pace continued until Silent Wing had led the princess to a single seat set before the Queen. Twilight thanked him with a graceful tilt of her horn. The prince bowed to her and assumed his place at his mother's side. The trumpets sounded one more time. The Alicorn curtsied deeply to Queen Chrysalis. Most changelings assumed the queen would give the minimum of responses.

She did not. Queen Chrysalis knelt as Celestia had knelt upon presenting Twilight Sparkle to her friends as an Alicorn for the first time all those years ago.

Angry rumblings tittered through the room, entirely from the nobility.

Chrysalis flashed annoyance, her harlequin eyes hard as she cast them over the gathering. Her wings buzzed as she rose like a dark cloud into the air. "SILENCE!" she commanded, her voice dark and terrible. "We welcome Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn in hopes we might repair past wrongs and work for a peaceful future at this present. It begins NOW. We will not allow rudeness in the presence of a guest WE invited into OUR home." She projected her royal voice with unmistakable authority.

The whole hall went as silent as a tomb, save for the sound of the queen's wings.

"Bloody nobles! Can't have nice things because of the bloody nobles!" called out a hidden face among the every day changelings.

Chrysalis smiled at that. "Ah, but you all know that is but a root of the problem!" Her voice resonated throughout the great hall. "Which is why We have reached out Our hand to the royals of Equestria to put to rights our tattered homeland."

Twilight Sparkle wondered what was going on. This had not been in the program. She had seen Chrysalis before as a deceptive conqueror, preying on what she thought was nothing more than a source of power for her changelings.

Chrysalis leveled a hoof at the Alicorn. "This one comes bearing the good will of Princess Celestia. We shall receive her as a friend."

"You would bring outsiders to meddle with affairs that are none of their concern?" demanded at noble from one of the more powerful houses. His name escaped the Queen at the moment, but the changeling was gaunt and dressed in ridiculous frippery best suited for a carnival.

Chrysalis sneered in his direction. "I would do so when those within these borders refuse to realize the damage caused by your personal greed for the past twenty year," she said, stamping her a holed hoof emphatically. "You think I do nothing, have done nothing, and am willing to do nothing. My children, I assure you those beliefs could not be further from the truth."

"You did raise a gelded foal!" called out another hidden voice from the aristocracy.

Silent Wing bristled, but did not move. He knew better, having heard all of this before. The growl rumbling low in his throat and twitching right eye earned him a stern harlequin ice dagger to be still.

Poor Twilight Sparkle had no clue what was going on, but it took very little imagination she was looking at a part of the problem in the Changeling Kingdom.

"Guards, seize him!" the queen commanded in a bored tone. "Have him encased until I decide what to do with him." Her horn glowed and a rather fat changeling with a painted face rose squealing into the air. "Lord Gahs. One cannot hide when one has a hideous voice like yours."

She flung him to the wide aisle Twilight Sparkle had just been escorted through. Two guards swooped down on him. "You can't do this! It's against the law!" he squealed as they grabbed him.

"I AM THE QUEEN OF THE CHANGLELINGS!" Her royal voice shook the very foundations of the castle. "I AM THE LAW OF THIS LAND. MY WORD IS ABSOLUTE."

She was striding down the dias, slamming each hoofstep down hard and deliberately. Chrysalis swept by the staring Alicorn, her mantle billowing about like the black storm of her wake.

"Too long have you foals taken me for granted. For too long have you glutted yourselves on the power we need as a nation to become strong, not sharing with those to whom you owe your very claim to noble blood." She was on top of poor Gahs, who was now blubbering incoherently as the guards held him up for their queen. He looked like an insect before her wrath.

"You can't do this!"  
She hissed, withdrawing her face away from him. "What?"

He stared at her stupidly.

"How do you properly address your queen?" she asked him in a slow, dreadful voice.

"Y-Your M-Majesty!" he wailed.

Chrysalis thought about slapping Gahs, but seeing his disgusting, pitiful fat frame repulsed her. "Encase him," she snarled. The guards dragged the openly weeping noble away, his hooves dragging pathetically on the stone floor. Queen Chrysalis barked out a short laugh of contempt. "Is that all it takes to be of noble blood? Is that what the aristocracy has become? Is this why we have not made one significant contribution to the betterment of our race?"

It was very hard for Twilight Sparkle to maintain her composure. From her perspective, it appeared as though Queen Chrysalis had no control over the upper class. She noted the guards and wondered if their numbers normal or if they had been increased for this event alone. It was intriguing and also terrifying. Princess Celestia was worried about this and was not sure of the extent of the damage. Perhaps her favorite student might be able to shed a bit more light on the matter.

As she mused, her guards wondered if a fight was going to break out. They would have moved towards Twilight Sparkle, but the Changleling Queen was next to her as if she herself sensed the possibility. They knew if the approached now, then her guards would move to protect her.

Myzanum was about to land by his queen, but she waved him off. Twilight Sparkle waved off her guards with a shake of her head.

"What now?" the Alicorn asked Chrysalis. "This wasn't what I expected in discussing peace with you."

"We finish the welcoming you," the queen said affably.

The rest of the ceremony went without interruption. A certain portion of the crowd had grown sullenly silent. Twilight Sparkle discovered the changelings to have a rather wild and robust approach to formal functions. The common changeling cheered and stomped their hooves constantly, stopping only when the Queen or her two children spoke. Little ugly fights constantly broke out among them, which the guards only stopped if one of the royals was about to speak.

The Alicorn could pick up easily the love they had for Chrysalis, but their adoration for Atalantia spoke volumes. They hung breathlessly on every word the little filly spoke. Silent Wing appeared to be something of an enigma to them. He had the angular features and fangs of a changeling, but the rest of his body was of a Pegasus. His two left limbs bore the pits and holes all changelings bore near their hooves, but his right side was unblemished. To the Alicorn, he appeared a white flower in the middle of a great briar patch.

Her gaze kept drawing to his golden dragon eyes.

She could do nothing but watch and listen, smile at the right time and look royal. The Alicorn found herself shifting her curiosity from the colt to the queen who had unexpectedly adopted him. Before then, his existence had been a rumor. A mixed breed foundling raised by one of the most deceptive monarchs in recent memory. A creature seemingly thought to believe love to be nothing more than a source of power upon which she could feed had raised a foal to which there was no blood relationship.

Perhaps there was more to the dark queen than met the eye. Perhaps her mind was as much a chameleon as her ability to change her outward appearance. The mare's first impression was to be even more confused by what was going on. At one point, Chrysalis caught Twilight studying her and simply stared back, her gaze unreadable. Twilight was forced to break contact, an apologetic smile cracking.

Then she found her wandering eye fall upon Crown Princess Atalanta. She was adorable, a pretty filly about her own colt's age. She was almost an exact copy of Chrysalis, save her eyes were slightly darker and her mane fuller, with a bit more body. The little filly had a constant smile, showing her little fangs and being a bundle of barely restrained joy. The Queen kept a small smile for her little daughter, very proud of her princess.

How Chrysalis looked at Silent Wing was odd. There was no animosity there. There was affection to be sure, but it was restrained. Was it because he was not a pure changeling? Did the queen show no public affection for the half breed colt she had adopted? What was the story behind those two? Clearly he was fond of her, as much as he was fond of his sister. Perhaps on the trip to Equestria there would be answers to her questions. There would be a day here, then departure the following morning for home.

Twilight remembered how uninviting the fortress appeared when she first saw it. It was magnificently built, but had a foreboding aura about it. The castle reminded her of a paper wasp nests glued together with bridges spanning between the gaps at different intervals. Great spiraling towers from the original construction stretched into the sky. It all looked so organic and horribly beautiful.

She was having reservations halfway through the speeches. Several representatives from the five most powerful houses had sent somepony with a self important air to make a flowery and eloquent speech on their behalf. Loudly he proclaimed how they welcomed the esteemed Princess Twilight Sparkle with open arms and regarded her as friend. As the arrogant blowhard droned on, the Alicorn caught a few phrases here and there to make her pause and read between the lines. Already they had their hands out.

The Queen caught this too, narrowing her eyes slightly before sighing and rolling her eyes.

When the loudmouth was done, Twilight politely replied, "I thank you on behalf of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I have no doubt the support you offer will be well received within the walls of Canterlot." She tried very hard not to come off as sounding sarcastic.

Finally, after nearly two hours of speeches, counter speeches, and a general brawl breaking out among the common changelings. This was received boisterous cheers from the nobility.

Twilight thought she was beginning to understand. She couldn't risk it here, it would be obvious to everyone if she started using magic. There was something odd about the changelings. She could not be sure, having no idea about changelings and their society. The books she had used to research them had turned up little more than past invasions into Equestria and other kingdoms and nations over the past five hundred years. Changelings were easily one of the more aggressive races across the land. Judging by the raucous behavior, it was easy to see why.

Guards took up their positions along a separate aisle leading off into the private chambers of the royal family. Without looking at either the nobles or her commoners, Chrysalis strode with measured royal strides with her daughter beside her. Prince Silent Wing stepped off the dias and resumed his duty as Twilight Sparkle's escort. Everypony rose respectfully, the nobles out of fear after watching one of their own get dragged off and the commoner changelings cheering wildly. Another fight broke out among them. The brawl stopped long enough for hooves to wave at the passing queen (who ignored it) before resuming in full swing.

The guards did not care as the fighting did not appear to be spilling out anywhere else anytime soon. A few were even enjoying it. Wagers were placed until Captain Myzanum arrived and began barking at them to stop the brawl.

Twilight was escorted to her quarters, two of her own guards falling in step behind herself and Silent. As they went down the hallway, the colt asked the Alicorn if she would be interested in knowing about his home.

"I'd love to!" she replied with genuine interest. Her ears perked forward as she listened to him eagerly. "I know so little about the changelings. Our books are rather vague about your ponies."

"I'll do the best I can," promised the prince. If he could talk about subjects he enjoyed, he could forget about his nervousness around fillies, or in this case and Alicorn princess.

Just ahead of him, Chrysalis turned an ear towards his voice and smirked.

* * *

Once she was settled in, a hoofmaiden knocked quietly on the door. Twilight's only assistant, a purple dragon named Spike padded over and opened it after a moment or two clearing his throat and making himself puff out as a proper assistant should. He had grown in fifteen years and was already twice as large as Twilight. He was a formidable body guard as well. His green spines were harder, less rounded along the tips. Spike could easily walk on either four or two legs, whichever suited him. His flame breath was far more powerful as well. The dragon was currently undergoing the gangly awkwardness of being a teenager, however long that lasted for his kind.

Normally Spike would have happily gone anywhere with Twilight, but he had to stay behind with the customs official and declare almost everything. They were quite stingy on what came into their country, these changelings. Spike suspected this was just harassment for harassment's sake. He would have found the experience in the Great Hall to be interesting, to say the least.

"How can I help you?" he asked the changeling mare politely.

"I have a note from the Queen for the Princess Twilight Sparkle," came a barely decipherable whisper.

He noted she was elevating a small silver platter with a neatly folded not sealed by wax up to his eye level. "Oh, thanks!" he chirped, snatching it. Spike turned, waving the note as he called out, "Hey, Twilight! Note for you from the Queen!"

He started to close the door, but a dainty holed hoof stopped. Startled, the dragon looked up at the changeling mare who had an apologetic expression.

"I have to wait for the princess' direct reply. Queen Chrysalis' orders," she stammered, averting her eyes. For all intents and purposes, her tensed body suggested she wanted to flee.

"She can come in, Spike!" Twilight called out as she approached from the balcony. She had just finished her supper, finding it odd she had to dine alone. However, based on what fare changelings often had at their table, she was better off not seeing who they dined on.

Spike sighed, opened the door, and waved the filly servant in. He then went over to Twilight, who was smiling at the changeling filly in an effort to be friendly. She was greeted with a very shy response, almost reminding her of one of her dearest friends, Fluttershy.

"Here, Twi." Spike waved the note at her.

Her horn glowed and she took it gratefully. "Thanks, Spike. Let's see what -" she glanced at the servant, "- Queen Chrysalis wants." The note remained unopened.

The filly blinked, her eyes starting up and staring horrified at Twilight. "I-I-I'm sorry? Me? Oh, no! No, no, no!" She backpedaled, her solid blue eyes going wide. "Shapeshifting is not allowed on palace grounds, your Highness. Please, the Queen will be very cross with me if I don't get an answer." Fearing the wrath of Her Majesty was more than enough to push the shyness from the hoofmaiden's words.

Twilight looked at Spike. He shrugged. "Kinda wierd the one thing changelings do that we know of isn't allowed in their own capital," he said.

"I'm sure there's a reason for that," Twilight murmured, not at all convinced. Chrysalis had fooled everypony before and the Alicorn sensed some sort of revenge was in the planning.

The hoofmaiden was nodding. "Begging your pardon, your highness, but the reason is because the prince cannot shape shift. He used to do it as well as any other changeling his age, but about the same time he learned to fly, he had great trouble holding his altered form."

"Is this true?" Twilight asked as she broke the seal and flipped the note open.

The filly fell silent and lowered her chin. She nodded.

Saying nothing more, Twilight read the note. "Tell her I'll come," she said to the servant.

"I am to escort you, princess," said the hoofmaiden quietly. "Please follow me when you are ready, your Highness."

Twilight took in a deep breath. "All right, lead on."

"What's the note say, Twi?" Spike asked her curiously.

"Just to go stand on my balcony."

"Does it say why?" He was trying to peer over her shoulder at the note. She handed it to him.

Twilight went after the hoofmaiden, who was already passing out upon the balcony, moving towards the railing. She turned and waited expectantly. The Alicorn followed, peering at the same night sky she had just had dinner beneath not five minutes ago.

"What now?" asked Twilight to the servant.

The servant's form shimmered, green magical flames dancing about her form. The hoofmaiden shrank, became smaller until she reformed into the tiny form of Princess Atalanta.

"We go to my momma, silly!" she said with a happy grin. "Follow me, slow poke!"

She took off into the night, giggling loudly.

Spike had seen the whole thing, the note dangling from his claws, a flat expression going with a jaw hanging open. Shaking his head at Twilight, he muttered, "So much for rules around here."

"Must not extend to royals," mused Twilight as she spread her wings. "Be back soon!" She sprang into the air and after the daughter of Chrysalis, wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

And how was Atalanta flying without using her wings? Her little body glowed. Chrysalis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Thoughts and a Riddle**

Twilight Sparkle watched as the mooring lines were cast from the ground, the thrumming engines gently vibrating throughout the hull of the great airship. The _Aurora _lifted off at a shallow angle, her nose aiming for the rising sun to the east. She would gain altitude, circling until her helmspony nosed her towards Equestria. It would take a couple of days, time enough perhaps for the Alicorn to muddle through the revelations Queen Chrysalis had allowed her last night. Her thoughts flickered as she sat next to her window in the ship's parlor, staring at her reflection, contemplating the conversation last night.

_"I don't know what's wrong with the nobility," Chrysalis said, pacing like a caged animal with a glass of wine deftly carried by her magic hovering just in front of her chest. "For the past fifteen years, it's been like dealing with mindless foals who gave themselves over to sheer greed and stupidity!"_

"Are you all right, Twilight?" Spike asked with concern, his face suddenly inches from her side. "You look like you're not with us."

"I'm thinking, Spike. I heard a lot of things last night I'm not sure I was ready for." She gave him an apologetic smile, her tail flicking once. "Just leave me to my thoughts for now. I'd like time to think them over."

"Oh. Okay, well," Spike stammered a bit, scratching the back of his head. "You let me know if you need anything." He then shrugged, pretending not to care and wandered off to find something to do.

_"I can't move directly against them because the generals control most of the army," the Queen went on. "Between my royal guards and my faithful colt's personal bodyguard, we're outnumbered a thousand to one. I haven't been able to move from my castle for the past eight years. They don't want to remove me, but at the same time, they need me as a figure head. On top of that, they know the common changelings won't accept anypony else to sit on the throne other than myself or my daughter." Chrysalis drained her glass, started at the bottom and sighed. It was quickly refilled by her own magic. _

_ All servants had been dismissed from her personal chambers. There was only the Queen, Twilight Sparkle, Atalanta, and Silent Wing in the room. The two younger ponies were out on the balcony gazing at the stars at the request of their mother, but for some reason Chrysalis wanted them near enough to come immediately when and if she needed them._

_ "What would you have me do?" Twilight asked._

_ Chrysalis stopped dead in her tracks, watching her glass fill back up as she became filled with contempt. "What can you do? Nothing, Twilight. You. Can. Do. Nothing," she said, enunciating each word carefully as if each one belonged on its own pedestal. The queen went on, "Let me make one thing clear, my dear. I don't like you. I probably never will like you. You are here because Celestia only agreed to meeting me if you were allowed to come. I agreed to requesting help from Celestia because I am not concerned for myself, rather my daughter and the future of my country."_

_ Slowly she rose her head, her eyes half closed behind heavy lidded eyes. She held up the wine bottle, swirling the contents as her magic waved it in the air. "Drink?" she asked as if she had just not told Twilight of her feelings towards her._

The gall! Twilight Sparkle shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling as uncomfortable now as she did at that very moment when she decided to go ahead and have that drink. A seagull lifted on wing outside her window into view, eyeing her suspiciously before peeling away with a cry. The land was pulling further and further away as the great airship continued to climb. It seemed at the time it was going to be a long evening. It was.

_"What about Silent Wing?" Twilight found herself a glass and filled it with the Queen doing the honors. "What are you going to do about his safety?"_

_ Chrysalis tipped Twilight's glass to the Alicorn's lips with a gentle hoof. "We haven't had enough to drink to discuss him quite yet," she said, curling a lip. The queen stepped away from her old enemy, polishing off her glass for the second time in as many minutes. She set it down firmly, not quite hard enough to shatter the glass._

_ "Somepony is undermining my kingdom," Chrysalis growled angrily. "He or she has been very clever about it. This pony is very skilled at magic. I cannot detect the source, but I know it has infected the most influential leaders of the most powerful houses in my kingdom. It has cost me wars, changeling land, honor, and lives. The losses to the army numbers are close to a million, Twilight. A million!"_

How desperate did any monarch have to be to resort to turning to somepony as an enemy for help? Were things that bad? Was the Kingdom of the Changelings at the brink of complete collapse?

The Alicorn could see the first layer of clouds as the ship rose up into the white swirling puffs. The propellers of the airship whipped through them, creating little corkscrew clouds that broke up and rejoined the rest of the cover. She hadn't noticed how much light they had blocked until her window burst above the cloud layer, bathing her fully with the rays of the morning sun. It blinded her at first, but Twilight sat there and basked. She decided to open a window and let some air in. The magic around the ship prevented too much from coming through, allowing for a pleasant breeze to kiss her face and caress her mane. Summer would soon be in full swing.

For a long while Twilight Sparkle simply sat in her seat, her head resting against the window panel as she watched the world slowly drift below her. One of the wait staff stopped at her table, an older stallion with a peppered mane and short and immaculately trimmed mustache. It reminded her of the one she had given Spike several times in the past. She concealed a smile. He wore a white tuxedo.

"Would her Highness care for something from the bar or perhaps something to eat?" he asked politely with a pleasant smile and bow. "We'll be able to start serving once the ship levels."

She ordered an apple cider and went back to her thoughts as soon as the waiter began looking for some other pony to talk to. There were few passengers on the ship, those that were on board were guards for the three changelings and Twilight. Those who weren't on duty were relaxing together, speaking in hushed tones. The parlor was luxurious, as was everything about the _Aurora_ as she was the finest luxury airship ever built. Chrysalis and her family must still be settling into their rooms. Twilight had never unpacked from her suite.

For a half hour she did nothing, her thoughts in the clouds. Twilight thought of her son Star Journey and husband Flash Sentry. She hated being away from her family. Celestia promised any letters she wrote for them could be sent to her to ensure they were delivered. Changeling mail carrier service was questionable at best. She felt the ship level out and almost immediately her drink was served with a smile.

Twilight sipped her drink and cast her eyes towards the horizon. Distant mountain ranges poked through the low level blanket of clouds covering half the earth below. The peaks touched off another memory, a battle. The unnatural magical tempest. Princess Celestia coming to save her, but for a price.

She winced, wondering if the right thing had been done all these years. Again, her thoughts drifted, a parallel to last night drawing her back to her conversation with a worried queen.

_"I have sacrificed everything to protect something I don't understand," Chrysalis murmured, rubbing a hoof over the bridge of her nose. It scrunched as she sighed. "What am I protecting? Why have I allowed everything to fall from my control?"_

_ Twilight fidgeted, not at all comfortable seeing a mare she had detested for years suddenly start pouring her worries and fears to her. This must be what it is like to be on the brink of losing everything. "What else do you know of this pony?" she asked. "The one you said is causing all of this?"_

_ "I only have a name. No description, no recollection of any pony meeting her. Just a name. Draccaria. It's a most irregular name." _

_ "I've heard that name before," Twilight said suddenly after a moment recollecting. "It's Old Draconic. It's sort of a title, but the translation is open to interpretation."_

_ The Queen stared at her. "Well, what is it? Spit it out!" she exclaimed._

_ "Draccaria is a combination of two words, Drac being a shortened formal form of Draconniconus or Draconnicuria, depending on the regions under the ancient Dragon Empire. Since you said this Draccaria is a 'she', then it is logical to assume the word is Draconnicuria, which would be loosely translated to Battlemare."_

_ "Battlemare?" Chrysalis furrowed her brow, then frowned. "How odd. What about the other part?"_

_ "Aria is Old Draconic for 'singer'."_

_ The Queen staggered back, her eyes wide with shock as her mouth opened in horror. She knocked over a table. "No!" she cried out, shaking her head in denial. "Not again. I will not have this nightmare again!" Her fear turned to rage as she began to hurl things around her room._

_ A servant stuck his head in at the commotion. "My queen? Do you re-"_

_ "GET OUT!" she shrieked, hurling a priceless vase at the door. The servant ducked just in time, quickly closing the door just as the vase exploded to pieces on impact._

_ Twilight wisely went to the balcony where Silent Wing and Atalanta huddled in fear as they watched their mother go berserk._

"Battlesinger," Twilight sighed at her reflection. It looked back at her, seemingly as lost in the revelation as she was. It was not a good one, either. Flamespyre Battlesinger had nearly killed Celestia. The battle should have been over long ago.

A different memory came unbidden.

_"It's over, Flamespyre," Celestia said gently. "Your forgotten war was over long ago. Surrender and I promise you just treatment."_

_ "Surrender?" The dragon spat the word. "The war may have been forgotten, but it never ended, Alicorn. I am eternal. I am forever." A wave of pain shook his massive frame._

_ Celestia pitied him. "You are mad."_

_ The dragon grinned demonically. "Oh, no my lovely. I am prepared for this!" He rolled his eye into its socket and uttered a single word. His body turned to ash, crumbled._

Princess Celestia did not know her back had been broken during her fight with Flamespyre Battlesinger. Her magic should have banished him. Instead, it had burned him horribly. The Alicorn's magic was never meant to harm like that. It was as though the dragon had taken it, twisted it, and changed the spell. How does a dragon do that? Why did he do it if he was even able?

The only thing she could think of was the possibility of a forbidden spell. Perhaps Celestia might know of one. She had an idea for another spell, but that would certainly have to wait until she returned home and only after going all the way back to the place where the battle had taken place.

She realized she _had _heard the word he had spoken.

Perhaps she was wrong, but Twilight needed to look into this in detail. She would have to ask Celestia if she could remember. Neither Alicorn wanted to talk about that terrible day.

She stood, her drink half finished and went to look for Spike. Celestia would need to know of this, the sooner the better. Of course, this was unproven and subject to further discussion and thought, but she felt the two had to be related.

The Alicorn stepped into a narrow corridor, one of three in the airship, each one stacked on top of each other. The lower corridor was for passengers to get to and from their suites to access the lower section of the airship. The second corridor on story above was access for crew in providing having access to everything a passenger might need from their luggage to a late night snack. The top corridor was used by the crew who saw to daily ship operations and maintenance. Crew quarters were also located up there as well.

Where would Spike be? Of all the times she would need him, he would disappear. On the bright side, he was confined on a ship so it would be easier to find him. All she had to do was ask anypony if they had seen a dragon twice their size pass by recently.

Instead she found Silent Wing exploring the ship with his sister in tow. As there was a rather large contingent of Chrysalis' royal guards, the security was lax and the colt and filly were almost given free reign to go anywhere they pleased, so long as they did not interfere with shipboard operations.

"Princess Twilight!" Atalanta noticed her first and burst out in a big grin. "We thought you got left behind!" The little changeling filly pushed past her pale brother to greet the Alicorn.

"I was on board before you guys were." Twilight smiled into the large eyes of the little princess. "And it's just Twilight, okay?" Her son would be about her age, she realized.

"Okay! You can call me Ata! That's what Silent calls me all the time. I like it because it's short and it sounds pretty." The filly was almost bouncing. Being on the airship made her very excited.

Twilight remembered what she was doing. "Have either of you seen Spike?" she asked.

"I haven't," said Silent.

"No." Atalanta was looking past Twilight. "Maybe he went to see the bridge?"

"Is that your way of saying _you_ want to see the bridge?" Twilight teased. "Why don't you two head that direction. There's an elevator at the end of the hall that can take you up to the top. Go up there and just keep going forward. You should get the the bridge without any trouble."

"Sounds good!" Silent was eagerly looking ahead as his sister was.

"And if you see Spike, can you tell him I'm looking for him, please?" The Alicorn stepped to one side as the two surged forward with hurried steps.

"Will do!" they echoed back.

She pressed on in the opposite direction, her hoof steps absorbed by the soft red carpet beneath her. It was easy to tell which room belonged to the changeling queen. Captain Myzanum was standing guard at the moment, a hulking mass of changeling who dwarfed even his Queen. Twilight noted something of a haunted look through his plated steel helm. Maybe the queen had yelled at him recently. He glared at her stonily as she passed, offering Twilight a brief nod. The captain was a scary one, to be sure.

The Alicorn did her best to squeeze past him. The hallway simply was not built to allow for more than three ponies walking side by side.

She made it to her quarters and peered in. None of the stewards had seen Spike. Maybe he did go to the ship's bridge. The young dragon was fascinated with airships. Or he became so when he first laid eyes on the _Aurora. _ Frowning with annoyance, the mare began to think she should have followed the changelings to the bridge. Before leaving, she wrote the letter she wanted Spike to send quickly from the small writing desk by her bed. Rolling it up and tying a ribbon to its center, she thought about having to walk all the way to the bridge at the opposite end of the airship.

"This is stupid," she suddenly told her self and promptly teleported outside right in front of a startled maid.

Snapping her wings out once she felt weightlessness, Twilight coasted for a moment to get her bearings. She was some distance ahead of the _Aurora_. Spotting the airship behind her, the Alicorn turned and began flying towards it. Her eyes went above the nose of the ship, looking into the line of windows. Startled ponies started at her as she hovered up to them, searching in with a hoof shielding her eyes against the glare.

There was Spike, gawking along with Atalanta and Silent Wing right at the princess. The dragon suddenly seemed embarrassed. Twilight grinned and teleported again, appearing right in front of him.

"I've been looking all over for you," she said with a huff. "Since when did you getting bigger mean you're harder to find?"

"Um," he said, giving her a wierd look. "I told you I was going to come up here. Weren't you paying attention earlier? Just hanging out up here with Silent and Ata."

The two changelings grinned at her.

"Obviously not," she admitted, a little embarrassed.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Obviously. What do you need, Twi?" he asked, seeing she would not have gone through all this trouble to find him if it wasn't important.

"I need you to send a letter to the princess."

"I figured. All right, I guess," he looked around. "This a general letter or are we going to have to do this private?"

"Already wrote it. Just send it, delivery dragon," she said with a grin.

He took it, assuming a grumpy scowl. "Hey! Watch with the name calling, Princess Smarty Pants." Spike flipped the letter expertly in the air and huffed. Green flame consumed the letter, burning it into a mystical smoke which darted out the window and on towards its intended destination.

"Thanks, Spike," she said warmly.

"No big, Twi. It's what I do. It's what I do." He blew on his claws and buffed them against his chest with comical arrogance.

* * *

Queen Chrysalis was pleased to be away from her castle. She found she was pleased to be away from her people. There was guilt in this pleasure, almost as if being relieved from a nightmare rightfully deserved should not be allowed in her case. The awareness of her ignoring the problems of her people, especially with the nobles leaching her power out from under her throne, was an admission she hated to cope with. But she had to.

She was lying on her bed in her cabin, a suite she found to be excessive to her tastes. Always liking things simple, she sniffed at the opulence, but found the bed wonderful. Perhaps when she returned home, she might have one like it placed in her bedroom. It was probably already cleaned up from the night before.

Her fall at Canterlot had done far more damage than she believed. Twilight Sparkle had shown that to her, in her own way.

_"Battlesinger? Flamespyre Battlesinger has offspring?" she shrieked, her magic hurling a chair against the wall. _

_ It shattered, the wood splintering. The raging queen was furious at herself for not realizing this. She was furious Flamespyre was seemingly reaching from the grave at her, mocking her, trying to take her kingdom from her. By now half of her quarters were a shattered mess, broken things strewn everywhere. Her bed had thus far not felt her wrath. After a time, her rage was largely spent._

_ "What do I do?" she implored the ceiling as her hoof dabbed at a shredded remnant of a curtain. "What can I do?"_

_ Draccaria. This pony was a Battlesinger. This meant she was a dragon. A dragon just like Flamespyre. At least one of his followers to be sure. But her name was his name. There could be no other explaination._

_ "He planned this from the beginning, didn't he?" she asked no one in particular, a helpless little laugh escaping her lips. Chrysalis closed her eyes._

_ "You know Flamespyre Battlesinger?" Twilight asked her incredulously. "He was slain fifteen years ago by Celestia!" She emerged from the dubious safety of the balcony where the queen's children trembled._

_ "Slain?" Chrysalis laughed at her. "You cannot slay Flamespyre, Twilight Sparkle. You cannot kill an Immortal!"_

_ Twilight stared at the queen in open shock. "Immortal? I saw him die right in front of me! Celestia killed him. I saw it!" She shook her head in fierce denial, her ears laid back flat._

_ For a long moment the two stared each other down, each one believing what they knew. Chrysalis wondered if she should dare tell Twilight, but decided against for the moment. This would be a discussion best to have with Celestia._

_ "There are no Immortals," insisted Twilight._

_ "Prove it," challenged the queen. "You ask your Princess Celestia if there are such things as Immortals. I know them all too well. Flamespyre created the changeling race. We are a product of his imagination."_

_ "What?"_

_ "You heard me, Twilight Sparkle. I am the result of my former master's twisting of magic. You didn't think we were always like this, did you?" Chrysalis knew she had Twilight completely bowled over with this revelation. "Even Celestia knew, my dear little Alicorn. Even she knew! There is a device beneath Canterlot that is a realization of the mad dragon's twisted mind."_

_ Somepony sniffled with a tiny squeak. The Queen turned her head sharply in the general direction of the sound. Chrysalis realized her children were staring at her. Atalanta was on the verge of tears and Silent Wing was looking at a stranger. Almost immediately her anger deflated, searching around the room at the disaster it had become. She trembled slightly, moving slowly towards her children, her adorable little Atalanta and her sturdy colt Silent Wing._

_ "Leave us," she said with a quivering lower lip. She bit down on it as she took her hoof and gently lifted her daughter's chin. "I'll be all right. I am not mad at either of you, please understand that." She bent forward and lightly brushed Atalanta's temple with her lips._

_ Silent draped a wing over his sister's withers and led her towards the front door, his golden eyes locked on the door. He could not bear to look at his mother. _

_ His dragon eyes._

_ Dragon._

Chrysalis began hyperventilating, sitting up abruptly as she realized she was going to have to tell Silent Wing what he was, or at least how she came to be his caregiver. No. Even she could not lie to herself after all these years. She loved her son. Even though he was the product of a monster, he was no different than the changelings. Both were born from the madness of a creature who had sought power in many different ways, discarding what he didn't want and hoarding what suited his needs. He had discarded the changelings long ago, just as he had discarded a foal, intending for Chrysalis to kill it.

"Why did he want my son dead?" she asked herself as she rubbed her nose. The eye had said something about a mistake, a reset. Somewhere in the Everfree forest was something perhaps Silent Wing had been intended for. In the dragon's death throes, the plan changed, her mind screaming at her to kill the little morsel who became her baby, her son.

She began to think back on her old legends, the old stories that had sat in her library collecting dust. They had been until Silent Wing came under her care. Then, either out of curiosity or out of a need to purge the demons from her mind, she researched. Between her time in meetings in matters of state to court functions and dealing the the military slowly taking bits of her power from her piece meal, she studied the old books. She began taking notes, keeping a journal for the past fifteen years.

Chrysalis remembered it as one of the first things she had put on her desk once on board the _Aurora_. Rising to all fours, she made her way to the desk, contending with a hoof that had fallen asleep. The Queen winced, growled, then stamped it imperiously for the blood to flow into it. She picked up her journal, leafing through it carefully and going over her own words in her own hoofwriting. Was it enough? The Queen intended to give it to Celestia, to see what she could make of it.

Should she give it to Silent? It concerned him greatly, perhaps even solely. As much as it involved the changelings and their past, the colt was somehow a cog in the machine, albeit a broken one according to Flamespyre.

"No," she told herself with a half smile. "Not broken. Perfect the way he is."

She set the journal down, placing a loving hoof over its cover. Thinking of joining her children at the bridge, she smiled to herself, deciding to not mope over something at that moment was out of her control. Now she just wanted time with her family. Over the years she had told herself there was simply too much to do to dote over her children. There were visitors to greet, budget planning, military briefings, settlement arbitrations, judgement of laws over squabbling nobles, and other things. Chrysalis had lost so much of her absolute power in fifteen years she was nothing more now than a figure head. That became an excuse not to spend time with her children. Governesses raised them. Tutors taught them.

Nopony gave them love.

"That is my failure," she admitted to the vanity mirror she spied across the room. The reflection smirked, shook her head and stared back with guilt.

"I never understood love," her reflection went on.

Chrysalis sighed. "It was a source of power."

"A misused power."

"A misunderstood power. By me. By my changelings."

Princess Cadence had it right the whole time. Her love had freed her Shining Armor and he in turn rejected Chrysalis, her invading army, and everything she had believed in up until that point. The Chrysalis in the mirror began to chuckle. The joke had been on her for a long time. It took a malformed pale changeling with feathered wings to make her see it with his love and patience.

"No," she corrected herself. "It was the way he treated his sister. He pushed her to be strong, to be great, to be herself."

He had saved his sister by picking the day of his near death to learn how to fly. She had many times before brought him to that very garden spot and had practically thrown him over the side to get him to use his wings. Not the best way to teach, but he did figure out gliding. She could still remember feeling his beating heart through her chest after catching him the first time she had thrown him. How it had pounded, so fast, so full of fear!

Chrysalis had refused to have anything to do with him for a week after that. Not because he had failed, but because she had frightened him terribly. Silent Wing never cried and had not cried since the day she killed the general in front of him. She wished she had never allowed him to see such a grusome death.

She felt she had done better with her daughter. "I hope I have," she grunted. "Creator knows I've treated my little morsel like a bag of manure."

He had never let her down.

There was a knock at the door. "Your Majesty?" came Captain Myzanum's muffled voice from the other side.

"Yes, Captain?" What now?

"The old griffon is here to see you."

An old voice complained, "Truth be told, I have a name."

"Let him in," she called out, smoothing her mane quickly in front of the mirror. Then she abruptly stopped and rolled her eyes as she remembered Tseng Tzu was blind.

The door opened and the old griffon felt his way in.

"Come in, come in," she said graciously. "I'm glad you received the invitation. I'd almost forgotten my son had insisted you come."

"Most glorious Majesty," he said with a gentle smile, reaching out a talon, the claws groping at the air slightly. Automatically the queen took it and found a firm and friendly grip. "Thank you for seeing me without an appointment. Truth be told, I was not sure if you would have time for an old griffon such as myself."

She guided him to the lone table in her suit over by the window. There were no servants with her this trip. The Queen had only her guards with her. Besides, if she really needed help with anything, then Atalanta was there if she needed her. It was not as if the child could go very far on an airship.

"Would you like a window open?" she asked politely.

"That would be lovely, most glorious Majesty," came the reply. "I have had a premonition." Tseng Tzu scratched his chin as he sat down, his rump on the floor and not in the chair next to him. He seemed to prefer the arrangement.

Chrysalis turned to him, arching a brow quizzically. "Premonition?"

"Your son approaches the journey you have prepared him for," the old griffon said.

She sat down, staring at him as though he had somehow regained his sight. The old Chrysalis would have scoffed. Truth be told, she did right then a little. "Do go on."

He caught the tone in her voice. "It is not often I train dragons, most glorious Majesty."

This confused Chrysalis. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your son," Tseng Tzu grunted nonchalantly. "Truth be told, there is no other way to put this and now is the best time to tell you."

"What?" her voice went up several octaves. "WHAT!?"

Her stateroom door automatically opened. "My Queen?" rumbled Myzanum as he poked his head in.

"GET OUT!" she screamed at him. Startled, the captain disappeared, pulling the door securely shut in his wake.

Chrysalis locked it with her magic. She then padded it against sound carrying outside the walls. She then glared and the griffon who was wearing a pained expression on his old face.

"Must you do that?" complained Tseng Tzu with his talons over his ears. "I am already deprived of my sight, must you take my ears as well? Truth be told, you screech louder than a roc during mating season."

She put her face right into his, breathing furiously. Spittle flew from her mouth as she said, "You'd better have a bucking reason why you would tell me such an absurd thing, Tseng. I am _very_ close to throwing you out the window."

"Truth be told, what would that accomplish, most glorious Majesty?" He shifted his wings and gave her a fatherly stare as best he could given the circumstances. Tseng Tzu was very good at it. "You have a sharp tongue and a quick temper. What good have they done you?"

"You're saying my little morsel is a bucking dragon," she seethed, not believing it.

Tseng moved his lower beak from side to side, stroking his long, thin beard. "Truth be told," he said gravely. "He has not bucked anything yet, but he is a dragon. So he's a virgin dragon." The wise old griffon nodded sagely.

Chrysalis stared at him, the completely calm visage, totally serious. Her jaw hung and her crown fell off her head. Her eyes bulged. Just now just heard two things she did not want to know. "I need a drink," she announced, rubbing her temple at the sudden and unbidden onset of a migraine headache. "Ye gods, can you pause long enough for me to get some courage in me? I don't think I can listen to this sober."

"As you wish, most glorious Majesty," Tseng Tzu answered amiably. He began to hum to himself while Chrysalis went to fix herself something to drink. His fingers found a stack of unused stationery the queen had put there earlier while she was sorting through the desk. He selected a sheet and started folding it over and over with quick, deft talons and practiced ease.

Something strong. Very strong.

By the time she had her drink in hoof, Tseng Tzu had already made three little paper origami figures. They were arranged in a line before him, from his left to right. Two of them were changelings, one larger than the other. The last one, the largest was a dragon. It was in between the two origami changelings.

"Please, be seated my child," he said when he heard her draw near. "I shall explain how I know certain things. Truth be told, I would have spoken with you years ago, but you never came to see your son train. I cannot measure an aura when I cannot be near the aura I need to sense."

The Queen sat down and sipped her drink. It was a tall glass. "One second," she told him, holding up a hoof he could not see. She took a deep pull at her glass, letting the burning liquid roll down her throat. Gasping and setting her drink down on the table with a loud tink, she peered at the old griffon. Half her drink was gone. "Lay it on me, Tseng."

Tseng Tzu smiled briefly and tapped his claw behind the smallest origami figure. It was the changeling. It began to rise slowly in the air, taking on a certain glow. "This is your daughter," the old griffon said, his voice warm and loving. "Such a filly so full of life! So full of hopes and dreams and wanting to be a good girl for her mother! She tries hard to please you, studies hard at her lessons. A blossoming flower with a positive aura. She could be very strong if she continues down her path she is currently traveling down. Truth be told, she may become one of the greatest monarchs to ever sit upon a changeling throne."

He set it down lovingly. "A flower fed properly and cared for will become beautiful in its garden so long as the garden is tended as well as the flower is. Your garden is overgrown, most glorious Majesty. Outsiders have tainted the roots of your finest plants. They must be cleaned or like thorns, they will begin to strangle all that is good among your flowers. If they are not trimmed, then the garden becomes overgrown to the point where the thorns seek a place outside the garden to grow and spread. They will go to other gardens and destroy the flowers that are there, too."

"Oh, gods, you _are_ lecturing me," groaned Chrysalis as she took a smaller drink from her glass this time. "Hurry and get to the part where you tell me my son is a dragon again so I can spit a mouthful of hard cider in your face in disbelief." She sprawled her face on the table and eyed the griffon with daggers.

A talon snaked its way across the table and tapped her on the snout. She stared at it cross-eyed, then rolled them with a sigh.

"Sit. Stand. Drink. Be drunk. I care not. So long as you listen and listen well. Truth be told, you are acting the child." Tseng Tzu withdrew his claw and went straight.

"I'm listening," she said apologetically. Chrysalis felt as though she were a filly before a strict tutor again. How long had it been since she felt like this? A smile played at the corner of her mouth. "Please continue."

The blind white griffon went to the next largest origami. It rose in the air. "This represents your aura," he said as it turned. "You started with such a dark aura, a sickly yellow of greed, rotten. Such negativity!"

"Thanks," Chrysalis muttered. She was reaching for her glass again.

"But now you have become steel gray, most glorious Majesty! An aura that has grown hard, yet seeks to change and become positive. Truth be told, you would not have even thought of exploring a different path if not for one moment in your life when everything changed." Tseng Tzu waved his claw and Chrysalis' paper figure returned to its original place.

As it did so, the Queen ventured, "Silent Wing?" She already was beginning to slur a touch in her speech. It had been a while since she had drunk that much alcohol at one time.

"Indeed!" chortled Tseng Tzu as he tapped both talons on the table in a staccato. "Observe the aura of this dragon." The middle origami rose, its wings opening and flapping on their own. "It is far from perfect, incomplete, broken into two halves. This is the weak aura, but it is good, it is positive. Its desire to do that which is right is as strong as any I have ever felt."

"Incomplete?" Chrysalis stared at the mesmerizing dragon now flying in circles around her table. "Are you shaying my baby ish mentally unshtable?"

"Oh, no, not at all," said Tseng Tzu. "Truth be told, his mind is a steel trap. It cannot be breached by any form."

"Oh, good," the Queen said with a smile. "You had me worries."

"His aura tells me his soul is in two halves."

"Hish sh-shoul?" Chrysalis had a hard time pushing that out. Maybe another drink from her glass might fix that. She did just that.

"Indeed! I am happy you have been so open to this," Tseng Tzu said cheerfully. "You'll have to complete his soul and make him whole, or his sister will make him a foal. Listen well, O Changeling Queen a choice to be made, a choice of what sacrifice to grade. Old blood, new blood flow the same, which one will come changes the game." His voice had changed, turned, assuming rhyming of a sphinx.

Chrysalis stared as the little dragon stood before her on the table and danced. It danced until the room went dar. The dancing dragon leaned forward at the last minute before all went dark.

"It's about to get chaotic."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**From Ship to Shore**

Chrysalis awoke with a start. Her head pounded. Her chin felt sore. She realized she had fallen asleep with the weight of her head on it. The Queen lifted her head, moving her jaw from side to side as it too had been in an uncomfortable position for some time. Groggy, she looked at the clock, her bleary eyes adjusting as she rubbed her eyes with a hoof. The cuckoo clock on the wall told her it had only been a couple minutes since she passed out.

She blinked, staring again at the clock. Her eyes darted towards the window and the blue sky. Where was Tseng Tzu? Chrysalis found the three paper figures on the table, but they were positioned oddly. Both the changelings were lying on their sides with the dragon standing before them as if attacking them.

Or protecting them?

The Queen shook her head, not liking the nauseating swimming sensation making her feel suddenly sick. She had heard of air sickness, but had never experienced it before until now. Staggering towards the window, she swung it out an leaned on the narrow sill and retched. What was in that cider? It should not have hit her that hard.

"I'm getting too old to be drinking like that," she told herself as she pulled away from the window.

_You'll have to complete his soul and make him whole. Or his sister will make him a foal. _

Chrysalis swayed as the words haunted her thoughts. Splaying her legs slightly, she stiffened them, the room spinning again.

_Listen well, O Changeling Queen a choice to be made, a choice of what sacrifice to grade._

Chrysalis lurched on more time before simply falling on her bed, groaning and clutching her poor head. The room continued to spin.

_Old blood, new blood all flow the same, which one will come changes the game._

"Make it stop," she moaned pitifully. "Make the spinning stop." The drunk queen blithely wondered if it was she spinning instead of the room. She just lay there, feeling absolutely miserable.

The door opened. Chrysalis turned her head towards the sound, her eyes coming in and out of focus. A pale form slowly approached, the focused. Golden eyes stared down at her tilting to one side before flattening to mute disappointment, then changing quickly to helpless resignation.

"You were never like this before," Silent Wing said as he touched her shoulder gently. "How much did you have this time?"

"It was just one drink," she said with a slight slur, indicating with a wavering hoof her glass on the table. "I've made you cross with me. I've made everypony cross with me. I don't even have a kingdom anymore!" Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings began to sob uncontrollably.

"That's not true!" he said gently, awkwardly, not wondering what to do.

The colt had never seen his mother cry like this. Not since the night he nearly died. He sat down to console her, only to have the experience of his mother sitting up, looking him right in the eye with her own watery gaze, her lower lip quivering as she tried to say something. Her ears were laid back flat. It was surreal. It was pitiful. Then she started bawling again, collapsing against his chest. Her hooves were around his shoulders and she hugged him limply, then fiercely for a spell. Having no idea what was expected of him, Silent just held his mother, trying to console this shuddering form that had at one time been an imposing figure of a monarch whose name struck fear in the hearts of her enemies.

Now she was crying and apparently for no reason than due to drunkenness.

"Are you all right?" he asked when he felt the worst had passed. Silent had no idea how much time had passed. Nor did he care. Chrysalis needed him there.

Chrysalis wondered if mothers were supposed to be consoling their children like this when their children hurt and cried, not the other way around. She felt ashamed, weak, and not very mother-like. Well, to be fair she had never been motherly to begin with. Ever. Wanting to pull away from the colt and be a queen, she found she could not at that moment. She continued to cling to her son, realizing he had always been one of the two pillars she had leaned upon over the past few years. Atalanta was the other one, that dear, darling filly!

"I've been a terrible mother," she whispered when she could at last find words to speak. "You're the only mother I've ever wanted," he replied in a voice as gentle.

She shook her head, her mane spilling over her face. "I've belittled you in front of others, embarrassed you publicly," she snuffled, spiting herself.

"You've always had a smile for me when I needed it most," he countered. "You've defended me from those who would harm me."

Harlequin eyes went to his chest. A hoof touched the scar. "You learned to fly that day. You were so proud you flew. I was very proud of you." _I tried throwing you over a cliff three weeks later because I wanted you flying again, remember that?_

"Ata adores you, mother," he pressed, stroking her mane as though she were his sister when she was upset and crying.

She didn't want to tell him. Chrysalis was still struggling with what the old white griffon had told her, his strange riddle before she blacked out still playing over and over in her mind. The Queen wanted to deny it all, to make everything as it was before the nobles took over with their soldiers and took everything away. She had lost everything and had gained what, in return?

She looked at Silent Wing, his golden eyes no other changeling had ever had. She saw in him the road less traveled. His path was indeed a lonely one where in a land where greed and avarice for love in the wrong way dominated thoughts, corrupted minds. All these years, with almost no friends, little to no respect from other changelings and only tolerated by the commoners because he was hated by the nobility.

His heart had never hardened. Silent Wing had adapted and had even brought his sister to follow his lonely path, though it was far different for her, offering other challenges to be sure.

But even he could not use that word.

Chrysalis decided perhaps she should be the first. "I love both of my children," she said with a smile. It felt odd to say it in the context she meant it to be. "I always have. I always will."

She began to cry again.

"I love you to, Momma," Silent Wing replied sincerely, using a word he had not since he was small. "Ata loves you, too."

Chrysalis only cried harder.

"There, there," the colt said awkwardly, not at all thrilled to see his mother like this. "There, there." Silent again patted her on her head and resumed stroking her mane with his left hoof.

"I've kept secrets from you," she said with her face buried in his shoulder.

"You don't have to explain anything," he said soothingly.

"Silent, please!" she begged, raising her chin and looking at him imploringly. "I once told you I would never lie to you. I never have. I simply never told you the truth."

He drew his head back a bit, tilting to one side. "What truth?"

"Tseng Tzu was here earlier," she said, looking away. Chrysalis sat up and wiped her eyes, determined to get this over and done with, hating feeling weak. "He's come to know you fairly well, hasn't he?"

"I guess as well as you know me," replied the colt with a shrug. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Are you familiar with these auras he seems to like talking about?" she peered at her son, brushing a strand of mane from her eyes. Chrysalis wanted to be sure she was on the right path with this. "Good ones and bad ones all ponies have?"

The colt nodded. "Yes. It was one of the first things he taught me while I was learning how to focus and establish mental discipline."

"What did he call your aura?"

The colt pursed his lips as he furrowed his brow. "My aura?"

"Just tell me, Silent. I had a talk with him and he explained a few things to me." She was dabbing her eyes with the bed sheet.

He could not help but puff himself up proudly. "Master Tzu claims it's like an aura of a dragon's soul! He says it's the strongest he's seen in any changeling."

Chrysalis gave a brief, weak smile. She took in a deep breath and prepared herself. When she exhaled, she took her son's hooves into her own, both pony and changeling, whole with holed. It was now or never. "You _are_ a dragon, Silent Wing, my child. You are not a changeling or a pony, but you are a _dragon_," she blurted it out.

He stared at her, not moving, not blinking. A long, uncomfortable moment passed. Then Silent leaned towards her slightly, his chin dipping.

"I am?" he asked, his head twitching from side to side.

"That's what your master says you are," Chrysalis said carefully. "What do you think?"

He growled, "It sounds stupid."

The colt hopped out of bed, staring at his mother and shaking his head. His wings unfurled, spreading roughly halfway as he turned so Chrysalis could see. "Do I look like a dragon to you?" he asked, his voice beginning to crack. Tears brimmed.

"That's not what I meant," the Queen jabbered quickly, realizing her mistake.

"Of all the changelings, you were the last I would ever expect to use foalish insults." The dam broke, but he glared at her in heartbroken silence.

He was gone before Chrysalis could respond, stunned as she was by his reaction.

Silent Wing had no idea what had just happened. His mother had been trying to explain something to him and he heard her say a single word triggering the verbal abuse that was his childhood. He had heart them all; half beast, pale grub, dragon eyes. Each one meant to harm and to hurt. As a young colt, he had heard them all, as well as others. Mother had told him to endure, to harden himself, to grow a thicker skin. Over time, the colt did just that.

But to hear it come from his own mother. Calling him a _dragon_.

The observation deck of the _Aurora_ was a rectangular platform built on top of the ship and placed just forward of the absolute center of the great airship. It was large enough to accommodate a small party, complete with a small covered bar in the center. There were several tables and chairs, a few benches for viewing the sky. They young colt sat on the raised platform at the front of the ship, where the ship's telescope was mounted at night for stargazing. Hurt, heartbroken, and completely miserable, Silent Wing stared at the blue skies beneath the noon day sun.

The colt held up his left hoof to the sun, peering through the largest hole. He shifted his gaze to see where his shadows bore gaps of sunshine, touching the bright spot on the deck with his right hoof.

He had learned to channel his emotions, to keep them from becoming self destructive. Tseng Tzu had once told him venting was good only if it was done constructively. It was so hard to do that right now. Mother said she loved him only to turn around and tell him he wasn't either a pony nor a changeling. Of course, she had been drinking. She had been doing that more and more lately. She probably would not have made that stupid comment if she had been sober.

"Silent?" came a small voice behind him.

He did not turn, did not want to hear.

"Silent, please talk to me!"

Silent knew she would try to make things right.

A tiny filly head forced herself under his right wing, bumping up against him as her little hooves went around him in a worried hug. "Momma said she made you sad and that she didn't mean it," Atalanta said. "Won't you talk to her? You're both sad right now and I don't like it at all."

Again, he said nothing, but did droop his wing over her little body and pulled her close into a hug.

"What did she say?" she asked him curiously, her eyes wide with wondering.

Her older brother shook his head. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet," Silent finally replied. "I feel like getting some exercise."

"I should practice flying, too," said the little princess seriously. "I wanna be as good a flyer as you!" She was happy to see her brother smiling. He had a nice smile and it was much better than that pouty face!

"Let's see if you can hover," he challenged gently, standing and sidestepping.

Atalanta could never keep a sour mood sour. The filly could get rocks to laugh. She bounced around her brother, her little hooves thumping against the wood beneath her. Every time she went up, her insectoid wings would buzz. Atalanta started putting more and more effort into her wings, puffing her cheeks with each jump.

"Helps if you keep breathing," Silent reminded her. Mother's words still stung him and would for a while, but this was a welcome distraction. "You'll get dizzy if you keep doing that!"

As he watched her try her best to master her wings, the colt thought about Chrysalis. Maybe he had overreacted. Maybe she really was trying to tell him something truthful and did not know any better way to go around it. To her, speaking to her children was like trying row a boat with one oar over rapids. She simply had not bee able to properly acquaint herself to the feelings of her children. Silent Wing did not yet know this, but he sensed she had been uncomfortable when she told him, almost as if she didn't want to say what she did.

"Hold that wing beat!" he encouraged Ata, noting she was starting to get some lift. "Keep working those muscles. Don't think about them, they know what they're doing."

Her front hooves lifted off the ground. She had done this before. It always started her brother's heart thumping in his chest. Then, she became too excited and lost her concentration. Rather, she simply stopped buzzing her wings. She contorted her little face, her jaw sliding one way while she puckered her mouth and scrunched her brow into a determined little scowl.

She tried again, her thrumming wings finding a steady hum almost matching the tone of the airship's propellers a hundred feet below. Closing her harelquin eyes, the little princess felt something in her mind fall into place effortlessly. Her front hooves again left the ground as they had before, but then, little by little less and less of her rear hooves lost contact with the flooring. Up, up, up she lifted! One inch. Two inches. Six inches.

Atalanta opened her eyes, looked down, grew a large smile, and beamed it at her brother. "I'm doing it!" she squealed, nearly losing her balance as her legs kicked and flailed happily.

"Yes!" came a jubilant voice. It was not Silent who called out.

Chrysalis had just arrived up the elevator in time to see her daughter start her second attempt. She had asked her way to finding her son, the answers leading her to this moment. It started out as a very happy and memorable one. The Queen was happy to see her daughter flying on her own at last. Taking to wing herself she went to congratulate her daughter on even terms. Her attention switched to Silent Wing.

All she received as a cold stare.

There were no other ponies on the observation deck save for the bartender who was busy preparing for the evening. There was going to be a celebratory dinner for all the ship's guests. Dinner with the captain was expected. Chrysalis had even looked forward to it.

The colt backed away from her, his wings unfolding, his mind suddenly reminding him why he should be mad at her. Those wings began to beat faster and faster, hooves thudding loudly upon the wood. With ears laid back and a toss of his mane, Silent Wing spun on a back hoof, and was aloft with barely an effort. It was one hell of a time to suddenly decide to be rebellious, but his mind was made up. This was the one time when he did not want to see her. He felt hurt, even if it was imaginary, as the thought was also creeping into his mind. But, he wanted to cling to his stubborn and irrational idea of staying mad at the queen.

No changeling in the world could match Silent Wing's natural talent to ride the wind. No changeling in the world could match his agility nor his untapped speed. Fueled by his wanting to get away, just to escape if just for a little while, Yawing to his left, he dove out of sight of his mother and sister. Mother called out to him, but he pointedly ignored her.

He found the window to his cabin and crawled inside. He found his bag unpacked on his bed. Checking its contents, he found the map he had received from Equestria still there. He strapped the packs over his back, buckling them firmly in place. Silent Wing paused as the weight felt heavier, and examined the contents to see what was adding the weight.

It was a set of griffon claws, lightweight armor designed to strap over a foreleg, with a cleverly designed housing over the forehoof for a set of three razor sharp claws shaped like those of a griffon's. They sprang out with a certain twitching of the muscles. A user with a quick mind and focus was said to be able to 'instinct' them out as if they were part of their wielder. The colt fumbled in putting the thing on, excited as Tseng Tzu had taught him to use it, but warned it was not for those who were not ready for it. The straps and buckles were snapped and made snug after a few minutes of remembering where everything went.

It was the most awesome thing he had ever seen.

Silent Wing went to his desk and found pen and paper. He scribbled a quick note, setting it in plain sight. Stoppering the inkwell, Silent used it as a paper weight. Satisfied everything was settled here, he went back out the window.

He needed time alone and for himself. Something was telling him to go somewhere. Those dreams were still happening, the ones where he could not remember what they were, but he always woke up in a cold sweat. The dreams he did remember were normal dreams, some even quite pleasant. He dreamed of other fillies his age, that being normal for a colt. But there was something else that woke him up.

Falling through the sky, the prince allowed for the airship to fall away from him, growing smaller and smaller until he hit the low cloud bank. At that point he snapped his wings out and skimmed remained within them for a while, puffs of white all around him, drifting along the wind. He adjusted, locking his wings and gliding up until his hooves were skimming the tops of puffy white clouds. To the Silent's surprise, he found he could actually walk on them.

Silent fully intended to return to the airship. Maybe at sunset. Right now, he just wanted to fly. Feeling the wind in his mane gave him such a sense of freedom. He never had a chance to simply be a part of the sky. Back home, there were restrictions as to what he could do, where he could go. He was always watched. Any deviations from his schedule would be reported to his mother, who in turn would usually defer his punishment to the affronted instructor at that time.

They were not kind to the colt.

He was too encumbered by his bag to attempt any real speed. For now he was content to just enjoy the freedom and to clear his mind. Ahead and above him were several large fluffy clouds rolling lazily in the blue. Silent had read somewhere about weather ponies and their ability to control clouds and clear them from the sky. The colt fully intended to find out if this was something he could do just to satisfy his curiosity.

Until he heard a scream down below. It was so faint, he nearly missed it.

Silent stopped in mid-flight, his eyes darting towards the ground, ears perked forward. Sinking down, he passed through the clouds, his ears intent on seeking out what he was sure had been a scream.

There it was again! Below, to the left and beneath those trees.

Above him, unnoticed sped by the _Aurora_, a silver cylinder glinting in the midday sun. The colt looked up at it, realizing if he lost sight of the ship, he might not be able to find it. Magic was propelling the ship faster than her propellers could actually pull her, encasing the great airship in a field and hurling through the air at three hundred fifty miles per hour. She had been designed with long distance travel in mind. Seeing something that large flying through the air gave the illusion it was not moving all that fast. Silent did a quick mental calculation and figured the ship had already surpassed a thousand miles that morning. Impressive.

A clear scream, filled with fear and panic snapped his attention.

"Whelp," he muttered under his breath. "I'm in for it now as it is.."

Silent Wing dove, flexing and unflexing his griffon claws out to make sure he had them correctly set. They hissed out with a metallic springing, feeling solid and certifiably lethal. He hoped he would not have to use them.

He spotted movement beneath the trees, a flash of an azure coat. Large blurred forms darted after it, snarling and growling menacingly. The colt could hear them as they called out to each other, sounds not familiar to Silent Wing. They sounded almost like dogs, but bigger and far more dangerous.

Another scream pierced the air.

The colt tucked his wings and dove again, going into the canopy, his eyes sharply watching for branches of the trees. He had to slow down, as there were simply too many sticks and twigs slapping his face and body. Already scrapes and tiny little cuts were scoring his frame. So far, Silent was avoiding the boughs, even using them to land on and use to half hop, half fly towards where he thought he had heard the screams.

Again, that scream, longer this time and followed by, "Help me! Somepony please help me!" Hysterical weeping burst out, followed by more shrieks.

Silent hit the ground with a thump, the last jump hooking his wing on a hidden branch and hyperextending it. The damp smell of warm soil reached his nostrils, along with decaying leaves and other things strewn about the forest floor. It was dim, his eyes having to take a few moments to adjust. Wincing and biting his lip to step the pain, he felt one of his fangs cut. Hissing under his breath, the colt laid his ears back and slinked like a cat towards the sounds.

The colt shifted his sore wing and shook out his right hoof as he crept around the base of a large tree, slowly shuffling his legs as he started to lean forward expectantly. As his head poked around, he saw a large pile of logs smack against his cover, sending splintering wood.

"Get back, you beasts!" shouted a feminine voice, fighting panic. "The Great and Powerful Trixie will not be a meal for the likes of you foul dogs!"

Silent noted it was a bit of a clearing, with barely a break in the leaves to allow sunlight through. He saw four large wolves twice his size snarling and snapping at a unicorn who had somehow managed to get herself out of biting range by escaping up into a large tree in the middle of the clearing. The colt did a double take on the wolves. They were made of bits of wood and logs and broken branches, yet they were living, breathing wolves. There was a peculiar stench in the air, like rancid meat.

The unicorn had an azure coat and a very pale blue mane and tail. Her violet eyes were wide with fright, but she was fighting off her attackers with bolts of magic from her horn. On her back was strapped a basket with a bundle in it. The unicorn was battered and bruised, but otherwise appeared unharmed from what Silent could see.

Without thinking, he charged at the nearest wooden wolf. What they were had not come to mind yet, but he was right on the tip of recalling what these monsters were. Combining the power of his rear legs and an assist with his wings, he leapt at the wooden wolf - TIMBERWOLF! - and slashed with his right forehoof, the griffon talons flashing out in a triple hiss of steel.

Wood exploded upon impact, wrenching apart. The timberwolf was far more solid than Silent thought as his talons caught in the shoulder blades of the surprised wolf. It did not seem to register pain, but glared at him with baleful eyes burning like green hellfire. With a jerk and a hard kick, the colt pulled off his victim just as jaws snapped, not sounding at all like wood and more like a steel trap. His talons sheathed themselves with a flick of his wrist.

Timberwolves, timberwolves. Silent tried to remember what he had read about them as he landed, his mind a-whirl as he did a visual sweep of the battle field. His lessons in the military school came to play concerning being outnumbered in combat. Would it apply to beasts? Well, first thing he recalled about timberwolves was their pack mentality. If one attacked, it was more than likely another would attack from another direction, most likely from -

"Behind!" He stood on his forehooves, wound up his hind legs and kicked as hard as he could. Silent was rewarded as his hooves connected with something solid and suddenly howling with rage. The timberwolf shied away, one eye closed while it tried to protect it with a paw.

The mare was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Silent worked his way towards her, darting around flashing fangs and beneath paws reaching for him. Hooves tore up the earth, sending leaves and dirt scattering where he kicked it. Some of it was deliberate, as the timberwolves seemed to like hugging their heads close to the forest floor, waiting for a moment to pounce.

One suddenly loomed in front of him, its breath washing over the colt like raw sewage. Gagging at the stench, Silent lost his balance as he started choking. He reared and blindly lashed out with his right hoof, the griffon claws once again singing into action. Again, he was rewarded, but it was a glancing blow as the timberwolf saw it coming and dodged.

It was almost enough, but a heavy paw struck Silent in the left shoulder, sending him into a flying stumble. His balance failed him and he fell on his right side, his damaged wing hyperextending again. Snarling in pain, the colt forced himself into rolling the direction his momentum was taking him. His pack fell off somewhere during the tumble. Silent found his hooves and skidded to a stop, nearly sideways with his head low as he gagged out the last remnants of the stench from his lungs. Baring his fangs, in pain, and in a fight for his life, he screamed a blood curdling battle cry and began charging at the coming predator.

A properly trained changeling in the art of combat is, by all means a dangerous opponent. A partially trained, highly motivated young prince with years of pent up anger impossible to purge no matter how many focus exercises performed was an entirely different matter. Throw in a griffon claw he was at least adept at turned him into something lethal and nearly unheard of.

The timberwolf came, three of its packmates spreading out on its sides. A fifth one seemingly reformed from where a stack of wood had seemingly shattered against the tree earlier.

A rational Silent Wing would have tried to get up in the tree with the Unicorn. A rational Silent Wing would have sought a way out of this unwinnable battle. A rational Silent Wing would would have seen the stupidity of his own action and stopped. Red haze overtook him at that moment, blocking all thoughts, all reasoning. His blood broiled and his brain screamed for battle.

The battle was joined. Silent went berserk. His talons slashed at heads, he kicked like a madpony, screaming incoherently with rage. Claws tore into him, fangs nipped at his flanks. For a moment, he gave better than he got and for a moment, the timberwolves were stunned.

A few seconds was all that was needed as suddenly a blinding white light went off in the middle of them. Timberwolves howled in fright as they found themselves suddenly blind, and they began bumping into each other, a couple even literally falling to pieces in their scramble to escape.

Silent Wing flinched and covered his eyes, suddenly brought back to reality from the sudden brightness of the sun exploding literally in face. A body pressed against him firmly from the side, urging him to move.

"This way, you foal! Trixie will guide you until your sight returns. We must get away from this place!"

"My bag!"

"Will still be there. Nopony comes this way. Come! Trixie will help you get it later. For now, you must worry about saving your skin." She pushed him with her hoof.

"I can't see where I'm going!" He was blinking his eyes, rubbing them. Bright spots were everywhere and his vision was blurred.

"Trixie will let you take her tail in your mouth if you promise you will not drool on Trixie's tail." Her voice sounded amused both a bit annoyed.

Something smacked him in the nose. Grabbing it with a hoof, he guided the end of the tail into his mouth and clamped down. There was a tug and off he went, blindly following somepony he had just met. She broke into a trot and he was obliged to do the same as she quite bluntly told him she would have no problem leaving him blinded in the forest for the timberwolves to return and eat him.

He heard a stream somewhere up ahead. They had been trotting for a few minutes and his eyes were getting better. They were well enough for him to spit out his savior's hair.

"Clean yourself up," she suggested, pointing at the stream. "You are a mess." No, it was more of a river than a stream, with gently rolling white water.

Silent was able to make her out now. She was a pretty Unicorn, perhaps a bit worn and considerably older than him, but still more than capable of turning heads. The cutie mark on her flank was a wand with a star on it with what appeared to be hundreds of tiny little stars in a wavy pattern falling from the big star. She was taking something out of the basket, the few spots in his eyes would not let him focus quite yet. Trixie was not paying attention to the colt, her eyes becoming warm and tender to the little bundle.

"Thank you," he said to her simply as he went to the shallow river. There was no indication she acknowledged his appreciation, so he shrugged, not bothering to wait for her to react.

Deciding to just get in and let the flowing water do the work, he made his way out to a spot where the current was fairly strong and the water deep enough for him to submerge himself. He could feel his wounds stinging. The right wing complained when he tried to move it. After a half a minute underwater, he came up an snorted. Hooves crunched over the pebbled river bottom as he made his way back to short.

Trixie was playing with a foal Unicorn.

"Cute baby," he said as he began to examine his wounds. They would be easier to check now as they had been cleaned. To the colt's chagrin, he had a lot of wounds, a few deep enough to be problematic. They would have to be closed as soon as possible.

The mother Unicorn looked at him with a scrutinizing stare, her eyes moving up and down, squinting, then going back to focusing on her child. "Trixie thinks you were very brave to fight the timberwolves. Trixie does not have much to offer in thanks for your help," she told him, lifting her eyes from her foal just once and briefly at that as she spoke.

"Do you always speak in the third person?" Silent asked her curiously as he began checking his wounded wing. It ached painfully as he tried to extend it. Flying would be out of the question for some time.

"Trixie does," was the reply, her tone suggesting it was a tiresome question she had heard often. She set her foal back in its basket after re-wrapping the blanket it was bundled in.

Silent hissed again as nerves spasmed as he forced his wing to full extension. Oh, yes, it was going to be a while before he could fly again. Trixie watched him coolly, a curious smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Are you a chimera?"

Startled by the question, the colt looked up as another jolt of pain went through his wing. "Beg pardon?"

"Are. You. A. Chimera?" She stood and went over to him, looking him over as if he was a lion at a zoo. "It's a simple question with a yes or no answer. Trixie could not imagine difficulty in answering a yes or no question." She took some interest in his left side, eyeing the holes in his legs.

Taken completely off guard by her directness, he replied, "I don't think I am."

"Hmm. Trixie suspects you do not know the answer yourself." She was in front of him, having done one circuit around him, carefully avoiding the bad wing. A dramatic little sigh flared as she added, "You need a doctor. Trixie was on her way to Grazeland when the timberwolves attacked. Perhaps Trixie can repay you by taking you to the doctor? It is only an hour from here...what did you say your name is, young stallion?"

Silent told her. He then asked, "What about my bags? My map is in there and I need it."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "As Trixie said before, nopony goes into the forest without good reason. Your property will still be there after you get patched up. Trixie thinks you need medical attention more than you need another wrestling match with timberwolves."

The Unicorn was still eyeballing him as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Obviously she was greatly interested in the colt. Silent Wing was aware it was not due to his overwhelming charm and personality. She was seeing the mix of everything he was and judging him.

Trixie noticed his ears slowly going flat as he looked away, obviously unhappy. She frowned and fished out a spare blanket from her basket without disturbing her now sleeping foal. Using her magic, she began to take strips from it until she had enough to make a sizeable bandage for a wing.

"Let's bind up that wing of yours," she told him as she put the blanket back and showed Silent the strips for him to see. "It needs to be supported or Trixie fears your wing will not be a very comfortable thing to put up with." Trixie sighed, shook her head and waved a hoof at his left flank. "That needs to be bandaged, too. You are not very smart when it comes to odds in a fight, Trixie thinks."

"Yeah, that was pretty dumb of me," he admitted as she started wrapping his wing. Silent hissed at the pain, flashing his fangs.

Trixie paused and stared at them before continuing her work. Her magic did most of the binding. Some of the open wounds simply could not be properly doctored out in the middle of the wilderness, but she did what she could. The mare was brisk in her work, even rough at times. Silent bore it with grit teeth, finding she was quick to jump on his complaining by pointing out it was his fault to begin with for jumping into a pack of five timberwolves.

"What did you use on them?" he asked her when she brought up the blinding flash of light.

She smiled. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most magnificent showpony in all of Equestria!" Trixie declared with a flourish. "It was a simple flash spell. Trixie used it because somepony decided to get all the timberwolves' attention and gather them in one spot. Trixie is glad she could save you from what would have been a horrible fate." She nodded to her self appreciatively.

"But you called for help," Silent pointed out.

She huffed, "Trixie was lulling the wolves into a false sense of security." Trixie thrust her flank and nose in the air and began walking off, clearly finished with the conversation. "This way to Grazeland. If we follow the river, we shall be there in just over an hour!"

Despite the pain, Silent found himself chuckling in wonder at this most unusual pony. He was clearly not going to get back to the ship any time soon. _Well_, he thought as he examined his armored right foreleg. A_t least I got to test out my claws_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Concerned, Convalescing, and Scheming**

It was sunset. On the observation deck of the _Aurora_, there was great anger. One dozen changeling guards were lined up side by side, standing as still as posts with fear dancing in their eyes as the reflection of a very angry queen paced in front of them. Behind them stood the hulking Captain Myzanum. They were Silent Wing's personal guards, changelings who had trained with him since he was small, each one promising officers when they were old enough to assume their earned positions in the army. Each was was intelligent, capable of making quick decisions on the spot. They had all trained under Tseng Tzu and were a very efficient team. These were among the few changelings who could see beyond the prince's appearance, seeing him as their leader and comrade.

Each one would willingly die for him. Each one had taken an oath to serve their prince, continue their training with the prince, and be the first to usher in an improved army under the control of the Queen. Chrysalis had intended to use them to push out the nobles and their generals who currently had control of the armed forces.

She wanted them after her son. She wanted them dead. She wanted to kill her son. Well, not really, but she was furious. Queen Chrysalis of the Changeling Kingdom was simply in a murderous mood. Her ire was directed at Twilight Sparkle with her guards standing firm behind her.

Silent Wing had been gone for over six hours.

"I will say this one more time, your Majesty," the Alicorn was saying to the pacing queen. "I cannot and will not let you send changelings running around in Equestrian territory! It will start a panic." She was trying to be nice about it, hoping the fuming monarch would see reason.

Spike and Atalanta were sitting next to each other sharing a tub of popcorn.

"I don't care!" snarled Chrysalis in a thundering voice. "My idiot son jumped ship and nopony knows where in tartarus he is because they did not follow him as they are supposed to!" She glared meaningfully at the dozen changelings. "Two with him at all times. Two at all times!"

As a unit, they gulped.

"You!" She picked one, third from the left. "Step forward."

The chosen changeling did so without hesitation, assuming his best military bearing. He appeared a normal soldier, like thousands of other faces. Chrysalis thought him to be a bit on the thin side, not much to look at. Just another run-of-the-mill soldier who happened to be one of her idiot son's bodyguards.

"Name?" she demanded flatly.

"Feidole, ma'am," he said firmly.

She scrutinized him carefully, towering over him for a moment before brining her eyes down to his. "How long have you known the prince, Feidole?"

"Five years, ma'am." Feidole looked straight ahead, trying not to stare into those terrible blazing harlequin eyes. He thought she was looking for an excuse to kill him.

She assumed surprised, drawing back and touching a hoof to her chest. "Five years! That's a long time. Tell me, Feidole would you say you know the prince well?" she asked, flashing a deadly smile.

"Yes, ma'am," came the reply.

She nodded, expecting no other answer. "Would you say he considers you a friend?"

Feidole blinked, wondering if this was a trap. "No, ma'am, I do not."

"Really?" Chrysalis dipped her chin in thought and turned away slightly. Opening her mouth in an 'ah', she again faced Feidole. "Why is that, do you think?"

Poor Feidole was beginning to sweat. "Because he is my superior, ma'am!"

The Queen was genuinely surprised to hear this. Feidole had just lied to her face. Twice. "What was that?" She turned an ear to him, putting a hoof up to it. "Please say that again, Feidole."

He repeated himself, nearly wilting under her glare.

"Very good. You may go back in line, Feidole," she dismissed him. He had told her what she needed to know. Turning her attention to Twilight, she wore a false smile, her voice condescending. "What solution do you have in that pretty little head of yours, Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Almighty Alicorn?"

"I can get word sent out to the weather ponies to start looking for him," Twilight said through grit teeth and a smile.

"I'd prefer you tell the captain of this ship to turn it around," snapped Chrysalis.

Off to the side, Spike belched up a letter from Celestia. Ata was looking mournfully into the empty popcorn tub, wishing her mother would stop yelling at everypony and just go find her brother. She had just learned to fly and was starting to imagine herself leading the charge to finding her brother. The idea seemed good to her. Spike got up and held the letter out to Twilight.

"Got a note!" he announced. "From the princess." Spike delivered it casually, trying very hard to not melt under those frightening eyes. Sure, he was bigger than the queen, but there was no way he could match her on the scary factor. He slinked away like a whipped dog back to where Ata was.

"Is she answering my formal request?" asked Chrysalis impatiently. "The miles grow longer, Twilight Sparkle! What does she say?"

Twilight was at her limit with her patience. She could understand they changeling queen being upset her child had ran away, but to take it out on everpony on the ship was unfair. However, Celestia had entrusted her with dealing with the volatile queen. It had proven to be the probable cause of her next ulcer.

"Here," she snapped back thrusting the letter at Chrysalis. "Read it for yourself."

Taking the note, the queen smirked. "So much for harmony." She started reading, her eyes following the words. Moments later, she lowered the letter. "She's already has ponies looking for him. Wonderful. Outstanding." Chrysalis wadded it up with her magic and tossed it away, not caring where it went (Feidole, square between the eyes). "She requests my presence at Canterlot without delay and expresses her concerns for the safety of Silent Wing. Celestia also assures me every effort will be made to find my idiot son."

"Might I speak?" asked an old voice Chrysalis had quickly come to loathe. "Twilight Sparkle, might I please have a word with you?"

Twilight turned and noticed a white griffon she had never seen before. "How long have you been there?" she asked. "Who are you, for that matter?"

"Meddler in family affairs, that's what he is," growled Chrysalis. "Auras my bucking flank." Her baleful eye again went out, casting upon the blind Tseng Tzu.

He seemed not to notice. "Silent is my student. I am Tseng Tzu. The colt recently became aware of a fact he has yet to accept. Truth be told, he only denies it because his years have been harsh among the changelings."

Chrysalis dismissed Silent's bodyguard through Captain Myzanum, who barked at them. They turned without uttering a word in perfect formation a left-face and marched towards the elevator, having been dismissed to their quarters for the duration of the flight. Their punishment had yet to be determined. Myzanum followed to make sure Feidole and his friends were placed in their quarters and locked there.

They had a history of mischief and this was not the time nor place to put up with such nonsense. Each one was roughly Silent Wing's age and each one was incorrigible when they decided to do something as a team. There were eighty-eight other changelings just like them back home. Massive headaches for the established military order, each and every one and untouchable on pain of death by order of the Queen unless she so ordered it.

Chrysalis watched them, wondering if she really wanted to reform her military in their image. Perhaps she should take it easy on them, as Silent Wing was uncomfortable having guards following him everywhere, even if they were changelings he knew. He cherished his independence.

With a sigh, the Queen turned her attention to Tseng Tzu, wishing at that moment for a large object to fall from the sky and do something permanent to him. No doubt he was telling Twilight Sparkle everything, worming his way under her skin and gaining her confidence. Why did it feel so good to feel her old, deliciously evil self? What was so wrong about just giving in to her greed and lust for the power feeding off love gave her?

"I've been too nice," she grumbled to herself. Feigning indifference to the conversation between the blind griffon and the Alicorn, she swiveled a floppy ear to listen in.

"Really?" Twilight said with a catch in her throat. "That must have been rough on him. How terrible! Is it really like that there?"

"Oh," replied Tseng with aplomb. "It's not really that bad of a country. Truth be told, the food is actually quite good, once you get past what they consider sweets there."

The Alicorn blanched. "I'll take your word for it. So what can I do for you?"

"I know my student. I know where he is most likely to go. Truth be told, his instincts will lead him to where he needs to be. If I might have access to a map and a kind set of eyes with patient ears, I can tell you approximately where the prince might be."

"Well," Twilight said with a spark of hope in her eyes. "That's the best news I've heard all day. I think the ship's captain will be more than happy to help."

"Let us not waste time, then. Do an old bird a favor and walk with him, dear princess. Truth be told, these old ears of mine yearn for the voice of a pretty mare to talk to."

Twilight Sparkle smiled and blushed at the charming old griffon. Chrysalis gagged and supressed the urge to vomit.

Once the last vestiges of the day surrendered to Luna's starlit darkness, twelve black forms quietly went over the side of the _Aurora_, free falling several thousand feet before taking flight upon translucent wings. After grouping up, they traveled in tight formation the direction the ship had come. A dozen pair of sapphire eyes blazed with determination in the stillness of the night.

* * *

"Well," said the doctor as he finished stitching up Silent Wing. The colt was sitting on the padded table designed for patients. "You are a very lucky colt to be so near town. Timberwolves are deadly and you had no business in their territory." He was kind, yet firm Unicorn peering at the colt from beneath bushy black brows. They were like a pair of caterpillars assaulting each other.

They were in a small room of a small hospital in Grazeland, a small town in the middle of nowhere and on the edge of the borders of Equestria.

"They had Trixie up a tree. She needed help. I helped." Silent watched as the doctor covered up the stitches, wincing. Forty six stitches for the gashes on his left flank. Another dozen for the jagged cut on his right hind leg. Sixteen stitches for the laceration on his right shoulder. To top it all off was his right wing, hyperextended and now in a sling. It would be at least two weeks before he could even think of flying again.

The Unicorn paused from his work and gave the colt a reproachful look. "She was practically carrying you here. I want you to stay overnight, ah- Silent Wing, did you say your name was?"

"Yessir."

"Good. Now, Silent Wing do you have any health problems I should be aware of?" The doctor made a gesture with his hoof at the colt's body, especially in regards to his left legs.

"No, Doctor -?"

The Unicorn supplied it helpfully. "Hop."

"No, Doctor Hop. I was born like this and I have never had health problems in my life." Silent Wing sighed and found himself staring at his holes again. "I wish I could look normal, but I don't and it's something I deal with it every day. People have been bringing it up an awful lot lately and quite frankly, I'm getting sick of being treated like a freak." He had not realized his voice had steadily risen as his temper flared. The word 'freak' came out in a yell, warbling between the voice of a colt and a stallion.

Doctor Hop had fallen back a step. "Oh, my. I do apologize, young stallion. I meant no offense."

The colt felt bad about his outburst. "No, no. I'm sorry. You've been nothing but helpful to me and I'm acting the foal."

The doctor reached out and patted him on his good shoulder. "You've had a busy day. Fighting five timberwolves is never something anypony would consider a desirable hobby to pursue. Please avoid such things in the future, won't you?" Doctor Hop smiled and left the room, leaving Silent wondering if he was supposed to find his own room or what.

A Earth pony nurse entered and smiled at him. "You look a lot better than when you came in. How are those stitches feeling?" She started checking them carefully as if she was not all that trusting of the good doctor's hoofwork.

"Some of them feel like they're pulling my flesh." Silent had to be careful to avoid sudden movements.

"There's no helping that, I'm afraid. I'm going to take you to your room, all right? Yes, take it easy, now. Watch that hoof now! Take my hoof if you need it." The nurse expertly guided him off the table as she was not interested in fixing popped stitches. "There! That's a good colt. Very nice of a stranger to help Trixie."

"She's unusual," Silent Wing said.

"So are you, so don't be surprised if you mad a friend of her this afternoon. She's been a bit of a lost pony since her husband passed away this past winter."

She guided him down a short hallway to one of four rooms where patients stayed. Currently there were no other occupants in the hospital. Grazeland was a very small town.

"I didn't know that," he said sadly as he followed. "How did he, um, pass?"

"There was some accident during a blizzard. Timberwolves got him. Wasn't much left when the search party found him the next morning." The nurse spoke as if it was still something of a sensation. "She's a good mare. Always puts on a good show when she's in town. Used to travel all of Equestria, taking her magic act to all towns and bringing joy to the faces of ponies everywhere. Stays here now, poor thing," rambled the nurse as she led Silent to one of four beds.

He obediently climbed in and listened attentively, sad to hear Trixie's abbreviated tale and at the same time amused at the nurse's gossiping. _Not much must go on in small towns_, he surmised.

"You'll be here tonight just for observation. Now, if you need anything, simply pull the chord next to your bed. An orderly will be on duty tonight, so don't worry about being alone." She reposed her self in thought, tapping a hoof to her chin. "Am I missing anything?"

"I haven't had anything to eat all day."

The nurse flared her nostrils. "Oh dear me! I'll see what I can get for you. You just get comfortable and I'll get you taken care of. All right?"

Silent smiled and nodded, saying, "That's sounds perfect."

The nurse bustled out, leaving the colt by himself. He found the window and stared out it, already feeling tired as well as hungry. Mother was going to kill him. Perhaps even physically murder him. There was a very good chance she was frantic right now, wrought with worry.

"I think she'll kill me," he sighed.

"Who will kill you?" asked a familiar voice. It was Trixie. "The nurse said you would be fine."

The colt smiled at the mare. She had brought a small picnic basket. Her foal was asleep on her back. "I feel fine. They let you in?"

"The nurse said you were hungry. Trixie expected this and brought you some food." She magically placed the picnic basket on the bed next to Silent Wing. "Trixie hopes you like it. She did not make the food, but Trixie has friends who heard of what you did and wanted to express their appreciation."

There was a cucumber sandwich, cold hay fries, a couple of apples, and a slice of blueberry pie in the basket. Silent salivated when he first smelled the food. No fish? Disappointing, but beggars could not be choosers. He was about to dig right in, but remembered his manners. "Have you eaten?" he asked the mare.

Silent also wondered why he wasn't stuttering like a foal like he did around other pretty mares. Maybe because he already saw her as a friend? Or was it because of under the circumstances which they met? Or was it the way she spoke? It was a strange way for a pony to address herself, but she was extremely comfortable with herself, it seemed. Maybe that was it, he reasoned. He was relaxed because she wasn't trying anything coy or trying to be cute.

Trixie shook her head, pushing the basket with a little shove towards him. "Trixie has eaten already. There is plenty here for you. Trixie was hoping to talk to you while you ate, if you are not too tired. She is curious about you," she said in a matter-in-fact way. Trixie was certainly a blunt mare.

The colt had fished out the sandwich. It was cut into two triangles. "I don't mind," he said as he took a bite. The bread was fresh and the cucumber crispy. Silent munched happily.

"If you are not a chimera," she began as she sat down on a nearby chair. "Then what exactly are you? Trixie has never seen a pony like you before. The doctor was frightened by your appearance."

Silent paused in mid chew. "Frightened? By me?" He swallowed, thinking to when Doctor Hop had first seen him. "I didn't mean to scare anyone."

Trixie plucked her foal from its basket with her magic. While holding the infant aloft, she removed her basket to make herself more comfortable. Then she curled up on the chair and nestled the sleeping foal to her side while placing the basket on the ground. The tiny Unicorn had a pale blue coat and a mix of cobalt blue and snowy white for his mane and tail.

"Trixie is sure you did not mean to, but there is not a lot of excitement going on around Grazeland. It's a very sleepy village." She rolled her eyes in bored resignation.

Silent finished the first triangle of his sandwich, suddenly ravenous for more food. He craved meat. "You never told me your baby's name," he pointed out as he moved on to the hay fries.

"His name is Merlin," she said with a smile. "He looks like his daddy. Trixie was showing Merlin where he sleeps when the timberwolves showed up." The smile had faded to an expression of extreme loss one could never quite get over. "He will know who his daddy was."

What is with mares and their awkward-inducing moments? "I'm sorry," Silent said lamely. Bits of hay fries were sticking out between his fangs. They simply were not built for handling foliage. He worked them back into his jaw where his molars were, moving his tongue to get those fries unstuck.

"Oh, don't be sorry. Trixie will admit she is not recovered from the loss. Her husband was irreplaceable, the completion of her heart. There will never be another like him." The mare gently nuzzled Merlin. "Trixie has a fond reminder he will always be with me. Does Silent Wing have a family or did he simply materialize from a cloud to swoop down and perform a bad impersonation of a hero?" She was grinning, shaking the melancholy mood and wriggling her eyebrows at the colt.

"I have my sister and my mother," Silent replied as his hoof pulled an apple from the basket. "Erm, what happened to my griffon claws?" He started looking around as the thought of not knowing where his master's gift was. Doctor Hop ordered it off while the colt was being tended to. Panic began to set in.

The mare seemed amused by this. "They should be in the footlocker at the foot of your bed. Shall Trixie look for you?"

"Could you please? I really can't move very fast right now." Silent had stopped eating and leaned forward, his wounds aching when he moved certain ways.

"Of course." She used her magic and opened the footlocker. There was only one item in it. The griffon claws were held up to the light, floating on air. "Happy?"

Silent sighed in relief. "Yes. Thanks."

The Unicorn laughed at him. "You are a worrier! No pony will take something that does not belong to them. We respect each other here and work as a community to make life more enjoyable." Trixie returned his weapon to its place and closed the lid.

"It was a gift to me from my master," Silent Wing explained as he resumed his dinner. The apple was crisp and sweet.

"Trixie has never seen anything like it," the mare admitted with a shudder. "You appear to have some skill in combat. Why do you need it?"

The colt shrugged as he regarded the Unicorn. "My mother insisted I learn a bit of everything and be capable of defending myself. I've been training for a military career for as long as I can remember."

"An officer?" the mare guessed with an arched brow. "Trixie finds that interesting." She rubbed her chin with a hoof. "Is _she_ a chimera?" Trixie asked.

"No."

"Tell Trixie about her. She is curious to learn about your family."

She was painting him into a corner. "I'd rather not. I'm already in trouble with her as it is. I'm here because I got in a fight with her and I don't think I should be talking about here when I'm mad at her right now."

His excuse was part truth and part effort to turn the conversation elsewhere. It would probably not be a good idea to announce to a pony he had just met he was the adopted son of Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings. It would not end well if he did.

"You hide things from Trixie," she pointed out smugly.

"I _do _hide things from Trixie," he responded in kind.

That made the Unicorn laugh merrily. "Trixie understands your need for privacy. Fear not, noble urchin, for she shall leave you in peace. Perhaps we can talk more tomorrow after you have rested. Trixie is finding she likes you. Perhaps we shall become friends while you stay here, hm?"

_Noble urchin?_ Silent was not sure how to take that.

She picked up Merlin, eased her baby basket on her back and depostited him gently within. Once she was sure he was safely tucked away, she faced Silent. "Trixie will collect her basket in the morning. Do not rush eating and enjoy the pie. It is very good."

"Thank you, Miss Trixie. For everything." The colt beamed at her.

"Your manners speak well of your upbringing," she said airily. "Sleep well, Silent Wing. Trixie will come by in the morning to see how you fare. This she promises." With a hitch in her flank and a wink, she departed the room, leaving Silent Wing alone with his slice of blueberry pie.

* * *

Draccaria walked the halls of Chrysalis's fortress in the guise of a hoofmaiden, her steps echoing in the emptiness. She was a pretty, tiny thing, a new filly having just come to work the day the Queen had left for Equestria. This wing held Camberlain Phillip's quarters and the Unicorn was beginning to position her key pieces into place for the coming day. She pushed in front of her a dinner cart with the chamberlain's late night meal as requested upon a silver tray. One of the patrolling guards leered at her as he rounded a corner and spotted her. She smiled and winked at him.

Let the foal try something. She was eager to put an end to the years of waiting. Having a little fun with a soldier would be fun, but the trouble was not worth leaving a mutilated corpse somewhere to be eventually discovered. As much as she wanted the slaughter, the takeover had to be as bloodless as possible in order to keep the nobles in line. Once they bowed to the peasants, then control of the army would fall into Draccaria's grasp.

"Care for a spot of fun?" asked the guard as he stopped her. Like all changeling soldiers, he wore armor and carried a broad bladed spear. This one bore an ugly scar over his left eye, but it was still functional. His fanged grin was hungry with lust.

"The chamberlain will have my tail if I don't get his food to him," she whined with a pout. "Perhaps after?" Draccaria let it hang, not intending to follow through with it, of course. Changelings were repulsive insects who were nothing more than a means to an end.

He nodded eagerly. "Later then!" With a wave, he resumed his patrol, casting a glance over his shoulder at her receding flank appreciatively.

Draccaria fought the gagging sound trying to burble from her throat. She was at the door leading to the chamberlain's quarters and knocked.

"Yes?" called out an irritated old voice.

Draccaria replied sweetly, "Lord Chamberlain, your supper is here."

The door opened and the old changeling peered out. "Bring it in. Bring it in, child!" He motioned irritably, muttering under his breath. "It had better not be cold."

The smirking dragon pushed the cart, her eyes flashing from changeling blue to gold. "Oh, it's quite warm, my lord," she assured him. Her voice changed to something deeper and more ominous. "Are you ready to move, my dear chamberlain?" The door closed at her will and the room was magically sealed with a whispered word.

The poor old chamberlain jumped and gave a little yelp as he spun and found himself staring into the orbs of a monster he knew all too well. "My lady!" he gasped as he tried to recover his wits. "My apologies. I did not know it was you!"

"Of course you didn't," she snapped as she lifted the lid covering the food. "Roast duck? At this hour?" Draccaria shook her head and set aside the cover. She helped herself to a leg. "At your age, you should be eating foods better for settling your stomach, old stallion. Maybe a little late night love snack?"

"Ah, of course," he mumbled, confused. "Everything is ready. Is something amiss?"

"I'm not sure," she said as she polished off the bone. "Apparently our dearly beloved prince had quite the falling out with everyone's favorite mother of the year and left the airship. Captain Myzanum was not sure how to take this developement, so he sent me a message asking if there was any change to his mission."

"All goes according to plan, still?" he asked apprehensively. "If the Queen manages to go after that foal, it will throw everything off and we'll have to wait for the next opportunity."

"I am aware of that," Draccaria growled irritably. "You do not alter the arrangements here. We shall go as planned without any deviations. I am not a silly filly as to allow for my left hoof not knowing what the right does. I will let you know if there are changes. Stick to what we agreed."

"Yes my lady!" Phillip wanted a drink. "A drink, Lady Draccaria?" he asked out of politeness.

She considered it. "No," she shook her head. "I have things I must do." The dragon turned changeling flashed her eyes back to the solid blue of the common changeling and winked at the old chamberlain. "Starting with killing that guard who propositioned me. I am offended, chamberlain. Deeply offended and I shall take steps to rectify the insult."

"But the risk of discovery is too great for such a trivial thing!" he protested.

"Frame one of the staff. Blame another guard. I don't care," she said with indifference. "You're in charge, aren't you? I'm sure you'll find a way to deal with it. I'm hungry and have not had a proper meal in a while."

Phillip paled as her fanged grin seemed to thirst for his own throat. "O-o-of course, my lady! As you wish, of course."

Draccaria left him trembling in his room, his appetite ruined.

She hunted, following his scent, nostrils flared an pupils dilated in anticipation as they flashed to gold for a brief moment. He was near, lingering, waiting for her promised return. Waiting for his spot of fun. Well, it was going to be fun for somepony. Rather, some dragon.

She found him on his rounds, enticed him with a shy smile and a suggestive wink. With a wiggle of her flank she had him hooked, leading him into a dark place where he hoped for a moment in heaven. Up a flight of stairs he followed her, outside, to a place where patrols never frequented. It was a forgotten chamber, once used to store arms and armaments for a race of beings no longer walking among the living. Its doors had long since been removed, leaving an almost cathedral like space nestled in the rear of the fortress, behind the palace. The guard breathed on her and she teased him, forcing him to wait, promising a special place where they could have fun.

"I've never been here before," he said as he looked at the interior, genuinely impressed.

"Its off limits to all but the royal family," Draccaria said, brushing against him. "In the old days, kings and queens of the past used to have their coronations here. It's more of a shrine now for the royal family. Nopony else comes here anymore."

The guard found himself wandering forward, towards a raised dias upon which was an ancient altar. "We should not be here," he said nervously. "I didn't know this was off limits. You'll get us in trouble, stupid filly!"

"Oh, I don't think so," said a deep voice behind him, chuckling with a hiss. "No, it will be quite impossible for you to get into trouble. You'll be dead by the time they find out."

Thinking the hoofmaiden was playing some prank on him, the guard turned around. "Very funny, but if you thi -" He stopped, looked up, eyes widening in disbelief and fear. Golden eyes glowed in the darkness, towering over him.

The screaming started, a high pitched screeching of a wounded animal. It echoed throughout the great room, unheard by none save the one who craved the sound and fed on the fear. The sounds became sobs, begging for release, begging for an end. None could hear the agony. The magic sealed the place from sound and the dragon played with her food in the darkness, an unseen shadow taking pleasure in the suffering of another.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Dragon in His Dreams**

"Tia?" Princess Luna called out as she entered her sister's room.

The night was half gone and she knew it was another one where Celestia would find little to no sleep. The past fifteen years had been taxing on both Alicorns, more so on the eldest sister. Celestia was convinced Flamespyre had somehow defeated her attempt at banishing him, using some form of magic unknown to her. There were rumblings of unnatural things happening on the fringes of the known world. Rumors of dark forces gathering trickled back, nothing substantiated.

The Princess of the Sun was beginning to believed she had been played for as a foal.

"Tia?" repeated the Alicorn of the Night a little louder.

Thinking her sister to be out on the balcony, she moved delicately around the piles of books and scrolls set in neat and organized piles around the large and bright room. The elegance of Celestia's quarters was a collection of antique furniture especially made for her long ago to her tastes. There was a simple beauty in the delicate attention to detail in every chair, desk, table, and couch. Everything was arranged just so, everything was comfortable and inviting for a visitor to sit upon or use. These days she received many visitors in her room and had gone out of her way to make sure they felt welcome.

The mountains of books and scrolls had been a more recent and unintended addition to the accommodations. Celestia had stumbled across some ancient passages among some of the more forgotten old texts. Luna was privy to her sister's sudden interest in what she was looking for and she found it disturbing.

"Out here," a familiar voice called out to her from outside, sounding a bit absent.

Carefully working around a teetering stack of scrolls, Luna eventually found an open path to the archway leading outside. Once upon the balcony, she spied her sister lying comfortably on a couch, legs tucked underneath her. A soft blue blanket covered her flanks, up to her wings and over her shoulders. She had a scroll open in front of her and was holding it near a well lit lamp resting on the round table next to her. A cup of tea hovered within easy sipping distance. She was uncharacteristically devoid of her crown as it rested on a cushion set upon the table.

"You should be sleeping," chided Luna gently as she greeted her larger and elder sister with a nuzzle.

"I think I've figured out what Flamespyre was, sister," said Celestia with a small smile of triumph. She actually looked relieved. "It's a breakthrough, Luna! Oh, my manners where are they? Care for some tea?"

"I'll pass on the tea, thank you." Luna was interested to know. "What's this breakthrough of yours?"

"He's the Shadowdragon, a very similar spirit to what turned you into Nightmare Moon." The white Alicorn folded her front legs over each other as she shifted excitedly.

"Are you certain, Tia?"

Celestia bent over, picking over a pile of scrolls scattered in front of her. "Ah!" she crowed in triumph as she selected one. "Here, I found this. Start reading third paragraph down. I think it explains it better than I can."

"I haven't seen you this excited in a while," noted the dark Alicorn with some amusement. She accepted the scroll and read the passages prescribed. Her cyan eyes devoured the ancient script. After several moments for considering the ramifications, her gaze found Celestia's.

"Well?" the white Alicorn asked eagerly, almost as if she were an excited filly discovering something very clever.

Luna rolled her tongue against the back of her teeth, her eyes again reading the scroll. "If I'm reading this right, then the comatose dragon we have sleeping in the catacombs was created in the image of the original Shadowdragon, who happens to be Flamespyre." She scanned it again, her eyebrows raised in surprised disbelief. "The changelings were made by him? No creature would willing subject themselves to the rule, so he made his own army by ponynapping Earth ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns and combining them by magical force with," she paused, squinting as she wondered if she was reading the words correctly. "Black wasps?"

"Black wasps were very large insects believed to have been wiped out during the Great War long ago. They were believed to have been semi-intelligent and had been greatly documented by Starswirl as well as other ponies from that era. Some were even used as mounts by other races. Incredible, isn't it?" Celestia was already plucking another scroll from her pile. "Before you ask - and I know you're going to - here's the proof. It's from Starswirl the Bearded's personal journal."

The dark Alicorn set down the first scroll and accepted the second one. "Oh? Well, let's have a look then! Erm, where should I start?" Luna asked her sister.

"From the beginning. It's rather detailed and there are three pages. I'll make you a cup of tea while you read, if you like." Celestia held up her teapot as a lure. "It has caffeine," she promised.

"No, no, that's quite all right, Tia. No tea for me." Luna laughed. Clearing her throat, she decided to read the passages out loud this time. "It has come to my attention of a disturbing practice in the old days of a certain black dragon with a single blazing eye of ruby fire in the unnatural combination of creatures of intelligence with creatures of instinct during the Age of Darkness. The name of this dragon shall not be spoken, for it is an ill omen to do so. He is the foul incarnation of evil, a relic from a time when spirits of all sorts roamed the land. The First Dragon, this _Shadowdragon_ who would become the doom of countless innocents, not satisfied with the gifts naturally born to dragons sought to create his own children to suit his vision of proper dragonhood. The creations of his foul and twisted magics have disrupted the ley lines of the planet and only now as I put this quill to parchment does there appear to be visible signs of healing a thousand years later. I can only pray power of this nature not be abused again in the future, for the changelings, as they have come to be known, have finally freed themselves from the hive mentality first associated with them as their master has not been seen since the end of the Great War."

Luna paused to take a breath, her throat dry from reading.

"Long winded, isn't he?" noted Celestia dryly. "Even after all these years, he still lectures."

"I believe I will have that tea, sister," chuckled Luna softly.

A teacup was filled and presented to the Princess of the Moon. She thanked her sister and took a sip, taking a moment to let the bitter taste settle pleasantly on her tongue. Luna held her cup aloft and continued reading after lightly clearing her throat.

"I have managed to study these changelings and was even afforded an opportunity to see the lair of their missing master where they were first brought into the light of day and brought to swarm across the land as locusts upon the harvest. It came to my attention the possibility attempts at splicing the complete form of a changeling with that of a dragon's in an effort to create a creature more powerful than the conventional changeling, yet still suseptible to mental influence and manipulation," Luna finished, her voice drifting as shock slowly began to register on her face.

"Dragonlings," supplied Celestia gently as Luna's voice died. "Changelings were just an experiment in the developement of something else. That's what Scarheart is down there. That's why he could cast magic. He's not a dragon, he's a dragonling. But he's a different kind of dragonling. He was the last experiment before Flamespyre went to ground."

Luna drained her tea, her pupils dilating as it too made perfect sense. Changelings could use magic to a certain degree, but only Queens could wield true power.

"What kind of power and magic could you get from crossing a royal bloodline changeling with that of a dragon's?" Celestia pressed insistently, tapping a forehoof for emphasis. "It's mind boggling, Luna."

"It's impossible," said Luna, shaking her head fiercely. "Such knowledge is forgotten now. Even so, it should never have been allowed to happen."

"It's not impossible," countered her sister gently. "There are six such dragonlings out there other than the one we already have. As soon as Flamespyre fell, they awakened from their slumber. I don't know what they're doing. I can only hope they became like Scarheart and lost all mental functions once the Shadowdragon was defeated. Somehow I doubt it."

"But not destroyed," Luna finished for her glumly, beginning to understand. "So you're saying all you did fifteen years ago was buy some time. Buy some time for what?"

Celestia sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. "I don't know," she admitted, trying to shift her body to a more comfortable position. She used her magic to shift her lower body, adjusting nerveless legs into a position to allow the front of her body a more comfortable setting. Her blanket slipped.

Luna teared up, but smiled and fixed the blanket for Celestia. "Oh, Tia," she sighed bitterly. "I wish I had been there with you."

"I asked you to stay, remember?" Celestia reminded her gently. "I have no regrets at what happened. Besides, I needed you here guarding that artifact. It is some sort of storage of magical energy and can only be activated by a means I have yet to discover."

"But if Flamespyre is _the_ Shadowdragon, that would make him a sort of sibling to the same thing that created Nightmare Moon, only he's older," Luna reasoned.

"Nighmare Moon would be a newborn compared to him," agreed her sister. "And the only reason he would go through the trouble of making dragonlings is to act as generals for his armies when he returned."

"The Changeling Kingdom?" Luna guessed. "Now I know why you were eager to accept Chrysalis' request for help. I hardly think of them a threat. They don't have any strategic advantage right now. They're outnumbered, have no allies, and are on the brink of collapse."

"They're a part of the equation, Luna. Don't you see? They're the feint. Once they collapse, we'll see the face of whatever is causing the problems there. I think a dragonling is behind it." Celestia selected another scroll. "This came from Twilight early this afternoon."

Her sister took the letter and read it. "Oh, this can't be the one Queen Chrysalis adopted," she said after reading it. "Are you sure? This description of him makes me want to pity him. How could someone as cold as her grow a heart for...I don't know what to describe him as." She laid back her ears and smiled awkwardly, not exactly sure how she could convey her confusion. "It's just not like her at all."

Celestia smiled gently, completely understanding her sister's dismay. "I had a hard time understanding myself, but she made it official six months ago when she officially adopted him. I'm glad for her, to be honest. It only confirms my belief anypony can change and be good."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I beg your pardon sister if I disagree with you, but I would hardly call Chrysalis a bastion of goodness."

"I'm not suggesting such a thing!" protested her sister mildly. "I'm just saying she has proven she can love and accept something different. We're getting off topic. There's a reason why I wanted to point him out."

"And why, pray tell is that?"

"Don't you find it rather convenient Chrysalis would openly accept Silent Wing with all this turmoil going on in the Changeling Kingdom? Add to that fact he jumps off the _Aurora_ just as she enters Equestrian airspace?" The white Alicorn arched an eyebrow and allowed for Luna to come to her own conclusion.

Luna nodded. "I read the report. I think I see what you mean."

"Twilight seems to believe Queen Chrysalis had no knowledge of the prince's actions. She thinks they had an argument. I don't know what about, but I am curious to know. More tea?" Celestia brought up the teapot again.

The dark Alicorn noted she had no more tea in her cup. "Yes, please. Do go on."

As the elder Alicorn remedied Luna's tea problem, she continued, "As I was saying, this young colt may or may not be a catalyst to what's been happening, but I am inclined to think not. However," she stated as she set the teapot back. "since he is in Equestrian territory, this is where I need your help."

"Do you want me to go into his dreams and find out what he's up to?" Luna asked.

Celestia nodded. "It may be difficult. I don't think he is a pure pony, so I don't know what you'll find in there. Remember the golden eyes in Twilight's letter. Golden eyes, Luna! Be careful."

The dark Alicorn actually laughed. "Dreams are my domain, sister! Please do not think my abilities to be a trifling skill," she said as she nuzzled her big sister for a second time that evening. "Give me a moment to collect my thoughts and I shall look for him. Should not be difficult."

"How will you know to find Silent Wing's dreams?" Celestia asked curiously. "I've never been able to figure out how you do that wonderful ability of yours."

Luna remembered a quaint term she had heard Rainbow Dash use many times. "I'm that awesome, Tia. I'm that awesome." She grinned mischievously, causing her sister to laugh merrily. Frowning with a touch of worry in her voice, the dark Alicorn asked, "Did I say it right?"

"Oh, my that was perfect, Luna! Simply marvelous!" her sister giggled despite herself. "It's so fresh hearing it come from serious old you."

"Thank you," Luna also giggled, then cleared her throat. She set her face to a less jovial mood, but tingled inside from head to hoof. "Now then, let's see where our young friend is."

She swiveled her cyan eyes to her moon and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. When she exhaled, a portion of her magic danced out in a small cloud, glittering with tiny stars. It was swirling, dancing, awaiting for direction. Luna opened her eyes and scrutinized the little bundle of her magic, an small extension of her mind. Normally, she would simply let her essence and magic flow into the night and into dreams, but this was a special and specific need. It needed to be able to go undetected, to be able to deal with resistances without doing harm and to protect herself from any possible threat. Though she doubted any dream could harm her, she did not want to assume the dream to be safe. Dark things lurked in the Dream Realm. Dangerous things capable of destroying minds and dragging an unwitting victim into the depths of madness.

Luna knew all the threats and took extra precautions, shielding her mind as she prepared to release her spell to seek out the dreams of Silent Wing. She was as ready as she was going to get, Luna decided. Blowing a soft kiss, she sent her magic into the night and into the Dream Realm.

"Good luck," she heard Celestia whisper encouragingly.

Luna opened her eyes, knowing exactly where she was and where she was going. The landscape below her was dark, a jumble of ruins. Thick fog surrounded her. Massive holes in the earth were scattered everywhere, some craters smoking, others filled with stagnant water. Shattered remnants of trees clawed in silent agony at the sky. Gray clouds blanketed the land like a death shroud. There was nothing alive to be seen. There was no wind and the air stunk heavily of rot and decay.

The Princess of the Moon gave herself a moment to settle, knowing this to be a dream as disturbing as it was. She landed gracefully and took a deep breath. Nothing was real save for what the creator of the dream perceived as real. Luna steeled herself and began to walk, sensing around her a tension.

To her left she heard the sounds of crying. It was the cry of a foal. Picking her way through the ruin, Luna walked, choosing not to fly as to disrupt what she had already perceived to not be a dream, but a memory made into dream. Such things were common as ponies often did dream of memories. Most were pleasant things. Luna's concern was with giving ponies good dreams and showing them how to face their nightmares.

This was different, she felt as she heard the crying grow louder and louder. As she crested a blasted hill, she could see a Pegasus sitting with his back to her, pale ghostly gray coat standing out against the blacked ground. His mane was fiery red, flopping slightly to the right with a single strip of black just behind his bangs. She approached from behind and on his left and realized his legs had holes in them. No cutie mark was on his flank, but fresh stitches covered his body indicating something violent and recent had happened to him. He paid the Alicorn no mind, as Luna intended. So young!

This was how he saw himself. Luna sat down next to him and noted his eyes were indeed golden, like those of a dragon's. They were focused on the sobbing form fifty feet away and lying in the bottom of what was a crater. It was almost an exact replica of the colt, tiny and helpless, a foal.

"Momma!" the little thing cried. "Momma!" The foal was sitting in a mud puddle and began to wail.

Luna's heart lurched in her chest. She knew this was a memory, but it did not mean the past visions could not keep her from feeling compassion.

A massive form appeared on the opposing side. Luna sensed danger from it. Evil emanated from this thing. It did not emerge from the fog, but a single red eye gleamed from the monster it surely had to be.

"She's dead, my son. She failed me. All have failed me, save for my chosen." The voice rumbled with unexpected gentleness. "She cannot prevent me from altering you now. All I need from you is there, I simply need to give you something...sturdier to have as a vessel."

The foal Silent Wing bawled harder, frightened as a massive claw stretched from the fog, reaching for the tiny little form hungrily.

The memory disappeared.

At first Luna thought Silent Wing had seen her, but he rose to his hooves and began walking, passing right through her incorporeal form. His face was sad, not understanding, even lost. With his head hung low, Silent Wing trundled by Luna, his eyes focused where the hulking form had been. Determination set itself as the jaw set itself firmly, fangs flashing in the gloom. Steeled resolve in anticipation of a conflict.

Luna recognized it as something she had once gone through...and lost.

She followed the colt, hearing the whispers he heard in his dream, voices who called him out, taunted him, teased him. Old voices, young voices. Cruel barbs of prejudism echoed from everywhere.

_You don't belong!_

_Freak._

_Pale grub._

_Why don't you just stop trying? You are an embarrassment to the Queen!_

Each time, he flinched, the tears streaking his cheeks silently. Silent Wing continued on, limping, wounded, but unbroken.

Why? Luna felt her heart going out to him, seeing just a taste of what he had spent most of his young life hearing.

He stopped suddenly, the ghostly image of Queen Chrysalis appearing in front of him, cruel and unforgiving. _You will endure, my little morsel. If you cannot learn to ignore mere words, then perhaps you are weaker than I thought. Get out of my sight and do not bother me with such trifles!_

She faded, the colt reeling as if he had been physically struck. Silent Wing reached out with a hoof half-heartedly after the fading Chrysalis. The last thing to disappear were the harlequin eyes, blazing with contempt. At the last moment, they flashed regret before the shadows took them.

Luna had seen dreams like this before. These nightmares were a part of the persona where the doubts manifested themselves into nightmares. She had never cared for them, knowing how dangerous they could be. Ponies had broken themselves in this part of their dreams before, lost within themselves. It happened rarely, but when the emotion was strong enough, living nightmares like Nightmare Moon happened.

He seemed about to break, shoulders slumping and wings drooping. The colt curled into a ball, weeping in silence, refusing to cry out.

_I'm here, brother! Please don't cry! I need you. Please, Silent, don't be sad._

A smaller changeling appeared next to him, smaller than him and almost a carbon copy of Chrysalis. This one was warm, gentle, loving going to the colt and embracing his head and neck in her little forehooves. She was sad too, weeping for Silent.

Luna was touched. This must be the Crown Princess Atalanta. The little princess was singing to the colt with a soft little voice. _You must stay strong, Silent. You can't let the bad monsters win. You have to win!_

She faded. The landscape disappeared into darkness. Silent Wing was alone in the darkness. He was no longer weeping, rising to his hooves in ragged defiance. The colt knew what was coming, bracing himself for what was approaching.

The sound of great wings tormenting the air drifted towards Luna's ears. She could see nothing, but felt a terrible presence.

A voice called out from the darkness, beckoning with enticing sweetness, "Another night you defy my, my son. The day of my return is near, child. Don't you want to join your brothers and sisters at my side? Don't you want to be a part of your true family?"

A single red eye blazed open, bathing the colt in its cold glare. "Such a wretched form! Such a weak body! Surrender yourself to me and I will restore you to an avatar befitting the greatest of my offspring!"

Silent glared up at the eye with clenched hate, his voice shuddering. "No."

Luna felt fear in her heart. Oh, the mind behind that eye! So vile! So evil! She shrank from it, terrified the mere presence of this monster she had heard about would consume her in this dream. The Alicorn found courage in the defiant form of the malformed colt who was now flaring his wings.

"No!" he cried, baring his fangs.

"Your sister cannot protect you forever, little foal," the monster jeered. "Once she is dealt with, you will no longer have that string to keep you bound to this notion of love you cling so tightly to.

Luna looked closely at Silent Wing and noticed the danger right away. There was a crack in his armor against this nightmare. He had not noticed it. How could he? The monster saw it, laughed and began to approach.

Silent bristled. "Stay away!"

"Join me or burn with the world. I am almost complete, my body reformed, my magic stronger than ever. My armies will sweep across the land. They move now as we speak." The form emerged from the darkness, everything Celestia had described him, but far more horrible.

Flamespyre was not dead, Luna realized. Her sister had been right.

The dragon stopped as the Alicorn allowed herself to be seen and placed herself squarely between the monster and the colt. "You will not take him, beast!" she declared, her mane and tail dancing with her anger.

The single eye flickered upon her, surprised. The dragon shifted into a crouch, like some massive cat, his tail moving wildly as if it had a mind of its own. "You must be Luna," greeted the dragon in a deceptively charming voice. "I love your color scheme. I do believe we shared a connection at one time. Tell me. Don't you miss it?" His grin was a crocodile smile.

Luna backed up until she could feel a back hoof touch one of Silent's forehooves. "I do not," she said firmly and without any doubt. "I have nothing in common with you, Flamespyre."

The dragon laughed uproariously, lifting his great scarred head in the darkness. "Oh, but you do! The link is eternal, Alicorn. I am eternal. I am forever. This world will fall and all will bow before me or perish in the purging flames." He hissed malevolent, his eye narrowing to a cruel slit.

A pale winged form suddenly leapt over Luna with a snarling rage, charging at the dragon fearlessly. Silent had enough of the dragon. Driven partially by fear and partially by anger, he went forward to fight.

"Idiot," snapped the dragon, swatting him away with the back of his claw.

Luna bounded over to the colt. His form faded before she could get to him. Skidding to a halt, she spun, realizing Silent had been dismissed from this part of his dream. Flamespyre approached, shifting his wings, nearly invisible in the darkness. Only his eye could be seen clearly, a single beacon of sinister intent.

"He never remembers them, Alicorn," Flamespyre said casually as he stalked her. "These dreams. A failed child of mine who should have been the greatest among them. His power was to be second to mine, beautiful Luna. Instead, he awakens in terror, never knowing what the dreams were. It's become one of the few joys I have while I wait, gather my power, and watch my children work. The moment before he awakens, I erase the dream and leave just the lingering aftermath of terror to keep him company."

"You will be stopped," Luna said defiantly.

The dragon's hidden form shifted again, claws scraping against something metallic. It shrieked and sparks flew, revealing portions of Flamespyre's outline. "I enjoy the Dream World, Luna. It's a wonderful place to watch the lives of petty little creatures as they go about their little hum-drum existences. I can see why you enjoy this part of the job. Of all the Alicorns, I might let you live, if only to reunite you with Nightmare Moon. I used to see you in my dreams in that magnificent form."

"You're stuck here, aren't you?" Luna guessed with a sudden smile. She was not falling for the dragon's words nor his attempts to play at her fears. The Princess of the Moon had not expected to encounter him here, of all places, but this was her domain. No dragon was going to cow her here.

Irritated, the dragon hissed. "A bright one, aren't you? Shall we do battle now?" he said with a snort of dragonflame from his nostrils.

Luna laughed at him. "Here? You are mad, aren't you? Here, you are a bug to me, Flamespyre. Here, I rule supreme."

"Let us put that to the test."

The dragon lunged at her, his jaws agape in eager anticipation. The Alicorn easily dodged his attempt, seeing the attempt for it really was. She became a shadow and blended into the dream, leaving the dragon crouching angrily.

Then he, too became a part of the shadows.

"You are going to be a problem, princess," he chuckled darkly, an ominous echo rumbling like distant thunder.

"Is Silent Wing your son?" she asked him, ignoring his taunts.

"After a fashion, you could say so. I was not expecting this form to be so... stubborn. Then again, his soul was always a challenge to break. I blame his mother, actually." There was a disappointed sigh. "So much potential. I may simply have to chalk it up as a loss and destroy him."

The silence was deafening as the two circled each other, seeking out formless targets in a plane of existence where minds dreamed. It might have been hours, days, or years before Flamespyre spoke again.

"Join me, princess," he whispered.

Luna laughed yet again at him. "You can't be serious."

"When the world is mine, I shall need a queen. Your beauty deserves to be recognized. Your power should be feared and respected. Your subjects should appreciate the work you put in night after night after night." The words danced and tickled at her ears.

The princess felt a pit in her stomach, sickened by his proposition. There was no hesitation from her. Screaming angrily, she cried, "Never again!" The Alicorn materialized, her eyes seeking out Flamespyre.

"_Found you_."

His magic seized her, holding her bound as the shadows formed, becoming a black form of living evil. The dragon's eye appeared before her, gloating. Luna bucked and kicked wildly, knowing a fear she had not felt since she lost herself to Nightmare Moon long ago.

No! She would not go back to those days! It was a lie then and it would be a lie now. She unleashed every once of her magic at the dragon's face. Her fear gave way to fury and she lashed out, again and again. Flamespyre released her, hissing in pain and annoyance. Luna understood her error.

Flamespyre was living in the Dream World. everything of him existed here now, lurking near Silent Wing's dreams for no other reason than to torment the colt. He was waiting for an event to occur. To what end he resided here eluded the Moon Princess. But he could feed off emotions here, if Celestia's research was correct. As he was the one who incorporated the changeling need to feed on emotions, so it made perfect sense to the princess he would gather power here by feeding off the nightmares of others.

The dawning of this made her absolutely loathe the monster he was.

If he was targeting Silent Wing, it had to do more than just the desire to torment the colt. "Begone!" she cried, her aura exploding around her dream form.

Flamespyre crouched from her, hissing furiously. He opened his mouth and roared at her, gathering his own magic.

"So be it, foolish filly!" spat the dragon. He suddenly grinned maliciously, his cruel words searing when he next asked, "How is that dear, sweet sister of yours? Is she back on her feet yet?"

His maniacal laughter faded as he did, leaving Luna stung by those words and alone. She shook herself of her self pity and shifted off into the Dream World, seeking Silent Wing to make sure he was all right.

It did not take long for her to find him, sitting beneath a living tree before a stagnant lake. Around him was a small patch of grass and flowers and butterflies. He had his eyes closed, surrounded by his mother and sister who held him close.

It was a patch of hope.

Luna was immensely relieved, though found the image strange. Perhaps it was the smile of pure contentment on the face of the Changeling Queen or the fact she had her hooves wrapped around both of her children. The Alicorn found it difficult to see Chrysalis had a heart. Perhaps she did indeed was this persona at times. Perhaps her own dreams were like this.

Silent saw her and smiled. His mother and sister did not notice the presence of the princess as they were figments of his current dream. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "I was so afraid."

"You helped yourself more than you know," replied Luna gently. "You are brave, Prince Silent Wing. I had fears of your intentions, but I know them now. I hope you remember this part of your dream this night. It is a lovely dream."

"Will I see you again?" he asked. "What's your name? Luna, is it?"

"It is my name. I think we will meet again soon."

Silent was in awe of her presence. "You're a princess, aren't you?"

"I am," she replied.

He got up, his figments shifting so he could do so and trotted over to Luna. "Since this is a dream," he said as Luna smiled down at him. "I can do this!"

Silent Wing reached up and kissed her full on the lips. He pulled back, looking into her startled eyes with a grin. "I want to remember that!"

Luna woke up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Against the Grain**

"He did _what_?" Celestia asked as she made a poor attempt at concealing her smile behind a hoof. She was not sure if she had heard her sister correctly when she returned from her search for Silent Wing.

Luna was outraged. "He _kissed_ me, Tia! Was I not clear enough the first time I exclaimed it? That knave!"

"Oh my." Celestia started laughing. It was a helpless little titter at first before it grew and grew until she was in tears.

"It's not funny!" protested her younger sister.

Celestia only laughed harder. "Surely that was not the only thing you discovered, my dear sister," she said as the laughter had subsided to a wide grin coupled with the occasional giggle.

Luna gave her a flinty stare, then sighed in resignation, "No, it is not. We have bigger problems. Flamespyre is still alive."

The white Alicorn's mood lost all joy. "Tell me what you found out."

The Princess of the Moon retold her encounter in Silent Wing's dream, leaving out no detail. She spoke of how she first encountered the colt watching himself as a baby get rejected by Flamespyre. Celestia grew more somber when Luna suspected the prince to be the son of the evil dragon, though unaware of it. From the colt's standpoint, he was being taunted by a monster. The princess also related how Flamespyre would erase the memory of the dream from Silent Wing, leaving him only remembering the terror.

"He feeds on terror, Tia." Luna shivered as she remembered her own in facing him. She knew he had made an error tempting her, providing the Alicorn with the means to resist him through her anger and complete denial of ever wanting to return to her days as Nightmare Moon. She had grown past that and was no longer bitter nor afraid of what those years had cost her.

Celestia listened carefully, allowing her sister to speak. She did not interrupt Luna, giving her younger sister her undivided attention. When she was finished relating her experience, the white Alicorn grew silent as she considered her words.

"He's blundered," she said when she did speak.

"He revealed himself to me," said Luna as she nodded in agreement.

"Not only that," Celestia added as she shifted uncomfortably, "he's given us a clue he's going to make a move soon. Very soon. Perhaps within days."

Luna sighed unhappily. "We're right where we were fifteen years ago."

"So it would seem," admitted the elder princess. "Doe Chrysalis know who Silent Wing is?" Her gaze held her sister steadily.

"I do not know. Perhaps we should ask her when she arrives in the morning." Luna flinched, thinking of the mood the Queen of the Changelings would mostly likely be in when she did arrive a few hours from now.

"I'll handle her," Celestia said. "Let's also assume Silent is not a threat. Instead rather more a pony of interest we need to protect."

"I'll leave to find him immediately," offered Luna with a certain tone in her voice. "He and I need to have a talk as it is."

"Be gentle with him, dear sister," Celestia reminded her with a chuckle. "He strikes me as the impulsive sort and more than likely thought you were but a part of his dream. Being a colt, I should like to think he acted accordingly."

Luna gave her sister a wink as she spread her wings, turning towards the balcony as she did so. "I will not kill him," she promised. "I may devour his flank, but I most certainly will not kill him." With that, she lifted off into the night, her magic carrying her distances no mortal pony could dream of in the wink of an eye.

Celestia felt a little sorry for Silent Wing. He was going to get a very convincing lesson about the Princess of the Moon's penchant for proper etiquette. One simply does not kiss a princess without an invitation.

* * *

Grazeland was as quiet as it was small. Silent Wing woke up before dawn feeling oddly refreshed, having had a rare good dream. It was stupid to reflect on his dream, but as usual most of it was unremembered, but he did recall a warm place with his mother and sister.

Then there was the beautiful mare who showed up. He had thanked her for some reason and on impulse kissed her. It was a dream, after all. Strange things happened in dreams. Never in his wildest dreams could he ever get the courage to talk to a mare, much less kiss one. Still, he felt she had done something for him, something good. If only he could remember what it had been.

Seeing the first rays of morning begin to warm the skies through the window from his bed, Silent painfully crawled out of bed. He was stitched up and sore. Very sore. The colt groaned when the first hoof touched the floor. A moan trickled into a whimper as another joined the first. Two hooves down. Too bad they were both his right legs. Half on the bed now and half off, it should have been easy to get the other two hooves off the bed and on the floor. Stiff muscles and a tangling blanket made it difficult to do so and he ended up hopping like a lunatic to work them off the bed. Every hop up brought an "Ouch!" from the colt.

Finally he was free of the blanket and the bed. Silent Wing limped out of his room, thinking he could catch the rising sun. With a groan and a foolish smile, the colt had nearly forgotten his griffon claw. Turning around, he went to the foot locker and fished it out. Deciding to put it on for the sake of not having to carry it in his mouth, he did so for several minutes, taking his time as it was like he could feel every stitch in his body. His left flank felt like someone had been beating it with a red hot piece of steel.

Slowly he made his way out the door and down the hall, his hoofsteps clicking lightly on the tiled floor. As it was a small hospital he was at the reception desk also doubling as the nurse's station. There was a bored bespectacled pony sitting behind it and reading what appeared to be the morning paper. Her gray mane was up in a bun.

"Excuse me," Silent Wing spoke as he lightly tapped his right hoof on the desk top. When the nurse looked up he asked, "Would it be all right if I sit outside and enjoy the sunrise?"

She looked over her glasses at him. "So long as I can keep an eye on you, there should not be a problem." The nurse smiled and came around the corner. "How are those stitches? I'd like to check them first before we go outside."

She did so and found nothing wrong, giving the colt a smile as she guided him to a side door. The nurse assured him there was a bench in a small hospital flower garden where he could see his sunrise from. Though he did not think he needed to be escorted, Silent tried to keep his full weight on his hooves as she guided him. Oddly enough she thought he needed her strength and kept on trying to get him to lean on her.

"I'm not an invalid," he finally told her as he laughed. It was either that or scream at her.

She snorted and eased off with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, dear. You looked like you needed help with those holed legs of yours."

That again. Silent Wing bit his tongue on the retort he wanted to spit out. Instead, he simply told her his legs had always been that way. She nodded at him placatingly and opened the side door, pointing at the bench.

He spied a tuft of comfortable looking grass and decided to forgo the hard bench. The sun was nearly up. The first rays began to chase away the fading remnants of night, Luna's time seemingly slipping away with sad reluctance. The irresistable warmth of the sun bathed the colt just as he lay in the grass, facing the east. Silent Wing basked in Celestia's glory, his wounds aching less.

"Hey boss!" cried out a voice from above. A dark form slightly smaller than Silent landed right in front of him. Eleven other dark forms also found the earth, blocking his sunrise.

"Feidole," Silent uttered with false menace, "You're in my sunrise." He never cracked an eye, but did offer a toothy grin to his best friend. "Get in disguise, boys. You'll frighten the locals."

"What happened to you?" Feidole asked as he assumed the form of a nondescript Earth pony. He could have blended in anywhere. The changeling was reminded he was blocking Silent's sunlight when his prince growled at him in a less than friendly manner.

"A wolf fell on me," came the sarcastic reply. One golden eye opened, sweeping over the changelings. They had all taken the same generic Earth pony form, only with different colored coats. "What took you guys so long to get here, anyways?"

Feidole made a sour face. "Your mother the Queen is on the warpath concerning you," he reported as he flopped in the grass next to him. "She nearly turned that beast of a captain she's got on us."

"No she didn't," objected one of the other changelings. His name was Frakas, Feidole's twin brother. They argued over anything just for the sake of argument. "She nearly tore into you after she tore into you."

The color he had chosen was a roan coat and black mane and tail. Feidole had adopted the same appearance. "Shut up," grunted Feidole. He said to Silent, "You really did it this time. Look, we're all sworn to watch your flank, but it's kind of hard to do our jobs when you're taking off because you feel like it. You gotta give us some consideration, bro."

Silent sighed, opening the other eye. "Sorry guys. That's my fault."

"She'll have our hide now," said Frakas, noting the fresh stitches. "Why didn't you put on your armor? That was pretty stupid."

Silent waved him off with a hoof. "Don't get started with me. I had a bad day yesterday."

"Your fault," echoed Feidole, almost parroting Silent's voice perfectly. "By the Queen, we're tired. Flew all night looking for you."

"Found this," grunted Frakas as he held up a familiar pack. "Tracked you to your little battlefield. It was lying close to a big old tree. The blood we found had us worried. Then we just followed the path to this little slice of heaven." He followed his brother's example. After setting the bag down in front of the astonished and grateful prince, he lay down on the other side.

"Thanks. You're a life saver!" Silent grinned at his Frakas.

"The wing, too?" Feidole noted critically. "You just had all sorts of bad happen to you, didn't you? What did you fight? A dragon?"

"Tell him the other thing," Frakas reminded him rudely.

"Oh, yeah," the changeling glared at his brother. "Can't we just enjoy being with our prince after looking all bucking night for him? He's got time and we need to debrief him before we debrief him. You're such a killjoy, Frakas."

"Bite me. Tell him."

"Tell me what?" Silence put a hoof over Frakas' mouth as he focused on Feidole.

"There's what looks like an army trying to sneak its way through the forest. They're on their way here. At least we think it's an army. Not very organized." Feidole snorted.

"Army?" The colt arched an eyebrow. "Nopony's at war around here. This is Equestria. They're not at war with anyone. Tell me everything you guys saw."

"It's a raiding party, you moron," Frakas snapped irritably. "It looks like a pack of Diamond Dogs. A couple of hundred. Odd they're moving above ground instead of under it." His eyes were on his brother who narrowed his eyes and just shook his head.

Silent had put up with those two for years. They were not being serious. They were actually good brothers to each other, but for the sake of their reputations gave the appearance they were constantly at each other's throats. Every changeling in the group knew about it already, though nopony had thought to let them know this false animosity was not really that necessary. It was too entertaining.

"All right, two of you guys go back and keep an eye on them," Silent tapped at the grass thoughtfully, enjoying the sunrise gone now. "We'll need to find a way to let the village know."

Both brothers looked at him with surprise. "You want us to protect _ponies_?" objected Feidole with revulsion.

"Keep your voice down, dummy!" Silent hissed. "We're not at war here. I'm in deep with Mother. You guys are in technically invaders. I don't think the home team will take too kindly to unauthorized changeling activity on their turf. This could be an opportunity to make everypony go from being royally ticked off at us to regarding us as heroes."

Being a colt still brought on flights of fancy. As Silent Wing and the changelings were all within a year of each other in age, they were still young enough to harbor such imaginings.

"You're an invader, too," Frakas pointed out innocently.

"All right, all right," Silent said with a chuckle. "Feidole and Frakas, stay here. The rest of you, go get me intel on whatever's coming. I want hourly updates. Don't be seen."

Without a word the changelings nodded and went to work, glad to have their prince safe and sound. They were also anticipating battle. Adolescent changelings were naturally aggressive.

"So," Feidole asked casually. "How's the love here?"

Frakas perked up. "Yeah, how is it here? You get a chance to taste any?"

"Guys," Silent Wing said harshly. "No. Absolutely not. Stick to regular food."

Both changelings became crestfallen, their ears drooping. Silent Wing knew they were good colts. Hailing from one of the lesser noble families, they understood what it was like to be under the thumb of the powerful noble families. Fewer and fewer of the minor families could be counted as allies to the Queen as they went where the supposed easy path took them. For them, it was a matter of survival. The changeling brothers had seen their oldest brother murdered in front of them for defending the queen's honor. To the prince, these two could be counted on to watch his back as he would watch theirs.

"What are_ we _going to do?" Feidole asked Silent Wing.

"Win hearts and minds, of course," replied the prince as it was the only possible answer. "Then convince them there's a threat if it does materialize. We don't know what the intentions of those Diamond Dogs are yet."

"I'd rather be sucking on some love right now," complained Frakas with a sigh.

"Stop talking about that sort of thing." Silent reproached him. "There's a nurse who's probably going to be bringing me my breakfast soon."

"Must be good to be the prince," said Feidole with a grin.

"I'm a patient. They don't know who I am," Silent murmured. "They just think I'm a malformed Pegasus."

"Are we playing the roles of concerned cousins searching for their lost family member?" Frakas asked, shifting focus. "We need to make sure we have our stories straight, after all."

"Let's do that," Silent agreed.

Just then, the side door of the hospital opened and out came Trixie. She had her as usual. A basket drifted in front of her. The scent of freshly baked bread wafted from it. Her violet eyes were wide with surprise when she noticed the two strange Earth ponies with Silent.

"Trixie did not know you had visitors," she said as her eyes flickered between the two.

Silent Wing came to his hooves and introduced his 'cousins'. Feidole and Frakas were polite and cordial to Trixie, though they did raise eyebrows at Silent at the odd way the Unicorn referred to herself in the third person. He did nothing but offer a brief shrug.

"Trixie is glad your family found you," she said after introductions were made. "She brought you some breakfast, but was not expecting more." The mare regarded her basket with a worried frown.

"We already ate," said Feidole helpfully. "You two go ahead. We'll just wait until you're finished."

"Yes!" spoke up Frakas quickly. "He's absolutely right. We've eaten and couldn't possibly stuff any more food down our gullets."

Trixie studied the two almost with as much scrutiny as she had given Silent Wing yesterday at the river. Her suspicious eye bore into them, making the two changeling very uncomfortable. "Well then," she said, shifting her attention to Silent and smiling. "Trixie guesses this means you'll be leaving for home soon."

"Actually," the prince said, "there may be a problem. My cousins came across a very large group of Diamond Dogs heading towards this town. I have other cousins waching them now to see if they are coming here."

"More cousins?" she set her basket down, tilted her eyes up in thought before shaking her head. "Nevermind that. You said Diamond Dogs? Coming here?" Trixie assumed mask of worry.

"Who?" Feidole asked.

"Diamond Dogs. They're not the most friendly of neighbors this close to the border." Trixie faced a nearby hill and pointed with a hoof. "Grazeland is a mining town. It's not a very rich mine, but it does produce a steady supply of gems for the town's income."

"I take it the Diamond Dogs want the gems?" Frakas asked on an assumption.

"Who can I talk to about this?" Silent asked her.

"Trixie will get the mayor. You have your breakfast. Would you mind watching Merlin so Trixie can run faster? She will not be gone long!" The Unicorn was already removing the basket with her infant still sleeping soundly in it. Silent Wing noted the foal did sleep an awful lot.

Trixie set her son down, thanked the colt and his two doppelgänger friends and was gone, her tail flicking in her dust. This left three changelings with a foal who decided right then and there to wake up.

"Do we encase it?" asked Frakas nervously as Merlin stared up at the three.

"No cocoons, dummy," Feidole responded with a growl. "So you and that mare friendly? I noticed you weren't stuttering like you were taking selective shock therapy," he spoke to Silent Wing with a sidelong glance.  
"No, I am not. Pursue the matter and I will kill you."

His friend tapped his brother with a hoof. "I'd take the threat seriously if the Queen had just said that."

"I know, right?"

"I hate you guys sometimes. I really, really do," Silent Wing complained.

Frakas and Feidole said in unison, "We know." They smiled like Siamese twins.

Merlin watched the exchange with about as much interest as any infant wondering where mommy was and who in Celestia's name were these three complete strangers. Naturally, he scrunched up his little face and started to cry.

"Try feeding him," suggested Frakas as he started rummaging through the basket.

"What did she bring?" asked Feidole as he joined in the rummaging.

Silent grabbed them both by the scruff of the neck and hauled them back, his wounds giving him a very friendly reminder they were still there. Wincing in pain, he said to them both, "Will you two stop? The kid's not hungry, he wants his mother."

"We're hungry," said Feidole. He began munching on some fresh bread. "It ain't love, but it'll do in a pinch." He tossed his brother an apple.

Sitting on his haunches, Silent fished up little Merlin and tried his best to get the foal to stop wailing. Some of the things he remembered Chrysalis doing to get him to stop crying as a foal usually meant handing him over to wet nurse and letting her handle it. There was no wet nurse here. Just a couple of changelings eating his breakfast and giving him devilish grins.

Holding Merlin before him, baby facing him with those sad crying eyes, Silent tried make a funny face. Merlin cried harder. He was, after all, looking into the face of a snarling pale changeling with a mouth full of fangs and golden eyes that looked simply scary.

"You're doing a great job, highness," noted Feidole with a chunk of bread crammed in his mouth. His ears caught a sound and turned behind him.

Behind them there was the sound of hooves touching the ground. Dark wings beat softly upon the air as a graceful dark blue Pegasus with a horn on her head landed. All three (four, including the bawling Merlin), turned an noticed mane and tail of the night sky. It was an Alicorn and only one such beauty existed in all the world.

"Princess Luna!" breathed Frakas as he dropped the apple he had just bitten into.

She ignored the two changelings, having watched for some time everything transpiring since noticing the arrival of the dozen. Luna had heard everything, taking note of the loose command and control Silent exerted over his bodyguards. He had their absolute confidence. This spoke volumes in itself.

Now that she saw him in the flesh and face to face, she remembered a certain kiss. She wanted to yell at him, chastise him. Two things prevented this; first of all was his bandaged body. Second was the crying foal in his hooves making the colt look absolutely miserable in his failure to calm him down. Taking pity, Luna still maintained a serious expression.

"I think we're in trouble," Feidole said quietly.

Luna said nothing, settling her wings before using her magic to pluck Merlin from Silent Wing's grasp. Settling him in his basket, she rocked him gently with a hoof, her blue eyes continually shifting from the two changelings to the prince.

"What am I going to do with you, Prince Silent Wing?" she asked at last. "Later you and I are going to discuss a certain dream, but pressing matters require my attention."

"Certain dream?" the prince stammered.

"I said later!" she snapped, her eyes flashing.

"Feidole," Frakas called out. "Did he just get us killed?"

"I don't know, brother," replied Feidole. "We signed up for this, so we really have no room to complain."

"I want my childhood back."

Silent Wing glared at the two of them. "Guys! Please! You're embarrassing me in front of the princess!"

The stars in Luna's mane and tail faded, the night within it assuming a more natural appearance of hair. Merlin was no longer crying, but staring up at her with his little hooves grasping at the hoof she was using to rock him to sleep.

"I have noticed your little group," she said distastefully. "I do not approve of changelings running loose in Equestria. If I had not overheard your little conversation, I would have thought this to be a prelude to war."

Silent Wing stood quickly, wincing. "I swear that was not the intention, Princess Luna!" He had bit more panic in his voice as he responded. "Ah, how much did you overhear, exactly?"

She gave him a cool look. "I heard enough."

It was about then Trixie returned with a bespectacled Earth pony stallion. He huffed behind the Unicorn, not at all pleased at having been roused this early and not even having his breakfast yet. Trixie saw the princess and smiled. Once she pulled up, she gave Luna a curtsy. The mayor bowed awkwardly, stunned at seeing on of the Princesses of Equestria standing in the flesh before him.

"Your Highness!" he squeaked in a high pitched voice. "Mayor Dexter Poin at your service!"

Trixie glared at Silent Wing. "You did not tell Trixie you were the prince of the changelings," she said with some disappointment. "Princess Luna sought to educate her otherwise in regards to your origins."

The prince was utterly thrown off. "Wait - what?"

"We're dead," Feidole said to Frakas with a simple shrug.

His brother sighed. "Looks like it."

"We fight to the pain!"

"No, it's supposed to be to the death."

"I don't know. Sounds kinda permanent, Frakas. I can handle pain, just not the death part."

Silent bristled again. "Will you two idiots please keep your traps shut?" He was starting to lose his cool. There was simply too much going on and none of it in his control. It was a dismally helpless feeling.

"Sounds more and more like his mother every day." Frakas noted proudly.

"Moving, isn't it?" Feidole sniffled.

"Enough!" Luna called out firmly. "I met with Trixie before she brought you your breakfast, Prince Silent Wing. She knew who your little friends were. I told her about them." She gave Merlin over to his mother and went over to the mayor. "Your town is in danger, mayor. I would strongly suggest preparing everypony for evacuation."

"Danger?" stammered Mayor Dexter Poin.

"Yes, please prepare every pony for evacuation."

"I-I-I- Yes, of course, your Highness." They mayor went to do just that, too frightened to question Luna further. If she said all ponies need to leave, then there must be a good reason for it.

Silent Wing was affixing his bag over his shoulders, grunting with the effort. His right wing was not bothering him, but it did throb. At least there was no pain when he strapped his pack over it. Everything else was doing enough to make sure the lack of soreness was compensated.

"What do you think you're doing?" Luna asked him skeptically.

Frakas cleared his throat. "Begging your pardon, miss," he said, "but we're going to go play fetch with the dogs while you get your ponies out of here."

"Prince Silent Wing, you are in no condition to do battle!" she reminded the prince. "Why aren't you answering me?"

Feidole peered at the pale colt, then informed the princess, "He's blushing, Highness!"

"That's our old Silent!" cried out Frakas merrily.

"I don't understand," Luna stated, caught off guard.

"Never mind," Silent Wing rasped out, shoving his two friends towards the direction of the forest. "We'll buy you guys time to get the civilians to safety. We're best trained for this, your Highness. We can't fight them directly, but we can delay them just long enough." He never lifted his head to look at her, his eyes hidden behind his thick red mane.

Luna could not allow this. Silent had to be brought back to Canterlot. Intending to put a holding spell on him and drag him back so she could keep an eye on him, her horn began to glow. Silent's body began to shimmer as her magic took hold.

It fizzled to nothing.

"What is this?" she demanded.

Silent paused, half turning towards her. "Magic doesn't work on me. Why do you think I haven't tried to hide my true form?" There was a note of sadness in his tone before he headed off to battle.

"I will not stand for this," declared the dark Alicorn angrily.

"You can try to stop me, Princess Luna," the colt forced out, his voice shaking. "But this is the best option available. It's the only option."

Luna reared in frustration at the colt's stubbornness. "That foal! Does he seek a death wish? Must I foalsit him?"

Trixie offered a solution. "You should go with him, Princess Luna," she suggested. "Trixie will make sure everpony in Grazeland gets out safely. You have Trixie's promise." The smile on her features suggested she hoped Luna would not be upset with her for making such a bold idea.

"It would appear this is the only way I can ensure he does not get himself hurt worse than he already has." She paused, looking at him as he was already breaking into a canter and fading into the first line of trees. "How did he come by those injuries?"

"Timerwolves," Trixie supplied helpfully. "Five timberwolves at once. He saved both Merlin's and Trixie's lives."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The Battle of Grazeland**

Luna could not get used to seeing a colt holding a war council with twelve changelings roughly the same age as him. Silent Wing, battered and stitched up as he demonstrated why his adoptive mother had such high hopes. He had stretched out on the ground in front of him a map Luna thought appeared familiar, but could not quite put a hoof on it. The prince and his changelings were having a moment of foal-like wonder as the map lines moved locations upon command, provided terrain detail on multiple dimensions, and even had a tutorial feature in the map legend. She found herself reminding them several times to stay focused. The Princess of the Moon was even considering telling them to stop this foalishness and assist with the evacuation of Grazeland.

Of course, they were changelings and would not listen to her. Trying to convince Silent Wing to abandon this exercise in futility fell repeatedly on deaf ears and a very thick skull. The prince was stubborn and his little command emulated him.

Thirteen changelings were about to wage war against two hundred diamond dogs. Of course, Silent Wing intended to talk first and see if he could not find a diplomatic solution to this. His announcement to initiate a truce before the battle harkened to the ancient way of battle. Luna knew this and even found herself respecting the cheeky little prince.

She was still fuming about the kiss. Yes, it happened in a dream and yes, he more than likely did not realize she had not been a figment of his imagination when the unexpected happened. Some things needed to be explained on no uncertain terms. Luna was determined to correct the young colt for this slight to her honor.

For now, there was a small matter of diamond dogs. Luna suspected they might be after more than just gems, but it was far too early to tell. It could be a safe assumption to make. There were other things the bipedal canines were known for. They had been known to ponynap colts and fillies for slavery, working their mines for the gems they coveted. Rumors claimed they had been stealing ponies from their homes and selling them to changelings.

Luna prayed this was not true. Upon gazing at Silent Wing and his tiny army, she believed with an inward groan they were as good as changelings were going to get. They were rough, vulgar, rude to each other, constantly pranking, yet honorable. These changelings were different. They deferred naturally to Silent Wing, but were not afraid to speak their minds.

They were learning to act independently of each other, no longer bound by a single order plaguing the failures of their armies in the recent past.

The Lunar Princess studied them closely, having by now given up on the notion of coaxing these thirteen foalish children from the path they blindly and willingly followed. Teetering at that precarious balance between the final years of their colthood and beginning to bud into stallions, she might as well have tried to get Twilight Sparkle to give up reading. It was not going to happen.

_Look at them! _She sighed as a stressed out foalsitter upon the first night with a family of brothers she had agreed to watch as a favor. Luna's blue eyes fell upon Silent's two closest friends, the brothers Feidole and Frakas. They were unassuming colts, slightly smaller than the others. Each one sat on either side of the prince, discussing strategy and constantly at odds with each other. The bickering between the two always began and ended with grins. It was a game between the two, she realized. The other changelings were mixed in watching them. Silent simply sat back, his eyes darting between the two in bemusement. Then, he would lean forward and place a hoof out to break their line of sight and make his own decision.

This had been going on for thirty minutes or so. Figuring out the map (a neverending process as something new was being discovered about the wonderous thing) and planning based on the intelligence the other ten changelings had gathered to this point had in fact created a workable plan. The main advantage of flight would be hindered with the trees and the broken canopy of the forest, but it soon became clear the changelings only took this as a minor inconvenience.

They had nearly forgotten Luna was there. Finally, she spoke, deciding to lend a hoof. "Since it appears you are bent towards this _action _-" she bit back on adding foalish in there "- I will lend a hoof in your efforts."

They stared at her mutely. Then they looked at each other. Thirteen heads spent moments going to one another as if a silent discussion was being held. Finally, they nodded as one, with Silent Wing adding, "Okay, you can play with us." Thirteen fanged grins flashed at her.

"Having a goddess princess might tip the scales in our favor," noted Frakas. "All right, boys. Since she's volunteered, show of hooves to nominated Luna as our official mascot!"

Again, the silent discussion. Luna was taken aback by this. Not sure if she had just been insulted or complimented, her mouth hung open as she was voted unanimously, with one abstention as the official mascot. Silent Wing was horrified by the whole thing. His pale coat had gone paler if it was possible, even ghost-like. His hanging jaw mimicked the Alicorn's almost perfectly. He did not exactly vote against it.

"All right," announced Feidole briskly. "Motion is carried. Princess Luna is officially our mascot. We're lucky to have her!"

The changeling colts clapped their hooves together, again smiling that disturbing collection of fanged smiles at her.

Silent Wing managed a literal squeak of protest, cringing physically away from Luna and her baffled expression. Surely at some moment she was going to do something terrible, like banish them all to the sun or worse.

"I hereby nominate this operation as Eclipse!" called out Frakas.

Eleven bobbing heads agreed with him. Silent had, if possible gone whiter. Another protesting squeak came from his mouth. Finally he shook his head, recovering his wits.

"You guys are embarrassing me," he managed. To Princess Luna he added, "Sorry."

By now the Alicorn had decided she found the whole thing amusing and decided to go with the flow. "It it all right, Prince Silent Wing. I have never been a... _mascot_ before."

Silent Wing cleared his throat nervously. "All right, let's get going. We're not getting anything done sitting here and nominating mascots. Let's buy some time for some ponies."

Feidole, you're on the right flank. Frakas, the left is yours. Five with each. Wait for my signal. Everypony knows what to do. Try to avoid getting killed." He gathered up his map, having a reason now to look at Princess Luna without losing his courage. "I have no idea what to do with you."

"I thought I made it quite obvious," she told him plainly. "I need to keep alive and get you back to Canterlot as soon as this is matter is dealt with. I would feel more comfortable if you allowed me to handle this. My way."

Silent Wing shuffled his hooves uncomfortably. "What if they won't want to talk?" he asked.

"Your changelings will not be needed," she assured him gently. "I will be more than sufficient in dealing with the diamond dogs. If it makes you feel better, all of you go ahead and take up your positions. Let us not assume they will be compliant." Luna did not want to add she was feeling something ominous approaching with the diamond dogs. She did not like it.

The prince waved his bodyguards off to go to their positions. Frakas and Feidole wished him luck before disappearing into the underbrush quietly.

They could hear the approaching diamond dogs faintly in the forest. They were silent save for the sounds of snapping twigs beneath heavy feet. Low growls carried on the wind as they called to each other quietly in an effort to remain cohesive. As of yet, Silent Wing and Luna could see nothing. A large clearing in the forest was in front of them, an abandoned homestead for a pony who had tried a hoof at apple farming. The crumbling house had partially collapsed and most of the apple trees were scrawny from lack of care.

She found herself wondering about the colt. He was immune to magic. Immune! Magic affected everything, yet to him did nothing. There had to be a reason behind it. What was it Flamespyre did to the colt in his experiments? How was it possible this fifteen year old colt might also the be product of an evil spirit? What was so special about Silent Wing? Despite appearances, he seemed a pony who would fit in comfortably almost anywhere, save for his nervousness around the princess. Was he also like this with other mares? What else was he afraid of? Why did some answers only produce more questions?

The Alicorn's head swam with such questions and more. It was so confusing! Worst of all was not knowing if Chrysalis was aware of her adopted son's past. Perhaps she did. Perhaps she meant to protect him. Perhaps she meant to turn him over to Flamespyre at the right time. Luna did not know what the bond between mother and son was, but she was certain at least Silent Wing believed it to be pure and good. She had seen enough in his dream to fully see his perspective of his mother. No matter what, she was dear to him as was his sister. The living tree in the middle of a wasteland of despair with mother and daughter together with Silent Wing was enough to convince the Alicorn of this fact.

Her attention was directed to a shaggy form emerging from the trees. Wearing mismatching chain mail and a horned open faced helm, the diamond dog was not very imposing in appearance, but the expression on the face gave Luna pause. Twisted in what appeared to be a permanent sneer, he hopped on top of a fallen log and waited and watched as a column four diamond dogs abreast emerged at a poor in-step march. It was difficult to hold formation in the woods, but the diamond dogs appeared determined to move in columns. Each one was as mismatched in arms and armor as the other. Some were big, others small. Each one bore a gleam in his eye boding ill for intent.

"Let's go say hello," Silent said grimly and started forward from his concealed spot. He unleashed a high pitched whistle serving two purposes; letting the diamond dogs know he was there and to tell his changelings he was moving to meet their leader.

Luna noted his griffon claw, having heard of them but never seen them used. All of his changelings sported the same armaments on their right forehooves. It was like having three daggers on one hoof ready for action in an instant, or so she had heard. On his right side, she stayed with him shoulder to shoulder as they approached.

"Beware," Luna hissed to him quietly. "I feel evil magic on them."

"I'll watch your back while you talk. If they do anything funny, Feidole and Frakas know what they need to do," he replied. Silent Wing was all business, the excitement of the unknown pushing down his fear of speaking to the Alicorn.

"Are you sure it will work?" she asked him.

"We won't unless we start fighting," Silent said quietly.

The diamond dog leader was grinning as the two drew near. Sensing a trap, his yellow eyes scanned the tree line beyond them before barking at a the column. Five diamond dogs broke ranks and cautiously approached the partially collapsed house. This close up, the Alicorn and colt could clearly see this was an older diamond dog with fangs jutting up from his lower jaw. His attention went to the Princess of the Moon with nervous surprise. One of his subordinates hurried over to him and whispered into his ear. Again his eyes cast suspicion at the opposite tree line.

"You bring army?" he asked Luna. "Zekk not afraid." Behind him his troops were fanning out into a battle line. "Surrender or die."

Luna shook off his demand. "You will withdraw your troops from Equestrian territory, Zekk. I am Princess Luna and I will make you leave by force if necessary." Her tone was flat and uncompromising. "Explain yourself now!"

Zekk flinched from her words. Again he whispered with his subordinate. A third diamond dog joined the conversation, adding his own harsh whispers. The leader of the group growled and they both cowed, their ears drooping dejectedly.

To Luna he said, "Master made promise to Zekk long ago in here." The diamond dog was tapping his temple with a finger. "Promised to make Zekk's pack strongest of all diamond dogs if Zekk do as asked. Zekk listened and Zekk became alpha dog. Master asks Zekk to get things, find ponies, bring them to Master so he might grow strong. Zekk do that. Zekk capture or kill. All resist killed. You have two choices. Surrender or die. Alicorn big prize for Master! Master will reward Zekk and make his pack strongest of all!" His eyes swirled with a madness of cunning.

"We're bucked, Luna," Silent hissed at her under his breath so only she could hear him. He tensed, ready to spring into action.

"Calm," she preached, giving him a wink. Inwardly, she could sense enormous power in Zekk. It was not natural. It was also beginning to build up within him. The magical energy around him was already beginning to crackle in the air around him.

Silent noticed this too. His blood was beginning to sing in his ears. Eagerly he pawed at the earth with a hoof. Even as battered as he felt, he was still eager for a fight.

"We will not surrender to you, Zekk," Luna declared loudly. "No pony will be brought to your master!" She had a sinking feeling she knew who this master was. It could only be Flamespyre. Why had nothing like this been brought to Canterlot's attention? Zekk had been doing this a while, but for how long?

The dark Alicorn flared her wings, supremely confident in her abilities against lowly diamond dogs. Her concern was focused on Zekk. What was up with him? Her blue eyes narrowed as she set her jaw.

Zekk the diamond dog had undergone quite a transformation the past fifteen years. Ever since meeting Flamespyre and having his memory wiped, there was still within him a seed planted into his mind that festered and grew. It was not long after the diamond dog began to hear voices in his head, telling him to do certain things he would not normally do.

It began when he murdered his own pack leader after spending a good portion of a year undermining his authority and his power. Allies suddenly wound up dead, brutally slain. It culminated when the typically mild-mannered Zekk publicly challenged the alpha male for control over the pack. With unnatural strength and the zeal of madness, the diamond dog made his bloody stake as the undisputed alpha by shredding a throat with savagery unknown to the diamond dogs. No other challengers came forth to dispute his leadership.

Those who sought to place themselves in Zekk's favor quickly did so and soon the pack was going around and absorbing other packs. The newly minted alpha simply challenged other alphas and absorbed their packs into his own once he had slain them. Those who did not bow to his leadership were hunted down without mercy. For fifteen years he built his strength, listening to the voice who identified itself as the Master. Finally, when he had enough numbers, Zekk found himself in a cave familiar to him. The voice in his head told him to bring him the living so he might feed upon their terror. Zekk obeyed. The Master rewarded him by giving the diamond dog more power and instruction to use it.

Zekk was not the smartest diamond dog before he began transforming. Now by means beyond his ken, the Master granted him the intelligence to use magic and the cunning to be a brutal warrior on the field of battle. For years his diamond dogs went into other countries and capturing anything sentient and dragging it to the cave where the insatiable hunger of the Master was sated. With great cunning, Zekk was able to frame the changelings for the disappearances. It was easy, as the world view of changelings in general was less than stellar.

The few battles he had fought in were laughable. Only once did he face a force on the field, but it was a badly armed militia who crumbled easily after one assault. His diamond dogs went from being seekers of gems to a bloodthirsty pack of wild dogs.

This was Zekk's first foray upon Equestrian soil. He was eager to send ponies to his master as he coveted their fears above all others. Flamespyre would indeed have his feast.

Zekk had not expected Princess Luna. This pleased him. If he could bring her to the Master, then his reward would be great indeed! He leered at her.

Silent Wing acted with a leaping snarl at Zekk, baring his fangs as his griffon claws sang out and slashed toward's the diamond dog's face. The colt found a short sword deflecting his cut as he landed on Zekk's chest. The much bigger opponent caught him and punched the aggressive prince across the left cheek and eye. With a snarl the diamond dog hurled the changeling away from him, laughing at the foal.

Silent landed on his hooves, skidding across the ground and already kicking to stop his momentum. Luna was glaring at him, having already taken to the air with her horn algow with her magic.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded helplessly. "Get back to the tree line!" Landing next to him, she shoved him hard away from the now charging line of diamond dogs howling after them.

Blearily the colt tried to shake the cobwebs from his head. The blow to his face had knocked him silly and he was having a difficult time seeing out of his left eye. Despite this, he grinned at her, ignoring the pain.

"He was going to attack and you know it," he said to her without a hint of an apology.

"You did not think that through very well," she admonished him as they galloped at full speed. "I'll admit, this is quite thrilling!"

"The fun's just started, Highness!"

The line of diamond dogs marched forward in a ragged line four deep, anticipating another force to meet them. None did.

The five troops sent to the fallen house could already be counted as no longer a threat. The changelings were paired off and were already circling around to the rear. They were having the time of their lives, sneaking up behind the straggling diamond dogs, pouncing on them and dragging them to quick and silent ends. As much as the diamond dogs howled and barked at each other, their changeling foes were quiet hunters.

A dozen diamond dogs were lifeless in the grass before they realized what was happening.

Zekk ordered a halt as his troops began to mill around the treeline in confusion. They feared an army was in the woods waiting for them ahead while another attack was whittling them from behind with pin pricks. They had never encountered organized resistance before.

Luna expected the killing. So long removed from her last battle, it was still as ugly as ever. This was not her way, nor the way of Celestia. To take a life was an ultimate failure for any intelligent being to do. However, she did understand the reasoning behind it, cruel as it may seem. Neither did she care for it. There had to be a way to limit the bloodshed. The only answer before her was to challenge Zekk in combat. This meant leaving Silent Wing to fend for himself.

He was looking at her, on his belly in the underbrush and facing the confused diamond dogs. They would be reorganized soon. Zekk was making examples of the troops he thought the most cowardly. Luna was also on her belly, watching the alpha male butcher one of his own.

"That's not natural," she said to Silent, nodding her horn towards Zekk. "He has enormous power and no diamond dog is this cruel."

The colt nodded, not at all refuting her. "Let's take him out then. If he falls, then the rest of the pack should fall apart."

"No. You need to stay out of sight," she said firmly, her mood clearly showing she was not going to discuss this. Nor was there time for such foolishness. "You have broken open your stitches," Luna pointed out with a glance to his backside.

Silent examined his flank and became irritated at seeing his wound bleeding. "It's not that bad," he argued with a growl. His ears were laid back and he was speaking through his fangs.

"I do not doubt your courage, prince, but _we_ do not have time to foalsit you!" she shouted in her Royal Canterlot Voice. Without further word, she exploded into the air and flew straight at Zekk, he wings tearing through the air effortlessly as she built up her magic with her horn.

Zekk saw her burst from the trees and used his sword to fire bolts of black magic at her. Luna dodged them easily and came down hard at him with her front hooves flashing in the air. Behind her bound Silent Wing, determined to watch her back and fight any diamond dog who tried to attack her from behind.

It was a questionable decision.

Silent Wing was surrounded by enemies while Luna still had her wings and could escape when ever she felt like it. She had grabbed Zekk with her magic and was dragging him behind her, away from his little army and dreading what she was about to do. Perhaps she would not have to take that drastic step. Perhaps she could just purge the evil from him, make him as he was before he had been corrupted. She was already recognizing the taint and knew Flamespyre had a hand in twisting this diamond dog into his current state.

The Alicorn released her magical hold on him in the middle of the overgrown apple orchard. "I swear I will release you from your torment," she yelled down to him, gathering her magic.

Zekk howled at her in rage.

Luna was completely unaware Silent Wing was battling for his life. In a calculated risk, he was drawing the attention of his foes towards him to allow for his changelings to move for a full assault of their own. Normally the prince would have some pony watching his back, but Luna had other ideas and he was in no position now to offer her backup against her foe. He had tried to keep up with her, but was tripped up by a spear shaft.

Feidole and Frakas knew where he was, shifting tactics to the air. They had yet to suffer any injuries other than superficial cuts and their enemy was out in the open. Taking wing, a dozen dark shapes lifted and began diving at the troops surrounding Silent, raking with each pass their griffon claws at heads and shoulders. Always moving in pairs, the changeling fighters were making life miserable for any diamond dog near Silent Wing. Two landed next to him and the hand to hoof fighting began in a fierce cloud of confusion and screaming. Soon their luck ran out and the first spear head broke through the natural black changeling carapace, leaving a bleeding dark form lying on the already blood soaked field.

Luna had to perform some aerial acrobatics to avoid Zekk's magic bolts. They streaked past her like fat arrows, humming through the air and leaving a sickly vapor in their wake that took several seconds to dissipate. None had as of yet scored a hit, but the Alicorn knew it would be a matter of time before one found its mark. Placing up a crackling lightning shield, she spared a moment to look over her shoulder.

She saw the changelings surrounded by diamond dogs through the choking dust kicked up by the fighting. Zekk's magic bounced harmlessly off her shield. Muttering under her breath, she gave up on trying to stop the alpha dog and went to save the changelings. Black clouds rolled in as she summoned a storm. A great wind came with the onset. It was time to retreat.

Darting straight for the center of the battle, Luna pulled with her a wall of wind spinning as a snaking tornado formed by her spellweaving. Her storm followed her, spinning in a vortex until it became a tornado. Intending to pluck the changelings from certain defeat, Luna's wind sent diamond dogs flying.

She was not a happy princess. Upset with Silent Wing for attempting to follow her, he had ultimately dragged his own bodyguard to come to his aid in a position untenable and with only one possible outcome. Two more changelings were down by the time Luna arrived, her rage amplified by what she viewed as a gross display of stupidity on the colt's part.

Seeing an opening for escape, the fallen changelings were scooped up and the party darted into the woods with a cover of fog rolling in to conceal their escape. Over two dozen diamond dogs fell in the fighting. The rest were confused and picking themselves off the ground from where the Alicorn's wind storm had tossed them. Zekk was still unaccounted for.

They hurried as fast as the wounded would allow them. One of the changelings died during their escape, though that was not discovered until they reached the now abandoned Grazeland. Only then were they able to rest.

Only Luna would not allow Silent Wing such a luxury. As he discovered one of his friends was dead, he was made further aware of his mistake when Luna whispered harshly into his ear, "Was his life worth your lust for glory, young prince?"

There was no forgiveness in her voice. It was also loud enough for the other changelings to hear. Feidole and Frakas both laid their ears back, but not at their prince, but at Luna. Of course they would bristle in defense of their prince, but they deep down realized she was right. They could see the devastated pain contort the prince's features and he slowly turned and walked away, unable to look.

Luna would not let him go at that.

"Get back here and realize your mistake, young prince," she called loudly. "Or forever be a coward in my eyes." The Princess of the Moon stood in proud defiance of Silent Wing's pride.

He pulled up short, head slowly raising as his ears swiveled back to her. Covered from head to hoof in wounds, he was a bloody mess, having given everything he had in the battle. For the guards who bore wounds received in defending their prince, they could very easily be counted as Silent Wing's wounds. The two wounded changelings still alive but unable to fight were his responsiblity. He turned, faced them and would always remember the eyes who returned his gaze.

Luna did not move, becoming a beautiful, terrible living conscience as those blue eyes of hers burned into his soul, making him understand how profound his decision to follow her had been. He had not been in condition to fight and should not have been fighting, but he joined the fight anyways.

One life was paid in full for his choice.

The prince's pride collapsed as he did, the words, "Forgive me," repeated over and over again, imploring, begging. His tears fell upon the dry ground, kicking up tiny plumes of dust. "By my Queen's grace, forgive me!"

Only then did Luna relent, seeing the desired effect. Her ears caught a sound overhead and she looked up as shadows passed overhead. Upon the sun did glint the golden armor of Equestria's army, a brigade of Pegasi acting as the vanguard of a larger force still some miles away.

The general and his staff circled and landed after soldiers had encircled the changelings at the point of their spears. Luna was ordering them to put up their arms as their commander landed.

"They are not the enemy," she said to the general, suddenly feeling very tired. She had been up all night and it was closing in on noon. "Sweep the forest to the north and search for diamond dogs. These changelings require medical attention. Please have that addressed."

"Yes, your Highness," said the general with a salute. He deferred the order to one of his adjutants who in turn issued orders for the company medics. Within minutes a swarm of them were giving aid.

Silent Wing refused treatment until his changelings were seen to first. He would become angry if any orderly came near him with a bandage before the prince was sure the others were taken care of. Luna felt it was a start for him in going down a long road in becoming a proper leader. She nodded in silent approval, but ignored him.

The rest of the day was spent with patrols sweeping the woods as the main body of the Equestrian army arrived numbering more than ten thousand strong. They had come from the nearest garrison on orders from Celestia to secure the border with the Changeling Kingdom. There was no true demarkation line to gauge where the wilderness blended the borders of the two countries. It had been a no-pony's land due to the nature of the forest. In many respects, it was another Everfree forest, though far larger.

Zekk and his diamond dogs had disappeared, abandoning their dead and wounded. The young changeling colts had accounted very well for themselves, considering. It was a resounding victory in the eyes of the general upon receiving the report from his patrols. In exchange for the loss of one and another two badly wounded, Silent Wing's tiny army had inflicted close to thirty dead and wounded diamond dogs.

Astounding numbers any commander would love to see in favor of his troops.

Silent only took it with bitterness when he was told. He was confined to a stretcher and was waiting to be loaded upon a chariot when the ponies of Grazeland returned home to find everything still standing and undamaged. Word of the stand of the changelings spread. Soon the town gathered around them. At first the prince feared they would hurl insults at them, curse them, cry for the monsters to be taken away. He braced himself for their derision.

Instead, they applauded respectfully, some with tears, others bearing big smiles. Wide-eyed at this unexpected outburst of thanks, the Royal Guard stood formed ranks, save for the wounded and returned the applause with a slow salute.

Even Trixie came, her eyes heavy with moisture. She said nothing, but approached silent as he lay on his stretcher. No word was spoken as she leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

Silent Wing had learned much that day. How he would apply this lesson remained to be seen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Canterlot**

Queen Chrysalis stared out the window of the magnificent guest quarters provided to her by Princess Celestia, her eyes swirling with thoughts of the report from the battle. It explained a few things she had suspected, but added to the lingering and ever present question of why. Atalanta was napping on the bed, curled up into a little adorable ball, her little form rising and falling slowly with every breath. She had been told her brother had been badly wounded just last night and the little filly did not take it well. The Crown Princess made demands to see him, bawling in her mother's hooves until she fell asleep exhausted half way through the night.

The Queen turned her gaze to the room as if seeing it for the first time. It was magnificent, the decoration having not changed much since her last...visit.

The walls were in white pastels and trimmed with gold. Lovely and colorful flowers had been placed in several vases positioned perfectly in selected spots on little standing tables. They were lilies and lilacs with assorted wild flowers set to welcome the Queen with open arms and budding friendship. It was an old Equestrian tradition when establishing new relations with old foes.

Chrysalis flicked her eyes towards the closed doors. Two guards were positioned outside and a patrol maintained a tight pattern near her balcony. She was being watched closely, as were her guards.

The Queen smiled at the irony as she delicately plucked a white lily from a bouquet with her horn and sniffed it. "Open arms, eh Celestia?" she chuckled, knowing the princess was treading around her carefully.

She turned, he hooves rustling against the soft red carpet and brought the flower to her daughter. Carefully, without waking the little filly she set the lilac in her hair and behind her right ear. Admiring her handiwork, the Queen then kissed Atalanta on the forehead and resumed her observation of the room.

Mysanum was watching her curiously, an odd gleam in his eye. He had just finished reporting the status of the other changelings settling into their quarters.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him bluntly, almost rudely. "You're staring at me. Have I grown a third eye below my horn? Hm?"

He shook his head with a start. "No, my Queen! I worry about the Prince," he stammered, seeming different than from his usual dark confidence.

Ah, yes, Tseng Tzu's 'dragon'. _Doubtful._ How she so wanted to strangle that blind, old white foal of a griffon. _Nothing but grief._ Silent Wing deserved a better teacher than one who was obviously senile.

She narrowed her eyes at him, then indicated the door with her chin. "Go worry about him outside. I wish to be alone with my daughter."

"As you wish, my Queen." He opened the door and was gone without making a sound. The good captain was well aware of the sleeping filly on the bed and was not about to irritate his already irritable Queen by wakening Atalanta.

Chrysalis explored her room, noting the finery and opulence Canterlot had to offer in the confines of this very large room. Everything of course was functional, as the Queen had requested, but still appeared a bit extravagant to her tastes. There was the round bed large enough for five ponies with four posts supporting a canopy of blue silk. Atalanta was the dark center of a red flower there, sunken deep in the soft blankets and sheets.

The rest of the room was a dance between hues of reds and blues. The chairs were plush and comfortable. There was a decanter and tray with the finest crystal on a low sitting coffee table made of dark mahogany in front of a red and blue couch. Sweet wine made from a mix of berries had already been tried upon the Queen's palate. She found she liked it, having at the time of the tasting to make a note to inquire about its origins. The last object in the room was a large desk with a marbled top and made of solid oak. It was enormous, enveloping almost an entire corner of the quarters by itself. Behind it was a high backed chair as solid and practical as the desk itself.

Several scrolls were set neatly, mostly welcome letters from the ambassadors from other nations in token politeness. Few would actually desire meeting the Changeling Queen face-to-face. Most of them would be too terrified if they thought she the same changeling as fifteen years ago. For the most part, she was.

"What about now?" Chrysalis found herself asking the question as she idly batted at the scrolls, pondering if she should read them at all some point during her visit. This would have been something Silent Wing would have handled...

Tears welled up unbidden. Chrysalis quickly wiped them away with a sniffle.

Her baby was wounded. The foal had gotten himself in a nasty battle. His bodyguards had slipped off in the night to find him, found him, and the lot of them went looking for a fight. Though she was surprised the casualties had been extremely small, even miraculous given the reports and how accurate they were, it was due mostly to Princess Luna. He would be arriving later today, in the middle of a thousand Pegasus guarding him as well as under the watchful eye of Luna.

She owed the life of her colt to the Princess of the Moon. Chrysalis wanted to make everything right with her son. She wanted to hold him as she never did when he was growing up. The Queen blamed herself for the whole chain of events. If only she had chosen different words or had not said anything or timed it better.

The old Chrysalis dared to rear her head in her sleepless mind, the one that would have simply abandoned the foal to his fate, let him die for his stupidity. The old Chrysalis would never have adopted Silent Wing and his partial changeling form, his Pegasus wings, and those golden dragon eyes.

_No!_

It was not his fault the nobility had taken her power from her, leaving her nothing more than a national figurehead. Silent Wing was not responsible for the greed of those who had grabbed power for themselves and now pushed for open war. The queen's decree years ago had been upheld, but only because the army had been devastated. Now there were threats coming from all directions, whispers of an invasion from neighbors who sought retribution. Nothing concrete. The nobility only fed her information they thought was relevant.

Chrysalis knew better. There was no threat. Her own spies had gone out over the past two years and told her the issue was quite different. Xenophobia was being preached to the common changeling. The queen found out about the lie long ago, yet could do nothing about it. Everything was under strict control of the military now. Even the newspapers. Propaganda spewed out every day while the generals rebuilt their armies and prepared for war.

But against whom?

What was Draccaria planning? She was very good if she had not been seen since working on her nobles and turning them against the monarch. Princess Celestia had promised to explain everything to her, but Chrysalis had decided to wait until she saw her son safely returned to her. She had bluntly told the maid who had brought her the note to inform Her Highness under no circumstances would she be interested in entreating the Princess of the Sun until she was certain Silent Wing was in Canterlot.

A day and a half later, she was still waiting. Chrysalis would wait a year if she thought it meant she would get her son back to her side and safe.

Her thoughts shifted as she found herself sampling the berry wine again. Why was her captain acting so strangely? Myzanum was a pillar of no nonsense militaristic dedication to honor and duty and had earned the Queen's respect and admiration. His unflappable nature and bluntness made him a breath of fresh air compared to the fawning advisors and nobles who licked her hooves for her approval. A fat lot of good that had served.

He and Chamberlain Phillip were the only changelings with any pull she respected. The others were either too sunk into their meddling and power struggles or too weak in stature to be of any use to the queen in getting her out of her predicament.

Now he seemed edgy and had been since the announcement for a state visit to Canterlot. Captain Myzanum continued to give his queen a queer look when he thought she was not paying attention. Perhaps he was nervous having his queen within the walls of a nation he hated above all others. Myzanum hated ponies with a passion. Chrysalis imagined if he was not bound by his oath to not act without command, he would happily start a personal war to exterminate every pony he saw.

Now he seemed apprehensive. Chrysalis would have expected him to casting suspicious glares at anypony who came near, but he appeared to be completely out of character. Maybe the tension from the falling out the Queen had with Silent Wing was taking its toll on the changelings who had come on the trip.

Oddly enough, Atalanta thought the fight between her mother and brother was stupid. She even told her mother exactly that and asked when they could be together again. Such a sweet, sweet filly! No mother deserved a daughter this wonderful. She set her unfinished drink down and padded quietly to her now stirring Atalanta.

The little princess was stretching her legs out and yawning mightily. Smacking her lips over her tiny fangs, her eyes fluttered open to see Chrysalis put her snout to hers and bop it gently.

"Is Silent here?" she asked Chrysalis sleepily.

"Not yet. Soon."

"You will let me see him. You promised!" Huge eyes pleaded imploringly up at Chrysalis.

"I did and I shall keep that promise," she said. "Get up. I'll have food brought up so you can eat and then we'll go take a bath together." Chrysalis tugged on a bell pull near the bed. She remembered which one did what of the four there from the last time she had been in Canterlot.

"I'm very hungry," said Atalanta in a small voice as if the admission would get her in trouble.

"Perfectly all right," Chrysalis assured her.

The door opened and Captain Myzanum let a maid through. She was a Unicorn, older than the usual fillies with a dark gray coat and a white mane and tail. "Yes, your Majesty?"

The command given was crisp, as if speaking to one of her own changeling maids. "Lunch for me and my daughter. Remember to use the menu supplied to your chefs. And do not forget the the Love Spheres!" Chrysalis offered the maid a hungering smile. "It would be a pity if I had to feast on the love of the unwary." She bared her fangs.

Her ensuing mad laughter chased the pale maid now scrambling for the door while trying poorly to maintain her dignity. She had managed to nod and hurriedly blurt, "Yes, ma'am!" through the sudden fear brought on by the flaring harlequin eyes and flashing teeth of the Queen.

"Fast food," Chrysalis giggled under her breath as the door hurridly closed behind the frightened maid. "Must have been here for my first impression on Canterlot."

Atalanta was fully awake now, looking at her mother curiously as she sat up in bed. Her wings fluttered restlessly. Tilting her head to one side, she blinked away the last remnants of sleep and slid lazily to the floor, backhooves first. Smacking her little lips, she was finally on all four legs, turning and making her way to her chuckling mother.

"You're being mean again, Momma!" she accused as she leaned against her mother's leg.

"You need your love, my little filly," Chrysalis said sternly. "That's where your magic comes from. It's what gives you the ability to turn into anypony you wish. You'll need it to grow big and strong." She was arching an eyebrow as she spoke, her discerning gaze offset by the little upwards twist in the corner of her mouth.

Adjoined to the quarters was a bath with all the modern amenities; toilet, sink, large iron bath tub, shower, hot and cold running water. Chrysalis had such a luxury in her own apartment in her castle. She started running the water in the tub, thinking it would be about an hour before the food would arrive. Atalanta needed her bath if she was going out in public today. It was the first fully day since arriving late yesterday afternoon.

She had to think for a moment to remember it was Monday.

It was a rare moment for Chrysalis to bathe her daughter. There were servants who did that back home, but the Queen had wanted to travel light and unencumbered with the logistical headache changelings in numbers created. She was satisfied having just two dozen of her personal bodyguard selected by Captain Myzanum as well as her son's small contingent. Having already bathed last night after putting her daughter to bed, this would be for the Crown Princess. The Queen would only let her guard down completely for Atalanta. Even Silent Wing could never get her to completely be at ease.

"Bathe yourself," she ordered Atalanta after she turned off the spigots. Chrysalis poked her head from the bathroom as her daughter approached.

"Do I have to?" whined her daughter, laying her ears back.

"I could simply dump you in the water and be done with it," threatened the Queen, half serious. She loved her daughter dearly, but she was in no mood for foalish games at the moment. Atalanta was to be bathed before lunch arrived. "Be quick and don't dawdle."

Her gaze followed the filly as she sighed, bowed her head in defeat, and did as she was told without complaining.

Chrysalis allowed herself a victorious little smile.

Atalanta was not in very long, her splashing brought the occasional checking of a suspicious queen's eye peering in to ensure soap and scrubbing was involved. It was strange not having servants around to pamper the royals, but Chrysalis had gotten it into her head to try and establish some independence for herself. She had realized recently all the pampering over the years had taken that old edge she once had. Chrysalis was determined to get that back, to get her country back, and be rid of those responsible for the kingdom being in the sorry state it was currently in.

Self reliance was a good place to start.

There was a knock at the door just as Chrysalis was helping her daughter with a simple little dress the color of a sunflower with little pink bows around the collar. A robin egg sash encircled the little filly's waist. The Queen was undecided if she wanted to go with pigtails or a simple ponytail. Silent Wing would look pretty good with one, she thought idly as she settled on that for Atalanta. She had seen some of the young colts go with a topknot on their manes as it was in fashion for young stallions this summer.

Chrysalis asked her daughter what she thought of Silent Wing with a topknot.

Atalanta shook her little head. "Haircut," she answered with a huff and a sniff.

The Queen herself had also settled for simplicity, choosing a simple light green cotton summer dress just long enough to cover her body but leave the lower half of her legs exposed. She did so love showing off her legs. Around her waist went a thin blue sash. Satisfied with the simple yet elegant looks of both herself and her daughter, Chrysalis was pleased when there was a knock at the door.

Lunch was served by one of Celestia's guards. The maid who had taken the order was trembling on the other side of the door and nearly pressed against the opposite wall in the hallway. She was trembling visibly, shaking her head violently from side to side when Queen Chrysalis smiled and waved at her.

"Your Majesty," started the soldier politely. He had to be an officer if he was speaking so boldly to Chrysalis. "You are an honored and welcomed guest here in Canterlot. Please refrain from frightening the help."

"Are my Love Spheres with my lunch?" she asked as she lifted the large glass cover with her horn. She ignored the question as if it had never been uttered.

Not bothering to wait for a reply, her eyes darted. There they were! Brought with the changelings from home, they were each the size of an apple, mysterious little pink balls of swirling thick liquid contained within a bubble secreted from changeling saliva. It was pure love, diluted in fruit juice for flavoring. Purring in anticipation, she replaced the cover and smiled at the soldier.

"That will be all," she said pleasantly.

"But ma'am," he insisted while still attempting to be polite.

Captain Myzanum half entered the room, his blazing blue eyes narrowing as they focused on the officer. Chrysalis waved him off with a slight shake of her head. Lifting her chin, she arched an eyebrow, crinkling her nose a bit as she waiting for him to leave. The captain retreated, leaving the queen with the reluctant officer.

"Well?" Her eyes flashed.

He lost his nerve. "Enjoy your lunch, your Majesty." The officer bowed and left the room, no doubt fuming at his treatment and the treatment done to the poor maid.

Mother and daughter shared a sphere, each one taking turns biting and sucking the juices. Then they ate the rest of their lunch, consisting of fried prawns, baked fish, and steamed vegetables. As ponies were strictly herbivores, Chrysalis knew the chefs who had prepared their meals were more than likely griffons hired to cook meals more suited for changeling diets.

Princess Celestia had taken quite an effort to make her unusual (and largely unwelcome) guests comfortable.

"I'll give the old girl that much credit," she admitted as she crunched into a prawn.

"What was that, Momma?" asked Atalanta after swallowing her bite.

"Oh," Chrysalis sighed happily. "Never you mind. Your mother is just talking to herself. Hurry up and finish your lunch. We're going for a walk." She helped herself to another Love Sphere. Using her horn, she lifted the bowl containing them, counted five left and set it on the coffee table.

She had planned to take Atalanta to the Royal Gardens, if to just get outside and into the sunshine. The day was already proving to be pleasant. There was time yet before Silent Wing and the others would arrive. At least there it would be easy to see a thousand Pegasus arriving. Knowing the ponies here, she would more than likely be given a wide berth. There was some concern from Captain Myzanum in regards to her safety, but Chrysalis was not worried. She was the second most powerful mare in the castle.

Mother and daughter finished eating and headed for the door. Chrysalis opened it with her horn, the green glow of her magic turning the door handle and pulling. Captain Myzanum snapped his hooves together at attention, bowing as his queen passed followed by the little princess.

"We are going to the gardens," the Queen announced to the Equestrian guards.

"Of course, Queen Chrysalis," said one of the guards. "If you'll follow me-"

"I know the way," she cut him off sweetly, giving him a wink. The Queen strutted by, her head held high as she flowed along with smooth grace. Atalanta tried her very best to emulate her mother.

* * *

The Alicorn Princess Celestia, Mistress of the Day and co-ruler of Equestria listened to the terrified maid's story between barely restrained sobs from her royal couch with a sympathetic ear. She knew inviting the Queen of the Changelings would be an open invitation for some types of abuse, but thus far the results had been far tamer than what the princess had expected. The vaulted ceiling and flying buttresses echoed the voice of the mare speaking in a barely controlled tone bordering on hysterics.

Instead of her throne, she lay on what someone might describe as more of a day bed than a couch. It was lined with colorful throw pillows matching the color of her sunrise mane. It had a very thick and comfortable goose down mattress she lay upon.

"Please, Princess," begged the mare as she practically flung herself at the royal hooves. "I beg you, please don't make me serve that horrible nag! She's so mean."

"Who would you recommend to work in your place, Speckle Dust?" asked Celestia gently. "And please do remember who you are calling a nag. She's my guest, even if she isn't the most polite or welcomed pony in the world."

"She'll eat whoever you send to her, Princess! I just know it!" Speckle Dust fretted, turned her tear streaked face up to her kindly ruler. Realizing she was still being rude about Queen Chrysalis, she shrank a little. "I apologize for my lack of manners. I-I-I still remember the last time she was here."

"As do I," reminded the white Alicorn with a gentle smile. She shifted in her seat, her neck uncomfortable from staying in one position for so long. With her working muscles trying to compensate for the ones no longer functioning, fatigue could not be helped.

As her horn glowed with her magic, her body shifted beneath the blue blanket she favored to cover her hind quarters. Once she felt settled, she offered an apologetic little laugh. "I need you to do this because you have always been the best pony for handling new dignitaries. You know how they can be sometimes."

"She said she'd eat me," wailed the maid. She was wringing her hooves now.

Celestia decided she had enough, her expression becoming like a stern mother's. "You'll do it because I asked you to. Nopony is going to have their loved sucked from them. Chrysalis agreed to my terms and I will hold her to them. I give you my word on that. We'll hear no more of this. I shall speak to her on the matter when I see her. Fair enough?"

Mutely Speckle Dust nodded, knowing the audience was over.

As the mollified maid left, a guard entered through the doors of the throne room and passed her, going straight to the couch and its royal occupant. He stopped at the base of the steps leading up to it and bowed.

"Your Highness, Queen Chrysalis and her daughter are currently in the Royal Gardens."

"Isn't that where Twilight Sparkle is with Star Journey?" Celestia asked, amused.

The guard nodded. "I believe so."

She cast her eyes to one of the stained glass windows depicting the Mane Six defeating Discord. "This should be interesting," she murmured.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her son Star Journey had were under the shade of a cherry tree, lying on a blanket with a picnic basket and several thick books scattered around them. The Alicorn had a rare moment to spend time with her son and had decided to spend it having an early afternoon study session in the Royal Gardens. Her less than enthusiastic son rather reluctantly had his book opened and was only half listening to his mother as she read to him about the history of the founding of Canterlot.

Star Journey had his mother's coat and his father Flash Sentry's mane and tail. The colt bore eyes favoring his father. He was also leaning a bit towards the hefty side, with a round belly and enough pudginess to almost be considered obese. The colt bore an expression on his puffy little mug suggesting he would rather be doing anything other than reading at this moment. Mom had promised to teach him some magic. He wanted so to learn how to use his horn!

Splayed out on his belly, he blew at the corner of the page. Star's head was propped up on his left hoof and he kept on staring off into space, not paying attention to his mother's voice or the face she had stopped speaking and was staring at him with terse disappointment.

"Star," she said in a louder voice. Her colt did not respond. Frowning, she used her magic to yank his hoof out from under his head.

Star Journey's head fell into his book. The colt made a startled yelp, then stared wide-eyed at his mother as he realized he had been daydreaming again.

"I've told you before to pay attention," she sighed, not wanting to raise her voice. It was rare he duties afforded her time to spend with her only child and she felt it was important he learn how to study. He was doing poorly in his lessons as it was.

Dejected, Star shoved his book away. "I want to learn magic," he complained in a nasal whine. "Books are stupid, mom!"

"Star Journey," Twilight Sparkle said firmly, "Without proper study and reading books, magic is very dangerous. You should know this." She tapped her open volume before her with a hoof. "Reading is amazing! I do wish you'd appreciate it." She shoved his book back before him with her glowing horn.

"Having problems with your offspring, Twilight Sparkle?" asked a disjointed voice with an almost sincere air to it. "I can relate to some extent."

Queen Chrysalis appeared from behind one of the neatly trimmed rose bushes, having not effort to conceal herself. She had watched the exchange between mother and son and had even felt a kindred moment there as she thought of Silent Wing. She paused long enough to pluck a rose and bring it to her nose, inhaling the fragrance. From between her holed legs bounded Atalanta, who had not seen Twilight and Star. She skidded to a halt, recognizing Twilight, but not knowing who the fat colt was.

Star Journey was already staring at the little princess with intense curiosity.

"He just hates to study," Twilight said with an uncomfortable laugh. She had not expected Chrysalis to arrive.

"So let him play," suggested the Queen amiably. "My poor Atalanta has been distracted with the recent news and I think it would be a good idea to let the children play for a bit. After all, we do need to patch things up in regards to the past, do we not?" Chrysalis smiled.

Twilight wanted to recoil from that smile. She could not help but think there was something sinister behind it. Then she noticed the wide-eyed and innocent expression. Star Journey actually appeared interested in something for a change.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," she relented, curling her forehooves under her. Against her better judgement but remembering the purpose of the changeling's visit, she added, "Care to join me on the blanket?"

"How very kind of you, Twilight Sparkle. I do believe I'll accept."

Star Journey found Chrysalis to be big, intimidating and hungry when she looked at him. To him she seemed to be sizing him up on a dinner plate, ready to suck everything out of him. He had read the stories about the time changelings nearly took Canterlot. He had heard the stories of how they ate a pony's love, leaving a lifeless hush of a green-eyed zombie. Star Journey didn't want to be a green-eyed zombie.

He visibly recoiled from the queen.

"Star Journey, don't be rude!" chided his mother.

Chrysalis settled down on the blanket, unruffled, even amused. "My reputation precedes me even unto the next generation," she chuckles. "Trust me, I take it as a compliment." To Star Journey, she indicated with her hoof her daughter. "This is the Crown Princess of the Changeling Kingdom Atalanta and my daughter."

The little princess curtsied to Star Journey politely. "I am pleased to meet you!" she chirped.

"Do be a good girl and play with the colt," Chrysalis suggested to her daughter. "You may stay in the garden and not beyond. I wish to speak to Twilight alone."

Twilight nudged her offspring. "Go play, Star. And be nice to Atalanta! She's a very nice princess."

Glad to not have to study, Star Journey stood on his hooves, his ears perked forward. Atalanta had his full attention again. Cautiously he approached the filly, sniffing as his pudgy body waddled. "Want to go see the pond?" he offered shyly. "It's got some big fish in it you can see."

The pony and the changeling headed off into the sunshine towards a small pond.

"I don't get to see him much," Twilight admitted sadly.

"Duty is a heavy burden for some," noted the Changeling Queen philosophically. "I should like to think there is an easier way to raise foals than the methods I have used." She curled her lip away from Twilight. The Alicorn was closing her book, setting a hoof on top of it.

"He just needs more friends," she was saying, her eyes still on her son.

Chrysalis detected a twinge of fear and doubt in the Alicorn's voice. "Perhaps Atalanta will be a good friend?" she offered. "I know I shall never change my ways, but she would be more inclined towards friendly relations with other nations once she is on the throne. I should like to think this might be a good start for her."

Twilight took in a deep breath. "Tseng Tzu told me a lot about prince Silent Wing," she began, feeling the statement out to the dark monarch. Fishing into the picnic basket, she produced two bottles of cola. One was offered to the Queen.

Chrysalis accepted it graciously. "I suppose any conversation regarding him won't be helped, no matter where I turn," she sighed. "I was hoping to discuss this with Celestia, but you have met my son and have been able to form your own opinion of him." Not familiar with twist caps, she held the bottle up to Twilight, who obliged with a smile. "So that's how you do it. Fascinating."

"I think he's an intelligent colt," started Twilight with some relief. She had expected an outburst, yet the queen appeared unusually calm. Was that good or bad? "He's dedicated, headstrong and complicated."

Chrysalis paused with her bottle tilted to her lips. "Complicated?"

Twilight held up a hoof. "It's not a negative thing, Chrysalis."

"Call me Chrys," offered the Queen. She flashed her fangs in a dangerous smile.

The Alicorn knew she was trying to unnerve her. "He was created by Flamespyre, wasn't he?" she asked. "It's his son. Silent is a Battlesinger." Twilight wanted to maintain a balance in the conversation, so she pushed immediately into her primary concern.

The Queen set her bottle down slowly, her eyes twitching as she stared at it. "What leads you to believe that, Twilight?"

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and myself have spent the past fifteen years finding everything we could about Flamespyre and his origins. We found it as well as a few other things. Celestia showed me last night what she had learned," Twilight said with a voice not wanting to believe the truth as she spoke it.

"What other things?" Chrysalis shifted her body to her side, facing Twilight as she lounged almost nonchalantly. The queen folded her forehooves to her, back legs stretching out on to the grass. "My ears hunger for your application of logic."

Twilight was not at all comfortable with the way the Changeling Queen regarded her, feeling as though she was a white mouse just placed in the cage with a cobra. Steeling herself under those hard eyes masked behind a crocodile smile, she obliged the queen.

"Flamespyre created the changelings," she said, narrowing her own gaze and matching cool arrogance with her determination and the truth she had spent over a decade uncovering. "You and your kind are a product of his madness."

"Interesting," was all Chrysalis said, her form never breaking except for taking a small sip from her bottle of cola.

"That's it? 'Interesting'?" Twilight shook her head, crinkling her nose.

"It's interesting you ponies never knew that," Chrysalis said. "My old master certainly left his mark upon us. What does this have to do with Silent Wing, little Sparkle? Since we're having this out here in the open and under this beautiful sky, please enlighten my poor intelligence and knowledge of my own changelings' origins." She sniffed, setting her bottle down again.

"I didn't mean that," Twilight snapped. "Would it be too terribly difficult to at least try to be civil?"

"Seven," Chrysalis interrupted her, her eyes widening with intensity. "Seven are the Children of the Master. They are each Battlesingers, each owing unquestioning obedience to Flamespyre, Master of Shadows and Lord of Hate. Know ye them well, lest ye know the despair of a thousand years. Harken unto them the changeling hordes, for they are the heralds of Doom. The world shall tremble at the coming of the dark dragon, Creator of the Dark Armies and his children. Watch the horizon and know when the living black cloud comes, all the world is doomed!"

The changeling monarch relaxed, noting the absolute shock registering on Twilight's face. She smiled, enjoying the reaction.

"Those are words in the prophecies only the Royal Family has access to, as well as a few trusted changelings. As much as I wish to deny Silent Wing is a dragon in my heart," she said, suddenly quiet and no longer smiling. Chrysalis became sad, feeling isolated. "I know it to be true, Twilight Sparkle. Everypony is sensing a cataclysm coming, but none know when or how it will come. I told you Flamespyre is an Immortal. Did you not bring the question up to Celestia?" Her eyes searched those of the Alicorn.

"I did," replied Twilight. "She told me you were right. Why won't you see her?"

"Not until my son is here," said Chrysalis with a note of finality.

Suddenly there was an explosion over by the pond. Two little voices began to cry for their mothers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**The Pride of a Monarch**

Atalanta followed the prince, not sure if she had ever seen such a hefty colt. Where she was still just a little over average in weight for her age, she found Star Journey a study in unhealthy appearances. He kept looking at her, smiling oddly and quickly looking away with a blush.

The colt and the filly found the edge of the koi pond and sat down next to each other and for a good while there was awkward silence. Star wanted to impress the changeling filly somehow. But how to go about doing it? He wondered, thinking maybe if he started up a conversation with her it might break the ice.

"I'm a prince," he blurted. "My mother's an Alicorn princess and she's smart and pretty and more powerful than any other Unicorn in the world!" Star spoke haughtily, sounding self-important. Convinced he had awed the pretty changeling with his title and who his mother was, he grinned at her.

Atalanta replied, "I'm a princess. One day I get to be queen!" She smiled at him politely, remembering her manners when speaking to unpleasant ponies who were still important. At least her mother was expecting her to behave. Nopony in their right mind disobeyed mother.

Queen? Star Journey blinked at her. He mulled that over in his young mind, realizing there was a good chance a queen outranked a prince. Equestria didn't have queens. Only princesses. Did that mean changelings outranked ponies? Nopony had bothered to explain the details (rather, he refused to study despite the best efforts of his frustrated tutors). Deciding his rank was not impressing her, he stood and flexed his chubby legs, feeling if he could puff himself up and look big and impressive, Atalanta take notice.

He flexed a forehoof, arching his neck backwards, his neck shrinking into the folds of his skin. Star reared and hopped gamely on his rear legs, his belly jiggling with each little grunting jump.

"What are you doing?" Atalanta arched an eyebrow at the prince's antics, clearly not at all doing what Star Journey was expecting.

"Nothing," he said sullenly, slumping back upon his rump. Mom always laughed when he did that. Princess Atalanta obviously was not amused. Star spied the bridge spanning the width of the pond. An idea spawned. "I'm going to get a closer look at the fish. Want to come?"

The princess took one look at the little bridge and blanched. "It doesn't look safe," she said, throwing a hoof at it. "I don't think it will hold our weight." Atalanta discreetly did not say what was on her mind, fearing the colt's girth alone would make the rickety bridge collapse.

Confident of himself and wanting to show off to the pretty changeling filly, Star Journey ignored her warning. "I'm not scared of a dumb old bridge," he announced imperiously as he set the first hoof on the edge of the bridge.

It was already wobbling precariously. Noting this and still wanting to impress the filly, Star swallowed hard and grinned bravely. He took another step. More wobble. A third step. Slightly less rickety now, almost as if something settled. There was a dry creaking. Another step and there was an eerie silence. There was one more wooden squeal of board against board, but it felt stable now. With a smug expression of supreme superiority, Star Journey gloated at Atalanta, who was simply staring as she noticed something the colt did not.

The bridge was slowly sagging in the middle. Then it gave out dramatically.

Wood popped, splintered, and gave way. A chubby colt began to fall as planks gave way under his weight. Panicking, his horn began to glow as he tried to teleport just as the bridge fell to pieces beneath him. Water was splashing from bits and pieces of wood falling, sections of the little bridge falling into the mirrored surface. Panicking fish darted away from the micro disaster.

Star Journey concentrated, his horn glowing pink. He teleported just as his backside was about to touch the convulsing surface of the pond, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and exerting out a loud grunt. He added unintended force in the wake of his spell, causing a small explosion to send what was left of the shattered bridge flying in all directions. The colt reappeared in midair, hovering for a moment as the last of his magic faded.

He fell on top of Princess Atalanta who was darting her head from left to right, searching for Star Journey. She had been startled when he blinked from her vision. When his weight came down on her back, she cried out loudly in pain and surprise. Star yelped when he landed, legs and hooves flailing everywhere, whacking Atalanta a couple of times to the back of her head and clipping her cheek when she tried to scramble away from him. The colt rolled to his back, catcher her hoof in his right eye.

It was a horrible little mess. Both began to cry, calling out to their respective mothers. Atalanta's dress was dirty, caked with mud and grass stains, as well as hoof marks from the Star Journey.

Twilight Sparkle and Chrysalis were there in moments, eyes searching out for threats. None of the guards seemed alarmed, coming in to investigate the commotion. Seeing the colt prince and filly princess were not seriously hurt, they did not investigate further, but hovered nearby as their eyes searched out for something amiss. Warnings were called out and soon all the guards were on high alert. The castle came alive as horns blared and the general alarm sounded.

"What happened?" demanded Chrysalis to her bawling daughter. She was already kneeling in the grass and gathering up Atalanta in her hooves. It seemed out of place she was both yelling and embracing her daughter, but she was also upset and thought an attempt had been made on her life.

Atalanta snuffled and sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of a hoof. She then thrust it accusingly at Star Journey. "He fell on me!"

Guards were swarming everywhere now. They called out to each other, searching for a nonexistent threat.

Twilight looked at the remnants of the bridge, noting the splintered wood everywhere and slowly began to put the events together in her mind. Hugging her son, she held him back and lifted his chin with a hoof. "What happened? You can tell me."

Chrysalis snorted, "You heard my daughter. His fat fanny flattened her!" She eyed the young prince as a spider might consider a fly in her web.

"I didn't mean to!" he wailed as Twilight shot a withering glance at the queen. "I didn't know the bridge was going to break."

"There, there," Twilight hugged him again as Chrysalis snorted with contempt. "I've told you many times to not go on that bridge. I've told you it was not safe. I've also told you to not use magic you are not ready to use."

Star Journey looked pitifully up at his mother. "But I didn't want to g-g-g-get wet."

A white armored Pegasus swooped in and landed, bowing politely to the queen and princess. "The alarm was sounded. Is all well here, Princess Twilight?" he asked politely.

"Everything's normal, captain," Twilight assured him. A frown was aimed at her colt. "It was a spell gone awry."

"Of course." Clearly he was not happy about some pony calling out a false alarm.

Twilight tossed her mane. "I don't think so. Sorry about the false alarm. It was completely unintentional." She sighed, disappointed with Star Journey. He should have known better than to try magic he had not mastered. Some form of punishment was in order, but she did not want to be harsh on the colt. It was an accident, after all and nopony got hurt.

Chrysalis muttered something under her breath, standing firmly as Atalanta clung to a foreleg.

"I heard that, Chrys," Twilight said to the queen. "My son is _not_ fat. He's just big for his age." She was becoming very defensive.

The changeling queen opened her mouth to retort, then realized Twilight was either completely blind to her son's obesity or had come to accept it as something she could not do anything about. Wisely she bit her tongue, not interested in pushing Twilight by insulting her offspring any more than she already had.

"Come, Atalanta. Let's get you cleaned up and prepare to meet your brother."

Atalanta followed her mother, casting one more glance over her shoulder at a puffy-faced prince trying very hard to stop crying, with his face red and almost apologetic when his eyes met hers. When he noticed her staring at him, he frowned and looked away, his nose up in the air after wiping it with the back of a hoof.

"What a brat," she said to herself before buzzing her wings after Chrysalis.

* * *

Silent Wing was tired of not being able to use his wing, tired of feeling the throbbing pain, and tired of the melancholy hovering over his heart. He sat in the chariot pulled by two Pegasus, a silent statue who cared for nothing around him. Staring off into space for hours, he waved off any attempts at either Feidole or Frakas from engaging him in conversation. The two wounded changelings would recover and he was glad for that. The two brothers were able to at least convey that news to the prince before his growling sent them away.

_You can't do anything about the dead._

It still weighed heavily on his heart and in his mind. Lunch remained uneaten at his hooves on the floor of the chariot. Silent simply stared out into the distant clouds painted the colors of the setting sun. Canterlot was minutes away.

_You shame his memory by moping like this, you know._

The changeling prince stirred from his thoughts, aware someone was speaking to him, but without a voice. His peripheral vision caught a blue form on wings. Silent swiveled on his neck to see Luna not far away, a graceful form riding the wind. The moment she sensed his eyes on her, she banked away with the flick of her tail. The Alicorn appeared indifferent to his attention.

Not feeling hungry, the colt dabbed a hoof at the sunflower sandwich. The bread slices were already beginning to harden, the flower petals wilting. He began eating anyway, mostly because he would hear it from somepony sooner or later. Munching slowly he peered ahead at the gleaming white spires of Canterlot gleaming in the rays of the setting sun. The colt already knew he was going to ushered into a hospital for examination of his wounds. The medics were sure he would be fine, save for a few scars. Especially on his left flank.

His right wing was freshly bandaged, wrapped snugly against his side. It was essentially a sling, the hyperextension unnoticed and painless so long as the wing stayed put. Silent Wing sighed, finishing off the sandwich.

_You have a great deal of promise, Prince Silent Wing._

He shook with a start, turning this way and that for the source. The chariot shifted as something settled next to him. The prince turned and found Luna landed lightly, folding her wings neatly as she looked at him coolly.

"You do care about your charges," she observed as she focused her attention on Canterlot. "This is a good thing."

"It hurts," he said quietly after a moment of silence. "I never thought it could happen."

She leaned in towards him slightly. "We never do until it does. Did you know him well?" Luna asked curiously.

"He was in my first class when I was really small and just starting in the academy. We used to copy off each other during tests." Silent smiled briefly, his voice very soft. "Daggle lived with his aunt and uncle. His father lives in an asylum. His mother ran off with somepony else."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Luna said sincerely.

"He was a good friend." Silent did not want to talk about him anymore. He had been thinking about Daggle since his death. Other ponies might see one changeling and easily confuse them with other changelings, especially the common ones, but Silent Wing knew them individually through their mannerisms and scents. It was true the noble classes or more powerful of the changeling strains like Queen Chrysalis could have more unique appearances and it was very easy for those unfamiliar with changeling society to assume the common changelings to be nothing more than obedient servants.

If they had known the serious and quiet Daggle, they would have found a complex individual who dreamed of one day being an sculptor. Silent knew him well. He knew every single one of his changelings as well as anypony could. Each one was practically family.

"I do not think you will forget him," noted Luna. "I apologize for thinking you weak, young prince."

Silent shook his mane and shifted his forehooves. "There's nothing to apologize about, Princess Luna. I have to own up to my responsibilities. It's not looking good for my people and I'm finding myself thinking of what's coming at us." Luna's face reflected in his golden orbs as he turned his head to her. "Civil war, maybe something worse. That's why my mother wanted to come to Equestria."

"So why did you leave the airship?" she urged gently. "I want to be your friend, Silent. You have a part to play in all of this. Your mother knows this. My sister knows this. I know this."

The colt scooted from her, knitting his brows together. "Why do you want to know?"

"You're a dragon, Silent Wing, Prince of the Changelings."

"No, I'm not!" His temper flared, but Luna placed a hoof over his mouth, effectively silencing his protest. Silent's eyes crossed down upon her hoof. Sweat immediately beaded upon his brow.

"Yes, you are. More specifically, you are an incomplete form of a hybrid between a dragon, a pony, and a changeling. You are a chimera, a creature with the aspects of many placed into one body." Luna held him in place with her eyes and her gentle tone. She lowered her hoof. "You have power within you, young Silent Wing. Immense power. But it is locked away and hidden for reasons unknown to my sister and me."

"No," he said again, a fierce growl rumbling deep in his chest. Luna was not frightened by it. "Mother tried to tell me the same thing. Why?"

"I do not know why," she told him plainly. "But you must first accept certain truths about yourself."

"No!" Silent had nowhere to go on the chariot. He tried pulling as far from the Alicorn as possible.

"How do you explain your appearance, then? There is no pony else in the world who looks like you, Silent Wing. There is no other pony as unique as you."

Luna had to use her magic to keep the chariot from tipping over. The two Pegasus pulling it cast annoyed glances over their shoulders at the prince. She held the chariot level, offering an apologetic smile to the flyers.

"I promise you answers when we get to Canterlot," she continued, never altering the gentleness in her tone. "My sister has worked very hard to understand your origins though they have just recently come to light. It changes nothing about how your family feels about you, please believe me when I tell you that. You are loved dearly. You are cherished. I have seen into your heart and into your dreams."

He stared at her, his mouth hanging open in a small 'o'.

Luna sidestepped from the colt, giving him room as he was starting to breathe rapidly, his pupils dilating. She was concerned he was going to have a heart attack. It began to dawn on her it was not her words making him act like this.

It was her presence.

"Oh," she murmured, starting to smile, then chuckle. "Oh!"

"What?" Silent squeaked back.

"You precious thing." Luna was giggling now. "Think about what I've said, young prince. I shall leave before you panic." She was about to drop off the chariot, but paused long enough to add coolly, "You're not that bad a kisser, you know. I have no idea what you're worried about!"

Then she was gone, her wings carrying her from a very confused and perplexed young colt. "What?" he asked the empty air. Silent Wing wailed, "I don't understand!"

* * *

The reunion of the Royal Family of the Changeling Kingdom was emotional publicly and soon after privately. The colt hopped off the chariot before it came to a stop, limping towards Chrysalis and Atalanta with proud, almost prancing steps as if on parade. His mincing steps were eloquent and regal, turning a quarter of the way to his right and approaching them as his hooves pounded away at the stone. His bandages were evident, marks of honor.

His changelings fell in step behind him without orders. They were as one unit, the rhythm of each step echoing as one sound in the courtyard in front of the hospital. Even the two wounded changelings, though they could not participate, stood perfectly still, their dark forms statues in the fading light of the day. Three deep, three across they were behind their prince, each one a perfect image of the other, showing their loyalty and dedication to the one who had hand picked them so long ago as younger colts. Solid blue eyes glowed with the confidence of those who had tasted victory.

Each one was blooded now and very proud of Prince Silent Wing. They understood what the training meant now. The battle was still fresh in their young minds. They had survived.

The ceremony was very old, dating back to the early days of the Changeling Kingdom. The victorious general would approach his queen with his honored Chosen and present the victory before her as a gift in her name. Silent's warriors halted as a single entity, their wings now thrumming against their armored black carapaces. In one voice, with Silent counting his among them, they said:

_"As one, we serve our Queen,_

_As one, all our love to our Queen!_

_As one, our lives in service of the Empire,_

_As one, our souls in devotion to the Empire!_

_In life do we seek Love,_

_In death do we find Love!_

_Love is nothing without our Queen!_

_All hail Queen Chrysalis, Mother of all Changelings!_

_All hail Queen Chrysalis, this victory we give to thee!"_

Silent stepped forward, mastering his pain for one moment to finish the ceremony by stepping up to the Queen and kneeling. The moment his left foreleg touched the ground, eleven left forelegs joined him a split second later, all foreheads touching the stone floor. The thrumming wings suddenly stopped. The whole of the castle had seemed to go silent as a tomb, save for the songs of nearby birds in the trees.

The prince spoke words Chrysalis had not heard in over a dozen years. "I give unto thee, my Queen, victory against your enemies, smitten in your name. Do you accept this gift paid for with the blood of your warriors?"

Never before had she felt so proud of her son! Chrysalis fought the trembling lips, swelling herself out, her head erect as her eyes glistened with liquid pride.

Twilight Sparkle was off to the side, watching the whole ceremony, having never before seen anything like it. Star Journey was with her, watching the changelings with fear in his eyes. They looked so fierce! The one that looked like a bandaged up pony with funny black legs and strange golden eyes had been pointed out to him as the Prince of the Changelings Silent Wing. The young colt was not too impressed with this Silent fellow.

Luna landed next to her and the two Alicorns greeted each other with a smile and a nod, not daring to speak at this remarkable display going on in front of their eyes. They found it impressive and also disturbing. The precision of these troops were unmatched.

"Prince Silent Wing," Queen Chrysalis announced in her ringing, disjointed voice, "I do accept this victory with great pride and pleasure. Let it be known your bravery and the gallantry of your soldiers will forever be remembered as a beacon by which other changelings will follow in the years to come! Step forward, my son, and let me greet you!"

He did so, rising to his hooves and into her warm embrace.

In her ear he whispered, "I'm sorry, Mother."

"Shh," she replied, squeezing him as tightly as protocol would allow. "We shall talk of this further. For now, I am so proud of you and your guards. You have not disappointed me."

"Momma, you're hogging him!" complained Crown Princess Atalanta loudly, causing the whole courtyard to erupt in tittering laughter.

Chrysalis smiled and released Silent Wing to his sister. The little princess practically flew into his neck, wrapping her little hooves around it and smothering his cheek with little kisses. She cried because he looked so battered and wrapped up in bandages. It was a bit embarrassing, but the prince was happy to see his little sister.

Silent dismissed his guards, giving Feidole and Frakas last minute instructions before handing them over to Captain Myzanum to take them to their billets. There would be a debriefing in the morning and the captain wanted to hear the prince's account of the battle after speaking with his guards.

They went into the hospital where a doctor awaited them respectfully. Guards were everywhere, but somehow managed to not be intrusive to the other patients there. It was not an exclusive hospital, but it was meant for the castle and therefore did not have a large number of patients in it. Silent Wing would get a quick checkup on his wounds, have them cleaned again, have his right wing examined for the umpteenth time, and finally be wrapped up again and given pain medication.

It was getting to be a very old and tiresome routine for Silent. Chrysalis hovered near him, clucking like a murderous mother hen and frightening the color out of the doctor and nurses. It took the prince a moment to speak quietly to get her to agree to wait in the hallway.

She had never once in her life ever heard someone say to her, "You're embarrassing me in front of the ponies." Silent Wing gave her a peck on the cheek and grinned.

It brought her up short and she gave the colt an amazed look before she barked a short laugh of disbelief. Brushing a strand of his hair from his eyes, she smiled, patted him on the cheek and went to wait in the hallway.

"My son just grudged me," she said to no pony in particular. The Queen found it enormously funny and chuckled darkly, as if some evil scheme was hatching in her mind.

No pony dared to laugh.

About an hour later, Silent was declared well enough to be released with a healing salve placed on his most serious wounds to help aid the healing process. It would be several days before the wounds closed completely and he would have scars for the rest of his life. Luckily for him the treatment received at Grazeland was very good. Atalanta crawled on his back and made herself comfortable, wrapping her hooves around his strong neck and resting her chin on the top of his thick mane. Her head was just below her mother's chin as the three headed down the wide halls and outside, surrounded by guards.

"It's a zoo out there," said the uniformed Unicorn bearing the rank of colonel to the queen. "The press is having a field day with you here, your Majesty. We could keep them away for only so long before somepony figured out where we were keeping you."

"It's fine," Chrysalis said with a nod. "I assume you have everything under control?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll treat you as if I was guarding Princess Celestia herself. I _am_ a professional, after all." He nodded politely. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure your carriage is ready for you. You'll need to move quickly once you're outside and head straight for that carriage, please. Your safety is paramount and I would be sorely distressed if I disappointed my princess if word got to her any harm came to you or your children."

"Your devotion to duty is noted," agreed the Queen with a nod. "I won't keep you from it."

He gave a short bow and went ahead of them, barking at his subordinates and sending them scrambling in an orderly fashion.

Flashes from dozens of cameras greeted them as photographers from several dozen news agencies snapped away the minute they stepped outside. Reporters shouted questions as they shoved microphones over shoulders of Canterlot's Finest, drowning each other out as they tried to be heard. Some questions were polite and gentile, but others were downright rude and even insulting. The rest fell somewhere in between. It was a dizzying din to listen to as a path was forced open to an awaiting carriage. The three royals smiled for the cameras politely, with Queen Chrysalis almost basking in the attention (she did so love it contrary to popular belief back home).

Once inside, they rode towards the castle and towards their quarters. It took seemingly a lifetime, but the family said nothing, simply enjoying each other's company. Chrysalis sat on the opposite cushion facing Silent Wing as Atalanta had settled into his front hooves and promptly fallen asleep. Happy to have her son in on piece, her mind swirled some things she wanted to talk to him about in private. Getting around the _how_ still presented itself as a problem to her.

For now, the problem would take a back burner. Perhaps Celestia would be able to help with it. It was not a moment she was looking forward to. It was difficult enough coming to terms with the simple fact she was in the same castle she had nearly taken seventeen years ago and she felt as though she was begging her greatest enemy for help.

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen._

There was no time to reconsider her decisions. Chrysalis was committed and time was running short. Since having her daughter bathed and changed for the second time that day, she had received a report Princess Celestia shared from her intelligence in regards to what appeared to be changeling armies massing along the borders of nations nowhere near the Queen's kingdom. Nor were these changelings bearing the same solid blue eyes. Unconfirmed reports were beginning to stream in of massive troop movements through unclaimed territories from the unexplored regions to the far west. Even more disturbing were the numbers. "Innumerable" was the exact word in the reports. The Griffon Kingdom was mobilizing, as well as other countries shaken by this sudden appearance. Nopony knew there were other changelings out there.

Chrysalis knew. She bit her lower lip as she thought of what was happening. The old stories were true. Princess Celestia knew. It had to be an invasion. Flamespyre was making his move, or was preparing to. Large armies were difficult to conceal from alert eyes. Griffons were among the best in the world and their scouts were the first to notice small groups of strange changelings moving between the jagged peaks of the western spires.

This meant _his_ children were leading them. Dragonlings.

_Battlesingers._

The Queen found herself wondering how much more time she would have with her children before they were taken from her. She wondered how many days were left before everything was scorched by the flames of war. Shaking her head, she dismissed that notion, grinding her fangs.

It was getting late by the time they made it to their quarters. Chrysalis carried her daughter and wished Silent Wing a good night, almost coolly. His quarters were across from hers. She kissed him on the forehead and nuzzled him.

"I thank the Creator you are safe," she whispered. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

The colt sheepishly smiled, made the impossible promise, and disappeared into his room.

Tomorrow presented a different problem. There was to be a day with the Mane Six, followed by a state dinner with dignitaries and potential allies. Most importantly would be her promise to meet Princess Celestia once Silent Wing was safely within the walls of Canterlot. That would have to be seen to immediately.

She set her daughter on the bed, then pulled on one of the bell pulls. Atalanta was gently roused and undressed, her blue silk pajamas going on through tired complaining. There was a little bit of a trick to it, Chrysalis discovered as she used her magic to gently fit the sleeves in the right places. Once the princess was properly dressed, a triumphant smile creased her mother's tired face as the filly was finally tucked into bed. Satisfied, the Queen yanked on a bell pull.

Moments later, there was knock at the door. Captain Myzanum opened the door, noted the expectant monarch and ushered in an Earth pony stallion with a white coat and golden mane.

"Tell Celestia I will see her now," she announced with quiet authority.

"She is already expecting you," replied the stallion deferentially.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Reunions**

It was midnight before Chrysalis came to the quarters of Princess Celestia. The two guards escorting here were very professional and did not speak to her. She suspected they would rather have words with a cockroach rather than herself as she could sense the cold distrust emanating from them. The Queen could sense their unease, but did not play upon their fears.

There were far more important things to worry about than playing with the help.

The door was open and she was told to go right in by one of the other two guards standing outside the princess' quarters. Of course. She was expected. The Queen smiled to herself as she stepped in.

The mountains of stacked books and piled scrolls made her eyes go wide. She never figured Celestia to be a messy sort, but it also made sense in a way. A thousand years of living alone could make an Alicorn seek ways to keep her mind occupied, but being untidy struck Chrysalis as being unbecoming of the Princess of the Sun. The changeling queen winced as she panned the room, working her way delicately around centuries of accumulated knowledge. Idly she picked up one of the books, leafing through it before setting it down.

Magic concerning mental manipulation. Another book replaced the first. Dragon Anatomy and Evolution. Chrysalis selected a third book as she moved, looking at just the cover. An Examination of Changelings and Exploring their Origins. They were all very old books. The Queen smirked at the last tome, wondering how inaccurate it was. Or was it accurate? She felt the need to look into the book and perhaps even ask Princess Celestia if she might borrow it.

"Out on the balcony," sang a voice out to her. "I have tea."

Tea? The Queen rolled her eyes, not at all a fan of the sickening friendliness in the tone. So they were best of friends now? Bosom buddies? Chums for life?

_Please._

She followed the voice and found the princess laying on a couch with a blue blanket draped over her wings and flanks. Celestia was seated demurely, a book opened before her and slowly turning its pages. Her back was to Chrysalis and she was overlooking her kingdom as the stars and Luna's moon shone overhead.

"It's a lovely evening, isn't it, Queen Chrysalis?" Celestia set her book down and greeted her old enemy warmly. She indicated an empty reclining couch next to her. "Have a seat, please. We have much to discuss."

Why was Celestia not getting up to greet her properly? Chrysalis was a queen the last time she looked in the mirror. There was something about the princes not right, she noted as she gracefully accepted the invitation and settled down comfortably into her seat.

"Thank you," she said, matching the ancient eyes of the Alicorn with her own gaze. For a moment the two simply regarded each other, measuring one another. Perhaps a remembered encounter played for the both of them at the same time, reliving a high water mark of an invasion still remembered with chills by those who had witnessed it.

Celestia broke the silence. "I had thought of many ways I would start a conversation with you over the years."

Chrysalis regarded the books and scrolls surrounding the princess. "Is that what you've been studying for all these years? I'm touched."

The princess chuckled. "Oh, no, this is for something completely different as we discussed in our letters to each other."

"Of course." The Queen was still finding what was under the blanket distracting her thoughts. She had noticed not so much of a twitch coming from beneath it. No muscles moving, no shifting of hooves. Then there was the lifeless mane, devoid of the flow it normally displayed. Harlequin eyes narrowed shrewdly as they locked again with Celestia's own. "How long have you been like that?" she asked pointedly.

"Since my battle with Flamespyre," came the reply. There was no regret nor self pity. "He broke my spine before I defeated him. It's been a secret since then. I am supposed to uphold a certain image and if my ponies saw me like this, one can imagine the fear it might cause."

"Might cause," Chrysalis echoed. "You disappoint me, Celestia. I never thought you a pony to hide something like this." She held up a hoof when the princess narrowed her eyes. "But I also see a very good reason to hide such an injury from your enemies."

"It is necessary." The princess shook her mane. "But we are not here to discuss the loss of my hind legs. We need to discuss two things."

"Silent Wing and Flamespyre, I know." The Queen thought the moon above was staring at her, judging.

Celestia offered tea. "It's very good."

"Sure. Why not?" A brimming cup was soon presented to her. Chrysalis accepted it graciously.

"How is young Prince Silent Wing doing?" Celestia asked pleasantly.

The Queen sipped her tea. "He'll live. What did Luna tell you?"

The Alicorn arched a brow as she drank her own tea. "Evasive, aren't we?"

"I'm sure you've already got your own intelligence on my son, Celestia."

"I do. I would prefer to know how you think he is doing."

Chrysalis shifted where she lay, adjusting her legs and making herself more comfortable. "I think he's exhausted mentally. I would like to exclude him from any activities tomorrow until dinner. He's had a busy three days."

The princess nodded slowly. "I agree with you. I certainly would not want him to be stressed more than necessary. Luna tells me his mental strain has been ongoing for some time. His dreams are haunted by nightmares not of his making."

Chrysalis perked at this revelation. "What do you mean?" she grunted, setting her cup down firmly on a table between the two leaders.

"I assume you are acquainted with Flamespyre?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"How often has Silent told you of his dreams?"

Chrysalis twitched, not liking where this line of questions was leading. "What does Flamespyre have to do with the dreams of a colt?"

"I think you already know, your Majesty." Celestia indicated her years of work scattered at her hooves. "I suspect Flamespyre intends to use your son's body as his avatar once he breaks down the mental barriers protecting him."

"What?" Chrysalis was shocked to hear this. "What do you mean by this nonsense?"

Celestia selected a scroll, reminded by her conversation with Luna a couple of nights before. "This is the list of the known children of the Shadowdragon."

Chrysalis glared at the princess. "Shadowdragon?"

"Your title for him would be Dragonking." Celestia supplied the queen helpfully. "Starswirl the Beareded refused to name Flamespyre in his works, referring to him instead as the Shadowdragon. He was a brilliant sorcerer, if a bit superstitious."

"Get to the point, Celestia. What does this have to do with what you're spouting?" Chrysalis was not liking what she was hearing. She had not been liking a lot of what she was hearing lately, almost all of it concerning Silent Wing. He was special, yes, but why did this cloud of doom seem to be hovering over him constantly? "Flamespyre wanted him dead. Why this sudden revelation he wants to control his body?"

"Flamespyre's own body was destroyed by me when I fought him. I should imagine he has reasoned taking the colt's body would serve a couple of purposes." The Alicorn lowered her chin and opened the scroll she had picked up earlier. "It would appear his children also serve an additional purpose other than doing his work."

"And what is that?"

"Spare bodies. Here. Take a look at this and tell me what you think." She pressed the scroll towards Chrysalis' face.

The queen did so, her eyes scanning over the page. Dragonlings, mental manipulation, origins from changelings, ponies, and dragons using twisted black magic. It was all there. Chrysalis would have flat out denied it and even laughed at Celestia if it were not for the own knowledge she had of Flamespyre. He would indeed plan for something like this. Layers of plannning. Centuries of planning. A sleepless mind at work and constantly adjusting when necessary.

"You're saying his replacement body has not yet formed and he wants to use Silent Wing as his own. Why?"

Celestia clucked her tongue against the back of her teeth. "How else would you eliminate a threat to yourself and keep it nullified?"

"Imprison the mind and control the body," Chrysalis answered the question. She became increasingly fearful the more she thought about it. "Oh, damn."

Celestia held up a hoof. "Flamespyre has no hold over the dreams in Equestria. Luna holds absolute power here in the Dream Realm and has already encountered him in Silent Wing's dreams. You have my word you child is quite safe here. I would venture to even ask you to let him remain here until we can deal with the dragon."

Chrysalis started to protest, but the Alicorn pressed on.

"It's my recommendation, Queen of the Changelings," Celestia offered simply.

"Why am I not surprised you'd want this?" The monarch gave out a dry chuckle and went for her tea as she shook her head in disbelief. "And how long do you suppose it will take to dispose of Flamespyre, Celestia? He is an Immortal. Shall my son live his days here, away from his people, his sister, and me? Shall you tell him yourself he would be a prisoner in a gilded cage very much like the one I am currently trying to get out of? Are you going to propose to me this being the condition of the help from Equestria and the two most powerful Alicorns in the world? My freedom in exchange for my son's imprisonment?"

"I am doing nothing of the sort, Chrysalis." Celestia shook her head violently. "I would never do something like that. Please understand, I want to deny a common enemy we share access to a wellspring of power neither of us fully understand yet. Even the colt is unaware of what is locked away within him."

The queen flinched her nose, working her jaw back and forth slowly. "That's something I don't understand," she began, squinting at her old rival. "Magic does nothing to him. Once he hit puberty, his ability to shape shift faded. Any spell cast at him is ineffective. It's like he's a void."

"If I might offer a hypothesis based on the research I have gathered around me," Celestia offered, returning the narrow glare given to her with open honesty. "Flamespyre made his children to be conduits of power. His thirst for magic and power stems from his base desire to feed on fear. I think it's not that magic doesn't work on him. Rather, he's absorbing it and storing the energy within him."

Chrysalis straightened with alarm. "Impossible!"

"Your Majesty," Celestia noted patiently. "I raise the sun every morning for the whole world. My sister raises the moon each night in all of its stages. Would you like for me to explain the physics of magic required for the both of us to move celestial bodies?"

The Changeling Queen blinked, her mouth hanging open as she began to understand how much of her own hoof she had put in her mouth. She suddenly felt foalish. "I just can't believe it to be in my little morsel," she managed to stammer.

"I'm hoping to meet him face-to-face tomorrow night," Celestia sighed as she stifled a yawn. "You've raised a fine colt, Chrysalis. I'm impressed."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Not at all," replied the Alicorn disarmingly. "You've essentially been spending the last fifteen years raising the discarded offspring of an Immortal. That is not easy."

"I really don't think his parentage has anything to do with how he was raised," muttered Chrysalis sullenly. "Explain to me again what I was thinking when I tried to remove you from power?"

"You almost pulled it off," reminded the Princess of the Sun as she arched an eye brow. "You caught me completely off guard. You know how to undermine a stronger opponent. That's why your help will be instrumental in ending Flamespyre's threat."

"Are you complimenting me?"

"I give credit where credit is due," Celestia said with the flick of an ear. With a little grunt she shifted her body. "You are cunning and resourceful. You know how to use small numbers against a larger foe."

"Flattery no longer works on me, Celestia," Chrysalis reminded her. "My generals tried that while they were wasting the lives of my soldiers in pointless campaigns. I ended up making an example with one of them. It was shortly afterwords the nobles began to undermine my power and take it for themselves."

The Alicorn tossed her mane. "But I speak the truth. We're about to go to war against an enemy with forces we can't even begin to fathom the strength of. Other nations are aware of the threat. The numbers are not looking to be in our favor."

"And of course there's Flamespyre," finished Chrysalis.

"Well yes, there's _always_ Flamespyre."

"What do we know at this point?" asked the queen as she refreshed her tea. "According to what you've given me, there are literally millions of what appear to be changelings from beyond the known world. This means other changeling kingdoms have already fallen under Flamespyre's control."

"I've got the griffons scouting the frontier lands keeping an eye on movements," Celestia said as she followed the queen's example. "I think we can expect an invasion any day now."

"Is your army ready?" Chrysalis asked.

"Ready enough," Celestia said coolly. "I'm not about to tell you all of my secrets. But I'll tell you something else you might find more interesting."

"Oh?" The Queen was indeed interested as she noted the smile tugging on the Alicorn's mouth. "What could be more important than impending war?"

"How about we discuss Silent Wing's first kiss? I thought a mother such as yourself would want to know of her child's education." Celestia mentioned it as though it were an off hand topic.

Chrysalis' ears perked forward eagerly. Using her horn, the Changeling Queen scooted her seat closer to her new bosom buddy, her eyes very wide now. "Oh," she clucked with giddy delight. "Tell me everything. Leave nothing out!"

* * *

The next Tuesday morning found Silent Wing standing on a veranda he had stumbled across while exploring the castle grounds. Feidole and Frakas were waiting outside his door when he stepped from his room, chatting with the two Equestrian guards there as if they had been old friends. Leave it to those two changelings to make friends with fellow soldiers. They followed him quietly, speaking to each other in hushed tones as they discussed their first impressions of the mares of Canterlot.

From the grins on their changeling faces, they were impressed.

Captain Myzanum had made them put on their formal black embossed plate armor, each changeling lugging a short broad bladed spear. Their short little horns poked through the center of their helmets like blackened railroad spikes. Silent knew they hated wearing their armor as they felt it restricted their movements. So far as they were concerned, their natural armor was more than enough. Besides, Feidole and Frakas were technically light infantry and not heavy shock troops.

"Ah, Silent?" Feidole finally asked after they had been wandering for an hour. "Captain Myzanum isn't going to be happy when he finds out you're deliberately avoiding debriefing."

The colt peered out from the veranda, noting they were several stories from the courtyard. He looked up and saw several grand balconies built elegantly into the walls they sprouted from. They reminded him of tree leaves in their design, or the bottom of a long ship's hull. Silent could not decide which one suited them better.

"I know," he said as he blinked in Celestia's light. "There's not much he can do to me other than cry to the Queen. I doubt she'll give a hoot, either."

The familiarity between the prince and the two brothers brought any onlooker to a pause. He was also wearing ceremonial armor, but this was of fine ebony leather with silver trim. Around his forhead he wore a silver circlet with a single small and ruby over his forehead. A silvery black cloak was draped over his back, concealing his bandaged wing. Upon his hooves were silver shoes. If anything, he appeared dressed down when compared to the magnificence of the two changeling brothers. The circlet was the only clue to his status. It was one of the few ensembles he did not mind wearing and allowed him to breath and move freely.

Feidole and Frakas envied him. It was also considerably lighter for starters and it made the prince look dashing. Silent Wing might have looked more impressive if he had bothered to brush his mane that morning. Instead, it was a red and black lump of bed head he had partially attempted to fix.

_Ti-tac. Ti-toc. Ti-tac. Ti-toc._

The three continued in silence, the sound of silver shod hooves bouncing off the stone ceiling and walls. It would have been louder if not for the open air to their left. Silent decided the sound of his own hoof falls were unusually loud with the shoes on. He preferred going bare-hooved.

The three passed a few servants going about their business. A respectful distance behind the changelings were two pony soldiers assigned to keep tabs on the prince. There was nothing on the schedule for the prince that morning or the afternoon as the Queen had ordered her son to relax and just rest until the formal dinner that night. Nothing was more relaxing than being inside the walls of a massive castle seemingly built from a fairy tale. Frequently Silent would stop and just gape in amazement at the architecture. It wasn't as massive and forboding as what he was used to back home, but the elegance spoke of a balance between beauty and a magical imagination. Some of the towers were so fragile, the young prince imagined they might topple should a cloud brush against them.

Silent Wing heard a commotion down in the courtyard below. He peered over the side and saw a group of mares gathering near the main gate. They were surrounded by several colts and fillies somwhere ranging from Atalanta's age to just a year or two younger than Silent himself. His golden gaze caught sight of a light blue coat and a chromatic mane and tail fluttering about the mares with excitement.

"Is that Rainbow Dash?" he asked a servant who was trying to hurry by. He pointed with his hoof at the group of mares.

She peered over the rail curiously before smiling at him. "Yes it is, Prince Silent Wing."

He thanked her and she went about her business after giving a quick curtsey. It was not really necessary to have somepony point out the one and only Rainbow Dash out to the colt. Silent knew her on sight and had only wanted a confirmation to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He propped himself up on his forehooves and leaned over the railing, loosening his cloak. It fell to the floor. Feidole sighed, picked it up.

Frakas cleared his throat and deadpanned, "No. Please. Stop."

Silent was loosening the sling his wing was in.

"It's not use, brother," Feidole told him. "He's got that look in his eyes again."

"I know. I know." Frakas watched as the sling fell to the floor. "That's mine," he said to his brother." He studied his prince's face. "A lot of mares down there," he noted sagely.

"He's tensing!" Feidole said having seen this before.

Frakas shook his head. "Don't think it's going to happen."

"Oh, there it is!" His brother observed the hesitation.

"Too many females. Again." The other changeling sighed, sounding bored.

Feidole grunted, "Are we going to have to speak on his behalf?"

His brother indicated with his chin, eyes narrowed. "Ears just went back. He's not going down there."

"Who's going to encourage him _this_ time?" complained the other.

Frakas stared at him glumly. "Didn't you do it before?"

"We'll both be his courage!"

The two brothers nodded to each other and took up positions next to their wavering prince. They each took a foreleg and began to lift Silent Wing off the ground.

"What are you doing?" Silent Wing asked, already guessing their intention. Naturally he resisted. "No. No, no, no, no! _Don't you guys do it_!"

Then a pink face showed up in front of his, with huge blue eyes and large, white smile. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and I couldn't help but notice you were up there staring down there so I thought I would just come up here so you wouldn't have to come down there and just say hello because it looks like you were going to say hello and I thought that was such a nice thing to do but I wanted to get the jump on you and say hi first!"

She pulled herself up and over the rail. How she managed to climb three stories was a mystery. Silent Wing stared past her and down, wondering just that. This pink creature was an Earth pony, so she could neither fly nor use magic. How did she do it? Did she have friends helping her?

"It's the _Pink Monster_!" cried out Frakas, dropping Silent's leg and jumping back.

"Our doom is at hand!" shouted Feidole, imitating his brother.

Silent was more than embarrassed by the twins. Apologetically to the pink mare who was staring open eyed between the two, he said, "Don't mind them. They're both idiots. My name is -"

"Prince Silent Wing of the Changelings!" she finished for him. "I know! Your picture is all over the newspapers. Front page! You royals are _front page_! That's amazing! I'm so excited to get to meet you I could just throw a party right here on the spot!" Pinkie Pie made a sour face, leaned towards the prince and covered her mouth with th back of a hoof. She whispered to him, "What's up with those two guys?"

Silent Wing sighed. "Their dad was here when my mother tried to take Canterlot. He has flashbacks to something about the Unicorn cannon being fired by some crazed pink pony."

She leaned back, grinning. "Oh, that's a silly willy story! For one thing, I was using a real Unicorn - that was Twilight Sparkle - and second of all, I'm not crazy!" She hopped down from the rail and gave Silent a massive bone-crunching hug.

"It's true," said a voice behind her smugly. "Knocked changelings all over the place. It was awesome. Just like me." Rainbow Dash hovered in the air on her wings with ease. She had an air of confidence, her forehooves crossed over her chest as if to challenge any who looked upon her to doubt her coolness. Her ruby eyes gleamed as she started to introduce herself. "I'm -"

"Rainbow Dash!" blurted Silent Wing in awe. There she was, his heroine. She was the Wonderbolt of Wonderbolts and the only pony in the world he had ever really wanted to meet. The poor colt was overwhelmed with meeting first Pinkie Pie, then the blue Pegasus. His words reflected the mental overload. "_HappymeetblueawesomeIamhonoredpony_!"

It should also be noted his eyes were round and his pupils were dilated. Dash was quite familiar with the expression. Some fans simply could not handle being in the presence of their idol. "That's okay, kid," she said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine," called out Frakas, not even thinking of stepping near Pinkie Pie. Wagging a hoof generally at Silent Wing, he added, "The prince hasn't gotten used to being around pretty mares. His brain more or less turns to goo. Nopony's been able to figure it out."

Silent heard every word. It snapped him out of his stupor and he turned on the changeling, blushing furiously and sputtering. "I do not!"

"Um, yes, you do," hissed Feidole as he winced from the sad truth he spoke. "Ever since you started noticing girls, you've become a gibbering idiot around them. Especially around the pretty ones."

"He's perfectly fine if mares have foals with them," offered Frakas helpfully.

"That's pretty pathetic," said Rainbow Dash as she rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably. It was debatable if she was talking about the changelings yapping openly in front of their prince his fears. Perhaps it was how he froze when he noticed the Pegasus (he had no time to react to Pinkie Pie). Maybe it was both. Either way, she did not seem to sympathetic towards the changelings. "Give him a break, would you?"

Landing next to Pinkie, she took the initiative and shook the prince's hoof vigorously. "You're about the same age as my colt, Lightning Dash. I'm always glad to meet a fan. I heard about what you did at Grazeland. That was pretty amazing to read about." Rainbow Dash understood how to get a colt comfortable around mares. Always having been a tomcolt herself, she knew all she had to do was talk about something the shy colt was interested in. "What kind of training did you get?"

"Griffon-do Jujitsu," he responded quietly with a confident little smile.

Dash was impressed. "Oh, really? That's like the hardest hoof-to-hoof style to find somepony to train others in. It's supposed to be super-secret!" She was grinning openly, trotting around the young prince. "You've gotta show me some of your moves!"

"He's actually restricted from any physical activity past walking for the next week or so," Frakas threw out there to the Pegasus. "He got tore up pretty bad by timberwolves and diamond dogs."

"Really?" She studied the prince closely, pulling out his left wing and examining it. "It's the right wing that's hurt, isn't it?"

"Hyperextended," he said with a nod, rotating his right wing at the shoulder uncomfortably. "Should be fine in a couple of days. They gave me something to speed up the healing."

"You've got some speed in you, don'tcha?" she teased slyly. I can see it in your wing structure. "You're also in great condition. Must be that constant military training you've beed going under. You've got to meet my kid. I think you two would hit it off great!"

Without waiting for a response, she looked out over the rail and yelled down into the courtyard. "Lightning Dash, get your little flank up here!"

A pony's voice drifted up from the ground below. "What is going on, Dashie dear?"

Pinkie Pie by now had joined Rainbow Dash at the railing. "Hey, Rarity! He's not at all as stuck up as you thought he was! He's actually really, really nice!" she bellowed loud enough for ponies in the next county to hear.

"Thank you for clarifying that!" the one called Rarity called back with annoyance.

"No problem!"

A Pegasus colt with a darker blue coat than Rainbow Dash and sharing her hair coloration. His eyes were like bright emeralds. "Hey mom, what's up?" he asked. The colt took after his mother and her mannerisms, already measuring himself against Silent Wing.

Lighting Dash landed next to her and got a hoof messing his mane playfully. "This kid's mine," Rainbow said proudly. "Lighting, Silent. Silent, Lightning."

"Hey," said Lightning.

"Hey," replied Silent.

Both colts eyed each other like competitive rivals.

Frakas leaned over to his brother. "Isn't that how we met the prince?"

"Yep." Feidole was nodding. "We've just seen the start of a beautiful friendship. It's just missing one thing."

Silent Wing and Lightning Dash gave each other a grin and a hoofbump.

"There it is!" crowed Frakas happily.

Pinkie Pie was beaming. "I love seeing friendships being made. You've got to come down and meet the other kids, Silent. And you can meet the other girls and make friends with them, too. So many friends to make and you get to do it so fast! Those are the best."

She began running down a list of names. "There's Applejack and her two colts Red and Golden Apple. They're thirteen and ten. She had to leave her two youngest back home because her husband Steel Rain broke his leg. Their names are Crisp Apple and the daughter's name is Winter Apple. Rarity brought her daughter Unique. She's twelve years old. I brought my two girls Custard and Blueberry Pie. They're twins and they're both nine. Fluttershy's here, but she doesn't have any kids on account she's always been shy around ponies, kinda like you, Silent, but with everypony and not just girls and that is really silly because you're not a bad looking colt and I'm sure you'd make some filly a happy special pony. Oh! And Twilight's got her son Star Journey around here. He's nine. Kind of a chunky colt and kinda bossy and kinda rude and kinda spoiled, but not a bad pony. Just spoiled rotten."

Frakas leaned over to Feidole. "Did you get any of that?"

"Some. You?"

Frakas shrugged. "Was I supposed to?"

Feidole shrugged helplessly.

Silent was a bit more diplomatic. "I look forward to getting to meet them all, Miss Pie."

"Oh, it's just Pinkie, you silly-willy!" She gave him another bone crushing hug. "I like you! You're such a sweetie colt!" Pinkie threw her blue eyes at the two changelings who never took their solid blue orbs off the Pink Monster. "You guys should come down, too! You look like you guys can use some fun. Those uniforms must be stuffy and uncomfortable and icky and sweaty and just unfun."

"We, um...really don't have a choice," supplied Feidole with a polite cough. "It's our job to follow Prince Silent Wing."

"He's not so bad," included Frakas nervously as he eyed the pink mare. He imagined if he kept staring at her, she could not and would not move. "He doesn't yell at us, he's fun to prank, and he was forced to grow up with us."

"I like you guys," Pinkie said after taking a moment to scrutinize them by rubbing her chin with a hoof and studying them as if they had stolen all the pastries in her shop. "You're both invited to the party!"

"What party?" Silent asked her curiously.

"Why the party I throw for every new pony I see. We'll have to throw it before you go home to the Changeling Kingdom." Her smile appeared a permanent fixture on her pink face.

So was Silent Wing introduced to the rest of the Mane Six, having already made acquaintances with Twilight Sparkle. Applejack was a pleasantly plump and happy mare who gave the prince a hearty hoofshake and introduced her two colts. She spoke with a distinct country drawl. Her offspring did the same and were just as friendly as she was. Red and Golden were named after their coats and both shared their mother's blonde mane and tail. They stared at the prince oddly at first and seemed to follow Lightning Dash's lead in taking a liking to him.

Fluttershy was curious about the prince, but barely spoke anything louder than hello. She seemed afraid of Silent Wing for a moment until he became equally shy towards her. Fluttershy was intimidated by his fangs and eyes, yet also intrigued as he was a pony, but was something else. He was so nice, too, speaking softly to her as his brain registered her personality to be even more reserved than his. Rainbow Dash had managed to loosen the colt up by adding commentary about her friends. Describing them along with the introductions made them feel like they were already his friends. For some reason, she regarded Fluttershy coolly and with less enthusiasm. The opposing Pegasus would not look at the rainbow maned mare in the eye.

Feidole and Frakas were glad they were not caught up in all that attention.

Rarity's daughter Unique was almost a carbon copy of her mother, save her mane was a glossy black and kept in several loose braids tied at the ends with gold thread. Mother and filly eyed the colt's mane, clearly bothered by its messy appearance. Both Unicorns set about to remedying the problem. They discovered their magic was useless on Silent Wing. After he explained his immunity, they improvised and settled on brushing his hair into a manageable form of neatness. Soon they had his hair looking less a pile of red and black hay and more like a mane a young colt would be proud to sport.

Pinkie Pie introduced her daughters. They were both a pale pink with a mane and tail of white and red. Custard and Blueberry were both serious little fillies almost complete opposites of their cheerful and fun-loving mother. They did smile a lot, but they studied everything around them and were, for all intents and purposes, eggheads. Custard was the only one of the two who wore glasses.

So was Silent Wing introduced to the Mare Six and their children. He was readily accepted and given a warm welcome, something that would never happen in the Changeling Kingdom. He had to fight for every friend he had. Literally. They also started mothering him right off the bat.

Silent Wing did not know what was more uncomfortable; being surrounding by gorgeous fillies or suddenly being adopted by seemingly every member of the Mane Six in one fell swoop. It was simply so unexpected he could do nothing but accept the fact he now had five more mothers who would inevitably worry.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Diplomacy at the Dinner Table**

Silent Wing eyed his reflection in the mirror, tugging at the collar of his military dress uniform. The two changeling brothers stood off to the side, also in their finest. The three had spent the last hour checking, double checking and triple checking buttons, lapels, and buckles. It was not every day the most powerful Alicorns and changelings supped at the same table. The Mane Six would be there, as well as their children. Princess Celestia had wanted it to be a family themed affair, though several ambassadors from other nations would be there. Over two hundred dinner guests were expected.

As Silent Wing was required to have two of his personal guards with him at all times, Feidole and Frakas were invited. Part of it had to do with the Queen putting her hoof down by demanding two guards be always with the prince. The other reason was Feidole and Frakas absolutely hated wearing their stuffy cadet formal attire and anything having to do with formal functions entirely. Silent Wing intended to pay them back in full for embarrassment brought on by them for the past couple of days.

They knew it was coming. The other changelings saw it coming. Gleefully were the brothers nominated when the prince asked them who would like to go to dinner.

"How do I look?" Silent asked them for the sixth time.

"Like a cadet in uniform," replied Frakas blandly.

Fiedole grunted. "You look fine. Can we get going? I'd like to get this over with."

Silent sighed, giving himself one last look. He decided against the sword this time. He hated the thing. "All right, let's go see how the girls are doing."

"Fine way to describe the Queen," muttered Frakas with a grin.

"And the princess," added Feidole.

"Hate you both," Silent sighed.

"We know," they said in one voice.

The three friend grinned and laughed with each other. With one more check of the cuckoo clock on the wall, Silent led the brothers out the door and to the hall. Captain Myzanum stood waiting at the Queen's door, eyeing the two changelings behind the prince with open contempt. They glared right back at him, having mutual feelings towards the giant warrior.

With a bow to the prince, the captain knocked on the door and opened it. He announced Silent Wing quietly, then pushed the door open wide. The prince went in alone as something of a staring match started between the two brothers and the captain.

Queen Chrysalis was finishing up with Princess Atalanta's hair, curling her braids into a pair of loops around her long ears. Both mother and daughter had decided to mirror each other, wearing elegant black dresses trimmed with gold. Matching gold tiaras encircled their heads. The queen had set aside her little black crown to settle for her temporary adornment. She only looked up at her son after she was satisfied her daughter's hair was perfect.

"You look handsome," she observed approvingly. "Let me have a closer look."

Atalanta followed her mother and imitated the scrutiny Chrysalis gave to Silent Wing. "How's your wing doing?" she asked him.

"It's still a little sore," he admitted.

"Hush, I'm looking at you," reproached the Queen gently. She took her hoof and lifted the colt's chin, looking into his eyes as if searching for something. "Celestia told me something rather surprising about you." Chrysalis released him with a small grin, the tip of her tongue touching her upper lip briefly before disappearing.

"What?" Silent stared up at her, tilting his head to one side as his ears reflected his confusion.

She gave Atalanta a sidelong glance. "Later, my little morsel. For now, I think there's a dinner we're supposed to attend. Are your idiots ready?"

"Is yours?" he countered with a grin.

"Captain Myzanum is not an idiot," she growled playfully. "He's far more reliable than those two twits of yours." Her humor faded quickly. "I trust him completely."

"Can we go?" Atalanta asked, bouncing between the two excitedly. "There's supposed to be foals my age there, isn't there?"

"Star Journey will be there," Chrysalis teased.

The little princess shook her head violently. "Ew! He's fat and bossy and can't use magic!"

"You'll be polite and nice to him," commanded the queen as she made last-minute adjustments to her daughter's hair. "We're here to play nice with the ponies, so you'll be on your best behavior. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Atalanta sighed. "Yes, Momma."

"New special pony?" Silent asked her with a little nudge.

She kicked him in his shin. "No!"

Chrysalis slid in between them, bumping the colt with some weight behind it. "Maybe we should talk about your new special pony, instead."

"What?" Silent Wing was again confused by the suggestive tone in his mother's voice.

She smiled and patted him on the head. "Later," she promised. "We'll talk about this later. How do I look?"

Of course, there was only one answer. "You look ravishing, mother."

She looked at him quizzically. "That's a new word coming from you."

"I learned it from a Unicorn named Rarity," he said.

She scrunched her eyebrows. "The name is familiar. I can't quite place it right now."

"One of the Mane Six?" he supplied helpfully.

"I'm beginning to wonder if bringing you to Equestria was a good idea," she complained dubiously. "Not that I'm complaining, but I'd rather you find mares your own age."

For the third time the colt uttered a confused, "What?"

"Momma, he's clueless," Atalanta groaned. "Can we just go? You can talk to him about it later."

Chrysalis stared at her, her eyes going a little wide. "How did you find out?"

"I didn't. I've been trying to set him up for months. Remember when I came to you about a year ago? The matchmaking I wanted to start and you just laughed at me and called the whole idea cute?" Atalanta giggled, then added, "You even hugged me for making you laugh."

"Ah, yes. I do believe I remember that fondly."

Silent Wing cleared his throat. "I'm right here." He flailed a hoof in between mother and daughter. "Listening and not understanding what you two are talking about."

Chrysalis bumped him again. "No. I suppose not. Come along, you two. We're expected." She gave him a pity kiss on the forehead.

The three departed the Queen's quarters, picking up their armed escorts. Captain Myzanum and three of the Queen's Guard fell in step in the front while Frakas and Feidole fell in behind. Another eight of Equestria's Royal Guard formed in two groups of four in front and four in back.

"A bit much," Silent Wing muttered under his breath. He noticed how the Equestrians nervously looked in the direction of Queen Chrysalis. The colt leaned his chin towards Atalanta and whispered, "They're afraid of Mother."

"She can be scary," admitted the princess as she watched the back of the queen's head.

"That's not what I mean," he said.

"What do you mean?" She gave him a curious glance.

"She almost conquered this place once. I'd imagine they still have that pretty fresh in their memories. It hasn't even been twenty years. I'm just now noticing this."

"Children," Chrysalis called out in a low warning. "It's not polite to talk about that sort of thing here. Quiet, please." She never paused her step nor looked back.

"Sorry!" Silent Wing offered as his face began to flush.

From behind him he thought he could hear Frakas whisper to his brother, "Buuuuurn!"

They made their way to the Grand Ball Room where the the great palace functions were held. There were already ponies gathering at the entrance. They spoke openly with the chatter of nobility and the upper class, gathered in their little groups, some ponies mingling from one to the next. Others simply stood off to the side, watching every pony carefully with scrutiny. There were tables and chair arrayed neatly upon the lawn. Waiters bustled about with cocktails and hors d'oerves on trays, some by magic, others by mechanical means or pushed by cart.

Queen Chrysalis was announced to the gathering. The world seemingly came to a halt.

As soon as the Queen of the Changelings was seen by the first guest, hushed whispers traveled quickly through the party until a sudden silence fell over the crowd. All eyes sought out and found Queen Chrysalis standing tall and proud, a beautiful dark monarch capable of turning heads with her regal beauty. Drinking in the attention, she deliberately paused, turning slightly to one side and lifting a forehoof demurely off the grass. She tilted her chin down, fluttering her eyes slowly and offering a shy smile to her audience. Once she was sure she had their attention, she began a slow, stately walk of fluid grace.

She was magnificent. Though fear hovered over the crowd, there was also a sense of awe caused by her presence. It could never match the inspiration either the Princess of the Moon or the Princess of the Sun could achieve, but this had a dark air of foreboding about it.

Silent Wing and Atalanta rolled their eyes and smiled behind her. Mother was showing off and enjoying herself immensely. She was rarely able to do this at home. Judging from the number of stallions gawking at her, she was still more than capable of causing unintended ogling.

Twilight Sparkle was the first pony brave enough to greet the monarch. "Good evening, Your Majesty," she offered with a smile. "It's so nice to see you." She was wearing a pale lavender gown with star shaped sequins hanging loosely around her collar. The Alicorn was lovely and wearing her familiar golden tiara bearing the gem of her harmony upon it.

Her friends were right behind her, the Mane Six and they appeared more than happy to let the Alicorn to all the talking. Their children hung close to them, staring up at the large black mare with the teal mane and tail and large eyes blazing like a pair of burning emeralds.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, you look good enough to eat," greeted the queen with a fanged grin. She nodded at the other mares pleasantly, maintaining her towering presence as she established herself quite clearly in her stance as a dominant mare.

Atalanta broke the penetrating gaze she was lording over the small group by tugging on her dress. "Can I play with the other ponies, Momma?" she asked in a small voice. "You promised!"

Chrysalis smiled down at her daughter. "Of course you may. If the ladies here do not have a problem with my daughter wanting to make some friends."

Star Journey peeked around his mother's flank at the changeling princess and smiled gamely. "Hullo," he managed shyly.

Atalanta politely smiled back and said, "Charmed, I'm sure." Then she went to the next colt, Lightning Dash and introduced herself. Poor Star Journey was left following after her like a lost puppy, already smitten by the pretty princess and determined to find a way to get her to notice him as a proper prince.

Silent Wing settled about the business of introducing his sister to the children of the Mane Six, mixing in their mothers as they suddenly found the princess far more interesting to interact with than her foreboding mother. Chrysalis noticed this and chuckled, finding herself having just Twilight Sparkle's attention.

"It's nice to see I'm remembered so fondly," she chuckled dryly to the Alicorn.

"You left quite the impression," replied Twilight pointedly. "Almost had my brother head over hooves for you."

"How is he, by the way?" Chrysalis asked with genuine interest.

"Oh, he's fine. He's a father now, twice over. Cadence has been a wonderful wife and mother." Twilight refused to be intimidated. "Shall I send them your regards?"

"Oh, please do," replied the queen, unruffled by the counter. Her eyes found her son laughing with Atalanta with other colts and fillies in between their ages. A smile played at the corner of her mouth as she decided to play her own game. "Would you like to hear a bit of what Princess Celestia and I spoke of last night?" she asked, tilting her head to one side as she offered the tidbit.

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened and she leaned forward, her jaw hanging open slightly. "Why would you want to talk about something private like that?" she asked.

Chrysalis rolled her eyes, "Oh, I won't tell you _everything_. I just want to bounce a few things off you and see what you think. I've had some interesting things brought to my attention and I want a clear mind that can analyze it from a sterile point of view." She gave a small toss of her head. "Come. We can talk about this in a corner where the guards can see us but still give privacy so I know only you can hear me."

Twilight thought there was some trickery in the queen's voice, but there was an almost filly like eagerness in her mannerisms, as if there was something to gossip about, too big to keep to one's self. Against her better judgement, she followed Chrysalis over to a small table Captain Myzanum conveniently cleared of occupants (it took a simple glare and a flash of his fangs). There, under the watchful eyes of half a dozen Equestrian guards, the two spoke quietly for a goodly amount of time.

Star Journey found Silent Wing to be a rather intimidating colt to deal with. For one thing, the prince was much bigger than the pudgy little Unicorn. He also sported really cool fangs Star wished he had. Of course, there was also the stories that followed Silent Wing like a thunderhead, growing bigger and more outlandish with each telling. Here was a young conqueror, a warrior, fierce and unbreakable. Whispers spoke of Silent Wing single-handedly defeating five hundred diamond dogs, holding them off for a day before the army showed up.

Still, he did not look like much. Lightning Dash was slightly bigger and two years younger than the prince. But Lightning didn't have golden yellow eyes like an eagle's. Or were those dragon eyes? Star was not sure. Looking into them made the colt feel small and weak. There was no way he was related to princess Atalanta. Apparently Silent Wing was adopted. Did that mean Star Journey outranked him? If he was adopted, then that meant there was no blood ties. The chubby son of Twilight Sparkle pondered this.

The colt adjusted his white and blue uniform, buffing the royal crest on his chest proudly. Sticking out his little chest, he decided to show Silent Wing who was the real prince here.

The red maned colt was enjoying a drink when his glass suddenly jerked up out of his grasp. "Huh?" he stared at it wide-eyed and curious. "Who's using magic?" Silent noted the pink glow and started to look around for the horn shimmering the same hue. It rose, hovered for a few wavering minutes, then upended over Atalanta's head.

Star Journey quickly stopped using his magic, gasping at what he had just did. Maybe he should have paid more attention to his magic lessons. His intention had been to take the glass for himself as he should have gotten the first serving of fruit punch. Sheepishly he smiled, but it quickly faded when every pony was suddenly looking at him. Atalanta glared at him furiously, puffing her cheeks out, her charcoal gray coat under her eyes flushing crimson. She seemed ready to start screaming at him. Star Journey assumed an expression of pure horror. No, he didn't want to do that! She was supposed to be impressed, not wet!

Instead she began to bawl, falling on her rump.

"I'm sorry!" the little colt blurted, then turning and galloping as fast as his chunky legs could carry his chubby body. "I didn't mean it!" Ponies scrambled out of the way as he darted between the longer legs of the adults. Quite a few angry glares were thrown at him as he bumped mares and stallions alike, his eyes squeezed shut to keep the tears from falling.

"What happened?" asked Rarity as she and her friends ventured over to investigate the crying. She noted the princess with the sopping wet mane and stained front of her dress. "Oh my, this will simply not do!"

"My dress!" wailed Atalanta, waving her forehooves in the air despondently. "It's ruined!"

Applejack gave her a consoling hug. "Now don't you fret, sugarcube. Rarity will fix you right up in a jiffy. Won't you, Rare?"

"Nothing a little magic can't fix," Rarity said with a knowing wink. "Unique, dear. Give me a hoof, won't you please?"

"Yes, mother!" chirped her daughter. Together they concentrated on fixing Atalanta. Unique concentrated on the hair while her mother used her magic to unstain her dress. Both were done in a matter of seconds.

"There! Good as new. Well done with her hair." Rarity was nodding with approval.

"She's got pretty hair, mother," replied Unique. To the changeling princess she said, "We're going to be friends now! You don't have to cry now."

Snuffling, the princes looked down at her dress and found it was indeed clean. She blinked, her frown turning upside down. "Oh, thank you, Miss Rarity!" She flung her hooves around the Unicorn.

"Oh, it was nothing, dear. You are quite welcome!"

Silent was happy his sister was fine. His eyes suggested the future for poor Star Journey was bleak as he stared after the direction the colt had disappeared. Head bent low with one side of his mouth twitching upwards in a fluctuating snarl, he decided to go hunting.

"Whoa, there kiddo!" Rainbow Dash cut him off and flung a hoof over his shoulder. "You don't want to do something stupid."

"Yes I do."

"It was an accident," she said, stressing the word. "Nopony got hurt."

"Nopony makes my sister cry."

"It's really cool you want to be the big brother and all, but there are all sorts of wrong things with the intent there, kid." Rainbow smiled at him, messing his hair as if he were her own colt. "Star Journey's a bit clumsy, that's all."

"He's fat, too," noted Silent as he relented reluctantly. "Just ripe to be hunted."

"Don't say that around Twilight," Rainbow Dash warned. "She's very sensitive about it."

"It's called denial, Dashie," Applejack sighed. "She lets that colt do whatever he wants on account of her being busy all the time. It ain't helpin' none if his pa's alwa- Hey, wait," she said as she squinted at Silent. "Excuse me, sweetheart, but did you just say_ 'ripe to be hunted' _?"

An unholy growl rumbled from his chest as he nodded.

"O-okay," Rainbow Dash dropped her hoof and took a step back, her eyes a bit wide. "That's a little weird."

Silent forced himself to relax. "I'm sorry. Forget about it."

"It's the changeling blood in him," piped up Feidole. The changeling had been silent along with his brother, maintaining a safe distance from a certain pink Earth pony. "We do so love a good hunt. It's a predator thing."

"Oh, right," Rainbow Dash flickered towards the colt's fangs. "Sure thing. Just, uh, don't go around hunting things like other ponies. I really don't think that would go over too well. You're not going to go on a love sucking rampage, are you?"

Silent shook his head. "It really doesn't do anything for me other than a kind of sugar rush. Other changelings need it to maintain their health and longevity. As a race, we need it to maintain our strength and increase our individual power. If we have no access to emotions like it, we can sustain ourselves on regular food."

"I actually was not aware of that," noted Lightning Dash. "That's actually pretty cool."

"So if you're not feeding on love from ponies," asked Rarity finding the subject disturbing, yet fascinating. "Does that mean you have other means of feeding off love? I mean, how do you feed on it?"

"Love Spheres," replied Silent. He briefly explained how they were made, leaving out what he thought was the uncomfortable detail of how the spheres were made.

"I think that just makes you changelings kind of scary," said Fluttershy quietly. It was the first time she had spoken all night. "Not that changelings were all that cuddly to begin with."

Pinkie Pie's twin daughters Custard and Blueberry hung on ever word the young prince said, utterly delighted at hearing something not commonly known to ponies in Equestria. It was like listening to an audio book for them. Pinkie meanwhile had been eyeballing Frakas and Feidole the whole time, scooting close a step only to have them back away an equal step. They had already gone a complete circle around the group, completely oblivious to the little drama going on. Her grin was huge and mischievous as the two changeling brothers were sweating bullets.

Then came the announcement of the arrival of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna through the blaring of trumpets and the typical fanfare accompanying them. The co-rulers of Equestria made their appearance at a balcony overlooking the party. Ponies applauded their beloved rulers by either stomping their hooves into the ground or clopping them together. The princesses rarely wore anything fancy. There was no need to. They were already beyond magnificent.

In her Royal Canterlot Voice, Luna invited everypony to come in and be seated for dinner. It was a bit of a break from tradition as Princess Celestia never mingled with the crowds any more, preferring to meet her guests as they entered the Grand Ball Room.

"Showoffs," Chrysalis muttered under her breath.

Twilight went to search for her son. The incident with Atalanta was found out. After making a few inquiries to her friends, she set her jaw unhappily and trotted off in search of Star Journey. Before departing, she gave Silent Wing a disbelieving glance before shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"No way," he heard her say under her breath before disappearing into the crowd.

"What?" Silent asked. Twlight had already disappeared. Then Chrysalis was standing next to him, offering an innocent smile. "What?" he asked her with a bit more urgency.

"Later," she purred at him with a wicked glint.

"Mother, you know I hate it when you get that look in your eye. It means you're up to something." The prince said flatly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she murmured with false simplicity. "Oh, look. There's Luna! Come along, dear. As the guests of honor, we must be the first to greet Equestria's rulers. Happy face, no scowling. Atalanta, you too."

Baffled, the colt fell in step behind his adoptive mother as he tried to figure out this game she was deciding to play. What was she up to?

Princess Celestia was as large as Queen Chrysalis, an Alicorn with an aurora mane of morning light dancing upon magical energy. She stood on seemingly stiff back legs covered by a fancy blue blanket, completely concealed from beneath the wings on back. She greeted the prince and his sister warmly, smiling gently with shining eys.

"How are your injuries?" she asked him with genuine concern, nudging her snout towards the wing in question. "I do hope you'll be flying soon."

"A couple of days and I should be all right," he said, blushing furiously. Silent managed to greet Luna with a little more comfort as he was finally getting used to being around her. "Hello, Princess Luna."

"Prince Silent Wing," she nodded to him politely, even offering a smile. She was trying hard not to be intimidating to the young colt, so she tried speaking in a softer voice than usual. It seemed to be working on the colt and she gave him a larger smile.

"I see," Chrysalis noted amicably. "Princess Luna, I should very much like to speak with you when you have a free moment." There were icy daggers in her glare, masked by her faux smile.

Luna quickly glanced at her sister. Celestia rolled her eyes an innocently paid special attention to greeting Atalanta. "Well, aren't you just and _adorable_ little princess!"

"Later," Chrysalis promised the dark Alicorn. "We _will_ talk."

Dinner turned out to be essentially a massive political discussion between nobles and foreign dignitaries. Those seated at the table with the two princesses were able to gain their ears for discussion. Queen Chrysalis was seated to the left of Celestia. Princess Luna was on her right. Silent Wing and Atalanta were seated in order of ascension to the left of their mother. The Mane Six were seated to the right of Princess Luna. Tseng Tzu had been invited, but his chair was empty. The old griffon had declined attending, citing an ailing back.

Silent Wing knew there was nothing wrong with his master's back. Speaking of Tseng Tzu, the prince had not seen him since the airship. The blind white griffon had disappeared soon after. He did that whenever he chose, showing back up in the least expected places.

Twilight Sparkle arrived with Star Journey in tow, the little colt not at all a happy camper. He sat quietly at his place at the table and remained so for the duration of the meal.

Silent had hoped to ask the old teacher some questions.

The envious looks to the main table was indeed just that; a hundred pair of eyes constantly wished they were up there with the Alicorns. What they did not know was the current guests at the table of honor were placed there to avoid political discussions having nothing to do with the current state of world affairs.

Feidole and Frakas stood with Captain Myzanum, bored to tears and constantly shifting from hoof to hoof uncomfortably.

During the dinner, certain guests were invited to come to the table and voice a concern or even ask questions of the honored guests. Each speaker was granted one question. There was no guarantee what sort of questions might be asked.

No pony apparently had the brass to ask a question of Chrysalis. The queen watched with bemusement at the fearful eyes casting her way and never daring to linger upon her for long. She simply ate daintily, occasionally leaning forward and glancing at Luna.

Dinner was actually pleasant, with some very good questions posed and answered with equally thought out replies. After three hours of enjoying an seven course meal complete with music and other fun entertainments. Included was Pinkie Pie doing holding some fun games for the colts and fillies, as well as the fun-loving adults who really did not mind a break from the pomp and circumstance.

Then, it came to an end with the Princess of the Sun thanking everyone for coming, showing her appreciation for their time. The princesses were the first to depart, Celestia first followed by her sister. Queen Chrysalis reminded her she wished to speak even as Celestia asked Silent Wing if she could speak with him alone.

"I promise it won't take long," Celestia told Silent Wing pleasantly. "I just want to speak with you privately. I have your mother's permission to do so."

Meanwhile, Luna was held in place by the stern harlequin eyes of a smoldering queen. "You and I must speak about my son, mare to mare."

Neither the colt nor the dark Alicorn were really prepared for what was to follow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**The Longest Night Part One **

**(Celestia and Silent Wing)**

Silent Wing followed what appeared to be a floating Alicorn through the halls with no guards. It felt strangely comforting to be in the presence of the most powerful Alicorn in the world. There was not need for protection, not around Celestia. He remained slightly behind her, on her left flank and not hearing the typical sound of hoof falls on the marble floors where his own hooves rapped out their steady echo throughout the silent corridor. The castle was well lit even at this hour, not at all like the dreary fortress the colt had called home his entire life. With either of the two princess awake at all hours, each one commanded her own staff and guard. There was always busy work going on, even as the clock struck near eleven.

The colt shook his red and black mane, watching with fascination how the magnificent white mare's mane flowed with a life of its own, a miracle in itself as it appeared to echo her majesty through warmth, love, and understanding. Princess Celestia did pause once or twice to look back at the colt and smile at him, making small talk about how he was enjoying his stay in Canterlot. He could not only see the wisdom in her eyes, but he _felt_ it. Celestia was ancient by all accounts, even rumored to be a goddess.

He could not help but wonder in some confusion what was wrong with her. Why could he not hear her rear hoof steps? Why was her tail drooping and practically dragging along the ground in her wake? Silent could make it out from beneath the lovely blue blanket draped artfully over her back and flanks and tucked beneath her wings.

She seemed to read his thoughts. "Like you, I have also felt the sting of battle, young prince," Celestia's voice echoed as they ventured deep into the castle, to places where ponies normally did not go.

"You've fought battles?" he asked her curiously.

She came to a large door made of heavy oak. It was very old, with a large iron ring bolted to it. Wrought iron bars lined the doors. With her horn Celestia opened it, the hinges creaking slightly as they swung the door in. "I have," she answered him sadly, her voice reverberating within the darkened room she was peering into. Facing him with a half turn of her neck, Celestia whispered, "Too many. I carry each one with me to this day."

Silent Wing turned his attention to the dark room as candles within suddenly flared to life. "What's in there?" he asked apprehensively.

"I want to show you something you need to see." Celestia waited by the door, very serious yet gentle.

"Like what?" The prince hesitated, leaning back on his hind legs, a front hoof pawing nervously at the stone floor.

"The past. The forgotten past. If you are what I think you are, then within your mind is a doorway to a time buried in the fog of time." Celestia leaned over and lightly touched his temple with her snout. "It's in there, somewhere."

The colt swallowed hard, not sure if he should trust the Alicorn. "Is it dangerous?"

The gaze she gave him was unreadable for a moment, as if she preparing her words carefully. "It could be. I don't know what I will find in there. As magic is essentially useless against you, I shall have to try a different method of touching your mind."

A strange voice called from within the room, "Come inside and don't look so dour. The night is still young despite the hour."

"Come, Silent Wing. I wish to introduce to you an old friend. She has been preparing all day to meet you." Celestia stepped back and gently urged the colt inside with a smile. "I promise you nothing bad will happen. Queen Chrysalis herself agreed to let me do this. It's to protect you."

"Protect me?" He found her words confusing. "From what?"

"Your father."

Silent Wing's world suddenly felt cold, dark, and ominous. "My father?"

"I will explain everything to you. Your mother tried to tell you, but you would not listen." Celestia could see the colt trembling visibly, but as to why eluded her. It could have been anger, fear, the cold draftiness he was imagining. Perhaps all three at once. Maybe none. "Please," she pleaded quietly. "Do you not want to know some answers?"

He moved forward reluctantly, driven by a necessity he could not understand. The Alicorn's wing softly unfolded, gently draping over his form, guiding him. The room within was not large, perhaps ten feet by ten feet with a low ceiling. In the center of the ceiling was a flue. Beneath it was a black kettle large enough for a pony to stick his head in Within it bubbled a strange liquid smelling of old things Silent could not quite place. Stirring it was a black and white striped zebra with golden hoops encircling her neck and dangling from her ears. She sat on her rump and greeted the colt.

"Come sit here next to me," she beckoned with a hoof, "So you can be comfortable and not flee. My name is Zecora as all are told, no need to fear as you are indeed bold!"

Silent noted, "You speak in rhyme."

"All of the time," she finished for him and chuckled.

"I can assure you, she means you no harm, prince Silent," Celestia told him as she came down somewhat gracefully on a pile of cushions. "Zecora has been a friend to all ponies since she came to live in the Everfree forest. She has special talents perfect for helping ponies like you understand some of the 'whys' circling them." The Alicorn used her magic to adjust her legs, the years of practice and being used to her disability having become a second nature to her. She made it look easy.

The young colt shook his mane, noting neither mare appeared alarmed. They simply waited for him to decide if he was going to trust Celestia's word or not. Letting out a snort, more at himself for his hesitation, Silent went to the spot Zecora had indicated and sat down.

"So, now what?" he asked as he stared at the kettle.

The zebra picked up a small wooden bowl and dumped its contents slowly into the bubbling liquid. The reaction was a slow churning motion oddly making the contents broil inwards instead of out.

"Watch carefully now the brew, tell me when it becomes blue," Zecora said, having a bit of a rhythm to her accented voice. "Once the color is due, the fumes must be inhaled by you."

"You want me to sniff it?" Silent asked incredulously.

"You and I will inhale, then we'll drink the brew. If we do it at the same time, our minds will become linked and I'll be able to guide you with my magic," explained Celestia smoothly. "If your mind piggy backs on mine, then it will get us around your problem with magic. Then we'll be able to see the things you need to see. It is my hope you will have certain truths revealed to you. Beyond that, I cannot say for certain what either of us will see. Where we go will be a past even I am not familiar with and know even less of."

"I don't think I understand half of that," moaned the prince helplessly.

"Some things are best experienced first hand," suggested the Alicorn as she chuckled. "You will not be harmed. The things we'll see have already come to pass. What I don't know is what events and when they happen. The potion is unpredictable. It shows only what you need to be shown and nothing else."

"So is it kind of like seeing through the eyes of a past life?" asked Silent curiously.

Celestia seemed impressed. "Very good."

Zecora stoked the fire beneath the kettle and added another piece of wood to it. The contents of the small cauldron had settled back to a normal looking boil. "The time will come soon, be careful the fumes don't make you swoon." She tossed in a pinch of glowing red dust.

The cauldron broiled blue. Smoke snaked from it. It had a sweet pungent odor.

"Inhale deeply!" commanded Celestia. Silent did so, leaning forward and flaring his nostrils as he did as instructed.

"Come with me," he could hear Celestia say to him, her voice fading, repeating. It became a gentle echo as the world began to spin. Silent Wing tried to lurch to his hooves, but he was held firmly in place. He may have cried out, or it may have been another voice.

He knew nothing more.

* * *

There was a gentle nuzzling at his cheek. Silent Wing awoke to find a dragon looking at him. She was the color of a pale cloud, her magenta eyes peering with concern into his own beneath a mane like row of aurora colored spikes. "Stay with me!" she hissed.

The prince struggled, his body feeling strange, yet natural. "Celestia?"

The white dragon smiled and helped him to his feet. "In the forgotten flesh, as it were," she said with a small laugh. "I find it strange we are in the form of dragons."

"We are?" Silent looked down at himself, dull red scales with ebony tips. A long, snake like tail twitched absently from his rump. The colt found he could turn his neck in almost any direction he please, looking over his form and seeing great bat like wings sprouting from his shoulders. "I've got to be at least seven tons!" he remarked as he flexed his claws.

"You make a fine dragon," noted the Alicorn dragon. Her form was perfect even as a dragon. Celestia was testing her hind legs, lifting one and flexing the wicked talons with a professional air. "Remarkable," she commented. "Come. The time we have is limited."

Silent stood on wobbly legs. It took a few moments for him to acclimate to this body. Then it felt as though it had been his form his whole life. The prince wondered if this was because this was some sort of dream, becoming a part of a memory.

"The more we stick to the memory, the better we'll be able to control these forms," explained the Alicorn as she turned to take in their surroundings. "It would seem we are beneath a heavy cloud cover." Just as she said that, lightning flashed and a peal of thunder rolled ominously directly overhead. The flash illuminated Celestia's form as she was beginning to flare out her wings and turning, her eyes flaring as they reflected.

"What do we do?" he asked as he came up beside her.

With shock, his gaze fell upon a desolate landscape, gray and lifeless. Scattered here and there on the barren earth were dead trees. Craters of various sizes pitted the earth. Mountains like broken fangs stabbed into a broiling cauldron of a sky.

"This is - _was_ - the Great War," Celestia said with a catch in her voice. "Hundreds of thousands of ponies paid with their lives to win a war that had to be won. The price paid was great."

"A war to end all wars?" Silent Wing felt a pit in his stomach. "Horrible. Why would the world allow this to happen?"

"Your father did this," the Alicorn said. "This memory is part of the madness of his violence."

His body shuddered involuntary. This all felt _familiar_. "My dreams," he whispered.

"Where do your instincts tell you to go?" Celestia asked him curiously. She turned her tapered snout upon him, her pony eyes reflecting a pair of narrow muzzles with sharp teeth working back and forth unbidden.

Silent Wing observed, clearing his thoughts. He turned slowly until he could see a shattered mountain in the distance. "That way."

"Lead on. I will follow you."

Without thinking, his wings took on the air, buffeting it mercilessly as his powerful legs drove him into the air. A ragged bolt of lightning dipped out from beneath the raging clouds, arching down and back into the black mass of chaos. Electricity coursed through Silent's body, making every muscle in his body convulse wonderfully.

"Silent Wing!" Celestia called out behind him. "There will come certain points when you do not have control of your body. This will be the memory taking hold. You will be unable to stop what has already happened or control any actions. Remember this!" She drew along side him, her wingtip brushing over his back before drifting away.

"Who's my father?" the colt in dragon form shouted at her. "Why am I now hearing about this? Mother never told me about him."

"He is the spirit of war, a remnant from a time before ponies and magic. By means not known to me, perhaps even forgotten forever even to himself, Flamespyre became a living thing. Once he realized he _was_ and had _become _through self-awareness, he took the form of the first dragon and anointed himself king of all dragons." Celestia plucked at a scale upon her chest pointedly. "He spent a long time creating more dragons by means of his magic, exploring what he could and could not do, testing the limits of his power and pushing beyond. As you can see," she said, rolling on her back with graceful wing and body manipulations, "He succeeded in creating his dragons. But it was not enough for him."

Silent nodded eagerly, very much caught up in the story. "How old is he? And how is it he's my father?" That part he was not so eager about. But the question was foremost in his mind, as disturbing as it was starting to become. He was also fighting the urge to yell and scream at her for lying to him. Silent Wing for some reason found he could not. It was as if the truth was keeping him in place.

"You could say Flamespyre is timeless. He is Immortal, a spirit created from avarice and hatred over countless centuries, since the first sentient being became aware of such thoughts and feelings. You could almost think of him as the father of war in a sense."

"I don't believe you!"

"That's why we're here." Celestia yawed and dipped, going beneath Silent Wing and rolling on her back, her eyes fixed on the prince. His eyes followed her as she made her way to his opposite side, reversing her actions as she rolled up next to him again. "Telling you isn't effective enough. Your mother found that out the hard way. This is better and will show you truths that even I cannot deny."

More lightning and thunder flashed and boomed around them. It began to rain. The falling water felt sickening, poisoned. Both dream dragons noticed other forms like theirs appearing, flying in loose formations around them. There were thousands of them, flying dragons all heading for the shattered mountain ahead. A few carried small limp forms. Many carried upon them wounds and scars, old and fresh. There had been recent battles. Among them flew scores of dark changelings, their forms tiny next to the massive dragons.

Suddenly, Silent was aware he was no longer in control of his body. He shrieked a challenge to something ahead of him. What was it?

A line of Pegasus dropped from the clouds, carrying spears and wearing gleaming armor. They were led by a handful of Alicorns. Outnumbered, they still lined up defiantly against the overwhelming force.

"Destroy them, little brother," crowed the form Celestia was occupying. It was clearly not her voice. Silent thought it sounded vaguely familiar through the eyes of the dragon he was remembering through. "Bathe in their blood! Father will be pleased."

"But they are beaten," he protested in another voice he knew. But how? He had never met these dragons before. "There's no need for more bloodshed."

The bigger dragon regarded him with a sneer. "You pathetic little worm. You know Father's command. All Alicorns must be destroyed upon sight. No exceptions."

Silent felt himself bristle. "I won't do it, Draccaria! War is one thing, flat out murder is another."

"Scarheart, you will do as you are told. You will do Father's will. These Alicorns are not worthy." Celestia's memory form moved with terrible swiftness, grabbing Scarheart by the throat and pulling his face to hers. "Do as I say or I swear I will tear your belly open here and now without hesitation."

The Alicorns watched the grappling dragons, unsure as to what was happening. By now they were surrounded and vastly outnumbered.

"No!" Scarheart screamed at Draccaria, breaking free of her grip, his spines flaring along with his scales. "This is wrong and you know it! The war is over. Let them surrender. They have fought honorably. They deserve an honorable defeat. Look at the land, Draccaria. It is dead and we need the Alicorns to restore the balance of nature."

_Ah, I was wondering what dragon form I had taken. I know yours all too well. He sleeps even now beneath our living bodies. _Celestia's thoughts probed gently into Silent Wing's mind. _Curious. I had no idea they had a falling out like this._

"Do you want Father to wipe your mind again? How many more times will you fail him until you are made like that twin abomination he insists on keeping alive?" Draccaria tossed her head angrily, spitting a hateful gout of flame. "He should have destroyed him long ago. The little monster has done nothing but obsessed our father and kept him from realizing his dream."

"I'm the only one who can handle the Alicorns between the two of us," Scarheart reminded his sister with menacing eyes. "Father made that my specialty. If you want to finish them off, by all means go ahead. Me? I'm done killing. The fighting has become pointless. We have the world, Drac! The world as Father said we would."

_They are on the cusp of final victory. What stopped them?_ Celestia pondered this to the young colt. _Inner turmoil? Weariness from war?_

"How does the whelp do it?" practically screamed Draccaria. With a vast voice she turned to her army of dragons and changelings. "FINISH THEM ALL! LET NONE SURVIVE!"

With a great roar, the dark mass fell upon the small group of ponies.

Scarheart struck down his sister with a sudden ferocity, blasting her to the ground with the force of a macigal blast behind the power of his tail. "NO!" he cried, blinking and reappearing between the ponies and certain destruction. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" The very clouds recoiled from his voice, a shaft of sunlight breaking through and falling upon the Alicorns behind the dragon.

_That would do it. _Silent Wing echoed his pleased tone into Celestia's mind. _I think I like this dragon._

_That's not the same dragon we faced fifteen years ago. Flamespyre changed him. Perhaps there is another memory we can explore. _The Princess of the Sun was certainly curious.

The army faltered, confused as one of their leaders was denying them their enemy. They veered away in different directions as their momentum would not allow for them to stop suddenly, not with thousands of surging bodies behind them going in the same direction.

To the Alicorns and their ponies, the young dragon said, "You should go now. I cannot hold off my sister forever. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

A scream from the ground below confirmed Draccaria was not at all amused by her younger sibling's defiance. The earth exploded far below, vast wings rising ominously from the murkiness below. She was rising.

_Oh, my I do believe I am coming straight at you, Silent! _Celestia's voice was all concern and worry. Most of all, Silent could sense her fear. It might have been a remnant from the past, but it felt real enough.

_Princess, I can _feel _Draccaria's rage from here. _Silent Wing felt Scarheart's body shift, ready itself at the white form streaking up at him as more lightning streaked from the sky around them. _He's not strong enough to stop her! She'll kill him and then kill the Alicorns!_

Celestia tried to reassure him. _There's nothing you can do with what has already happened. Let's see how this plays out. We're here for a reason. The potion places in the memories that are significant and important. I don't understand this magic coming from these dragons. It's like facing two beings on par with an Alicorn of Luna's abilities._

As she finished mentioning her casual observation, Draccaria slammed into her smaller brother, her jaws snapping with wild abandon at his throat. Scarheart in turn fended off her bites with his foreclaws before blasting her at point blank range with his fiery breath.

_Since I brought up the subject, what do you think of my sister Luna? _The question was so out of place as the battle unfolded it caught Silent Wing completely off guard.

_Say what? _Scarheart was pulling away from his sister. Draccaria had only been blinded by the dragon fire, but only temporarily. Within moments the larger dragon was after her brother with murder in her eyes. _What does that have to do with anything?_

_Well, you were bold enough to kiss her, weren't you?_

_ What? _ Silent wondered if he was ever going to stop saying that word. _When did this happen?_ Scarheart clawed his way into the clouds. It was raining harder now. This felt oddly familiar as if something like this had happened before.

_You saw her in a dream, didn't you? _Celestia pressed, making mental notes of Draccaria's abilities and her magical prowess. _She does that with some ponies, visit them in their dreams. She actually went to find you while you slept to see if you were a threat to Equestria. _Goodness, the anger of Draccaria increased her magic exponentially! Celestia continued to take notes while at the same time trying to hold a very important conversation.

Silent lost all concentration on the fight the memory had him in. If he had been in his own body, he would certainly have broken into a cold sweat. _Do...do you mean I k-k-k-kissed the _real _L-l-l-luna?"_

_ Yes. Yes you did. Shocked the stars right out of her mane. _The Alicorn mused before clearing her mental throat. _Pay attention to what your dragon is doing, Silent Wing. I think you may know him better if you learn his tendencies._

_ I can't do that with this sudden talk about Luna! _Scarheart closed the gap between himself and his sister, almost completely by accident as she burst up beneath him in a gap in the clouds. The two dragons clashed again, forgoing magic as they simply resorted to physically mauling each other. Claws and fangs tore through scales as wing beats buffeted opposing bodies. Scarheart and Draccaria snarled and hissed ferociously, their hatred for each other painfully obvious. This was a fight to the death.

_Don't you like her? _Celestia wondered. Prince Silent Wing, it's a memory. Stop acting as though you can affect something that happened thousands of years ago.

_They're killing each other! _Silent wanted to stop them. There was blood falling like rain from the dragons, yet neither was willing to relent. The other dragons and changelings had by now retreated to a relatively safe distance.

_They're both still alive in the present. Draccaria is currently undermining Queen Chrysalis' rule. The main reason she's in Canterlot is to protect her from the coup attempt. I suspect Draccaria anticipated this and allowed it for the simple reason it makes taking your homeland that much easier. _The Alicorn's voice was unconcerened, though she did sound a bit sick when a particularly nasty gash was sliced across Scarheart's chest. _This is a bit gruesome, isn't it?_

Scarheart was hurled from the air and towars the ground. As he fell, he rolled his body, legs dangling down and his wings flaring with an audible pair of snaps. The force of impact caused by him using his magic to cushion his fall created a crater beneath his mass as he struck the earth, sinking a dozen feet deep and more than fifty across. In a moment, he was springing back up, his eyes blazing with blood lust as he screamed, saliva and spittle flying everywhere. Draccaria was caught completely by surprise, expecting him to stay down.

_You still haven't answered my question._

Silent Wing felt Celestia's voice push against his mind a bit firmer now. _ Which question do you mean?_

_ Do you like Luna?_

_ I barely know her! I didn't know it was the real her in my dream, I swear!_

_ I don't know if I should believe you._

Both dragons were forced to land, the last clash draining more of their strength and stamina. They prowled each other in a wide circle, tails lashing angrily and wings flapping angrily. Draccaria roared, Scarheart screamed back. They glared at each other like massive cats, ready to pounce as they stole a moment to measure each other and wait for the right moment to renew the battle.

"I'll kill you. If I don't, Father most certainly will." Draccaria grinned, smoke trailing from her nostrils. "You've sealed your own fate, traitor."

Between them formed a black shadow on the ground, stretching from their own casts and darker than the deepest night. Both dragons paused, their eyes widening as they realized Flamespyre had decided to step in between them. His massive dark form rose from the merging shadows. Wings of death unfurled like an opening to a nightmare, that one baleful eye burning with crimson hate turning first to his daughter, and then upon his son.

_That is your father, Silent Wing. _Celestia's voice trembled with a fear she had not felt if fifteen years. _Behold, Flamespyre! _All thoughts on the subject of Luna was immediately forgotten.

Silent Wing shared her fear, felt the fear from Scarheart, saw the smug grin etching across Draccaria's saurian lips, revealing her fangs to their fullest. His attention went back to the massive monster representing every nightmare ever had by all ponies at the same time.

Two words echoed across time and space, both denying and accepting this inevitable truth, unassailable and absolute. _Oh, shit!_

"Enough, my children," Flamespyre spoke after a length of studying his battered offspring. "Neither of you should be killing each other at this moment. As much as it amuses me to watch the both of you try to tear each other to pieces, there is still the matter of a war to finish. Draccaria, go tend to your mother. I am done with her." The black dragon hissed those last words out with spiteful contempt, as if the greatest insult had been played upon him.

Her eyes went wide. "Father, do you mean you -"

"DO AS I SAY, CHILD!" The force of his voice alone upon the smaller white dragon drover her form into the mud, sending her sliding into a crater behind her. Submitting in silence, she bowed her head and lifted away, casting a final glance over her shoulder, her eyes suddenly devoid of her confidence. There was fear there.

Flamespyre turned his attention upon Scarheart, the lone eye twitching in fury. "It would appear the last re-education process did not take hold as I had hoped. You do realize you only live as a guinea pig for the magic that will eventually control your failed twin, do you not?"

Scarheart did not respond. How could he respond to that?

"No matter. You will not remember. You never do. Your mother's taint upon you is not as strong as it is on that _thing_ I need." That one singular eye focused on the little red dragon bleeding on the broken ground. "It would appear the experiments must continue before I can resume the cycle on your twin."

_He's a monster, Celestia! He can't be my father! Can we please go? Please? I don't want to be here any more. _Silent Wing's heart lurched for Scarheart, looking up in absolute terror at the approaching embodiment of war and death.

_I only wish I could know who your mother was. _Her mind caressed his gently, enfolding him in a mental embrace. _She kept you from becoming like your father. She tried to keep Scarheart from becoming like him. She almost succeeded. Somehow, she was able to protect you better than she could protect your twin._

_ Twin?_

_ Yes. Unfortunately, Scarheart lies sleeping, his mind destroyed by his father's last attempt at 'correcting' him. It ultimately shattered when Rainbow Dash unwittingly crushed the fragments of what was controlled by Flamespyre by disrupting the magic storm Scarheart was holding in place. _The Alicorn suddenly felt mentally exhausted.

_Then how were they defeated so long ago? How did the Alicorns recover from that..that monster's rampage? _The young prince could feel her waning strength. His was actually worse, feeling as though it had been locked in a mental battle for days. This was not actually too far from the truth.

Celestia sighed, feeling the memory begin to fade and her mind returning to her body. _I don't know. I'm sorry you had to see this. The truth cannot be refuted. You are a dragon. A most unusual dragon, but one none the less._

Silent Wing felt everything fade as before, withdrawing from the scene of Flamspyre reaching for the helpless Scarheart, his scream matching the red dragon's own cry of terror.

* * *

He awoke again, this time in his own body. There was a pounding sound.

"Prince Silent Wing! Princess Celestia! Please answer!" called out the muffled voice of Feidole with desperation on the other side. The changeling was pounding on the door again, with more urgency.

Zecora was already at the door as the prince woke up with a splitting headache and the lasting image of that evil eye coming for him. Princess Celestia was observing him calmly.

"Are you all right?" she asked gently. Magenta eyes reflected her worry.

"My head is killing me." Silent shook his mane, his ears flicking irritably at the door.

Zecora already had it opened and Feidole practically fell into the room, his solid sapphire eyes searching wildly before finding both Celestia and Silent staring back at him with alarm.

"What?" the prince demanded flatly.

The changeling was scrambling to his hooves, sputtering out breathlessly, "Queen Chrysalis is trying to kill Princess Luna! Please stop them!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**The Longest Night Part 2**

**(Princess Luna and Queen Chrysalis)**

Queen Chrysalis watched in silence as her adopted son followed Princess Celestia. He had given her a querying brow when the princess asked him to follow her, to which the queen nodded encouragingly to him. Once he disappeared from the room, she turned her attention upon the mare with whom she wished to have words with. Princess Luna was trying to figure out the motives of the Queen of the Changelings, not at all trusting the dark monarch one bit.

"Is there a place where I may speak privately to you?" she asked Luna as she adjusted the front of her dress. "It concerns the prince."

Luna considered the words, thinking perhaps Chrysalis needed to pick her brain from her perspective. The reasoning was a bit strange as she thought her sister had already given the details thought necessary. On the other hand, Luna surmised, Chrysalis was not exactly inclined to look upon Celestia favorably or without prejudice considering thwarted plans in a past still remarkably fresh on many minds. Perhaps having no dealings with the Princess of the Moon made the queen inclined to believe if she could not trust the white Alicorn with secrets, then perhaps the younger sister might be more trustworthy.

"Very well," she assented with a smile, her blue eyes wary. "Come with me, if you please." Luna had an idea something was up, her instincts suggesting this was not going to be pleasant. Of course her sister could not keep her mouth shut.

Flaring her wings, she simply hopped in the air and flew towards the main door of the ball room, passing over the heads of every pony who had still lingered. Most of the guests had already left and the cleaning crews were already busy cleaning up the mess. The Mane Six and their children had remained, with princess Atalanta playing with her newfound friends. Every pony noted the Alicorn and the changeling right behind her, both with determined grimaces. No pony figured to follow as it was more than likely a private conversation.

Luna led Chrysalis out towards the hedgerow maze where Discord had once tricked Twilight and her friend years ago. Both royals waved off their guards. The orders were unhappily complied, leaving armored forms milling around at the entrance and eyeballing each other suspiciously. It would not have been surprising at all if a pitched battle had started right there between the two parties as the queen's tension had her captain's metaphorical hackles up.

At the center of the maze, Luna landed gracefully and waited for Chrysalis to land. The neatly trimmed bushes forming the core of the maze shape were each over ten feet tall and at least two fee thick. The center of the maze was itself a small square garden roughly twenty feet by twenty feet. A small pebble garden was there, along with a couple of benches beneath immaculately maintained apple and peach trees. Rose bushes in the early stages of summer blooms were planted around the pebbles in a perfect replica of Celestia's cutie mark. The pebbles were themselves arranged in colored arrangement imitating Luna's cutie mark. Next year the garden staff would reverse the arranged marks, rotating them every year for the past six.

"We're to wage war upon each other, then?" she asked politely. "Might I ask what injustice I may have foisted upon thy adopted son?" Inadvertently she lapsed into the Old Highborne Equestrian.

"How about taking advantage of an underage colt?" snarled Chrysalis as her hooves dug into the gravel. "I can see how working your considerable charms and assets would benefit you in turning my son against me."

Luna blinked. "Dost thou spake of but a mere kiss from a dream?" she asked. "I would never do such a thing!" Her accent dropped as she found it to be boorish the more she spoke it.

"I know scheming when I see it and I'm an expert in that field, dearie."

"Dearie?" Luna laughed dryly. "Oh, come now, Chrysalis. You cannot possibly think the few centuries of your life can even compare the the span of mine."

Chrysalis grinned right back at her. "And how old do you think I am?" She prowled slowly, measuring the smaller yet very capable mare with squinting eyes and dipped chin.

"_Oh, bother that! _ Our ages are irrelevant to the issue. You have a problem with me for some reason concerning your adopted son. Speak your grievances, your Majesty!" Luna was bound to be polite even in a hostile environment.

The Queen was less inclined to follow suit. "My son is off limits to you, trollop."

Luna's blue eyes flared, her magic a coiling indigo color twisting about her horn. "Trollop?" she recoiled with indignation. "_Trollop_! How dare you. How _dare_ you!"

"I figured you Equestrians already know Silent's weakness towards fillies, but I never imagined you would personally take a hand in sneaking into his dreams to seduce him." Chrysalis paused as she had a mental image. "Maybe I should be working towards something like that myself," she added to herself, taking a shine to the idea.

"Weakness? You should know I do not work like that!" blurted Luna, still reeling at the accusation. She had no idea Chrysalis would take the whole dream incident and take it out of proportion this way. "_That is more Tia's thing_," she added mutely.

"Oh, really?" Chrysalis had not heard the last sentence Luna uttered.

Luna decided right then and there to take the verbal gloves off. "I'm just seeing a stressed out nag who's looking for somepony to pick a fight with!"

Chrysalis fired the first bolt of her sickly green magic. Luna easily dodged it, leaving a little smoking crater in the sod. She fired her own volley, her teeth grinding grimly as a grimace splayed across her lovely face. The queen in turn swerved with little effort, he eyes taking a moment to track the indigo flare as the night sky swallowed it. Both mares dug their hooves into the ground. The Alicorn thought this was all silly and stupid, but could not help but think Chrysalis was taking this very seriously indeed.

"Would it help if I apologized?" she offered, still trying to be diplomatic as she deflected another green bolt from the queen. "I really do not think are you being logical. Silent Wing started the whole thing and from what I can recall rather enjoyed it!"

She gave out a little "meep!" when a very large ball of green magic formed on the tip of Chrysalis' crooked horn.

"Logic?" An insane little laugh bubbled from her throat. Crysalis screamed. "I'M A MOTHER! LOGIC DOES NOT APPLY!"

"You don't want to use that," Luna warned. "The gardener will be _most_ distressed." She actually smiled, flaring her wings as the stars in her mystical indigo mane and tail twinkled at the challenge.

The Queen unleashed her magic, hurling it has hard as she could as if it were a foal's ball. It heaved back as she reared her head, crackling and glowing in flashes of bright luminescent greens and yellows, filling more and more with her power until she flung her head forward in a wide arch. She used every muscle in her body to throw the ball of death, its intent plainly and painfully obvious.

She fully intended to kill the Alicorn. Or did she? Chrysalis had her own mound of frustration to deal with. It had to come out. This was the only way she could think of after Princess Celestia told her of the kiss.

Luna underestimated its power as it struck against her invisible magic barrier she erected. Indigo met with the force of pulsating green, bending inwards towards the Alicorn. Alarmed by this influx of power, it took Luna a moment to understand _the queen's own love for her son was feeding her magic!_ Exerting her own will and tensing her body, Luna recovered, pushed back and tried to redirect the black monarch's attack up into the sky and harmlessly into air.

It instead hurled down, straight for the heart of the maze. Luna knew this was not going to be a pleasant experience and shielded her eyes away from the blast she knew was coming.

The very foundations of the mountain into which Canterlot was built shook as a blinding flash of light silenced the world for a few horrifying seconds. The concussion from the explosion struck the Alicorn's hasty magic barrier, yet still managed to fling her through the sky as there was nothing to brace herself against. Luna was spinning head over flank backwards, her teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut as she fought against her momentum.

Glass windows twenty miles away shattered. Buildings not made of stone suffered structural damage within five. Thankfully, the solid construction of the castle itself had contained most of the blast, as it had been reinforced with magic centuries ago as an additional protection from sieges and magic attacks much like what Queen Chrysalis had used. When Luna was finally able to regain control of herself, she cracked open her eyes slowly, looking around to see how far she had been thrown.

Her jaw dropped as the night sky was filled with a billowing mushroom cloud rising past five thousand feet and still roiling upwards ferociously, glowing wicked oranges from the heat. Residual lightning bolts flashed inside the cloud, giving the thing a sinister, evil feel.

"Oh, look. I made a hole," whispered a disjointed voice softly in her ear. "Let's fill it!"

Still a bit disoriented, Luna too late found herself encased in a ball of green, the static making her coat and hair stand on end. She spun, her wings crackling against the barrier as the tips of her feathers brushed against it. Queen Chrysalis stared right back at her, the burning sky from the blast reflecting in her crazed expression. She was heaving heavily from her exertions, her breath laboring, body already covered in sweat. The blast had torn her dress to shreds. It hung in tatters, clinging to her natural armor, dangling from the holes in her legs where the scraps had caught. Again her horn glowed.

Luna found herself being hurled in the ball, still finding herself wondering exactly what was happening and even how it had come to this. End over end she went, back to where she had been before the world had become a massive flash bulb. Her wits were still about her, and she prepared accordingly for the impact to come.

The second blast was far less world shaking. It could not compare to the impact the first explosion had made (or the impression, for that matter). Queen Chrysalis had very good aim. The sphere containing Luna landed almost dead center of the twenty foot deep crater still smoking. From the angle at which the impact struck, more debris was flung in an oblong arch, sending a few trees and shrubs still standing flinging thousands of feet away. The already standing crater served as something of a container. Gawking ponies who had come to investigate had sticks, leaves, sod, and pebbles raining down on them.

Twilight Sparkle put up a shield as best she could and was able to protect her extended family. Every pony gathered at the mouth of the gaping crater had seen the incoming sphere. It was difficult to miss as it glowed an angry green.

"Are they fighting?" she asked, already knowing the answer. It was the wedding all over again. She expected changelings to be everywhere.

Feidole and Frakas were helping one of the Royal Guard up, visibly shaken as they tottered nervously to the edge of the crater and watched as Luna came hurling in. They went belly first into the ground, dragging the guard they had just picked up with them.

"I signed up for this," grumbled Frakas, jostling his bother. "I'm stupid."

Feidole grinned at him. "I know. Too bad Silent's not here to play."

"So it's a game now? What would you call it?"

"Yeah. _WHAT THE BUCK IS GOING ON HERE_?"

"_Love_ the name." Frakas sighed. "I'll be happy if the prize is my life."

"I was hoping for tickets to see that new Marelyn Monroe movie, but staying alive is a good choice."

Rainbow Dash was eyeballing the two changelings before turning to Twilight. "This isn't a changeling attack, is it?" she asked, absolutely confused by the mayhem.

"No, it isn't Dash. This is far worse." Twilight watched as the smoke cleared and Luna slowly picked herself up from the new crater within the bigger one. "Much worse." She was remembering the little gleam in the eyes of a mother hell bent on taking care of a perceived threat to her offspring. "Much, much worse." It had been one of the most disturbing conversations the purple Alicorn would remember.

_ "She kissed my little morsel, Twilight. Your Princess of the Moon kissed my boy. I intend to do something about it, girl. Just you watch. And do not make the mistake of interfering. This is between Luna and me. Understand?"_

Luna sighed. Not hurt (well, maybe a little), she shook herself, more surprised than anything at the display of power and prowess (and creativity) of Queen Chrysalis. Still, it wasn't her fault Silent Wing kissed her. It wasn't her fault he had no idea she wasn not a part of his dream in the sense of what makes a dream. She heard dirt and bits of stone shift behind her. Chrysalis was fast, too. Used her wings, judging from the droning buzz. Probably used the last of her magic in that last blast.

"Are you finished?" she asked calmly, not bothering to turn around. "Or shall this stupidity continue?"

Chrysalis bull rushed her from behind with a snarl, her hooves going around her smaller opponent's heck. Luna was not expecting this and was flung forward under the weight of the bigger mare. Both bodies were a tangle of manes, tails, legs, and wings, kicking up dirt and dust and anything else that might have fallen back into the crater.

A crowd had gathered at the rim. No pony said a word.

Until Applejack decided to say something. "Anypony wanna try and break those two up?"

Pinkie Pie pursed her lips and rubbed her chin as she leaned over the crater as far as she could and observed the combatants carefully. "Tell you what," she said with a bubbly grin. "You go first. I do parties at wakes, too!" A chorus of denials was returned immediately from the gathered friends.

"Nope."

"I want to live!"

"Oh, my, that would be too dangerous!"

"Ain't gonna do it."

"I'm crazy, not stupid."

"Five bits on Luna!"

"Ten on the Queen!"

(Frakas and Feidole were the only ones placing bets)

"Anypony else turned on seeing this?"

(Frakas and Feidole both raised a hoof.)

All eyes went to Lightning Dash. His mother cuffed him by the ear. "I did not teach him that!" Rainbow Dash declared, daring her friends to argue against that. She was blushing furiously.

Even Captain Myzanum was not stupid enough to put himself between a queen and a princess who could literally squish him like a bug if either felt like it. He grabbed Feidole by the scruff of his neck. "Get the prince, damn you!" he barked into the changeling's face. Spittle went everywhere. "And Princess Celestia while you're at it!"

Crown Princess Atalanta was crying. Seeing her mother fighting for the first time scared her terribly. A consoling hoof went around her. She turned to see Star Journey looking into her eyes with a goofy grin and a blush. _Oh, gross!_

She cried harder, shoving him away and running to Frakas. He was the only changeling she knew (and trusted) around. Captain Myzanum stared hard at her, glowering.

Chrysalis knew she had almost exhausted all of her magic. Luna was barely winded. Her only recourse was to resort to brute force, keeping the Alicorn off balanced and prevent her from using her horn to cast her spells. At this point, the reason behind the battle was forgotten, all logic cast aside. The overly aggressive maternal instinct within her had kicked in, primal thoughts overriding common sense.

"Don't mind me," she hissed at Luna when there was a pause and the two were snout to snout. "I'm just absolutely livid right now."

"Methinks you are over reacting," replied the battered dark princess.

Chrysalis slugged her in the stomach, blasting the air from the overconfident Alicorn's lungs. Her face contorted, pupils dilating to pinpoints as her mouth hung open as she wheezed (or tried to). The Queen pulled off the Alicorn, seeing perhaps she might have indeed gone too far. Just to make sure, she casually slapped Luna across the face

"Now you listen here," she growled threateningly, her words like icy daggers. "I don't care who you are or how much more powerful you may be. If you EVER dare to take advantage of my little colt again," she waved a hoof menacingly in Luna's face. "I will shove my hoof SO FAR up your darky, tight, magnificently well-toned flank, it won't be just your sister crippled from the waist back! Do you understand me?!"

Luna had recovered her breath and held a hoof to her cheek. "You really think I have a well-toned flank?"

Chrysalis found herself going off tangent. It was obvious now she had barely made a physical impression on the Alicorn. The dawning came on like a weakly fluttering lightbulb in the dark recesses of her mind. She backed off completely from Luna.

"Are you kidding me?" she said, still trying to sound threatening. "Like you don't get told that ever single day! I mean, _look at it! _You have the most smoking flank I've ever seen! I would kill to be able to have a rump like that. And don't even get me started on your gorgeous, perfect sapphire coat! It's simply to die for! Then there's your mane. I'm so jealous of it, you have _no idea._"

Somehow, Luna managed to preen herself from her back, blushing furiously. Chrysalis offered a hoof up. The Alicorn gracefully accepted it. There was an awkward moment as the two mares stared each other down. One realizing she was badly overmatched and the other understanding a frustrated mother with a plate larger than she could handle having been placed before her.

"Just one thing," Luna offered quietly, tossing her mane and shaking the dirt from her coat. A blue eye gleamed as moonlight reflected from the dark pool.

Chrysalis stopped smiling.

And found herself being hurled through the air straight up. Within moments, she could no longer feel air around her, as she was surrounded by a dark void. The stars were everywhere. The moon glowered like a great eye overhead. A hoof caught her chin, turning the changeling queen to face the other half of the power of Equestria in her full majesty. This wasn't the Luna mortals saw. This was the dark night lit form of a powerful Alicorn who still had anger issues of her own, but had learned to master them.

"Just let us have one thing understood between the two of us," Luna said in a voice defying her youthful appearance. She was in the armor of Nightmare Moon and was now as large as Chrysalis. Her catlike eyes narrowed, focused, bore into the harlequin orbs with ancient intensity. "You are a bug to me. I could easily crush you and leave you splattered across the world as grasshopper against glass.

"Keep in mind my elder sister is the _nice_ one. I am the other side of the same coin. I will give you this, as you are only looking out for your child; I will not harm him, nor do I have any intentions of harming your Silent Wing. I freely admit to a budding fondness for him. However, forces move against him just as readily as they move against you. Keep that in mind. So long as Silent Wing is in Equestria, I will be able to protect him from his nightmares. Flamespyre lurks there. Did you now know?"

Chrysalis nervously shook her head.

"No, I suppose not. He does not remember the nightmares. Flamespyre has been chipping away at the colt's defenses since the moments dreams began to have meaning to Silent Wing. You have no idea the strength of that will he has. It's the sort of will that could move mountains, if even just one pebble at a time. Flamespyre is very close to breaking his son's will. So long as I am alive, he will not succeed. Understand?"

Chrysalis nodded.

"Good. Now, mare to mare, I will say this to you. Right now, at this very moment, I do not care for you. Even as we speak, if you were to die right now, I would not mourn your passing from this world. You have done so much damage and harmed so many, the list of crimes is long in your wake. However, your people should not suffer for your transgressions. I will not be your reckoning." She let go of the queen.

"But your children are very sweet. _They_ are both good. _They_ are worth fighting for. I will help protect them within my abilities. Do you have an issue with that?"

"N-n-no," stammered Chrysalis. How, again did she ever think to take Canterlot? She was beginning to understand why Celestia seemed so at ease in allowing the queen to return to Equestria.

"Excellent! Then let us return to the others. No doubt they worry for us."

Everything faded to darkness, then back to the sky sill filled with the smoke from the explosion. The cloud was beginning to break up, but still lingered ominously. Luna was still in front of the queen, reverting to the form most familiar to ponies. Chrysalis found she was absolutely terrified of her, even more so than Princess Celestia.

"One more thing," Luna offered as she worked a tangle from her mane. "If something happens between Silent Wing and myself, I will let you know. For now, it is to me nothing more than a display of bold innocence. Let him have that. His days of innocence are fast fading. Let him have wonderful memories, even if they are but dreams."

Chrysalis nodded mutely again.

Both mares took wing and drifted down through some clouds and towards the crater. Princess Celestia and Silent Wing were there now. Celestia wore a mysterious little smile and the prince was absolutely confused by what was going on. Atalanta was clinging to him and sobbing, not knowing where her mother was.

Star Journey was also bawling again. He had come to the conclusion Ata hated him and refused to explain his feelings to anypony. Not knowing what else to do, Twilight Sparkle simply held him and tried soothing the colt. Her friends had their own opinions on how to handle him, but kept their mouths shut. Twilight Sparkle was almost a different pony when her son's actions were questioned.

"There they are!" came the cry when Luna and Chrysalis were seen approaching.

As soon as they landed, Atalanta flew into her mother's chest fiercely, refusing to let go. The abashed queen settled on her rump and just hugged her daughter back.

Celestia was observing what was left of her hedgerow maze. "I suppose we should put a pool here," she observed dryly, grinning openly at Chrysalis. The changeling queen blushed furiously and mumbled an apology.

Luna smiled at the Queen of the Changelings, shaking her head as if to dismiss the whole affair as something to be dealt with. As she turned to speak with her sister, there was a brief flash of a final warning.

* * *

It was almost morning. There was still tendrils of smoke wafting from the hole in the ground. Ponies were everywhere, trying to clean up the mess. Canterlot would be in an uproar for some time. No pony was asleep now. There were shattered windows in every building, cracked foundations and support beams, bits of plaster and dust now in every nook and cranny. There were even reports of injuries. The castle and connecting city were essentially under martial law as emergency crews were overtaxed. Help from Ponyville was immediate in coming, but not enough. The call to other towns went out for assistance in rebuilding.

The Mane Six stayed, put their youngest to bed and took their older children with them to help with the clean up. It was indeed the longest night. Prince Silent Wing and his changeling guards were quick to offer their services, which was readily (if warily) accepted. Queen Chrysalis retreated to her quarters, very much embarrassed at her outburst and resulting power display.

The two Alicorns had a small table set up by the crater where they would oversee the cleanup. They still had not decided what they were going to do with the hole in the ground, though some engineers had made some interesting suggestions. Once they had a moment, Celestia sipped at her lemonade, the ice cubes tinkling together in her glass.

"Well?" she asked her sister. Luna had spent a great deal of time staring mutely at the massive crater Chrysalis had made.

"I had no idea she had grown that powerful," she admitted, her cheeks flushing.

"You almost let her kick your flank, didn't you?"

Her little sister refused to answer that, but her face gave away the truth.

"She put almost all of her magic in her first attack and you nearly wound up eating it," Celestia guessed, leaning over and nuzzling her sister teasingly. "Lulu, you can tell me."

"Yes, Tia, I very nearly did," she gave in, tearing her eyes from the crater. "Chrysalis was seriously trying to kill me with that first blast." Luna quickly recounted the battle.

"When did you get cocky?" Tia asked her with an arched brow when Luna was done. "That is very unlike you, Lulu."

"She irritated me for some reason," replied her sister sourly. "I can understand her being upset about the kiss - which _you did not have to tell her about_, by the way - but she absolutely went wild." Luna held her mouth open, then narrowed her gaze, knitting her brows together as she leaned towards Celestia. "Why did you tell her? There was no point to that."

"Did you have fun?"

"Well...yes, as a matter in fact, I did."

Celestia sipped her lemonade. "That's why I told her."

Just then a messenger arrived breathlessly in the form of a Pegasus. He was uniformed as a courier from the palace. "Urgent message, Highness!" He held out a scroll bearing the seal from the General Staff.

Celestia quickly took the note and dismissed the messenger, waiting for him to step back respectfully. She broke the seal as Luna came over to peer over her shoulder. Both Alicorns read the message, Tia finishing it first and wordlessly giving it to Luna to finish reading.

"Oh, Creator, it's started."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**The Longest Night Part Three**

**(Star Journey and the Shadowdragon)**

_Sixty minutes ago..._

The explosion rocked the castle, knocking every pony off his or her hooves. Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy instinctively took to the air, covering their eyes and faces from flying glass when the outside forced its way inside, sending shards everywhere, over everything. The noise was beyond deafening and ears were suddenly ringing.

"Is every pony all right?" Twilight Sparkle called out.

Rather, she tried to. She could barely understand the mumbling of her own voice. Rubbing her sore chest, she released Star Journey, having flung herself over his little body as soon as the windows had shattered. Her colt's horn had dug into her by her own fault of trying to physically press him into her. Star was staring up at her, wide eyed and very frightened. Dust from the ceiling had for the most part avoided coating him, thanks to Twilight's maternal instincts.

Fearing the ceiling might collapse and not sure of the structural integrity of the hall, the Alicorn began herding her friends and their children outside, as well as waving at the staff to move out of the building. Guards were swooping in everywhere, most of them aware the civilians were just as deaf as they were. Every pony had ringing ears and it was not a fun song to listen to. Once outside, all eyes were turned skyward, mouths hanging open. Ponies not paying attention noticed their neighbor gawking. They followed suit, heads looking up.

The rising cloud of smoke was as evil as any dragon that had ever swooped down upon an unsuspecting victim. Worst of all was a nightmare perhaps even more ominous. Chrysalis hovered in the air some fifty feet above the maze - or what was left of it - encircled by her magic in a protective shield. Her lovely dress was shredded, her eyes were wild and maniacle, baring her fangs in a hideous grin. Her horn blazed with her magic and she squeezed her eyes shut, blinking in a puff of green smoke.

By now, Twilight was beginning to feel the ringing in her ears subside. She was able to hear voices, crying, snuffling, panicking and even some cursing.

"Are we under attack?"

"Guards down!" Applejack was the first to notice guards, both pony and changeling scattered around the ground. Most bore minor scrapes and bruises, some just stunned, but a few had some nasty injuries from the blast. Wearing armor had probably saved their lives.

The group slowly worked their way to the crater, eyes straining for what they supposed was a changeling attack. No invaders appeared, though the alarms and klaxons were blaring as if an air raid was underway.

"Luna and the Queen are fighting!" yelled out the changeling captain. What was his name? Twilight stared at him hard, following his spear as he pointed it off into the sky towards the moon.

Myzanum. Captain Myzanum. The biggest changeling the lavender pony had ever seen, or any pony had ever seen. He was brutish, yet spoke carefully and in short and curt sentences. It was then Twilight could see a green and yellow glowing ball streaking back towards the party. It was another impact, with ponies once again scrambling for cover and more debris flying everywhere. The Alicorn put up a shield as big as she could manage as ponies were scattered everywhere. It was only partially effective, but kept her friends and their children from getting hurt.

"_WHAT THE BUCK IS GOING ON HERE_?" She heard one of the changelings yell. It wasn't the stiff and formal captain, that was for sure. Probably one of Silent Wing's friends. It was one of the changelings Pinkie Pie said to be absolutely hilarious.

Rainbow Dash was eyeballing the two changelings before turning to Twilight. "This isn't a changeling attack, is it?" she asked, absolutely confused by the mayhem.

"No, it isn't Dash. This is far worse." Twilight watched as the smoke cleared and Luna slowly picked herself up from the new crater within the bigger one. "Much worse." She was remembering the little gleam in the eyes of a mother hell bent on taking care of a perceived threat to her offspring. "Much, much worse."

It had been one of the most disturbing (and admittedly fascinating) conversations the purple Alicorn would remember. Probably because those harlequin eyes had assumed a crazed look she had seen in her own reflection a time or two in the past. The 'tardy' incident from several years back came to mind. Then there was the twitching lips and the forced, way-too-big smile so completely out of place on any changeling's face (especially a certain queen).

Luna and Chrysalis were talking. Twilight wanted to call out to her aunt (by her brother Shining Armor's marriage to Cadence, Lulu's and Tia's blood niece), but the expression Queen Chrysalis wore was simply frightening. Her daughter, Atalanta saw it and started to cry, starting with a whimpering snuffle. It was the face of a bloodthirsty monster, stalking her prey and preparing to pounce for the killing blow. The conversation the pony and changeling had was unheard as they were too far away, deep in the center of the yawning crater.

The queen charged at the unsuspecting Luna, both falling forward in a flailing ball of violent action. Every pony was frozen in place, too afraid of the power Queen Chrysalis possessed.

Then Applejack spoke up. "Anypony wanna try an' break them two up?" Her expression was dubious at best, and she was one of the braver ponies in the group.

Pinkie Pie had actually considered it. Trotting right up to the edge of the crater, she peered down. One of her daughters, Blueberry had jumped on her back, sitting on her mother's flanks as Pinkie leaned forward, pursing her lips.

"Tell you what," she giggled with a huge grin at Applejack. "You go first. I do parties at wakes, too!"

Twilight Sparkle saw her friends frantically shaking their heads, taking a step or two back, finding reasons to stay in the land of the living. With Queen "I've Gone Absolutely Mad" (as Rarity would succinctly put it years later in her memoirs) savagely going hoof to hoof with the Princess of the Moon and apparently _winning_, there was a fair chance it would have been more of a hindrance to Luna than an asset to assist her.

Besides, Twilight noticed how calm the dark Alicorn appeared.

"Anypony else turned on seeing this?" Lightning Dash blurted as he had been the only pony to not see the inherent danger of the fight raging below. His little ears were perked forward, his wings partially unfurled as he was actually grinning at the battle.

"I did not teach him that!" Rainbow Dash took his tail in her teeth and yanked him back hard, cuffing him by the ear when he was in range. She was several shades of red and began to make promises under her breath to geld Soarin the next time she saw her colt's father.

Star Journey had mostly stayed with his mother, cowering behind her rear legs and under her tail. He saw Princess Atalanta not near anypony and just watching what was happening with horrified eyes. The chubby little prince could hear her cry out in a little voice over and over again, "No momma! Please don't fight, momma."

A part of him felt sorry for her. Another side of his sense of superiority wanted to tell her Luna was going to win because changelings weren't good for anything other than getting their flanks kicked. With a leering smile, he tottered over to her, throwing a possessive hoof over the little princess as if staking a claim to her. He had meant to be more understanding. Unfortunately, he had never grasped the concept of being overbearing instead of simply just being a friendly shoulder for some pony to lean on. On top of that, he had a very oily smile a traveling salesman would know to kill a sale to a blind diamond dog.

That is how she viewed it. Thusly did she react with disdain, shoving him away and scrambling for Frakas, her brother's friend. She knew him. The changeling cadet was startled when he found a little black form with a wild mane and dirty dress clinging to one of his legs. She had darted underneath Captain Myzanum's belly to get to Frakas. Patting her awkwardly on the head, he shrugged and went back to watching the warring mares.

Minutes later, Atalanta was in her mother's hooves, the fight over and apparently Aunt Luna and Queen Meanie Fangy Tooth (Pinkie Pie had referred to Chrysalis under that name more than a few times before while telling her stories) acting like friends. Such a weird fight! Confused by the outcome, Star Journey gave the little princess one last look with melancholy eyes.

Star Journey did not know what to do. He didn't care what was going on anymore. Turning on his hoof, he decided to go home. Aunt Luna was going to win anyways. No ungly old nag was going to beat her. No changeling could beat any of the princesses. They were the strongest in the world. Princess Atalanta was not different. She would soon learn why ponies were best. The set expression on his face promised just that.

_Forty-five minutes ago..._

He met Atalanta not far from his quarters. Her Royal Highness was looking at him, crest fallen and absolutely miserable. Golden yellow eyes peered at him apologetically, almost shyly. Suspicious of her, but also curious (with a dash of juvenile hope). She sat just outside his door leading to his family's royal chambers (almost encompassing an entire wing largely unused until Twilight Sparkle had ascended to Alicornhood), her tiny tail curled around her cheese hole legs and hooves. She was immaculately clean, as if none of the recent events had touched her. A shy smile waited for Star Journey.

"I was mean to you," she said quietly, almost with shame.

"Huh?" Star Journey blinked, stopping just short of her with a skid. He plunked down on his rump and scratched the back of his head. "I thought you hated me."

She shook her head wildly, her eyes wide with mournful innocence. "No! I was just so scared of you and how impressive you were that I couldn't face you." Ata shied away slightly, looking ashamed. "I like you and I want to be your friend."

Completely dumbfounded by this sudden turn of events, Star Journey could only gawk at the pretty princess who was now batting her eyes at him. "Why aren't you with your mom?" he finally asked. To his credit, he sounded sufficiently suspicious.

This was too good to be true.

She scraped at the floor with a hoof. "My mommy said I should make friends with you because everyone knows ponies are going to save us from the bad things coming." Ata's eyes sheened rubies for a moment as she looked up at the prince, properly awed by his presence. "Will you accept my apology? Queen Chrysalis told me to apologize and I want to apologize, but not because she told me but because I want to." She slid shyly towards him, not looking into his eyes as if she was too ashamed to do so.

As the Creator was his witness, poor Star Journey had no idea what to do.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was frantically looking for her colt, asking any pony she could if they had seen him. None of her friends had noticed him since Lightning Dash offered to help look for his friend (he was one of the few ponies to whom Star Journey did not act the brat towards) and commandeered his other friends (who were less enthusiastic about looking for the porky pony) into assisting. Red and Golden Apple threw their hooves in to help only because their mother Applejack glared at them in the age-old motherly way every pony was familiar with in one form or another (yes, even Silent Wing was not immune).

Queen Chrysalis gathered up her mollified daughter and had gone to her quarters. Silent Wing had offered to hang around and help with the cleanup, Feidole and Frakas right behind him and looking for the moment when they could turn in for the night. Celestia asked the colt to go rest as he had already had a long night. As battered as he was, he refused and offered Twilight his help. The mare was grateful.

She was able to pick up his trail easily as servants pointed hooves to the general direction of her quarters. Of course he would go home, she grumbled. What was she going to do with that colt? Applejack had offered her advice, of course. Being the pony who held the Element of Honesty, Twilight Sparkle found she could not ignore the words of her good friend.

"I'm tellin' ya, Twi," she had said before the lavender Alicorn went off to find her son. "Ya need ta spend a lot of time with him. You've been stressed with all the work you've had ta do and you ain't had no time with Star. It ain't been fair to him and it ain't been fair to you."

Of course, she always said something to that effect almost every time the two got together. Life had a funny way of making things more difficult than they needed. Often times it was due to the inactions or just a stubborn refusal to break from bad habits. Such things could happen to the best of ponies. Twilight Sparkle was no exception to the rule. She knew her mistakes in rearing her colt were beginning to glare and she was more embarrassed of herself than she was of her son. This problem, instead of embracing it had felt as though it had grown beyond her ability to handle on her own. She was deathly afraid to go to her friends for help.

It had never been like that before. In the past, there would have been nothing to keep her from going to her friends for help or advice. Time has a funny way of affecting relationships. The Mane Six were still friends, but the friendship as a whole did not feel the same.

The biggest falling out had been between Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy when Lightning Dash was till a foal. Soarin had turned his attention elsewhere during Rainbow's pregnancy, finding her expectant appearance less than attractive. Naturally he turned Fluttershy's concern for her friend against her, starting an affair that nearly ruined her friendship with the cyan Pegasus completely. Rainbow had only started speaking to Fluttershy again less than a year ago. The sad yellow Pegasus mare had spent years begging forgiveness, refusing to interact with other ponies until she could make things right with Rainbow.

There had been other incidents to strain the friendship of the Mane Six, but that had been by far the worst. Twilight thought about them, having cast a final glance over her shoulder and seeing the two speaking quietly together before setting off on the adventure of colt searching. Fluttershy was still pressed by guilt, but at least now Rainbow Dash had put a warm hoof on her friend's shoulder. The years of healing had finally fixed a painful rift between the two Pegasi.

"Maybe I do need to spend more time with him," she lamented, decided, and determined for herself all in one sentence. A family vacation was needed and Flash Sentry was going to spend time with his wife and son or else. Setting herself with firm jaw and hard violet eyes, she trotted off to hunt down her son, set some firm rules, and realize she had not exactly been paying attention to her motherly duties.

She came across a servant who finally had some concrete evidence of seeing Star Journey. "Oh, Princess Twilight!" exclaimed the Earth pony with the light yellow coat and faded green mane. "I saw your son and that changeling princess heading towards the catacombs, I think. I don't know why they'd go there at this hour and especially with all the commotion going on. Perhaps they're hiding?" she suggested with a helpless shrug.

"Where the dragon is?" Twilight crinkled her nose. Star Journey had always liked staring at the sleeping dragon, always wondering if and when it was going to wake up and start gobbling all the ponies who had made him mad. It now began to dawn on her how disturbing an image that was.

As the servant hurried off to deal with whatever duties the little battle had conjured up for her, Twilight paused dead in her tracks, her blood suddenly cold. Was not Crown Princess Atalanta going to her quarters with Queen Chrysalis?

She spotted a patrol and asked them to check on the changelings. Something was not sitting right and she hoped she was wrong. There was a pit in her stomach and her instincts screamed danger.

Twilight Sparkle hurried down the hall and outside the center courtyard and towards the main entrance to the catacombs.

_Thirty minutes ago..._

For some reason, the two guards ignored the colt and the filly after Atalanta stared them both down, her horn glowing a lighter green than Chrysalis. The two Unicorns, a mare and a stallion, became stiff and wide-eyed, their pupils glowing a strange green. They stood before a massive steel door twenty feet high and twenty feet wide. A smaller door for ponies was to the left where the guards stood at their posts. Scarheart slept there.

"What did you do that for?" Star Journey asked as he raised up on his hind legs and waved a hoof in front of the mare. She did not blink and stared straight ahead as if he wasn't there.

The princess grinned at him. "Oh, bother the boring guards! They'd ask questions royals like you and me shouldn't be asking. Let's go see the dragon! I've heard all sorts of things about him and I've been dying to see him with a friend." She pouted, seeing his hesitation. "We're friends, aren't we?" To one of the guards she said, "Open the door!"

She was obeyed without question.

"Uh, yeah!" he cried out after her when she didn't wait for him to respond. "Of course we're friends." He waddled after her, his horn glowing like a candle. It was a spell he knew and was rather proud of.

Atalanta already had her horn glowing, looking over her shoulder and grinning. "Ever seen a dragon wake up?" she asked, her eyes flashing gold again. It might have been a trick of the light reflecting from his horn again, but Star was not paying attention.

She was paying attention to him and that was all he cared about.

"No," Star Journey admitted. "I heard it's not a safe thing to do." He sounded dubious.

"Dragons aren't so bad. Doesn't your mother have a dragon?"

"Spike? Yeah, but he's kinda boring. He doesn't burn anything or push anypony around. I once tried to tell him to burn one of the maids for spilling my milk and he tattled on me!" He frowned at the recent memory. Twilight's solution was to put him in a corner for a poorly supervised 'time out' while she studied some stupid book. The chubby prince had waited five minutes before she forgot all about him and Spike took one of his many naps.

"I'm going to show you a better dragon than Spike," Atalanta promised, stopping in her hoof steps to lean towards the colt.

Confused, Star tilted his head back and cocked it to one side. "The red one? Nah, he's sleeping and Mother says he can't wake up because his brain is fried."

"Not that one!" The princess continued following the wide corridor. At the end of the hall and at the bottom of a deep elevator shaft slept (permanently) the red dragon Scarheart. "I'm going to show you a black dragon. He's the neatest and most powerful dragon in the world."

The colt hurried after her, even more confused as they came up to the massive elevator. it was designed to hold up to fifty tons and was large enough to haul something as large as a medium sized dragon. "There's no other dragon down there," he stated, trying to remember if Mother or either of his aunts had ever mentioned another one being down there.

"This one's made of shadows," Atalanta said as she pressed the button opening the sliding gates of the elevator. It opened and she climbed in. "Come on! I'll tell you about him. My mother said he's been down here for a long time and there's a crystal thingy that will wake him up if we do a special trick."

He did so and noted the princess was looking at the panel curiously. "Don't know how it works?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "I'm sure a smart prince like yourself knows how to operate this contraption."

"Of course!" he beamed, glad to be a hero in her eyes.

Draccaria smiled wickedly when he wasn't looking.

_Ten minutes ago..._

Twilght Sparkle hated when she was right. Seeing the two spell bound guards under the influence of mind control confirmed her suspicions. It didn't make sense why anypony would want to mess with a comatose lizard at the bottom of a cave. They attacked her without word, but she easily overcame them with her magic, putting them to sleep with a single thought and spell.

It was almost morning.

Silent Wing had been going out to help, having just left Celestia and Luna not a minute ago, his wing finally able to handle some light flying (by his estimation). Feidole and Frakas were with him when he spotted the lavender mare drop the guards and start calling for help.

"What's going on?" he called out to her.

Twilight yelped and hurled a bolt of magic at him, striking the young prince fair and square in the chest. The force of the blast shoved him back a foot or two, but the magic itself fizzled, seemingly to seep beneath his coat. His chest scar assumed a curious golden glow for a moment. Frakas and Feidole stared at her, confused by her reaction, no less so than their leader.

"Hey! I'm on your side!" he protested, dropping into a defensive stance. "Princess Twilight?" Silent eyed the two guards. "You two," he commanded his changelings briskly, "get help. Now!"

The mare looked abashed and at the same time amazed at the colt. "Sorry!" she said sheepishly. "The guards were taken over by mind control. It's changeling magic!"

"Impossible. They're all accounted for!" Silent protested. You can check with your watch commander. I made sure they all reported in right before I last spoke with Celestia. I swear on my life it's not any changelings that came with us." His eyes narrowed as he stared at the inert forms at Twilight's hooves. "It's a setup," he hissed, going right past the startled mare and in through the door.

"Wait!" she called after him, trying to hold him with her magic. Again it fizzled and she remembered her last spell had been as effective as a water balloon against a dam. "Where are you going?"

Silent peeled back through the door and looked at her. "Where does this go?" he asked, tossing his head into the darkness behind him.

"There's the dragon we've got in there. I don't know what use he would be, unless." She trotted up to the door. "Move aside!"

"Unless?" Silent backed up, but not fast enough as Twilight practically bowled him over.

Her horn flared to light. "Somepony is planning on waking him up. What's my son doing with them? Why is your sister with Star Journey?" She huffed, stamping a hoof and swishing her tail in agitation.

"With all due respect," Silent coughed uncomfortably, "my sister is not exactly a big fan of your kid."

She let his choice of words slide. "Unless it's a hostage situation of some sort. C'mon, kiddo, let's see what's going on. I'm sure I can handle anything down there. Can I trust you to watch my back?"

The colt was troubled at the prospect of his sister possibly being a hostage. Something was not sitting right in his gut, but he didn't know what. Quietly he replied, "With my life, Twilight. With my life."

_ Five minutes ago..._

The elevator reached the bottom of the shaft, almost a half a mile down. Almost the first thing the colt and filly noticed was the well-lit form of the sleeping giant lizard stretched out on his left side where he had been placed fifteen years ago. Scarheart might have been mistaken for a corpse save for the slowly rising and falling ribs. The room stank of dragon smoke, a combination of sulphur and ash. Every time Star Journey saw him, he was always amazed at how big the dragon was.

Twilight Sparkle had told him before most dragons were far, far bigger and this one was not that big, thought she had trouble explaining why a 'teen' dragon could get up to forty-five feet long and seven tons. The previous experience she had with dragons other than spike of less than adult size were the three bullies Spike had dealt with. None of them were over a ton in size. Then again, neither of them were also a mix of changeling and pony to go with their dragon blood. She had yet to explain that to Star Journey as it was still a recent revelation.

He didn't care. It was a big bucking dragon.

Atalanta was not impressed, not even bothering to give the dragon so much as an awed gawk. Instead, she sniffed at him, hitched up her flank and strolled right by him.

"Where are we going?" Star Journey asked her.

"Down," she replied simply. "There's another door back here. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't. Why are we going that way?" The colt was beginning to think this was a bad idea. "You don't think this dragon is cool?"

Atalanta was already at the next door. She waved a dismissive hoof at the sleeping monster. "Oh, he's just a decoy."

"Decoy?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're going chicken on me," she said with a cute pout Star found irresistable. "I want to share this with you. I guarantee you'll never forget it." Again her horn glowed, sparking and breaking the lock on the door. It swung open. She swept a hoof inside, grinning with a promise and waited for him.

Star Journey gave it a half a moment of thought. Nopony was going to call him a chicken. Especially a girl! "This had better be good," he growled. Cute or not, he did not want his flank spanked if this meant something stupid at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Silent Wing and Twilight Sparkle decided against waiting for the elevator. The colt stopped the mare's attempt at the button, advising stealth.

"They'll hear it," he warned with a whisper, tapping an ear.

"Who ever they are," she agreed, nodding in approval.

Colt and mare took to their wings, the Alicorn taken a little by surprise when Silent simply hopped over and dropped like a stone. She caught a glimpse of his wings snapping open halfway down even as she jumped over with her own unfurling cautiously.

_Gutsy kid._

* * *

They came to what appeared to be a great ragged amber crystal pulsing with a strange red light. It was in a very large cavern, formed naturally over tens of thousands of years. Clear crystal quartz columns, thick and massive supported a granite ceiling. They sprang seemingly everywhere, supporting the vast weight of the castle and the stone beneath the foundations. The cavern itself was vast, seemingly going on forever.

"This is how Queen Chrysalis came up and nearly took Canterlot," Atalanta said to Star Journey with a wisp of regret. They followed an underground river that opens up to the outside some fifteen miles away.

"I didn't know that," the colt admitted, finding that tidbit pretty neat to know. "I heard she was the only one who snuck in."

"Yep. Snuck up on Princess Cadence and decided to stick her down here since nopony remembered about it." She grinned as she made a narrow beam of light with her horn. "Keep your torch the way it is and follow me. We're almost there!"

"This is really cool!" Star Journey grinned at an odd crystal reflecting his face right back at him. Smaller natural facets grinned back at him his pudgy little face.

"Come on, Star! Here it is!" she sang to him. Atalanta pointed at the amber crystal they both could see pulsing once entering the cavern. "The Shadowdragon is here!" She reached out and lovingly pat the strange stone.

Star Journey thought it looked kind of ominous and scary. "I don't know," he fidgeted in a small voice. Fear was beginning to seep into his brain. "I really have a bad feeling about this. What's a shadowdragon?"

There was a very dark and decidedly unfriendly chuckle rumbling around him.

"What was that?" Star Journey asked, suddenly very afraid.

Atalanta smiled, her eyes turning golden as her smile became unnaturally big. "Oh, that's just Daddy saying hello to you, Prince Star Journey." Her form shimmered, grew, growing pale. White bat-like wings sprang from her shoulders and a multicolored spiked crest sprouted from the top of her head as her mane shrank away to nothing. A pair of horns sprouted, sweeping back gracefully over her neck and shoulders. A snake like tail curled around her lovely clawed feet, each one gleaming with wicked talons from the glow of the crystal. Her snout elongated, her fangs became serrated long fangs. Her neck grew, became supple and curved into an S. She reached out and picked up the now screaming Star Journey.

"Let me go! Mommy! MOOOOMMMMEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed hysterically.

"Yes," she purred at him as she laughed. "Call to your mother."

"Yesssssss," rasped the crystal as a single red eye opened in its darkening center. "Call out to Twilight Sparkle. I have a conversation I would like to finish with her. It's so nice to have a hostage when the discussion beginssssss."

Flamespyre laughed uproariously.

_Zero..._

The world erupted in war.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**The Dragon's Game**

Twilight Sparkle could hear her squealing colt calling her name, ignoring Scarheart's mass as she shot past Silent Wing. The pale colt had landed, staring at the massive thing with a sense of curious wonder before Star Journey's shrieks and the horrible laughing snapped him from the wonderment. The frantic mother snapped her wings, a low moan of denial escaping her lips as she made for the door within the dark shadows beyond the slumbering beast.

"Star!" she called out.

"_**MOOOOMMMMEEEEEEEEE**__!" _came the piteous wail.

Silent Wing was on her tail, hurrying past her and trying to keep her from doing something rash. Her eyes flashed, glared at him and even snarled. "Get out of my way!" she almost screamed at him. The colt discovered she was very strong and very determined.

"It's a trap," Silent Wing said harshly. "You can't go in there!"

"Get the buck out of my way!" She cocked a hind leg and kicked the prince squarely in his royal jewels. "I know."

Silent Wing doubled over in pain. To his credit, he followed after the lavender mare, hissing as nerve endings reminded how sensitive the groin was. He managed to grab her tail with his teeth. "Pwease don't go in der!" Tears were running down his cheeks.

Twilight Sparkle dragged the colt bodily into the cavern, her horn flaring with her anger and illuminating like a small sun. It was hard to miss the pale dragon and the dark crystal burning with shadows within it smooth surface. The singular eye blazed upon the Alicorn.

Silent Wing struggled to his hooves, releasing the mare as she was oblivious to his presense and his efforts to stymie her. Adjusting his wings, the tried to remain hidden, perhaps to offer some advantage.

"Twilight Sparkle," called out the white dragon. "I bid you welcome in my father's presence." Her voice was hardly gentle nor hardly welcoming. The mocking tone suggested complete control. Golden eyes swirled with cruel intelligence, every bit as evil as the single red orb blazing with pure malice.

In her claws was a squirming colt reaching for his mother with wet cheeks and imploring hooves. Star Journey's cries tore at his mother's heart, his terror making her lurch even as she tried to assess her situation.

"Father," Draccara's eyes found Silent Wing. "The whelp has come, as you said he would."

A voice resonated softly through the cavern, its origins undoubtedly originating from the crystal. It had already turned black. "Indeed. I have not laid eyes upon you in over five thousand years, child. Come forward, my _son_," spoke the voice of Flamespyre, almost gently, invitingly. "You have grown well. As intended. Small and compact. But a dragon after my design. Let me see you with my eye, boy."

Silent Wing never twitched a muscle, but his shadow stretched, pulled, and moved him. In the blink of an eye, the young prince was before the crystal, Draccaria off to the side and grinning down, far larger than Scarheart easily, just as she was in the memory from long ago. He was frightened, but he put on a brave face. Twilight Sparkle joined him shortly in the same manner.

They eye focused upon her. "No magic, young lady. I would hate to see something happen to your hefty little colt," the Shadowdragon spoke insultingly, spitting out the end of the sentence with contempt. "Negligence from a parent in regards to the appearance of their child speaks poorly of your abilities as a mother."

Draccaria sneered at the Alicorn with a tsk.

"_Soft. Fat. Weak._ You disappoint me, Twilight Sparkle. Such failure is unbecoming of a princess. Perhaps my daughter should simply put the colt out of his misery." Flamespyre seemed to sigh reluctantly.

"He's a brat, too," noted Draccaria, shaking him urgently. Star Journey began to cry again, struggling and reaching for his mother.

Twilight Sparkle screamed, "Leave him alone!"

"One moment with my son, if you please," spoke the crystal. Draccaria slapped her tail on the uneven stone floor and the Alicorn suddenly found herself gagged and unable to move. "This won't take but a moment."

"Five thousand years and you've only seen the light of day for fifteen of them. Such a disparity, my boy!" The eye flickered, seemingly amused. "You have so much of your mother in you. I miss her. I really, really do. But, one cannot make an omlette without breaking a few thousand eggs."

"My mother?" Silent spoke finally as there was a silence broken only by the sobbing colt. Did he speak of Chrysalis?

"No, not her, boy. Not that buggy little nag of a bitch. Such a pathetic excuse for a changeling queen. She should have been squished like one, but your real mother left a powerful influence upon you." Silent could not only feel the hate burning into him from that spiteful eye. He thought he could _taste_ it. "I shall tell you a story, as all fathers should tell their sons when they are ready to hear them. Have a seat!"

The colt was compelled to sit down, staring up into that horrible, terrible eye. Draccaria sniggered. Twilight Sparkle found herself doing the same thing.

"You are supposed to be dead right now," said the voice in resigned acceptance. "But your biological mother put something in you that built up as she anticipated something like this would happen. Clever girl, I'll admit. She tasked me to no end in undoing all the things she did to undermine my work. Did you know that?"

Silent found himself shaking his head mutely.

"Silent Wing isn't even your real name. You didn't know that, either." There was a short bark of a laugh, almost jovial as the Shadowdragon continued with his story.

"Father," interjected Draccaria politely.

"There's time, child. There's time to impart a good story and then take my power and to offer the game. Don't you think?" His tone was mild now, even inviting.

"Yes, Father," she replied, petting Star Journey's mane as if he were a cat. The white dragon even lightly scratched behind his ears, not wanting to hurt him. The chunky colt was suddenly confused, his little eyes going round as he maintained eye contact with his mother.

"You see, your real mother wanted to name you Icarus. I simply wanted to call you Warblood. That is the name I wanted, but there is not enough murder in your heart for such a thing. So I never gave you a name, save for just the Time Wasting Whelp. You can thank your sister Draccaria here for that little name. I do have a name for you, but you've yet to earn it. You may get a chance yet, as I'll explain momentarily."

"He is adorable, now that I've actually laid eyes upon him," she commented, still petting a now whimpering Star Journey. "More dragon in the snout, I should think. The pony in him stands out rather boldly, I think. There's enough changeling showing to make no mistake of that part of him." She stared at his two left legs. "I'll bet the girls love the scars."

"You killed my mother, didn't you?" Silent asked, not sure how to react emotionally. There was a catch to his voice, but how could he mourn a mother he never knew? Chrysalis had been the only one he had ever had.

"She may be dead. She may not. I don't know. It's been five thousand years." There was indifference at first, changing over to idle curiosity. "She was doing a rather decent job of it last I saw. Your sister made sure it was done."

Draccaria's eyes twitched as she curled a lip. It was a neutral action, easily going either yes or no, perhaps aimed at Flamespyre or at her tiny brother sitting in her shadow. Very curious. Twilight Sparkle noticed it, filing it to memory.

Flamespyre went on. "As for your current mother, Chrysalis, I will comment her for making you a very resilient little colt. I'm happy with how you turned out. Alas," there was a sigh of a final decision made. "She has served her purpose and you no longer need her. Her daughter, however, I would have a use for."

"What do you mean?" the colt dared to ask.

"I'm getting to that. But first. You have something I want."

The colt suddenly felt his body go stiff, muscles contracting as his back arched and his neck spasmed. He was lifted off his front hooves, onto his rump. Wings fluttered in jerking motions as his mouth hung open, eyes wide as the shadow beneath him darkened.

Twilight stared in horror at the grotesque contortions Silent Wing was undergoing. "Stop! Please you're hurting him!" But she could not speak. A powerful magic prevented her from doing no more than mouth the words.

"Well of course I am!" spat Flamespyre. "Do you think extracting five thousand years of built up magic is easy? Hmm? I. Did. Not. Think. _SO_!" His voice twisted with sudden cruelty and Silent screamed in horrible and sudden agony.

Tiny rivets of golden energy flowed from his body and into the shadow, growing more and more intense with each passing second in the amount coming from him, the rivets growing thicker, bolder in color. The pain intensified and the colt screamed, peeling his lips back and revealing his fangs. His wings flopped like those of a dying pigeon, feathers falling everywhere as his hooves pawed pitifully in the air, then thrashing wildly with every fresh spasm of new and unknown pain.

Twilight wept for him, unable to speak or call out. She could not bear to watch, trying to tear away her gaze. The Alicorn could not do it. She was not allowed.

Draccaria made her watch, made Star Journey watch. The dragonling female hissed inwards little sharp breathes as she indulged in the pleasure of basking in such glorious pain. Just as changelings fed on love, so too did she breathe in her little brother's suffering.

It could have gone on for minutes, perhaps hours. For Silent it was an eternity. He could feel power he never knew he had leave his body, untapped and unused departing. It was stripped from his blood, his flesh, even the marrow of his bones. Then, there was nothing but a sliver left of his life.

Flamespyre released him, gently, as a father might handle his first born for the first time. It was a mockery of the doting father. As soon as his body was released by the shadow, the crystal began to vibrate, with thousands of little cracks dancing up and down every inch of its smooth multiple faces. It shattered and a black fog rolled about the floor of the vast cavern.

"They are coming, Father!" Draccaria's eyes lifted to the ceiling with no concern at all.

A massive black form all too familiar to Twilight Sparkle began to form, with the crimson eye of horrors flickering in the left socket of the massive horned head. Wings like an enveloping nightmare formed, beneath them the spectre of ebony death. Twlight remembered the dreams she had after Flamespyre's supposed defeat she had for over a year after. They all crashed down upon her in this living vision. She screamed soundlessly, unable to unleash everything.

"Scarheart," Flamespyre spoke in his own voice from his own throat for the first time in fifteen years. "Awaken. Destroy. _Avenge_!"

The very earth heaved under the command, followed by a vast roar in the opposing chamber beyond the tiny door no dragon could hope to pass through. Bits of stone and dust fell from the ceiling. The massive head of Flamespyre shook, the great jaws yawned. He stretched forward with his neck, turning his head so his one eye could glare down upon the broken form of his tiny offspring. Silent Wing could have easily been inhaled.

Star Journey, thankfully had fainted in the middle of the prince's screaming.

"Ah, his heart still beats," hissed Flamespyre. "Good. Listen well, my son. I shall only tell you this once. Gather with you the Elements of Harmony and the Alicorn known as Luna. Go to the place where I first awakened fifteen years ago. From there, you will seek out my lair and find the clue needed to find where I am. Come to me, face me, and you will have a chance to gain a prize."

Silent raised his head off the ground, his shaking legs forcing himself to his hooves. He failed, having almost no strength.

"You shall have a chance to win back Twilight Sparkle, her fat son, and either your sister or your mother, whichever is brought to me first."

"Atalanta. Chrysalis has been chosen to die. I was going to kill them both." Draccaria shrugged, playing with one of Star Journey's ears.

"The daughter then. Bring her. Easier to handle than that unreasonable Chrysalis."

"I agree father. I shall tell my minion of the change."

"Do so. Let your minion suffer the consequences at her hands. I care not if she lives or dies. My disappointment will not be should she survive. It will add to the fun."

She nodded, set down her captive in front of his mother. Twilight found she could move, yet still not speak. She gathered up her son and held him protectively to her chest.

The white dragon shimmered, became a beautiful Unicorn and waved goodbye like friend who was going to miss Silent Wing terribly. She then teleported, her horn glowing golden for a split second before departing. The impish smile she left wearing was deceptively mild.

Twilight Sparkle had never felt this helpless before. It was as if she was fighting Discord all over again, only the results were far deadlier now. Discord just wanted to have fun through his chaos. He never wanted to hurt anypony.

"Comparing _me_ to _him_ is a bit insulting," Flamespyre said to her with a dry chuckle. "Do you know why he failed? He never took _anything_ seriously. Not Celestia. Not Luna. Not the Elements of Harmony."

The mare flinched, clutching her son protectively. He had read her mind!

"I, on the other hand have been aware of everything even as I slept, sensing the changes in the world. Time meant nothing to me, but I could feel the shifting of magic, the battles that gave my mind something to ponder while I slept. I understand the limits, what thresholds your beloved Celestia will and will not cross. Five thousand years of boredom can make a dragon desire to take a bit of a chance, to give his prey a chance to give him sport. Why, if your little friends are clever enough, they might even defeat me." His voice stopped abruptly. Flamespyre laughed again, thinking the idea to be absurd in itself. "I crippled Celestia, Twilight Sparkle. The moment my tail broke her spine, I broke that aura of invincibility."

She did wonder, fearing the answer.

Silent Wing had an opene eye focused on the dragon. He could not move, but his gaze was sharp and unwavering. The colt was also very angry, more so than he was afraid now.

A massive claw caressed his cheek. "Indeed, any creature I do harm to cannot heal unless I allow it."

Twlight flinched, thinking of how often she and her teacher and searched any book they could think of with possible ways to heal the Alicorn and restore her completely. Princess Celestia had herself assumed this might be the case, but allowed for Twilight to research possible cures. Had Celestia given up? The lavender mare had wondered. She had never thought about it. The princess had always seemed the same to her, accepting her current state as a part of her life.

Suddenly there was a whisper in her ear. "Ah, but there is also another way. You may yet still discover how to restore your beloved princess from her half mare status."

The mare recoiled from Flamespyre, terror stamped on her face.

Distracted for a moment by a roar - it was Scarheart now engaged in what sounded to be a pitched battle with the castle defence - Flamespyre rose his head anc tilted an ear towards the sound. To himself, he made a mental list out loud, "Distraction, check. Hostages, check. Group of adventures?" That eye fixated on Silent Wing. "Maybe. I'll let you sort that out, though you already know who I want. Bring as many as you want past them."

His mass began to dissipate, enveloping over Twilight Sparkle and her son Star Journey in an inky darkness sucking them into the floor. "Oh, do get up off the floor, son. You're embarrassing me!"

He disappeared silently along with his captives, leaving Silent Wing to cry bitterly where he lay.

* * *

Chrysalis was at the balcony outside her room along with Feidole and Frakas. They had come directly to her with the news a changeling may have possibly broken into the catacombs with Star Journey and what appeared to be Atalanta. This was most curious and alarming as the Queen checked her sleeping daughter to be sure. The exhausted queen listened to both of them carefully, fully alert and aware as the alarm once again sounded.

"It's not me for a change," she mused unhappily, worried now as to what was happening. The Queen was not upset at the realization. She could clearly see something else was happening down below. Equestrian guards were everywhere, easily two dozen stationed on air alone as Chrysalis tried to see what the commotion was.

"Please remain in your quarters, your Majesty!" pleaded the officer, a Pegasus who really hoped she was not up to something else.

"As you wish," she sighed, waving him off. Chrysalis was worried and went over towards her bed to once again check on Atalanta.

She froze midstep when she realized somepony else was sitting on the bed and next to her sleeping princess. It was a white Unicorn with a fiery mane braided in a single large loose braid hanging over her right shoulder. Gently she stroked Ata's mane with a serene yet intense expression. Before Chrysalis could speak, the mare put a horn to her lips, lifted her chin to the changeling monarch and said, "Shh!"

"Who are you?" growled the queen in a low and threatening voice.

"Oh, you mean you can't tell right away?" The grin was shy, almost sad.

She flinched, gasping a little. "Draccaria. So we meet at last."

"Indeed. Impressive little display you put up against Loony." The Unicorn tossed her mane, offering a warning glance and hovering a hoof over the sleeping princess when Chrysalis took a step forward. "You might even entertain me if you were not exhausted."

Captain Myzanum entered, saw Draccaria and froze, his eyes wide with shock.

"Stay where you are!" Chrysalis hissed at him, frightened for her daughter and knowing she was in a very dangerous position. She could feel Feidole and Frakas behind her, unsure what to do but waiting for orders. Worried frowns etched on their faces, but there was a glimmer of hope as the captain was now with them. It was four on one.

"Let's take this elsewhere," suggested Draccaria, her horn flaring with magic. Everything went white in a flash.

Then they were in the Everfree forest. Rather, they hovered several hundred feet above it. The changelings all took wing instinctively, their insectoid wings buzzing in a thrumming drone. All attention was upon Draccaria. Her magic carried Atalanta, placing her in her hooves. The little princess shifted in the stranger's grasp, her dreams having her nestled safely in between the forelegs of her mother, her head against the warm and soft chest. The mare wore a wistful smile, the corner of her mouth twitching as her golden eyes glazed over slightly.

She dropped into the branches below, her magic forming a shield and preventing leaves and sticks and twigs from scraping her perfect coat and tangling her lovely hair.

Chrysalis and her changelings followed. The Queen's eyes burned with rage and fear. She was a bit less inclined for her appearance as she snarled her way to the bottom with sheer force.

"It's not the Dread Wastes," admitted Draccaria with a soft sigh. She placed Atalanta on her back between her shoulders. Her mane assumed a life of its own and snaked around her little form, holding the filly securely in place. "But it will do as your grave, Chrysalis. Father is very put out with you. Given your weakened state, it would not be sporting to slaughter you."

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "What have you in mind?" she asked, almost conversational. "You obviously have the advantage of numbers." As she spoke, dozens of eyes seemingly appeared in the shadows surrounding the group.

"A simple test. You win if you survive." Draccaria giggled at her little joke. She lifted her head, swiveling an ear at Captain Myzanum. "Go forth, Judas and earn your silver."

She grinned and her horn again flashed, leaving an echo of her passing in the darkness.

"Captain?" Chrysalis stared at him, hurt and now starting to become enraged.

Feidole and Frakas took up position on either side, heads low to the ground and hooves splayed aggressively.

The massive changeling could not speak, but set his jaw and bared his teeth. The captain narrowed his eyes, flickering between Silent Wing's two warriors guarding the Queen's flanks.

"I couldn't be a happier idiot," said Frakas with a grin.

"I guess I'm the only one with Stupid," grinned his brother.

"Only guarding the finest flank in the kingdom!"

"Agreed!"

"I _so_ signed up for this!"

Chrysalis was grateful to have Silent Wing's two idiots with her. "Finest flank, huh?" she managed to blurt, in the moment. Her blood was beginning to sing and she noticed a changeling scent in the air unknown to her.

"We really don't think it's appropriate to say that around Silent. It's the gender thing."

"Remind me to promote you two morons after we win this fight," the Queen said as dark forms emerged around them. "Rubies," she noted by the color of the changeling eyes starting to emerge. If it was lighter, she would have also made out their ruddy red carapaces.

"What are they doing here in Equestria?" Frakas hopped around to face the opposite direction, counting heads mentally and already thinking of a strategy. "They're not from the Dread Wastes."

Feidole turned with his back to his queen's right flank. "They're mountain fellahs. Didn't think they'd come out of the Forbidden Lands to play with us."

"Hired thugs," snorted Chrysalis. "I had no idea Queen Rubanza would set them on another changeling. _Big_ mistake. You two idiots watch my flanks."

"With pleasure!" the two brothers said too quickly.

"I mean _fight_."

"With double the pleasure!" The twins called out in a sing-song.

"Enough!" Captain Myzanum charged at his queen. "Strike you foals! Destroy them now!" His horn glowed with magic as he lashed out against Chrysalis with his spear. The red changelings followed suit and attacked.

Feidole and Frakas started to have fun. Their years of training under Tseng Tzu had molded them into very fluid fighters, not needing weapons as they had been honed into living examples of weaponry. With blurred hooves and happy grins, any time they could get into a brawl was the time of their life. The only thing missing was their prince, but they were more than happy to substitute him with their beloved Queen. For one thing, she was a she. For another, she was still considered one of the most beautiful changeling mares in the world. Naturally the two boys were driven by their hormones to impress her.

Already a small pile of bodies was beginning to pile at their hooves.

"I got three!" sang Frakas.

"Number two is down!" crowed Feidole.

They both leapt over their queen's back, high-hoofing each other and coming down on opposite sides, a spinning back hoof from each sending a pair of Ruby changelings flinging off into the underbrush.

Chrysalis meanwhile had her hooves full with Myzanum. She was tired, sore, and still depleted from her battle with Luna. Grimly she stood her ground and was even driving her former captain back, her eyes ablaze with anger and hurt.

"I trusted you!" she screamed at him, not bothering to even try anything other than a solid right cross to his face. A fang chipped and spittle flew as his head snapped to the side. "I gave you my complete faith you would uphold your oath. Does honor mean nothing to you?"

He did not answer, letting the blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. Instead, he continued to press his magic against her barrier, to drain what was left of her reserves. There were plenty of Queen Rubanza's minions to keep the twins occupied, though even the big changeling had no idea those two were that skilled. Perhaps he should have paid more attention to their training. How good was the prince, for that matter.

"I'm your opponent," Chrysalis snarled, hitting him again with the opposite hoof across the opposite cheek. "Don't you dare take me lightly!"

"The past must eventually be taken lightly," he whispered, suddenly thrusting with his spear, now enchanted with his magic. It slid through her barrier and into the Queen's chest easily.

Chrysalis' eyes widened in shock and pain, her body stiffening. The former captain quickly withdrew his weapon and flung it aside, catching the changeling he had loved more than any other and gently lowering her to the ground. She stared up at him, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Feidole and Frakas screamed, seeing their queen fall, but they were surrounded by dozens of Ruby changelings. They fought with renewed desperation.

"W-w-why?" she whispered hoarsely, coughing up blood.

"Because I loved you." he said simply, stroking a strand of her hair from those wonderous harlequin eyes. "But I lost my soul to a demon and I must serve her. I am sorry."

He rose, glaring at the two changelings who had failed their queen. "The queen is defeated," he announced. "We are done here." Myzanum gave her one last haunted look, then vanished as he teleported.

One by one the Ruby changelings fled, leaving a dozen of their fellows twitching on the blood stained ground. The twins were at their queen's side in an instant, their horrified faces upon the gaping wound in her chest.

"Get help!" Feidole told his brother, pressing his hoof over her wound. To Chrysalis he begged, "Stay with us, my Queen!" His little horn flared with what little magic he could use in an attempt to staunch the blood flowing freely from the spear thrust.

Frakas was gone, flying as hard and fast as he could towards the lights of Ponyville, the closest town he could see.

Chrysalis coughed up more blood, a violet ichor. "I hereby relinquish the crown to my daughter, Crown Princess Ata-lan-t-t-ta." She fought hard to uphold tradition. "All o-o-of my memories are n-n-now hers!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Feed on me, my queen!" Feidole refused to give up on her. "My love, my life for the Queen! Let me uphold my oath, I beg you! I failed you once, do not let me fail you again!"

She stared at him, her eyes losing focus. Her mouth worked open and closed as she tried to speak. Taking the initiative, Feidole forced her mouth upon the base of his throat, using his own hooves to force her to bite into his flesh.

"My love, my life!" he repeated, praying his actions were not too late. Feidole wept as the first rays of the sun kissed the two shuddering forms on the shattered forest floor through the canopy of the trees. "For the Queen!"

* * *

Frakas flew as he had never flown before. He was screaming for help even as he came to the outskirts of what appeared to be an apple farm. Not bothering to assume some pony form, he spotted a group of ponies just outside the entrance of a barn shaped house.

MacIntosh saw the desperate-looking changeling zoom in at his hooves, skidding to a halt and frantically begging for help. Behind him was his youngest sister and her niece and nephew wrestling with an older Pegasus stallion insisting he get off his bum leg and get back to work. The graying pale coat twitched on the husband of Applejack as he growled at his son and daughter to pay attention to the odd stranger babbling incoherently.

"Seems to be a changeling, Mac," he said.

"Eeyup."

"Must be important if he's talking and not thinking."

"Eeyup."

Blazing Cruise sighed and hobbled over to the changeling. He wasn't a very big one and seemed to be a colt. "Stand at attention, son," he barked with authority. "If you want anypony to understand what in blue blazes you're spitting out, slow the buck down and shut the hay up. Think before you articulate, you damned foal!"

"Eeyup," agreed Big MacIntosh. Without prompting, he shook the little dark creature to his senses.

Frakas took in a deep breath and explained for the next few frantic minutes what had happened to Chrysalis.

Not sure what to make of this news, Blazing Cruise observed to Big Mac, "I can't tell if that's good news or better news."

The big red Earth pony gave the old warrior a flat look. "What would AJ do?" he asked.

Her husband sighed. "Get the cart. I'll get the first aid kit. My own wife's not here and she still manages to put a guilt trip on me. _Hot damn,_ I love that mare." He grinned, patting the startled changeling on the head.

Big MacIntosh only grinned and went to do as he was told without saying a word.

x

"Dragon! Big _**huuuuuge **_dragon!" Pinkie Pie yelled even before Scarheart had woken up. Every body part seemed to be triggering her Pinkie Sense. "Okay, well, maybe not that big, but he's hungry! Or maybe not hungry, but still brainwashed and bent on destroying lots and lots of stuff. SOMEPONY FIND FLUTTERSHY AND HAVE HER STARE AT IT!"

She bounced off happily in the direction where Scarheart was just now beginning to awaken, her eyes wide and set with goofy focus. Pinkie was excited and was even thinking of throwing a party for the dragon. Sure, he wasn't a pony, but he still needed one for waking up. It was only proper. But he had to behave and be a good dragon.

As it so happened, she came across a certain wide-eyed little yellow Pegasus with a pink rose colored mane "Did you say d-dragon?" she squeaked fearfully at Pinkie.

"Yep-yep!" chimed the pink party pony. "It's that one Rainbow Dash ko'd fifteen years ago. We'd better find the dragon before he finds Rainbow Dash. I get the feeling he's still mad at her for beating him and since it's only been fifteen years, it's going to feel like it was just a couple of minutes ago because the last thing he remembers is his pride being shredded by an iddy biddy awesome little rainbow mare!" She stopped, tapped a hoof on her chin thoughtfully and shrugged with a grin, "Well, I think that's about right."

"Oh. My." Fluttershy went to find the dragon. "Don't you think we should warn Rainbow Dash?" she asked Pinkie fearfully. "I really don't want to see her get hurt and I really don't want to see the dragon get angry."

Scarheart erupted from his tomb, a massive form of flying flesh and bone doing the bidding of his father without question and no real focus for his anger. As it so happened, the first pony his golden eyes fell upon was that of none other than Rainbow Dash and her colt, Lightning Dash. As stones of many sized fell to the sway of gravity, the first beams of sunlight from the day rose and bathed Scarheart in orange. It made his eyes look like they were on fire.

The two old foes stared at each other, one grinning, the other suffering from a hanging jaw. "Oh, buck me sideways," Rainbow Dash whimpered.

"Nice to see you, too," grinned the dragon.

"Fly away, Dashie!" Rarity yelled up at her. "I don't think he wants to make nice!"

"Ya think?" Rainbow yelled down at the Unicorn. She had to get the dragon away from Canterlot and pray one of the princesses noticed the overgrown and angry lizard chasing her. She did just that, but found her wings in the unfamiliar position of being frozen in place. "Not again!"

"Oldies are the besties," said Scarheart with a grin. "I want to see if I throw you hard enough I can make my own rainboom."

"Leave my mom alone, loser!" Lightning Dash was completely ignored by the dragon and had launched a flying kick at the dragon's snout. It was shades of the dragon incident with a younger Rainbow Dash and a similarly red dragon in a cave.

Scarheart blinked, focused his eyes on the smaller and sapphire blue Pegasus. "Really? You must be her kid." The golden eyes flickered between the manes of mother and son. "Cute."

"Unhand that pony, beast!" demanded a new voice.

Luna, Princess of the Moon had indeed arrived. Fluttershy was next to her. It was not Luna who had spoken.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY FRIEND THAT WAY!' began the shy yellow pony.

"You're dead meat," Rainbow Dash told the dragon with a wicked grin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Shut Up, Griffon Talking**

"You're dead meat," Rainbow Dash told the dragon with a wicked grin.

"You still can't move," the dragon pointed out to her plainly. He began to inhale deeply...

...and suddenly had a yellow pony with pink hair standing on his snout and staring at him eye to eye. "You will stop being such a mean bully. You should be ashamed of yourself. What would your mother think of you if she saw you behaving like this?"

This shook the dragon visibly, though not in the way expected. Fluttershy had hoped to appeal to his sense of right and wrong, but the dragon's eyes rolled back in their sockets, inhaling deeper still.

Fluttershy squeaked in surprise and fear, and literally froze over in terror when his eyes reopened, swirling golden orbs. He exhaled, flipping the yellow Pegasus off his snout and into the air. Dreadful intent showed in his focus as he shifted his attention from Rainbow Dash to Fluttershy. Arrows bounced off his armored hide unnoticed as the castle's protectors had recovered enough from his sudden awakening to mount a feeble defense.

They were trained to fight almost any threat to Canterlot. The alarms blared with renewed vigor as Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies scrambled to bolster the defenses and get the dragon under control. They were not prepared for Scarheart.

He exhaled. It was not fire that issued from his gaping maw. The world went silent, save for a high pitched ping, freezing a moment of time for a moment in an instant. The air rippled in a ring from his mouth, extending as a bubble, going through ponies, stone, and anything else within a one mile radius. Everything magical ceased to work, including active spells quite suddenly.

Luna jolted, her eyes going wide when the strange force struck her. It felt as though the magic had been blasted from her, as if she had just been bucked in the chest and her air forced from her lungs. It was apparently a side affect as she was suddenly wheezing for air, her wings clawing to keep her aloft. There was something else riding the wave. Suddenly she was feeling nausea, unable to tell up from down. Her head began to spin, yet she closed her eyes and grit her teeth. She was helpless even as she wondered what Scarheart was doing.

Luna felt claws wrap around her body.

"They're small fry." She realized the dragon was speaking to her. "Little fun playthings." Scarheart was speaking of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and her colt. "But you," he sounded like a giddy child who just got the toy he had always wanted. "You're so pretty! I always thought Alicorns were really neat."

"Unhand me, beast," she managed, fighting to regain her breath. _Where was Tia?_

Rainbow Dash found she was free and was even a tad insulted to be cast aside like an uninteresting toy. Suffering through the vertigo was not that bad, really. Wonderbolts trained to fight against it as a lot of their aerial displays required performing dizzying and dangerous maneuvers.

"Father wants you dead. All Alicorns dead." Scarheart scrutinized her, running a free claw through her starred mane with wonder. "You're very strong. Stronger than me, but I know how to fight Alicorns. I can take your magic away. I'm sure you've noticed." His claws began to make stroking motions.

_He's petting me! _Luna realized with disgust. "I am not pet to be petted!" she protested, her focus finally regained. Already she could feel her magic returning to her. So it was a temporary banishment. "So kill me and be done with it, dragon or let me go."

Scarheart stopped what he was doing, his eyes going wide. Claws on his free forelimb flexed with uncertainty, indecision wracking his mind. Part of him wanted to do as Flamespyre commanded, indicated when he squeezed Luna hard enough to make her gasp. She thought he was going to go through with her challenge. Then the grip relaxed. The other part of him wanted to just let the Alicorn go. There was a presence around here he wanted to find.

Something familiar.

The dragon made up his mind.

He released the Alicorn as one might release a captive bird. Snaking his head down and behind, he sought out the feeling he had sensed since he was awakened. Rumbling with uncertainty, his eyes scanned the area in vast sweeps, hovering as he ignored everything else around him. Two blue forms bearing rainbow trails in their wake zipped past him, giving him a healthy amount of space between them and the dragon.

Scarheart ignored them.

Fluttershy had fluttered to the ground on the verge of tears, cowering in the shadow of the monster hovering above her. Rarity trotted over along with Pinkie Pie to comfort the shy little Pegasus.

Clawed legs touched the ground behind her. With surprising and unintended stealth, Scarheart landed, still searching out the odd source he could not quite identify. He noted Fluttershy in the corner of his eye. She in turn noticed him, cringed, and let out a little squeak of fear. The Stare had not worked.

"For the record," he told her softly. "My mother is dead. She's been dead a very, very long time." He folded his wings against his body, sniffing the air with flaring nostrils. Some pony fired an arrow at him.

It bounced off and away.

"Stupid," the dragon muttered.

Pinkie Pie stood in front of him now, staring up until she found herself plopping on her rear. Her blue eyes were huge. "What happened?" she asked curiously.

Scarheart stared down at the ridiculously pink pony. "My father killed her." The statement seemed to jar something within the giant. A sad rumble vibrated from deep within his chest.

"Oh."

Fluttershy's ears perked up when she heard. Luna landed next to her, perplexed at the dragon and trying to figure him out. The yellow pony flinched when she saw the shadow land next to her. The Princess of the Moon smiled at her reassuringly. "Stay close," she said.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Father is gone now," Scarheart rumbled to himself. It felt like a weighted shadow had lifted. It was not what he was looking for. The nagging sensation was still there. It was not exactly something he was drawn to, but more like a familiarity.

"What are you looking for?" Pinkie asked him, having decided just sitting there and watching the indecisive dragon was simply too boring.

"I don't know. I don't have much time," Scarheart threw a golden glance momentarily at Luna, who was returning his eye with cool anger. "She'll have her magic soon. I can sense the other one. She's watching."

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Pinkie waved a hoof at him vigorously. Her mouth was open in a wide grin. "You're waiting for that right special dragon, aren't you? No, you're going to hold a princess hostage and wait for a brave knight to come down and vanquish you!" She followed after him as the dragon stepped over her, oblivious to the danger she was placing herself by bouncing around his clawed feet. "No, it's your twin!"

Having decided the little pink pony was insane, Scarheart ignored her, following his nose back to the cave from when he had emerged just minutes ago. Rarity had managed, along with Applejack to get a hold of Pinkie Pie and drag her back to where Luna stood, curiously watching the monster. Rainbow and Lightning Dash landed with the group.

"Twi's in there, isn't she?" Applejack noted with concern. She tilted her Stetson hat back, her mind trying to imagine what was going on. "Ah heard changeling's. Nopony told me about old Scar here wakin' up." She was glad she sent the kids away, glowering a bit at Rainbow for putting her son in this sort of danger. Then again, it wasn't her fault the dragon decided to wake up after so many years.

"What did he do?" Rarity asked generally. "I mean, he did that thing with his mouth and I suddenly could not use my magic and felt so dreadfully ill."

"Ah didn't feel a thing," AJ said, eyeing the fashionista oddly.

"He can blast magic from any who can use it, I think," surmised Luna. "I would imagine if you cannot use magic, then this formidable ability this dragon has does not affect you." She started forward. "I would advise all of you to remain here as none of you have your Elements with you. We'll discuss Scarheart's new ability later."

"But," Rainbow Dash started, but was cut off when the Alicorn gave her a stern glare.

"He might very well decide to start harming ponies," warned Luna. "Besides," she smiled and looked up. The air was filled with armored guards. "The cavalry has arrived. Spike appears to have come with them."

He bounded up to them on foot, having started his journey to Canterlot as soon as the the night's battle between Luna and Chrysalis had awoken him (along with everypony on the planet, it seemed), bypassing the trouble of finding somepony to give him a lift (he was too big for a Pegasus to carry). Bringing up the rear behind a battalion of armored Unicorns, the fifteen foot purple dragon was difficult to miss.

Spike had been eyeing the red dragon with nervous apprehension. Though he was a dragon himself, Spike was afraid of becoming a savage monster due to his greed. Seeing Scarheart reminded him a little of a rather painful episode of his life nearly costing him Rarity's life. A small army was fanning out in a semi circle behind Scarheart, who was apparently oblivious to them.

"He woke up grumpy, didn't he?" he said nervously, his green eyes round.

"Spike!" Rarity was happy to see him, yet assumed a cross expression. "How come you didn't come to the party last night? My daughter was simply distraught when you didn't show up."

"I, uh," he stammered before poking a claw at Scarheart. "What is he doing?"

All eyes went to the red dragon. He had stopped moving, becoming as still as a statue. Had he gone comatose again? Scarheart's eyes were closed, but movement could be seen beneath the armored lids. His eyes were moving frantically in all directions. Slowly, he turned on a hind foot, his claws tearing easily into the cobbled ground, kicking up stones. All the ponies gathered held their collective breath as they wondered what Scarheart was going to do.

Luna stepped forward, steeling her resolve as she feared she might have to make a decision she would mostly likely regret. "Will you yield? You have superior numbers arrayed against you, dragon." Behind her armed guards were quietly escorted the members of the Mane Six (plus one colt and one young dragon) to the rear.

Scarheart opened his eyes.

They were blood red.

"Death," he rumbled with a hiss. The dragon's personality had made a drastic switch. "I am death!" He began to inhale deeply.

Rainbow Dash noticed it was just like it was before. The playfulness was gone. "Make up your mind!" she yelled at the dragon furiously, shaking a hoof at him.

"This will not end well," Spike noted, wishing he had stayed in bed.

"Barriers!" Luna commanded crisply and in her Canterlot Voice. A thousand Unicorn horn tips flared with magic. A great mystical shield went up, all joined together.

Dragonfire bathed it, doing little harm as the combined energies of the ponies easily defeated the efforts of one dragon.

"Why doesn't he use that anti-magic thingy again?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Scarheart seemed to hear her as he was taking in another deep breath. He blinked, as though remembering it. Shifting, he altered how he inhaled, his eyes focused on the cyan Pegasus. She clamped both her front hooves over her mouth as her friends glared at her.

"Oops."

A white form appeared out of nowhere, landing on Scarheart's snout and whacking him soundly with a gnarled staff. Feathers were everywhere, white-tipped with aged gray. Griffon claws raked with precision despite milky white eyes no longer able to take in the world around them.

Tseng Tzu had arrived.

"Stop that," he snapped irritably. "Stop letting your father run your life. Truth be told, you've never liked doing his bidding. Why give yourself a reason to despise yourself more?"

Scarheart recoiled from the old master hovering in front of him (not exactly facing him head on) and snorted (which corrected the misalignment). The red faded from his eyes as his claws rubbed his head where he had just been thumped. It was just a mere stick, but there was something to the bearer of that stick who knew how much force to use and exactly where on the dragon's skull the nerves were bundled.

"Ow!" complained Scarheart with indignity.

He was whacked again, this time on the nose. "Apologize to the ponies."

"What?"

A third smack, again on the snout. "I told you to apologize. There are more important things going on right now requiring your attention. Truth be told, your brother needs you."

"Huh?"

"Take a smaller form than this one, Scarheart," Tseng Tzu ordered calmly. "Apologize to the ponies for giving them trouble, and we'll introduce you to your brother. Truth be told, I've waited a very long time for this moment."

"Who's this guy?" Rainbow Dash asked loudly. "What does he mean by 'waiting for a very long time'? Is he some sort of spy?"

Luna squinted at the strange griffon. "I do not know," she admitted.

Scarheart flinched as he seemed to be indecisive about something.

"What is it?" sighed the griffon.

The dragon just sat there and looked pitifully miserable. "I forgot how to shape shift."

Pinkie Pie was suddenly bouncing up and down in front of the newcomer. "Oh! Oh! I know who you are! You're using Griffon-do jujitsu, aren't you? I can feel your chi. It's amazing and so calm."

"Almost as calm as yours," he said in awe of her. Tseng Tzu introduced himself. "I have never felt such a natural talent. Your connection to the Life Force is impressive! Have you ever had a master?"

"Nope! I got kids." She hugged him. "Welcome to Canterlot!"

"What's going on?" Rainbow wailed. "I'm so confused!"

Luna smiled at her. "Patience, friend Rainbow Dash. I shall see if I can find answers to the questions you voice for all of us."

"Please do," pleaded Rainbow.

Luna strode forward, a serious air coming over her as she waved off the guards to standby. Their officers barked out orders to the other troops. Now almost the entire garrison was focused on Scarheart. Flights of Pegasi flew in formations overhead. Rank upon rank of Unicorns and Earth ponies arrayed themselves for a mass strike upon the dragon if it was needed.

Applejack and the others by now had noticed the military display growing around them. The farmpony let out a low sliding whistle, visibly impressed by the show of force. "Ah reckon' we've got our flanks covered but good," she remarked with a nervous laugh. "That's a lotta hardware."

"What are you, Tseng Tzu?" she asked the blind griffon. "A tamer of dragons?"

"Forgive my lack of sight, madame," he replied, blinking ruefully, "But it is rare when I can associate beauty with a voice. The two must make pleasant companions upon your person. Truth be told, by the authority and command in your aura, you must be none other than the Alicorn Luna, Mare of the Moon and Princess of the Night." He bowed low. "I am honored to feel your presence."

Luna flushed at the compliment. "Thank you, but you still have not answered my question."

"I don't know him," offered Scarheart. He fell silent when the dark mare glared at him. Scarheart suddenly found his feet to be very interesting to stare at in depth.

"Dragon tamer, I would and could never claim to be, my fair princess," Tseng said to her, stroking his long and thin white feather beard. "We do share a common acquaintance in Prince Silent Wing. I am his teacher. Come with me, time is short. I can barely sense the prince and I have wasted enough time dealing with _that_." He jabbed his staff at Scarheart.

The dragon snorted, shuffling a little further from the stern and horrible old griffon.

"I do not have time for this," sighed Tseng. "You have until I return from the caverns to apologize to every pony you see here - and I mean _every pony _- for destroying the harmony of their lives and of their capital. If you do not do as I ask, I will not be responsible for the carnage awaiting you as you spend the last remaining minutes of your miserable little life praying for your death to come quicker."

"Them?" asked the dragon, flicking a claw at the gathered host.

"No. Me."

"Come along, child," he said to Luna, tapping her on her flank with his staff. "Let's go fetch a prince. Truth be told, his misfortunes have just begun. We must be pillars upon which he can lean upon. His journey to find his purpose has begun."

"Who are you?" demanded a bewildered Alicorn, swishing her tail over the spot he had just swatted. She was trying to ignore his familiarity as she trotted after him.

"I am just a teacher come to save his student. Come. Truth be told, we have wasted time already. He may very well die if we do not get to him quickly." With that, the old griffon took to wing and darted into the gaping hole in the side of the mountain where a great steel door had once stood (it was in several twisted pieces all over Canterlot).

"I'm going with them," snorted Rainbow Dash. "The military has this covered. If something's happened to Silent Wing...okay, I really don't know the kid, but I'd rather go looking for him than staring at that loser dragon." She chased after Luna and Tseng, throwing her cerise glare of contempt at Scarheart as she passed him. "You're a loser and a bully! You'll get what's coming to you," she promised.

"I'm sorry," she heard him mumble, looking at her.

"Mom, wait for me!" Lighting Dash called out. He and Silent had established a fast friendship in the brief time he had spent with the colt so far. They were as alike as they were different and got along like old souls.

"I'm sorry," the dragon mumbled again, this time at the passing colt.

"What the hay, let's go, girls!" Applejack trotted after them, flicking her tail and eyeing the sad dragon distrustfully. "Twilight might be down there, too."

"I'm sorry," he said to her quietly.

"Are you?" she asked him pointedly as she went by. Not waiting for an answer, she kept on going.

Pinkie Pie was next, bouncing by without a care in the world. At the last moment, just before the dragon could utter his apology, she stopped, plopped on her rump and glared up at him. "I'll only take your apology if you make a Pinkie Promise to never, never, NEVER do something scary like that again!"

Scarheart blinked. "A what?"

"Pinkie Pie promise. You do this;" She lifted her hooves and crossed her heart. "Cross my heart and hope to fly" - she flapped her arms mimicking flying - "stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie finished the promise by putting her own hoof in her eye - cupcake included.

"Are you serious?" he asked her, perplexed.

"I'd do it, darling," said Rarity with her flank in the air and nose up. "I'd personally would feel better if you extended the promise to everypony, for that matter. Once you make a Pinkie Promise, you cannot take it back. It has serious consequences for those who do not abide by it." She glowered at the dragon meaningfully. "Very. Serious. Consequences."

"That's the only way my apology would be accepted is if I make a...Pinkie Pie promise to never do bad stuff again?"

"Exactamundo!" Pinkie grinned up at him. She waited expectantly. As did Rarity. Fluttershy had joined them by now, staring up at Scarheart curiously now as he was now more afraid than she was. "Oh, Fluttershy gets a Pinkie Promise from you, too!"

"Oh...he doesn't have to apolo-" she was cut off when Rarity put a hoof over her mouth. Pinkie gave her a hard blue eye. "Well, maybe just a nice one would be all right, if it's not too much trouble," the little shy Pegasus noted after being corrected by her friends. She smiled up at the dragon nervously.

"I will never do bad things to anypony -"

"And anywhere in Equestria," Pinkie prompted happily, adding icy daggers for emphasis.

"- and anywhere in Equestria ever again. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a... -" Scarheart became confused. "What's a cupcake?"

"Finish the Promise!" demanded Pinkie Pie. She threw something at the dragon's head.

Scarheart suddenly had something stuck to his eye. He scraped it off and stared at the tip of his claw. "What's this?" he asked the terrible pink nightmare staring up at him. "I think I am afraid of you. No, scratch that. I'm _terrified_ of you!"

"Eat it," she commanded.

"But - "

"I SAID EAT IT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Please?" she added with a wide smile."It's a cupcake!"

He did as he was told. It was very sweet with tastes he had never had before. "Stick a cupcake in my eye!" he finally finished the promise.

She started to hug one of his forelegs. "There. That wasn't so bad now, was it? I accept your apology. Come on, everypony! Twilight needs us!" Pinkie Pie bounced off after the others already long gone into the cave.

Rarity hurried after her. "There's been no confirmation if Twilight's down there, darling," she said. "Do you think she came this way? How dreadful!"

"Something really big happened down there. What do you think?" Pinkie offered as she bounced along.

"Oh dear."

Spike finally moved past the dragon. Scarheart opened his mouth, but the smaller dragon held up a claw. "Dude. Nah, don't worry about it. I'm not a pony. But if you've had any part in hurting Twilight, I'll personally make sure you feel sorry about it."

It was clear he did not have the same effect on Scarheart as Pinkie Pie did on him. The red dragon snorted, setting his jaw firmly and turned his back on the purple dragon.

"Gee. Thanks," muttered the smaller dragon. He hurried on after the others, leaving Scarheart under the watchful eye of the entire Royal Guard.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Spike stopped and looked over his shoulder one more time, his eyes round. Scarheart intended to apologize to each and every individual pony he saw. "He took it literally? What an idiot."

They found the weak Silent Wing lying on the ground, doused in his own sweat and barely coherent. Tseng Tzu threw his staff aside and scooped up the colt once his senses pin pointed the ragged form. There was barely life remaining in him, but he clung stubbornly to it.

"Just like your mother," whispered the griffon as he gently checked for a pulse. "Princess Luna, please come here. I need your help."

The Alicorn was the only one who needed light, but she flared the tip of her horn brightly, knowing the others were not far behind. She knew this cavern, but had not been down here in over a thousand years. Scarheart had been the only reason to come down to this place. She then saw Silent and gave out a little gasp. "What would you have me do?" she asked.

"He needs body heat. Let him lay between us. I'm also going to give him some of my life force. He's been drained of his life. Death beckons him. Truth be told, I would not wish to be the one to tell his mother he is dead."

The colt's eyes shot open and he began to struggle feebly. "Gone! They're gone! Have to get them back!"

Rainbow Dash and her colt were right behind them. The cyan mare saw the sorry condition the changeling prince was in. "What kicked his flank all over?" she asked.

"Lay down next to him," Luna ordered as she was positioning him. "He's very cold and close to death. He needs body heat. Lightning, go back up and find a physician! We'll need a stretcher. Go! Now!"

"Yes ma'am!" cried out the Pegasus colt, spinning on his heels and leaving as fast as his wings allowed.

Tseng Tzu moved to allow Rainbow to take his place. "I'm going to ask the stones what happened here," he said when Luna gave him a questioning look.

"How do you do that?" she asked him.

"Later," he promised. "Concentrate on the colt. He needs to stay alive. I sense lingering evil here. Very old. Very powerful. It is almost a stink in here. Can you feel it?"

"Yes."

Rainbow Dash tried to help make Silent Wing comfortable. He was moaning, crying. His eyes fluttered, unable to focus. "Twilight. Star. Gone. Can't stay here," he rasped, then broke into a fit of coughing. His body shuddered with each painful hacking of his lungs.

"What happened to him?" Applejack's voice called out as she arrived just ahead of Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike.

"Where is the crystal?" Tseng Tzu asked, hovering a claw over the area, talons spread and curved towards the ground. "It is broken., everywhere." Sucking in a sharp breath, he let it drop, drooping his head. "By the Immortals, he is awake." His ancient voice wavered down to soft disbelief. With a heavy sigh and shake of his head, he lamented, "It could not be stopped after all."

"What are you talking about?" Applejack asked as she trotted up to Luna, Rainbow, and the quivering colt. "He looks like five miles of bad road, poor little guy."

With a sudden burst of energy, Silent Wing erupted from where he lay, his eyes suddenly wide with fear, but searching, his lips curled back in a snarl. "I'll kill him! I'll kill him! Momma! Ata! Don't let him take them, too!"

It took the three mares to restrain him, each one sharing worried looks as they tried to keep Silent from harming himself. Rainbow rubbed her flank where he had kicked her.

"I'd hate to see him at full strength," she commented as she put a wing over him. "Lay down, kid. We're here. Tell us what happened."

As that went on, Tseng Tzu tapped into the earth, asking the stones politely to show him what happened. Visions appeared in his mind as he threw a strange dust into the air. Muttering ancient words even Luna did not know, the earth spoke to him. He could not hear what had been spoken as the earth did not have ears, but he could feel what had happened through the vibrations recorded as memory by the rocks.

Finally, he turned to Luna, his beak set unhappily. "Flamespyre is again whole. He has taken a mother and her son. His daughter went hunting for another," Tseng said heavily, weakened from communing with the earth. "I'm getting too old for this."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, baffled and worried. By now the other mares had shown up. "Who are you?"

"I told you, I am a teacher. His teacher, at the present." The blind griffon hobbled over, feeling his years. "The very embodiment of evil once again walks among us, my ladies. Truth be told, I had hoped I would pass before this would happen. But, the spirits apparently have use for an old fool such as myself." He was upon Silent Wing now, reaching down with a claw and feeling out for the colt's head.

"What are you doing?" Applejack asked. "And what do you mean by sayin' Flamespoke, or whatever got Twi and Star?" By now the rest of the party had arrived, brought up by Spike who stared at what looked like a shadow of a pony in the form of Silent Wing.

"Giving him some of my energy. He needs it or else he won't be able to hold his body temperature, no matter how may lovely mares are around him," he chuckled, despite the severity of the situation. "Flamespyre stole Silent's energy and kidnapped - I mean _ponynapped_ - Princess Twilight Sparkle and her son Star Journey." His claw glowed a soft golden light, transferring from him and into the colt. "Princess Luna, if you could offer your magic, please."

He ignored the uproar as the mares began babbling over the news Twilight Sparkle and Star Journey had been taken by Flamespyre.

Luna understood perfectly what he was asking of her. "My friends, you can all help now, if you so choose. Please gather around and help me heal this colt."

"Oh! Oh! Group hug!" Pinkie Pie called out. "That'll make him feel better really quick!" She shoved her way through and promptly gave the colt a warm and gentle hug, pulling Rainbow Dash and Luna into it. "Everypony in! You too, Spike!"

The ladies all looked at her, looked at Rainbow and Luna already huddling around the colt and then at each other. With a collective shrug, they gathered in, wondering if Silent Wing knew what had happened. He had to know.

"Couldn't stop them. Couldn't stop..." He cried softly, melting every female heart there with him.

"Yeah," Spike spoke up for everypony present. "He saw what happened. It did not end well." He crossed his arms over his chest with a worried frown. "I wish we could have been here to stop him."

Tseng Tzu barked out a short laugh. "No, you don't. Truth be told, you'd either be dead right now or simply more prisoners for that black devil to dangle in front of the colt. He left him be for a reason. Truth be told, Silent Wing is the only one who knows what game Flamespyre has for us. No doubt you are all involved."

"I can't heal broken bones," Luna said to him with tears in her eyes. "I've probed his body and easily half of his bones are cracked. Something squeezed him."

The girls pulled back in fright for Silent Wing.

"No," corrected the griffon absently. "his bones cracked when Flamespyre tore the magic from him. It was an outward force, not inward. The pain would have been unimaginable. The shock alone should have killed him. It was a sort of test. Truth be told, if Silent Wing had died, then his father would not have cared, either way."

Rarity perked up, as did the others. "Father?" Her voice was at first shocked, then she became outraged. _"Father!?"_

"Flamespyre's his dad?" Spike added incredulously. "He's a dragon?"

"Chimera, actually." Luna found herself wondering about Silent Wing, how such a good colt could have such an evil father and be raised by such a questionable mother. "I'm going to teleport us all to the surface."

"How is his mind?" Tseng Tzu asked her. "He's blocking me."

"He's terrified and in shock. I'm an Alicorn, not a miracle worker. He needs a doctor."

"Take him, your Highness," he said gruffly. "Back away, ladies. You've done all you can for now. Truth be told, you have done more than I could have. Go now. The young one is just now starting down the tunnel with medical help. Go there, princess."

Luna took up the prince with her magic and stood, her eyes intently upon him. "Thank you, everypony." Her horn glowed for a moment, adding to the light she was already giving off. Then, in a flash, she and Silent Wing were gone, leaving the others in darkness.

There was stunned silence as the room was overcome with pitch darkness.

"Um, Rarity?" Applejack called out weakly.

"Yes, yes. I forgot to turn the light on when I came down here."

Tseng Tzu could not see what the problem was. Which was why he started laughing.

**End of Book One**

**_MLP: The Chimera coming soon!_**

**_The Second book of the Prince of the Changelings Saga._**


End file.
